Resident Slice
by jillentine
Summary: Coming home hasn't been exactly what she hoped, first festivities and people being happy about it, but soon the distrustful and various experiments putting more weight on an already weakened mind and body. But not all is bad, reuniting with her friends brings back good things, and maybe even love, as she tries to get her life and mind back together and find what's happening to her.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Returning Home

Returning home from Africa hadn't been exactly what she hoped for. Of course, everybody was happy that she was alive and back, but after the few days of "festivities" the serious part started. She had been put through test after test to verify how far the mind-control Wesker exerted over her had affected her after the fact, and if any of it still lingered, and how much of the virus was still present on her body and how, if any, it was still affecting her. All the while she was _under protection_ of BSAA, meaning she couldn't leave headquarters, and guards accompanied her everywhere, to every exam, only time she had for herself was when she was back to her room to sleep, seemed more like imprisonment then anything, just with nicer accommodations and free time for visits. With the constants physical and psychological tests her mind, which was already on the verge after Wesker had done to her, started to crack. It didn't take too long, after around 5 months of the repeated routine it started. At first it were small signs of non-compliance, not wanting to be put through yet another test of the same kind, not answering yet another of the same questionnaires, wanting out of the so-called cage, but being denied. It resulted in a sudden burst of anger, just a second of loss of self-control, and she had all the security on the lab room down on the ground, with injuries varying from small bruises to broken bones, all starting with a guard suddenly placing his hand on her shoulder from behind, when she wasn't expecting it. Her brain just burned up, and instinct took over. After it was over she was horrified, she hadn't imagined she could lose control like that, that something like that could happen even after she was free of Wesker's control.

"_Just what have you done to me you monster."_ she cursed under her breath. In a matter of seconds security was crowding the room, guns pointed at her, and everybody had a hard confused expression that she swears she'll never forget. She was the first to move.

"Halt!" screamed one of the security suits.

"Nobody is moving, and these men need medical attention. I'm no medic but I have enough knowledge for first aid if nothing else." was her response, sounding colder then she imagined on her mind.

She took a quick glance around the room, and moved again. She heard some weapon's safety locks being removed but nobody did anything, and after a few seconds the other doctors on the room recovered the composure and started to treat the wounded. That's when it finally hit home. She started to cry, small tears at first, and then full out sobs, all the while trying to help patch up the most beat up security guard. She tried to read his nametag on his uniform, but couldn't see it anymore.

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." -she cried in almost a whisper.

Her voice trailing off every so often and then starting again. Most other injured people had already been moved, and the lead psychiatrist convinced the security to leave, that all should be fine from now on. Eventually a soft, slow touch on her shoulder. From the front this time, surprisingly enough from the injured man.

"It's ok Miss Valentine, err, mam. I shouldn't have grabbed on your shoulder so hard without any warning knowing what you went through." he tried with a somewhat lopsided smile. He did understand what happened, he wasn't mad at her, but damn it still hurt.

A small silent filled the room, Jill small sobs were the only thing breaking it every now and then.

"Ok then!" and a loud hand clap that seemed to snap everyone to attention. "The young man says he is fine, or will be fine after we properly fix that arm and leg of his, but no hard feelings it seems. You should be happy Valentine, that could result in at the very least a suspension for you." said the oddly enthusiastic psychiatrist; that had entered the room during the commotion; after the security had finally left. She was an aged woman, looked around her 60s or early 70s if Jill had to guess, had a serene expression on her face, but her eyes told stories, as if she saw many things during all her time on this planet.

"Now stop bandaging the poor man before he becomes a mummy, you already used about 3 rolls of gauze and nothing of it is actually helping."

Turning to the rest of the staff he ordered 2 of them to take the man to an infirmary, and avoid creating a scene as much as possible, and that anybody talking about this incident outside this laboratory would face severe consequences on top of losing their jobs. After most people left she finally turned to Jill and half grinned.

"Good morning, how are you today Jill?" in the most cordial possible manner, and before Jill could answer- So, we finally get to see how far the whole experience affected you, if only a little.

Jill's first reaction was of confusion, while still controlling her dying sobs, she turned to see the doctor that positively looked like some mad scientist to her right now.

"You see, everybody, or well, most of us, have been more worried about your lack of...shall I say, normal response to the trauma then how good or bad your general behavior have been since your return. But as we just witnessed, you are suffering for PTSD, seems it needs some kind of trigger for it to actually affect you, but nonetheless it is there, which proves to us that you, my dear colleague, is still just…human." looking around the room and seeing the chaos and near carnage that could have happened, she corrected herself. "Well, mostly. The virus is still obviously doing something to you biologically, but clearly not as strongly as it did before…not that I think you would have any problem dealing with a bunch of trainee soldiers either."

"_What, had she just said trainees?" _that surprised Jill. "Wait, you mean they were all rookies? Why-"

"Why would I do something like that? Because I wanted to try some unexpected environment, see if any changes at all occurred, your lack of response and general complying were simply not normal for your case. I understand you have been through hell before, but even if I was not there myself I can see from the reports, I can see on _your_ eyes that it was worse this time."

"…So you planned this? Someone could have died!" Jill said standing up, practically shouting the last part.

"Yes and no. You see, I just wanted some sort of reaction, I never though any of them would try to inadvertently directly touch you like that. And will you please calm down, before we have those stupid soldiers running back here brandishing their guns at innocent people again."

_"Innocent people_." Jill noticed the doctor included her on it when she said that. Suddenly feeling exhausted she just fell to the ground, with a long loud sigh.

"So what now? Am I crazy and a danger to others or what?"

"Yes and yes.

"…"

"But that's where we come in, we can start treating you, helping you with the best we can give, or get if necessary. It won't be easy, and despise your resistance to it, you'll actually have to be properly medicated for depression and stress disorders, only more tests will indicate which medicines should better fill the bill though."

As if suddenly remembering it, Jill started "But the virus, you said it's still-"

"It's still active, yes, but clearly weaker, as I said. And from the results we got from blood tests so far its slowly dying, your body, somehow, it's just…getting rid of it? We really can't explain why, there's nothing abnormal on any other tests, it's just beating the virus out, at a good pace too. It should be inactive in about another six months or so, if that long."

"Inactive? So I'll still have it?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But if you think from a bright side, you'll also have the antibodies for it, so you have a cure for it as well if it would ever be needed, assuming we can synthesize it. I don't think you can infect anybody with it though, even if you bit people or just bled all over them, if you were worried about that too."

"Finally some good news." Jill said closing her eyes, feeling a big weight being lifted from her shoulders, a weight she didn't even know was there.

"But for now, more test!" the doctor said, opening a wide grin that made Jill cringe. "And after the lab is done with you I'll be waiting on my office. We'll start more focused treatment for depression and general PTSD."

And then the circle started anew, more tests, more visits to the psychiatrist, but both were slowly reducing in number. And she felt better, but not perfect. The nightmares still haunted her, awake or asleep, it didn't matter what time of the day. But over time it got more bearable, it started to feel _normal_, or as far as normal as something like that could be.

Between trying medicines to see which worked better for her or simply being too drugged from tests or suppressants, time seemed to skip several times, some gaps smaller, some gaps larger. At the eight months mark the _quarantine_ due to the virus was removed, since no lab could find any traces of any possible contagion agents on her, and at 1 year and 3 months she was released from her _imprisonment_. She still had to report monthly and visit the psychiatrist for reevaluations, but she had most of her freedom back. Or as much freedom as she could, with how long she had gone her apartment was clearly given to someone else, so she had to move, and it was uncomfortably close to a BSAA building. She didn't know if they pulled any strings for it, but she felt better looking at it from the outside instead of confined inside it. And at 1 year and 8months

*knock knock*

"Coming" came a voice from inside the room.

"Excuse me."

It was a cold room, but just in temperature, the carpet, leather chairs and divan made for a comfortable environment, or at least one that Jill had come to feel comfortable in the last few months. The strong smell of tea, incense, paper and wine permeated the room, giving it a somewhat haze-like atmosphere. A large table was in the corner of the room, covered in files on top of files and mountains of paper sheets.

_"Probably from all her cases, or all the cases in the psychiatric-ward even."_

"Well, Miss Valentine" started the psychiatrist "As far as our time together…I think it's coming to an end. Not completely mind you, you are welcomed if you feel the need to return for any further consultation, and of course to get new prescriptions since your medicine are made especially for you, but there are no orders from above compelling you to come here so often other then the periodic check ups."

"_Compelling…"_

"Yes I know, more like coercing then compelling, they'd probably arrest you as a threat or something if you didn't obey at first, I'm aware. But, as I said, you are free to come and go as you please now. Oh, they did ask me to tell you a few things."

"Oh?"

"Well, first, you won't be sent on any field ops for at least another year or so, they want to make sure you are not only up to par with your training but also that there's no lingering effect by part of the virus since, even if good, it could jeopardize your unit. My opinion? They honestly just don't know how to handle Jill Valentine the _Legend_. Mister Redfield would probably take on you on his team but he has a full roster from what I heard. All that, and, frankly, I think some people just want to give you a break. It's terrible that you had to go through what you did and then spend practically another 2 years pretty much as a lab rat and mental patience. No offense."

"None taken. I…can see what you mean, though I don't think I agree with the legend bit."

"Oh you'll see, you've been cooped in here for too long, once you step outside and actually start to get back on your routine you'll notice it very fast. Some fear you, some gawk just at mentioning your name; it's like a celebrity really. Granted it's dying down now. Guess Redfield going around nearly threatening people telling them you are just you, Jill, the same as always, makes them either start to lose interest, or just be too afraid to act on it." she turns around to write something on a file, presumably Jill's file, grabs another paper and writes down some more. Jill waits for few minutes, that feel more like eternity, now that she was ready to step out of this place.

"Here, your prescription, your first case of medicine to take on your own. I believe you are a grown up enough woman to know to take them at the right dosages and at the right times, I wrote everything down in case you forgot anything. You can request more directly from me or from the pharmacy on the third floor once it's over, just show them this paper." she pulled yet another paper from her desk. "Oh, and, here."

"...Numbers? Whose?"

"First one is mine case you ever need to talk about anything…or be admitted back in." the doctor said with a small grin.

"And the second and third one?"

"Second one is from...Philips was his name? The guy you wrapped like a mummy, he is doing fine, but I figured you'd want to try apologize yet again, so making it easier on you. The third one…well." This one is awkward, Doctor Cassandra from the lab asked me as a personal favor.

"Did she want to run more tests or…?"

"That would be between you kids. I know nothing, heard nothing, and wrote nothing if anybody asks."

After a few seconds of complete confusion comes some understand and what the doctor was hinting at. "Oh..." and light crimson flushed across her face.

"And she blushes too! I don't know for whatever reason" said the doctor rolling her eyes up in a comical manner "but seems like a healthy enough person to me. And that'll be all Jill." she says turning around and stamping a piece of paper. "You are released from this _hole,_ as you call it."

"Thank you. For everything, really."

"Just another day of work, or, well, year, you get what I mean. Now off you go." she waved Jill off, as if shooing her off the room and turned around to her papers.

On the way out she crossed a familiar face, but not knowing the name she just smiled and nodded, without even realizing. Later she would realize that was the recruit that had been bad injured on the earlier incident, and that he had vehemently requested to be stationed at the psychiatrist ward at least during Jill's stay. "Be there for her, my form of paying her back for not killing me I guess." he would say with a crooked smile and a blushing face.

Outside no parties or welcome committees as one would expect for _legends_, but exactly who she wanted to see. The remaining STARS members waiting by Chris' car. She stopped at the top of the stairs leading out, suddenly feeling anxious about leaving. And then took her first step down, and then the second, and it only became easier. They all greeted her, nobody asked about the treatment, or her time in there, they just received her as if she had arrived from a trip. Only one that said anything relating to it was Chris, holding her back for a second while they crossed the parking lot.

"All good?" was his short question, with a serious face.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Jill. I mean it."

"Yeah…thanks. I'll be fine. And thanks for bringing everyone."

"Oh I was coming alone, Claire was the one that wanted to transform this in a welcome home party kind of thing. Err."

"What?"

"You didn't hear that from me ok?"

"You are not making sense…wait, there's an actual party? And you just spoiled it?" she said stiffing a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh while you can. Claire will have my head if I destroy her surprise so…act surprised yeah? Shouldn't be too hard."

With that they started to walk back to the others that had stopped just a few steps forwards, giving the two partners some space alone.

"Oh and Jill." came Barry's voice. "We got you a little upgrade." He said while tossing her a key ring, with a small bullet tied to it acting as a keychain.

She had no idea what it was, so she clicked the central button on the key, and a motorcycle a few rows down lighted up.

"You had a car and a bike that were mostly just gathering dust while...well, all this time, so we sold both, added some money, and got you one of these new model motorcycles, hope you fancy them."

For a second Jill didn't know if she should be mad that they sold her things without consulting her, or happy that they got her a present of sorts. It looked…huge, like a Harley, but it's body was clearly larger, the back wheel was so thick that the thing could probably stand straight up on its own without any help thanks to it. Two large, nearly square shaped, leather bags on the sides of the rear wheel, and another large one behind the seat, this one having more width and height.

"See, comes equipped with bags already so you can carry all your stuff on it." chimed in Rebecca from behind.

And after a few tense seconds of no reaction.

"Claire's idea I take it?" Jill asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Bingo." came the answer of the other three people beside her.

"And don't worry, we took all your stuff out of your car and old bike before Claire went off to sell it, so it's all on your house."

_"My…house?"_

"Yeah. You probably don't know the specifics yet, but BSAA pulled some strings and got you a nice place across town."

"More like _you_ pulled some strings Chris."

"Not a word Barry. Anyways, it's closer to where Claire and I live, and feels a little more like home then living out here by yourself."

Dark thoughts of being under surveillance, or being pitied by her friends quickly crossed her mind, but she dismissed it.

"Ok. Well, that's a lot to take in. I…am in no condition to drive right now though. So, could I take a ride with you Chris?"

"Sure. Rebecca can you take the motorcycle for her?"

"Err, sure. But it'll take a while, I'm not so confident in driving two wheel."

"Don't worry. I'll come take it by the morning. I just really am in no shape to drive it right now. I appreciate it though guys, thanks."

"Don't mention it, then we'll take my car. Barry, you can drive Rebecca and meet us back at my place?"

"Wah, but I wanted to talk with-" Rebecca started but was cut off by Barry that grabbed her by the mid-section and started dragging her back.

"Sure thing, we'll meet you there Chris."

"Thank you."

"See you later."

Barry and a complaining Rebecca got into Barry's truck and left the parking lot, while Chris and Jill just watched them leave.

"So now it's our turn." after putting all her things on the back sit, that amounted to little more then a couple change of clothes, Jill sat on the front sit beside Chris who had already started the car, closing the door and putting on her belt while he made his way out the parking lot. When he turned to talk with her, she was already asleep.

_"What did they do with you in there Jill? What did Wesker do to you?"_ With those two questions in mind Chris just drove silently till he got home.

The so called party was actually way shorter than anybody hoped for, they sat for dinner, and tried to start a topic or another of conversation, but Jill would either not participate or have any talk directed at her shot down as fast as possible. So while not unpleasant, it also left a taste of unfulfilled in the air. Around two hours later, dinner was done, and Jill was heading out, having Chris drive her home, it was a short drive just 5 minutes, but she slept the whole way.

_"Tired I guess."_said Chris in somewhat low spirits.

"Jill. Jill, we are here."

"Ok." was the short response. Like she was not even actually asleep. Getting out of the car she started getting her things, Chris moved to help but was cut short. "No, it's ok. I want to carry it myself. Not like there's a lot of things anyways."

He moved back, a little unsure what to do at the display of animosity, even if small.

"Say, Chris, do you have some time? Do you want to come up?"

Couple seconds passed and as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Nothing changed, I just…want to tell you everything that's happened. It's only fair. I'd appreciate it if you kept the most important stuff a secret from others, if not all of it." _"Or at least tell you some of it...even if just a part of it."_

He nodded finally understanding while she felt so on edge since getting there.

They went up the stairs, her apartment was on the very first floor, left front side of the building, but she would only notice by the morning, she was too busy right now to pay attention to details like that. And she told him everything she thought she could and should, from what she remember with Wesker, the experiments, how her mind was there most of the time but she couldn't control her body, and all that happened at BSAA too. And the two talked the night away.

Around 4 am, Jill got up from her bed and went to the living room, Chris was asleep on the sofa since it was too late for him to go back once they were done talking and Claire and Rebecca both thought it was a good idea for her to have some company on her first night on the new house. She went to her bags and rummage through it a little and found the case she was looking for. She took it back to her room with her, and opened it, taking out of it her custom made Beretta 92F "Samurai Edge", quickly assembly and putting it on the side of her bed.

_"Guess this where I'll be living now." _were her last coherent though as she went to sleep.

Across the wall, on the living room, was Chris, that had seen the whole scene. Her taking the familiar case, and heard the clicks and clacks of it being put together. It was too late, and he had a lot on his mind right now, so all he did was let out a tired sigh before he went back to sleep.

* * *

AN:

So, as usual, R&amp;R. Reviews greatly appreciated, i haven't written anything in a more creative sense since...gods, it's been nearly 10years, and that was helping a friend with lyrics for a small local band. Just try to not be too brutal if possible. hehe

This chapter was longer then i expected to be honest, but still feels a little confusing and incomplete. But after rewriting it 3 times i decided to post it as is and see what other people think before changing anything else. The idea so far for each chapter is to have full circle of events, so i don't think many will end on cliffhangers but i hope the story or the general happenings are interesting enough to keep people at least checking on it.

For future references, regarding OCs like Cassandra, and Phillips wont be used often, and when they do its just a minor role to either move the story forward or put a plot point in motion, so don't worry about them being a constant if OCs bother you while reading fics.

Also, english is not my main language, i'm confident enough that i can write it in a pretty legible way, but feel free to point any grammatical errors or inconsistencies.


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Settling In

The next morning passed in a blur. She was sure Chris commented something about breakfast and dinner on his way out, but she didn't really pay attention to it. She felt as in a haze, she was there, but not feeling as if she was actually there. Her head was still thinking on everything that had happened. She spent the day unpacking, putting her clothes away, kitchen utensils that she didn't even know she had, moving and re-moving furniture around the house. Sometime during the afternoon, she finally decided to stop moving furniture around, she felt exhausted, her arm muscles burning. She just dropped to the floor, sitting in no particular corner of the room, but close to the window. She spent another hour just staring out of it, until the sun started to come down. That was her cue to get up and get moving again, looking around she saw boxes and went to them. Inside those she found more clothes, and on one of the boxes she found her old STARS outfit, along with papers and files, some old, some new. She stopped for a second, as if hit by an idea. But before she could do anything, someone suddenly entered the apartment. She instinctively jumped behind the couch and cursed under her breath for not having any weapons at hand.

"Jill? I heard you were home, where are you?" came the intruders voice.

Getting up behind the couch with a confused face Jill started.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Dinner, I asked in the morning if you wanted to go out to grab something to eat or order anything tonight, and you said ok. Don't you remember?"

"I…can't say I do, no." "_oh so that was what he said before he left."_ "But more importantly, how did you get in?"

"You never locked the door after I left it seems. But I do have a copy of your keys in case of... anything really." And here, a copy of the keys to my place for you." he said throwing her a key ring with four keys on it to her.

"Oh. Ok then. But, next time, at least ring the doorbell first yeah?"

"Ok. Then, so what'll be? Eat out or order something here? And did you move all the furniture around? And…mostly back to place?"

"Yeah, I wasn't quite satisfied with how things were placed but, well, I can't figure out a better way either, so other than opening more room in the living room and moving the dining table a little further into the corner, it's all mostly back to where it was."

_"And she was probably absorbed in doing that the whole day, since she clearly hasn't eaten or taken a shower."_

"You didn't have lunch did you? Or breakfast for that matter, since the sandwich I left is still on the fridge."

_"And that's what he said about breakfast. Dammit, stop spacing out Jill." _she thought biting her lower lip.

"And no shower too, so give me a few minutes then we decide on dinner." Jill said heading to her room and just as she passed the door and saw her old uniform hanging out of a drawer, she stopped. "Actually, let's just order something. I don't really feel like dealing with places with a lot of people right now." and saying that she pushed the uniform back into the drawer and got a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Ok, pizza or chinese?" screamed Chris from the living room.

"Chinese. Been a while since I ate that." "_Or anything other than slightly-better-then-average hospital food_."

"Ok." came the answer as she turned on the water.

Chris ordered their dinner, a slightly larger than normal order to make up for her not eating anything the whole day. While pacing around the house, he noticed the occasional scratch on the floor, repeated all across the apartment.

_"Rearranging huh? Feels more like she was just moving as many heavy things as she could till she wore herself out."_

Few minutes later and Jill was out of the shower, wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans shorts. Chris just stared at her for a little.

"What? Something wrong with my outfit?"

"No, no. Just nice to see you in something resembling civilian outfits. You've been wearing nothing but either BSAA uniform variants, hospital clothing or something since…well, since Africa pretty much."

"Oh."

"Dinner should be here in a bit, want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, just no dumb stuff please."

"Ha, fair enough."

They watched movies, ate dinner when it arrived and had some idle chatter in between, nothing too serious, nothing too lengthy, just day to day stuff. Chris noticed that he did most of the talk, and most of the time he started whatever subject they were talking about. If he quieted down Jill would just sit silently staring at the television and eat. She ate most of the food they ordered, possibly without even noticing. Chris was satisfied that she was eating, but the way she was just shoveling down her food concerned him a little.

"So." for the first time in the night she started talking first.

"So?"

"You spending the night again?"

"That was the plan, yeah. Any problem with it?"

"No, just wish you'd let me know in advance. It's a single-woman's apartment you know, you should, I don't know, feel at least a little reserved about it?" she said with a small grin.

"Single-woman? All I see is a person slouching on the couch, shoving her face with food and watching movies. If anything reminds me more of a teenager."

Jill caught herself from spilling out her food.

"And I don't see you that way, you know that."

"Glad to see certain things don't change." Jill said curling on the sofa and leaning against Chris' shoulder and turning her face back to the tv.

The rest of the night was eventful, they watched more movies and a couple of shows on the tv until early morning, and around 4am Chris realized Jill was sleeping on his shoulder. So, he was stuck on that position unless he wanted to wake her up. She looked so helpless and yet so strong to him. At that moment he didn't feel as much as he needed to protect her, that his old partner was actually way stronger then she seemed, and he felt proud of it.

_"Well, guess I'll just have to deal with the muscle pains in the morning."_ –and he went to sleep like that.

The next weeks passed with nothing important happening. Jill still kept to herself, not noticing or not answering most calls or messages, but she would receive visits every so often. She wouldn't really leave the apartment unless she had to; to buy groceries, food, or get more medicine. Her friends would talk among themselves about her every so often. Nobody actually felt she was being purposefully unsocial, she was just...distant, she would talk, chat idly, and even talk at length, but only when prompted to. She wouldn't initiate any conversation, she wouldn't try to call her friends, she wouldn't _do_ anything, she would just respond to external stimuli. They were worried about her, something was off, but none of them could actually put a finger on it. "It actually feels like she is just really thinking really hard about something all the time." was something Rebecca said at one point, and Barry agreed. Actually, all of them did after thinking about it themselves for a while.

Claire and Chris were coming over more frequently than the others, him because he couldn't stop worrying about his partner and Claire cause she couldn't leave Jill keep eating as she had. All Jill would eat when left alone were instant noodles and other variety of instant food, that when she didn't completely skipped meals, so Claire and Chris were taking turns making sure she ate proper food whenever they could, and Claire would actually make some homemade food for her whenever she had the chance, which wasn't as often as she liked but at least it was better than nothing.

One day when Chris was over again to spend the night, on one of the usual silent moments Jill started.

"I think I'm going to check somethings."

"Hmm?" was all he could think of due to how random the comment felt to him.

"You know, actually check the neighborhood, maybe the surrounding towns. Just to get a grip of where I am. I do realize I haven't been going out much other than the 24 hour stores nearby, so I figure it would be good to get my bearings."

"Jill..."

"Relax Chris; I'm not going to vanish or anything, just really going to go around to familiarize myself with all of it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I thought about it. It should be good to take things off my mind too. I know everybody is worried about me, and just sitting here isn't helping anybody."

"Ok, I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not. You have BSAA work to attend to, and I don't need a babysitter."

He was going to saying something to but was cut off before he had the chance.

"This is not really open for discussion Chris, I was just letting you know. Didn't want to just vanish leaving a note behind, too dramatic for my tastes."

"That it is." he said after sighing in defeat. "Can you at least take your phone with you? And _please_ call or message me or Claire if anything happens?"

"Fine. No promises on answering it though." –the last part said in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. So, I'm leaving tomorrow after lunch. Claire should be coming over for lunch yeah? Could you please not tell her anything until tomorrow night?"

_"Why?"_ Was his first thought. "Sure, I'll tell her tomorrow night than. Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"Couple weeks at most I assume, not that many things to see I don't think. Now we, and by that I mean me, really need to try to get some rest for tomorrow, so goodnight." she said throwing him covers and a pillow and moving to the bedroom.

"Goodnight. And Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care and have a nice trip."

"Heh, thanks."

The next day, as predicted, Claire arrived for lunch.

"Jill, I brought you some food today, tried my hand at making some yakisoba, never done it in my life, no clue if it's actually any good."

"So I'm the guinea pig huh?"

"Wah? You make it sound like I'm a bad cook! I'll let you know that even if the flavor is off I'm pretty sure it's at the very least edible."

"Fair enough. I made some tuna riceballs, not sure if they go along well with it but hey, we have a second option if nothing else."

Claire just froze holding the pot with the food she made inside.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, you never cook. Ever, don't think I've seen you cook ever since I met you."

"Hey now, I know how to cook, mostly. Thought I don't really like doing it. And I'd hardly call making riceballs cooking."

"I want some."

"And your soba?"

"Oh, I'll heat it up, but give me some of those riceballs in the meantime."

"Sure."

Rest of the lunch passed uneventfully, as usual. Jill was slightly more talkative, and her riceballs also provided a good subject, or so Claire though, because she kept talking about it, to the point of leaving Jill slightly bashful from the undeserved praise, it were just riceballs after all, no way they could be so delicious, and also feeling somewhat guilty. On their goodbyes Jill held Claire's hand a little longer than normal, which prompted a inquiring face from her.

"Jill?"

"Ah, sorry." she said letting go of her hand and practically snapping her own back to her pockets. "Just wanted to say thank you."

"You are welcome?" Claire thought about commenting that Jill felt odd that evening, but refrained from doing so. "I'll see you soon, I have some heavier work load coming on TerraSave so I might not have much time for a couple days."

"It's ok, we'll see each other when we can." Jill said reassuringly.

After Claire left, Jill went straight to her room, getting her things together for her trip.

_"No idea how long I'll be gone, so better pack extra outfits."_ looking at her drawers, she noticed her STARS outfit. "_I'll be taking this with me_." After packing her bags, that amounted to filling out as much as possible the bags on the motorcycle with necessities and outfit changes, Jill went back to make sure everything was right before she left. She stopped for a second, but went for her bedside and took her handgun. "_It might come in handy...or at the very least be something familiar to hold_"

The drive around the neighborhood was done fast, memorizing the roads and alleyways only took a couple hours. Her mind still worked well as expected for her line of work, reckon at its best, and the military and police training, checking for all cameras and possible dangerous and safe areas. "_Good, still got this at least_." And off she went to check the surrounding cities. She had a destination in mind, but she was going to get there eventually, after she was done with everything else she had in mind.

Next couple weeks were spent on the road, learning about the town, investigating some of the most recent BSAA activities that she had been kept in the dark about. She got some files and reports from few contacts she still had, and studied those while traveling about. At first she got one angry message from Claire, about her not telling her anything, and going off on her own, and over few weeks got some messages from other people just checking in and asking for updates. Mostly she'd ignore them, only answering with a "fine" or "sorry" every so often, but answers got sparser as she got closer to her final destination. And the messages also stopped after a while. At first she found it slightly odd, but then she figured people were finally giving her some space after being convinced she was fine, or fine enough. Claire not sending any messages seemed more strange then anything, worried as she seemed all the time. And the weeks turned to month, she got a few more messages from Chris, but she never read it, since most of his last messages had left her with a bad taste on her mouth, a feeling of incompetence and guilty.

And then, she was finally there. Raccoon City, where it all started. She couldn't get inside the city, or get close to site where the mansion or laboratory were previously located, but she could see it in the distance from a mountain top somewhat near the city but outside the perimeter. She went up and the mountain and got ready to set up camp, but gave up. She just put out a sleeping bag and sat on a log, while overlooking the city. She was lost in thought there, for hours, days, she didn't know for sure. The thought of going down into the city crossed her mind, but she decided against doing it, at least at the present. But it was a good place for her to just think. After some uncertain amount of time, she was taken off her reverie by the sound of an engine closing by. She didn't turn, and kept facing the city, she had a pretty good idea who it was. She heard the car's door closing, and the stepping sounds getting closer.

_"He's angry, and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder again_."

The footsteps stopped a couple meters away, a loud grunt, followed by a tired sight.

"I'd say pull a chair and sit down, but all I can offer is the ground or the other side of this log."

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this place could be? Or what has been going on?"

"Hello to you too Chris, long time no see."

"Jill."

"I've been just thinking, replaying everything on my head, what happened in the mansion, the city, my time on BSAA, and finally everything with Wesker."

Chris didn't say anything and just sat on the other side of the log, being back to back with Jill.

"…How long have you been here Jill?"

"A couple days... I guess? I honestly lost track of time."

"_A_ c_ouple days? From the instant noodle pots and how her hair and face looks I'd say it's been about a week_."

"And?"

"And, it helped" she finally said getting up. "Sure it didn't suddenly make everything right in the world again, but it helped me put some things back together up here." she said tapping a finger against her head, before lightning a cigarrete.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since I got here I guess? I just had a box that had been packed with my things for some reason, and once I got here, I don't know, just decided to try it, and it didn't feel so terrible. Not sure yet if it'll become a habit, but I figured i'd finish this pack if nothing else."

"I…see. The city has really been leveled to the ground huh? First time I see it from up here, it looks different from down there, even though it looks as devastated, but this view really gives you an idea of the scope of things."

"Ah, yeah. You've been here on BSAA assignment to secure an area for the memorial right?"

"Yeah, wait, how did you that? That was after-"

"I read about it, believe it or not I still know some people in there and I got my hands on some papers and reports to get myself up to date with what happened while I was gone... and what was recorded that I did while I was under Wesker." that was met with silence from Chris, that didn't know exactly how to answer that. "But this place was a real hell, you were lucky to not be here for the outbreak."

'Can't say the same about Claire."

"Yeah, poor girl. And that cop that was with her, Leon. They did quite well for a rookie and a non-officially trained civilian. You should be proud."

"Oh I am, but she still worries me, especially after what just happened."

"_Just happened_? What happened?"

"I sent you messages, I guess you didn't read them as I thought." he said as he grunted. "She was kidnapped along with Barry's daughter and…he went on to explain all the happenings."

"Oh...is she ok? Are they ok? I never personally met Moira, but from what I heard from Barry she was a pretty nice girl."

"Yeah it's all sorted out now, they are back, the virus has been neutralized, and Barry got a new daughter, Natalia."

A relieved sigh was her response.

"Good, that should be good for Barry too, gets him closer to his daughter and hopefully give the guy some deserved rest. But another Wesker huh?"

"Yeah…wait you don't seem surprised at all."

"Yeah, while under Wesker I heard him talking to others. It didn't seem like they got along at all actually. No idea how many there were or if there's more left though, sorry."

Few minutes of silence, and then Jill broke it.

"Want to go down there to the station? I have my old uniform and our old badges." she said with a grin.

"No thanks, I'll pass on that. And we should probably head back, people are worried about you, and probably me right now, I've been gone for a week looking for you, you were hard to track."

"Heh, next time then." she said stretching. "Ow ow, I'm hurting all over, I've probably been out here way longer than I thought."

"No kidding lady."

"So, let's go, just give me a sec to pack up…which is just rolling up my sleeping bag."

"You are going back in that?"

"In what?"

"You are wearing your STARS uniform."

"Oh, I forgot I changed into it. I was sure it was still in the bag. Guess it still fits well huh."

"Yup, looks just like when we were on Raccoon PD." –he said with a faint smile.

"Ok, I'm done packing, officer Redfield, head out!"

"Yes, mam!" he said half-saluting her while getting up. "Jill, your meds?"

"Oh I forgot about those." she leaned down and grabbed the small cylinder flask. And tossed it with all her might towards the city.

"What are you-"

"I'm overcoming it. I'm glad for what help it gave me, but it kept my mind clouded for most of the time, and right now I think I'll be fine without it, I don't think it could help me more anyways, just I can help myself at this point."

"Well you might be right on that, but are you sure?"

"Yeah I am, and if I ever need it again, I know right where to go look for it."

Chris shrugged as if to say "your call", and started moving back to his car.

"Meet back at my place? Or yours?"

"Mine, I guess Claire and Rebecca will want to see you as soon as possible." he answered a little surprised by the question.

"Ok then." she said, throwing down and putting out her cigarete while mounting on her bike and putting her helmet on. "See you there then slowpoke." she said while starting her engine, revving it really loud and rushing down the mountain path. Chris could swear he could see a smile on her face, a kind of smile he hasn't seen in a while.

_"You have the advantage now since I'm on a city car, but we'll see once we hit the road!"_ he boasted while starting down the mountain as fast as he could trying to catch up to her.

They raced the whole way back, from stop to stop, each time they'd race and whoever arrived last would cover the bill, which wind up being Chris on nearly all stops but one. About 18hours of driving later, with the time spent on the stops added, at last they got to Chris' house, or Jill did, considering Chris was stopped by the police on the road for a random check, or so Jill figured out. She was probably a couple hours ahead of him. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door slowly opened, revealing Rebecca behind it with a surprised face, but soon everything was covered by red, as Claire dove in for a hug. And Jill was so exhausted after the whole trip and the drive back that she didn't have the strength to hold them up, and they both went down crashing on the ground.

"Ow! Glad to see you too Claire, but take it easy on me for now please."

"Oh my god are you ok? I didn't-"

"It's ok, I'm fine, I just drove for too many hours in a row and was already tired from my trip so… sorry."

_Why the STARS uniform?_ –Rebecca kept thinking but kept to herself.

"Well, for now, you should move from her and we should help her get her things inside. Bring the bike around and park alongside Claire's on the garage, I'll fill the tub with hot water for you. Claire get her something to eat, then she should get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"S-sure." was Claire's delayed answer.

"And Jill?"

"Yeah Rebecca?"

"Happy to finally have you back." Rebecca said with a sincere smile.

"Same here." said Jill turning her back to them and just waving her hand while pushing her bike into the garage.

Claire was staring at Rebecca as if meaning to ask something, but got cut off by her preemptive answer.

"In the morning Claire, for now let's just set things up so she can rest for the night, and also for your brother, he'll probably be getting here soon."

"Right."

* * *

AN:

Again, reviews are welcomed. Most of this was written super late, so excuse me if any errors derive from that.

This chapter was more confusing to put on "paper" then i imagined, i had an idea but felt really confusing putting it all down and have it make as much sense as it did in my head. For those that noticed, the kidnap of Claire and Moira are the events of Revelations 2, which won't be talked much into the story, at least not more then it already had. And again, turned longer then expected.

Updates to the story wont always be this often, but i have the general idea for about 5 or so chapters, so those should come out relatively faster, assuming i can write down and actually settle on what i write instead of rewriting it over and over. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Settling in 2

Most of the day was spent with Jill, Claire and Rebecca catching up. Jill told them about what happened while she was under Wesker, but couldn't feel completely comfortable telling everything, and certain things were best left unsaid. Claire told her what happened during the time she was kidnapped and all that happened on the island. Rebecca had heard most of both stories from other sources, working on BSAA's medical department but hearing it directly from the victims themselves and all the emotion and weight that came with it, was a complete different experience. Every so often she would have to keep herself from just breaking down and crying for them. Around lunch time, Rebecca was the one that offered to go down to the kitchen and make them something to eat.

Claire was currently living at Chris' place, more than he was actually, since he spent most of his time either out on missions or sleeping on BSAA rented places. It was a somewhat large, three store house. The first floor had a large living room, an open large kitchen, the dining room, which was more of an area then a room, since it was open. The living room had a large couch facing a large plasma tv, and a smaller couch on the side, forming an L, with a small square table between them, with a lamp and phone on top of it; the living room had a large carpet covering the whole floor, clearly separating it from the rest of the room. The dining room had rectangular table, with enough sits for eight people, three on each side and one on each end of the table. The kitchen had an open balcony between it and the dining room, with a cooktop and a wall oven, and a large area for cooking beside the sink. And cabinets, lots of cabinets and drawers; more than one would judge actually necessary. And under the stairs going up there was a bathroom, with a simple shower. The second floor had the rooms, two of them with suites and one extra bathroom at the end of the hallway. A total of four rooms, Chris' room, which was closed down most of the time, Claire's, in which Jill, Rebecca and Claire were right now, and two other rooms for guests, one of them currently housing all the things Jill had with her on her trip. The third floor was an mostly just an empty floor, it had two rooms, but they were just packed with boxes with random stuff on them, from old clothes to files, and unused household utensils and so on.

Claire's room had a queen bed in the middle of it, with a closet to the side opposing a small veranda, and a door beside it, leading to the bathroom, which had a bathtub and shower. A television and an stereo system sit on the opposite side of the room from the bed. A little while after Rebecca left the room, Claire and Jill both fell silent. Claire was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed and hugging a pillow, Jill was sitting on the floor beside the bed, rest her back on large pillow against the wall. Claire was looking down at her feet till she felt the silence lasted a little longer then she expected, when she looked over she noticed Jill was just looking outside the window, with a far look.

"_Again, with the deep thoughts and the distant face_." "Jill?" Claire started.

"Oh sorry. Mind if I step out in the veranda?" she said, moving to it before actually waiting for a reply.

*click click*

_"Huh?" _Claire went outside after hearing the clicking noise.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"About…a day?" Jill said, now unsure of it herself.

Claire just made a confused face but said nothing else about it. They just stood there and looked over the backyard and the horizon.

"No matter how many times I come here, still impresses me how large the grounds are. There's even a second house across the backyard, and wow you guys really did build a pool back there?"

"Yeah, Chris' idea, for Sherry when she was still coming over often. It's more like a huge hot tub then a pool though, since it does have pretty good heating and it's kind of shallow. Actually, you can perfectly use it as a open air hot spring sort of thing, been there done that, pretty good actually. Need to replace the water with non-chlorinated water to do that though."

"Ah, that does sound good." Jill said, finishing her cigarette, putting it off in a portable cylinder ashtray and lighting another one.

_"She said she just started but she looks like she's been smoking for ages."_

"Oh, sorry, is the smell bothering you? It's menthol flavored but I guess it still smells like cigar one way or another for people that don't like it."

"Oh, nah. As long as you don't blow the smoke directly towards my face I'm fine with it, don't worry."

They talked for a little longer about hot springs and the weather, seemed like it was going to be a rainy night, if only a little.

"Claire! Jill! Food is ready!" Rebecca practically screamed from down stairs. Both women jumped in surprise.

"Guess she had already called us but we didn't hear huh?" said Claire moving to the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, in a second, just let me finish this."

"Ok." Claire finished as she left the room and made down the stairs. "We are coming Rebecca, calm down."

After Claire left, Jill turned back looking out the veranda and to the horizon, putting the cigarette back on her mouth, and lowering her hand to her lower back. "_This might become a bad habit."_ She thought running her hand over the metal barrel of her gun. It wasn't loaded at the moment, but just having it with her helped her somehow, and honestly, she just put it on along with her clothes when she woke up in the morning, when she noticed it was already there. Nobody had noticed since she was sitting in the corner, but she was sure they'd notice it during lunch since all she was wearing were some straight jeans pants and a long-sleeved shirt, not much to cover it under. She stopped by the guest room and put it under her stuff before going down the stairs.

"Ok, here I am. What have you cooked for us Rebecca?"

"Well, some salad and pasta."

"Great, starving." was Jill enthusiastic response.

They spent most of lunch in silent, other than occasional talk about how the food tasted and what to do in the evening. Jill wasn't so sure about it, but Claire and Rebecca decided on getting every together and go out for drinks, or at least get whoever they could. After they were done eating, Rebecca and Claire went to do the dishes and Jill got promptly kicked out of the kitchen after asking if she could help, with nothing to do she went to the living room, and after a small metal plate across the backyard she had an idea.

"Claire! Does your brother still keep a makeshift shooting range at the far back of the backyard?"

"Yeah he does, or at least I think he does? Neither of us have used it in forever tough, so no idea how it is right now."

"I see, what time did you say we had to leave again?"

This time it was Rebecca who answered.

"We were aiming to 7pm, but we haven't gotten Barry on the phone yet so I don't know he can make it at that time, or if we'll go without him."

"Ah." "S_o I do have time."_ "Mind if I check the range Claire?" -Jill said, somewhat absent minded.

There was a few seconds of silence, Claire wasn't so sure about what to answer, she looked at Rebecca as if asking for an opining, and all she got was a shoulder shrug as if saying "why not".

"Sure, just don't get your hopes up, not sure if it's actually usable right now."

"-No problem, if it isn't I'll figure something out." –Jill said opening the glass door and going to the back of the yard.

Sure enough, there it was, the makeshift shooting range. It was nothing more than a couple of human sized targets at varied distances, 4 in total to be exact. And the back wall was reinforced and stretched up further than the rest of the wall to make sure no bullets got through. The reinforcement was good enough to take some handguns or submachine guns shots, maybe even some lighter assault right, but something like Barry's magnum would punch right through it. Sure it had some grass and moss growing at the wrong places, but in general is was in fine enough condition. With a small grin Jill went back to her room and got her gun and opened the case, got 4 magazines out of it and slid one in the gun, for a total of 75 shots, if she used them all, and she was planning to.

Back at the range she stretched her arms and shoulders and began firing. Claire inside the kitchen jumped with a scare, her immediate reaction was running outside to see what was happening, but as she was halfway through to the glass door she remembered that Jill asked to use the shooting range, she just didn't think it would be in an usable condition, or that she would start firing right away. First single shots, with paced intervals, so she could check the targets, check if any strays went anywhere and feel the weight and recoil of the familiar gun against her hand. Then faster shots, groups of three to five, before checking targets, and so went the first three clips. The last two were shot in almost a frenzy, shot after shot, non-stop, not even checking targets, or checking anything for safety. Once the first clip was done she just ejected it and inserted the last one, and kept shooting, walking around the table where she had her things and walking towards a midrange target. She walked close enough to almost be within arm's reach of it, and when the bullets were out she kept pulling the trigger, once, twice, three times before she stopped. Her breath that she hasn't noticed she was holding suddenly ragged, as if she had just ran a marathon. Arms in pain, from how tense they were. She just stared at the target for a while, gun still a ready, before lowering it and walking closer to it, resting her forehead against it. She spent a few seconds like that, then slid down and sit on the ground, her back resting against the makeshift human target.

Standing a little ways out the house Claire felt her chest tight at the sigh before her, she had seen Jill shooting at the range before. The form, the precision of the shots, but also the patience and care she took since this wasn't a proper shooting range, always double checking targets, or stray bullets, just general security when you consider you are shooting so close to home. The back of the yard was about one hundred meters from the main house, so about half the distanced to the backhouse and the shed with general garden care paraphernalia. So even if she couldn't see her face and nobody said a thing she knew this wasn't just a common shooting practice, Jill was clearly using it as a way to vent out. Which was fine in a way, but doing so with something as dangerous as a gun made her worry.

Meanwhile Rebecca had called Barry, that on a complete opposite side of the spectrum said upon hearing the gunshots and knowing it was Jill that "If she can shoot like that and not be just spraying bullets all over she will be fine."

"Claire?"

"Yes Rebecca? Sorry got distracted watching Jill shoot. Wow, she's still quite the shot huh, don't think she missed any shots."

_"How would you even be able to tell from here, we are too far to actually see the targets properly."_ Yeah, she was always good with a handgun, or a submachinegun for that matter. And obviously, as Barry would say-

"a master at lock picking." Claire joined in and said along with Rebecca, both giggling after finishing the sentence.

"So I got through to Barry, seems he can meet us there around 7:30 or 8pm, did you talk to Chris?"

"Yeah, he said he can either pick us up or meet us there, and 7 would be fine. His last meeting today should end around 6pm, so he'll actually have a lot of time. He asked if we minded him bringing Piers, I said it was fine."

"Sure, Piers is a nice guy, and I don't think Jill personally met him yet either."

"Great then. I'll talk to Jill so we start getting ready."

"Claire. It's still…2pm, we are only leaving at 6pm right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't it too early to start getting ready? None of us are the girly type to spend hours on make up or choosing what to wear…"

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but sighed in defeat lowering her head.

"Yeah, true, you are right. Sometimes I wish we were though, if nothing else so I could help Jill choose something else then pants, shirt and a jacket. Not that it looks bad on her but come oooon." –Claire said whining to no-one.

Rebecca just rested her hand on Claire's shoulder and said with a serious face that was clearly stiffly a laugh. "Good luck with that." then slapped her shoulder and moved to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv.

"Yeah…well, either way I'm going to tell her we settled on a time then start getting ready myself, I actually want to try rest of the bath tub for a change, relax for a bit."

Rebecca just waved her back at Claire over her shoulder after popping a candy on her mouth.

Claire walked across the backyard, looking up and cursing the changing weather. "_Now it's not even a maybe, its definitively going to rain."_ She didn't walk pass the table on the shooting rage _safety reasons,_ she reasoned inside her head not sure why.

"Jill? You ok in there?"

"Claire? Sure, was just taking some shots. Phew, haven't done this in so long I feel exhausted, guess I need more practice." "_Or I need to not lose control and start shooting like a mad person."_

"Ah, that happens. I'm sure you'll be in top shape in no time, looking at the targets more closely you got most of them, so good job!" "_In fact, I didn't count how many shots it were, but doesn't seem like there are any missed ones."_

"Phew, thanks." Jill said getting up and moving up to the table, removing the last clip from her gun and grabbing the one that fell to the ground. Then putting them all beside her gun, after properly checking if no bullets were left on the chamber. "So, what's up?" she said, not yet looking directly at Claire but messing around her pockets as if looking for something.

"Oh, right. Rebecca got through to Barry, he'll meet us there, Chris said he can either pick us up her or meet us there, whichever we prefer. Also he'll be bringing Piers, his new partner since..." Claire trailed off realizing what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok" Jill cut her off before she could finish "he should have a new partner for missions, can't expect him to do it alone. And I appreciate he still calls me partner even if it is more of an informal thing now."

"…Ok, sorry. Well, you get the chance to meet him tonight. Chris said you both should probably get along well, no clue why though."

Jill stopped for a sec, then a small grin crossed her lips.

"I think I might know why. Ok, so what do we do till then? Actually, I might just go take a shower right away, I feel terribly sweaty after this."

And it was true, Claire was surprised at how profusely wet from sweat Jill was, her skin was practically glowing from humidity, her hair bangs stick to her face and her shirt sticking to her body.

"And I'm going to relax on the tub for a while before getting ready, so when you get done in there I guess you can join Rebecca in the living room, she is watching a movie or a documentary or something." said Claire moving a couple steps back and waiting for an answer before leaving.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Just don't come out looking like some old dried plum from staying too long in the water." Jill said smiling, finally looking directly at Claire.

"Don't worry I won't, just want to relax a little." Claire said turning to walk back to the house. Jill skipped a couple a steps and walked beside her asking a few things about Piers and about where they were going tonight. Unfortunately, Claire didn't know Piers that well either, and said they were going to a pub and that Jill would probably recognize the place once they got there, since it's the same they went a couple of times in the past.

"So I'll see you guys in a bit." Claire said going up the stairs first.

"Hey Jill." called Rebecca from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Some Doctor Cassandra from the labs was asking about you to the people on medical. Do you know her?"

"Err, yeah and no. I know _of _her cause she was there most of the time when they were taking samples for tests, never really talked at length with her though." Jill said grabbing something to drink out of the fridge.

"Ah. No problem if we invited her for tonight then?"

Jill choked on her drink and started to cough. "Why would we?"

"Well, she seems friendly enough from pass interactions I had with her?"

"And?" silence "That's it? Really? She _seems friendly_? And wait, why are you asking _me_? I'm not the one putting this together, it's you and Claire so you should ask her if you need anybody else's approval or something."

"Yeah, but Cassandra wanted to see you, not Claire, that's why the question."

"...I don't know anything about that." said Jill, going up the stairs at a brisker pace then needed.

"Don't worry then, she said she can't come. She's going out with her friends it seems." Rebecca said after Jill got out of sight on the top of the stairs but still in range to hear her.

Jill just stopped and sighted. "_Shower, that's all I need right now, not worry about silly things."_

In separate bathrooms both women were having a pretty similar experience. As they undressed to enter their respective showers they looked themselves in the mirror, taking just long enough to notice small scars here and there from their past experiences. Claire just pushed it aside and entered the shower, quickly cleaning herself before entering the bath tub, Jill stood there a little longer, fingers running across marks that she doesn't remember getting herself, but stopping herself before her mind went to dark places she slapped her face with both palms as if to snap out of it, and went to take her shower.

Around 30minutes later Jill was done with her shower, dressed and down the stairs.

"Already on the outfit you are going with?" asked Rebecca from the kitchen, she was apparently making popcorn.

"Yeah, figured easier than change twice, and we shouldn't take that long to start getting ready either way right?"

"Right you are, and Claire was too, not that it is surprising though." Rebecca said eyeing Jill up and down with a knowing smile.

"What?" said Jill looking down to her outfit.-Anything wrong? I know these pants are getting old but they seem completely fine.

"No, nothing like that. Just she said you would wear exactly what you are wearing. Straight cut jeans pants, a t-shirt and a jacket."

"Humph, well, she was wrong, I'm using a long sleeved shirt, and even though I got the jacket I don't know if I'll take it, seems like it'll be too warm there to keep it on and I don't want to have to keep holding it."

"Yeah, but close enough. Anyways, popcorn?"

"Sure."

"I'll make some more then."

"Rebecca. I think that bowl should be enough for the both of us, it's not like we are having popcorn for dinner."

"Rebecca doesn't share food!" she said gesticulating with her hands and trying to make a serious expression but breaking down and laughing. "I know, but if Claire comes down it sure won't be enough for three, better have some leftover then having to get up again and making more."

"I guess." Jill answered, looking around the living room.

"Looking for anything?"

"No, just-"

"Your cigarettes? On the table in the living room, you dropped it when you were there earlier."

"Ah, oh, thank you."

"Jill?"

""Yeah?"

"Those are not medicine you know?" she said, not taking her eyes out of the popcorn she was making.

At that Jill suddenly got quiet.

"Yeah, I know."

"They are also not going to fix anything."

"Yeah, I know."

'You realize you might be trying to use them as a way to either cope up with things or take your mind of things." it wasn't a question, Rebecca was simply affirming it.

Jill said nothing, just gripped the small ashtray cylinder a little harder.

"And if so? Is that so wrong?"

"Yes and no, getting an addiction isn't good for anybody, but having a way to help you relax even if just a little, in this situation, isn't so bad." –after a brief silence- "That would be my official opinion on the matter."

Jill opened her mouth to protest, to say it wasn't an addiction, but she couldn't deny it when someone said it so directly.

"I know you are not addicted to it, and you probably would take a long time to get addicted to the cigarettes themselves, but I think you are getting addicted to the habit of smoking them as an escape. And possibly forcing yourself into it without even noticing."

"…Anything else doctor?" asked Jill looking down, while sitting on the couch gripping the cylinder ashtray still.

"Nope. That was all the medical talk speech that I had in mind. Just don't get addicted to it and get a cancer or something, and this time it's a friend speaking." Rebecca said, sitting beside her and handing her a bowl of popcorn with a smile plastered across her face. "_And I don't think it would be helpful or convincing if I said anything about carrying a gun with you even while inside the house. Sigh, I probably should talk to Chris about this."_

"Geez. Don't make such a scary face. Now hands up!" Rebecca said with a large grin.

Jill unsure of what was going on put the cylinder and cigarette pack on the table, and while holding the popcorn bowl lifted both her arms up above her shoulder's height.

"Aha! Lap pillow." Rebecca said almost throwing her head sideways on Jill's lap. "The movie I was watching is over, want to watch anything specific or just zap through channels see if we find anything?"

Jill was speechless for a second before starting to laugh.

"What? I heard it was comfy so I wanted to try it. So far I'd agree with the rumors."

"_Rumors_? I'll have to ask who is the source of those later on. And I don't know, nothing comes to mind, so just skip channels till we find something interesting I guess."

"Okaaaaay."

And so the two spent the next hour or so eating popcorn and watching bits and pieces of different tv shows and movies.

With about 30minutes till they had to leave Claire finally started coming down the stairs but stopped midway, when she saw Rebecca laying on Jill's lap, both of them laughing playfully while Jill poked Rebecca's sides while she tried to defend herself in vain. She wasn't sure why but she felt suddenly out of place. Shaking that thought off she came down and called to them pretending as if she didn't see anything.

"You two ready? Time to go."

"We are." said Jill from the couch. "Just a second. Come on Rebecca, time to go."

"Buuuuuut-"

"No buts, and let go of my leg already, geez what's with the fascination with it?"

"Nothing, it's just really comfy."

"Now I'm sure you are making fun of me." Jill said just getting up and letting Rebecca fall on the couch.

"Boo. Ok, let's go, I just need to grab my bag." Rebecca said putting the popcorn bowls at the kitchen sink before going into the closet by the entrance door to grab her things.

"You guys leave through the front door, I'll get the car from the garage and meet you outside." Claire said already heading to the very corner of the kitchen area and opening the door to the garage.

"Ok, I'll lock up. Let's go Rebecca."

Once outside with doors locked, they all got into the car and went on their way to the pub.

* * *

AN:

Again, reviews, comments and general opinion are welcomed. Most of this was written super late, so excuse me if any errors derive from that.

And with this chapter we get most of the things settled in so things can actually start happening instead of just retelling pass experiences and so on. Again, much harder to put the the idea on the paper then i expected, and again a longer chapter then i thought it would be. Wonder if i should try to cut these at smaller parts? maybe divide into 2 part chapters or something.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Next part should be out by the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Night Out and Surprises

Getting to the pub didn't take long, about a 20minute drive as far as Jill could tell, she wasn't really paying attention since Rebecca kept her busy most of the trip talking about the tv shows they were watching earlier. Claire parked the car across the road from the pub, since it's small parking lot was filled. They could see Chris' car just behind the parking lot fence, so they knew he'd already be inside, so it was just a matter of finding him.

The pub had a stuffed air, and smelled of smoke and beer. Jill somewhat recognized the place, she had in fact been there once before as they had told her, but it was completely different. It used to be a rustic styled bar, almost a mix of a bar, a coffee shop and a somewhat fancy restaurant. Now it looked far more messy, the tables were still around, no waiters, or at least no waiters like before, there were at least two girls doing rounds around the tables and seemingly taking orders, but most people seem to be getting their drinks on the counter, where two guys, an older one looking like he is on his fifties and a younger one, seeming around his thirties, were making most of the drinks, or pouring them, since mostly they seem to be serving beer and a couple of other drinks directly from press taps. Every so often they'd use one of the various bottles on behind them and mix some actual drinks, but didn't seem like a common occurrence for the night.

"Now to find my brother."

"Probably sitting on a corner, doing an "I'm a badass" expression while drinking...whatever really." jibbed Rebecca as they crossed the door into the pub.

"Right on the ball, miss Chambers." said Jill pointing to the opposing corner of the bar. There sat Chris' alone on a table, drinking what looked like a beer. "You girls head to the table, I'll get us something on the counter. Beers all around sounds good? Don't think place has any…fancy drinks."

The place had wooden floors, and wood about halfway through the walls, giving it a somewhat rustic old style still. "_Maybe it works as a dinner or actual restaurant at some other time of the day or day of the week? The table placement would actually be suitable for that too_." Jill mused to herself while taking in the environment while walking to the counter.

"Hey Chris." Rebecca said with a small hand wave and sitting at the table. Chris had chosen a table with eight places, three chairs, and the couch on the opposite side, in a shape as if embracing the table, large enough for five people.

"Rebecca, Claire." Chris said raising his glass as if to greet them with it. "Jill isn't with you?"

"She wasn't so keen on coming, but she's here. She went to the counter to get us some drinks, and what about Piers?"

"He went to try find something to eat other than general snacks, so I'm guessing he'll either go outside and buy actual food somewhere, or come back with a pizza or something along those lines."

"Some food _would_ be good if we are going to drink the night away." said Claire sitting beside her brother.

"Claire..."

"Chris. Don't even get started."

"Fine, but I'm not driving you home if you drink too much."

"That'd be me." Rebecca interjected. "Designated driver for the night, only drinking one beer glass than sticking with juice till it's time for us to leave."

"Haaaaa." came the excessively loud defeated sight from Chris. "Fine, you girls do whatever you want."

Getting to the counter Jill, felt uncomfortable, as if she was being watched, but discreetly checking using the mirror behind the bar counter she found nothing. "_Calm down Jill, it's probably just the amount of people here, it has been a while since I have been anywhere with this many people_."

"Could I get a mug of beer? And one of those really large jars of beer of with a couple glasses?" she ordered over the counter. The older guy just nodded and grabbed a couple a frosty mug and a frosty jumbo-sized jar and started pouring the beer into them, handing them to her when he was done. "How much do I owe you?" Jill asked.

"Nah, you are with Chris there right? He said he'll cover it all later, so just order whatever you gals want and he can pay me later. He does come here often, so he already has a tab. Need any help taking those to the table?" The old man acted way more gentle then he seemed, just looking at him you'd be imagining him as the grisly or coarse type of person, but he seems surprisingly nice from what little interaction Jill had with him so far.

"Oh, nice, thank you. And nah, I should be fine, can I take one of these trays though?"

"Sure, just make sure to not play Frisbee with it, had it happen once, had broken bottles and hurt people as a result." the old man said with a smile.

"We won't, thanks." Jill said taking her whole order and placing on the tray, and proceeding to balance it through the crowd of people between the counter and their table. She got to the table right as Chris was exhaling his exaggerated sigh.

"You got that right. Here are our drinks ladies." Jill said placing the single mug for Rebecca, and placing a glass for her and Claire, before putting down the massive beer jar, with a giant logo of the bar on its side.

"That's…a lot of beer to _just start with_." –Claire said starting at the large mug.

"And I asked just for a glass not a mug. Well, it isn't that huge of a difference I guess, and we won't leave any time soon so it should be fine either way." came Rebecca's complain.

"Geez, you guys complain so much that I actually feel like a waitress here. Would you like to order anything else?" Jill said playfully, changing her voice tone and holding a pretend air notebook to write on.

Claire just laughed. While Chris just looked at her with a deadpan face.

"Hi to you too Jill."

"Hi Chris, heard you are a regular here?"

"How? Oh wait, was it the old man? His name is William by the way. Yeah, I come here often, usually during the day though, it's-"

"More of a café then? Or restaurant?"

"...Yeah, exactly, how did you know?"

"Just guessed from how the floor, walls, ceiling and tables are set up. Feels more like a family restaurant turned bar then a bar to start with."

"Exactly that actually, nice catch on the details there."

"Thank you, glad I'm still decent at simple deductions."

"Yeah, yeah, nothing to be proud of, sit down already."

"Yes sir." she said with a half salute and a grin on her face. She sat on the opposing side of the table, at the corner of the couch side of the table, crossing her legs on top of it. "Now give me that jar so I can start working on getting some inebriation recreational activity."

"I'll fill us the first glasses." Claire said from across the table, getting up and filling both glasses, then going around to take it to Jill, but instead of coming back to sit beside Chris she just sat there, at the end of the couch, beside Jill, looking away while starting to drink as if looking around the crowd. "There are really a lot of people here tonight."

Chris just raised his brow as if pondering something for a second, but then brushed it off.

"Yeah, it's actually way more crowed the normally. And there's Piers, with pizza."

"Phew finally, had to walk a block to get us some decent pizza."

"Welcome back Piers, and you didn't have to, you know they have food here."

"Well yeah, but one it's terrible on bar nights, even though it's pretty good during the day, and two I didn't want to wait when we had more people coming. And talking of more people…Hello Claire." he said as if just noticing that there were more people on the table, and putting out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Piers, oh don't believe you have met Jill yet?"

"Jill? Jill Valentine?"

"That would be me, yes."Jill said, stretching herself over the table and putting her hand out for a handshake.

Piers hesitated for a moment, before nearly jumping with both his hands to shake Jill's hand.

"Miss. Mam. It's an honor, really. I can't begin to-"

"Piers?"

"Yes captain?"

"Chris. And she is Jill. No ranks or formalities tonight. And also please no fan-boy stuff or I'll have to send you back."

"S-sure. Piers, nice to meet you Jill."

"Pleasure is mine."

"Oh we have a jar for the table?" Piers asked sitting down on the middle chair.

"Nope, that one is just for the two of us." Jill said pointing at her and Claire. "Need to go get another one for you and Chris if you want. Oh, also count Barry in, he should probably arrive somewhat soon-ish given the time he said he'd be here."

"Got it. I'll be right back then."

"Hey! I'm here too you know!" Rebecca grumbled from the corner.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello miss Chambers." which got him a slanted eye stare from Rebecca. "Rebecca, hi Rebecca."

"Hi to you too Piers." Rebecca said with a smile.

Piers then walked to the counter to order their drink.

"Losing a fan Chris? I mean, you are cool and all but I'd totally agree if he preferred Jill, total badass _and_ much prettier." Rebecca poked fun at Chris.

"I wish, at least he'd stop prodding me about my _past missions_ as he says it, but more like inquiring by my whole life."

_"Oh?"_

"So, let's start eating that pizza then? It smells great." said Jill as she finished her second glass of beer and started to pour herself a third one.

"Sure, I think its cut already, so just take the slices as you want them." Chris answered from across the table.

Claire looked across the table at Rebecca with a worried expression, and Rebecca just shrugged. She was worried about how fast Jill was downing her glasses, if she kept that pace she'd be drunk if not wasted in no time. Deciding to just leave those thoughts aside she finished her own glass, her first one, and asked Jill to refill it since she already had the jar at hand, while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"It does taste good." it was Rebecca that commented on it, while Jill and Claire just nodded. Chris seemed like he had eaten the pizza before so he didn't really show much of a reaction.

"See? Told you it was worth going out to buy it. It's a pizza place just down the street and across the road, good pizza and good prices too." –Piers said, arriving back at the table with a large jar of beer and a set of three glasses.

They spent the next thirty minutes or so talking about diverse subjects, old missions, guns, tv shows, mostly subjects brought up by either Piers or Rebecca. Jill didn't talk much, but it's not like she wasn't actively participating, she just would somewhat retreat now and then, and just sit back and look at the people chatting at the table, as if she wasn't a part of it. And then, right on cue, Barry arrived, a few minutes later than expected.

"Barry!" yelled Jill from her place at the corner of the table while waving her hand so he could see _and_ hear her from the entrance to the establishment.

Barry just laughed and he walked to the table. Jill practically throwing herself over the table to give him a one armed hug. That was when Claire noticed that most of the large jar of beer was gone already, and she had barely drunk of it. Sure she drank quite a good amount, but considering the size of that jar it was nothing.

"And sorry, but I got forced to bring her."

"Hey guys!" came a yell from behind Barry.

"No need to yell from this close Moira!" –said Barry exasperated.

"Yeeeeeees daaaaad. Claire, hi. How you've been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Ahem." Barry let out coughing her attention.

"Yes, yes, I was getting to it. No need to get so annoyed. Chris, Piers, Rebecca, hi everybody." she said waving at everybody. "And you…are probably Jill, am I right?"

"That'd be me, yeah." Jill said, slightly slurring her words. "This feels like a replay." she whispered to Claire, who just giggled.

"Jill fucking Valentine… from the Jill sandwich story yeah? Back from the dead and all. That's amazing. I mean…shit, sorry, not a good subject I'd assume."

"Yes, and mind all the swearing will you." said Barry.

"Says you." Moira said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, says me." and after a pause and an uncomfortable stare from Moira. "At least I'm trying, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. But that's it, I gotta get going, just really stopped to say hi."

"Huh?" Barry said confused. "You annoyed the hell out of me to bring you and you are leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving you guys to catch up and stuff, plus I have other stuff to do. And you wouldn't give me a ride otherwise!"

"Wait, _stuff to do_? Where are you going?" Barry started, but was cut off by Moira starting to leave.

"Just stuff, meet friends, watch movies, you know, girl-stuff. Just not with only girls."

"What does that mean?" Barry said getting up.

"Talk to you later pops!" Moira said practically running out.

"Haaa, I swear, these kids are going to drive me crazy one of these days."

"At least she seems fine, I was worried about her after all that happened." said Chris from where he was seated.

"Yeah, she's fine, better then fine really, too energetic, I just can't keep up." Barry said lowering his shoulders.

"Well, good thing the night just started and we have liquid tranquility over here." joked Rebecca from across the table pointing at the beer jar.

"True enough, I'll have to watch out, gotta drive back after so can't drink too much." Barry said pouring him a glass.

"Makes two of us then buddy." Rebecca said pointing at her own glass. "Only juice after this one."

"Good call, think I might just follow it."

And the conversation got back into the previous rhythm, missions, guns, tv, shows, music, whatever Barry, Piers or Rebecca would come up with really. They went from talking about BSAA missions to discussing current music, in a flow that felt completely odd for anyone not actually participating in the conversation. It didn't go unnoticed to him that while Jill's behavior was better it still wasn't quite...natural, and that she was drinking way more than normal. At this point she had already asked a waitress to bring another jar for her and Claire.

"Jill, shouldn't you at least slow down on the beer for a little? You've been drinking too much too fast." it was Chris that actually stepped up and said what the rest of the table was thinking.

"Eh, it's fine, not like I have to drive us back, and long as I'm not completely wasted it shouldn't be much of a problem, I'm not that bad of a drunk am i?"

"…No comments." Chris said hiding a grin.

"Ah! I saw that, I'm not a bad drunk. Unlike soooooome people." Jill said leaning on the table, resting her shoulder and elbow on it and her head on her palm.

"That was only once, and I'm pretty sure there was something mixed on that drink, I'd blame you for tampering with it if you didn't arrive with me just then." said Chris defending himself, with a straight as possible face.

"Uh huh, sure. Sounds like excuses to me, just don't start singing after you get tipsy ok?" Jill finished with a huge grin, leaving Chris unable to answer, but with a smile on his face.

Jill stretched her arms and looked around the pub for a few moments before talking with Claire.

"Could you excuse me for a second?"

Claire just looked at her with a confused expression, already tipsy herself, what Jill said took a little to settle in before she understood it.

"O-oh, sure." Claire said, getting up so Jill could come of out of the couch and stand up.

"I'll be right back guys."

The table just assumed she was going to the toilet, the only one that followed her with her eyes was Claire. She saw her head to the back exit door, and before she could say or do anything she saw her get what looked like a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket.

_"Oh so she's going out to smoke, for a second there-"_

"You though she was leaving?" came a small whisper from Rebecca who had slide across the table to where Jill had been sitting.

"No. I mean…yes, for a second."

"She won't, at least not tonight."

"What's that supposed to-"

But before Claire could finished Rebecca saw two things that caught her attention, one of them was doctor Cassandra, sitting at a bench on the counter chatting with two people, she wasn't supposed to be here. She couldn't know where they were going, too big of a coincidence that she just happened to be here with her friends as well. And the other thing was by the entrance door, or rather, by the very first table closes to the entrance door. She stopped listening to Claire at that moment and said sorry in a hurry, before sliding back to she had been sitting leaving Claire with her mouth open mid-sentence.

"Chris, by the door. On the first table." she whispered.

"I know. They've pretty much been following Jill ever since she left the hospital." he whispered back, low as he could.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause it does nobody any good. I'm sure Jill noticed too, so I guess she was expecting it already."

"Are they really following her all the time?"

"Almost, just when she goes places that are out of her normal patterns, otherwise they just keep surveillance on her apartment. Still surprised she managed to slip out and go to Raccoon City with these guys following her without them noticing."

"Raccoon City?! What in the blazing hell was she doing there?" Rebecca said a little louder then what she meant, gather attention from the rest of the table.

"Just some inner thinking far as she told me." Chris answered still on a whisper. "We'll talk about all of it some other time." he said in a hurry and hushed tone. –So Barry, I heard you modified your SE even further?"

Feeling Chris was trying to change the subject to avoid something of a certain degree of concern, Barry decided to go along.

"Damn right I did, changed the trigger and…"

Rebecca was glad that Chris managed to turn the subject of talk on the table around like that. But the presence of the two "black coats" and doctor Cassandra was still bugging her.

"She's taking so long…" Claire murmured with what Rebecca could swear was tinge of longing on her voice.

Soon as she said that Jill came back inside the same door she had gone out of, but she wasn't alone, she was talking with one of the waitresses. A tall red-headed woman, wearing black-jet pants and a black shirt with the logo of the bar. They stopped by the corner of the counter, where the waitress wrote something down on a paper then handed it over to Jill, before putting her fingers on Jill's hair as if fixing it and running her hand down her arm, finally half holding her hand and letting go before waving a good bye and getting back to work. Jill put whatever was on the paper on her pocket and headed back to the table. The small scene was also noticed by Chris, who commented on it right away as soon as Jill got to the table.

"Really Jill? Already?"

"What?"Jill said biting her tongue on accident as she sat down back on her previous spot."Ow..."

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" she had a sort of guilty, uncomfortable smile on her face.

"You and the waitress, getting back in together after I don't know how long the two of you being out there together."

Claire got slightly annoyed imagining what her brother was pointing yet.

"I also saw you got her number, or maybe address?" at that comment, Barry and Piers just stopped their enthusiastic chat about gun modding, Rebecca let out a whistle, and Claire just stood still, waiting for Jill's next answer.

"Damn it, you couldn't just let it be, I was trying to be discreet about it. And it was a phone number." she said taking the paper out of her pocket. "I did tell her I wasn't actually looking into getting into anything right now, but she insisted and-"

"And you just caved in? Please tell you weren't out there making out with her Jill…" -Chris said rubbing his forehead, the feeling of a coming headache suddenly hit him, concern bubbling into exasperation.

"…No I wasn't." was Jill delayed answer. "And thanks by the way."

"What do you mean thanks? I didn't-" "O_h."_ just then he noticed everybody on the table was looking at their exchange. If it was only Rebecca and Barry it would have been fine, they already knew about her preferences, but Piers and Claire didn't have a clue about it.

"Erm. I'm sorry."

"You better be. You were the one that- never mind, I don't want to have this talk. Claire could you excuse me again? Going to the counter get us another Jar, probably last one for the night since it's getting pretty late." Jill said slurring or tripping over herself on nearly every word of the sentence.

As Claire got up, unsteady herself, Jill suddenly got up, half standing on the couch before jumping back down out of it, but bumping onto Claire in the process, bringing both of them down to the ground. She manage to half-spin their bodies during the fall, so she took the brunt of it with Claire mostly falling on top of her.

"Sorry, you ok?"

"I'm fine, are you ok? I heard a bang, your head-"

"Just a small bruise nothing serious."

They were only talking loud enough for each other to hear, so nobody else caught their conversation but nobody other than Chris seemed to care that deeply.

"Jill." he called across the table, with a serious and warning tone of voice, or as serious as he could manage after drinking a little more than he should.

Jill just sighed, as she helped Claire and herself up.

"Yes, yes, off-limits." Jill said in exasperation, dusting herself off. "And I'm not trying anything here either, get the big brother impulses under control for crying out loud." she finished as she headed for the bar counter.

"Another jar." Jill said doubling over the counter.

"Really?" came the questioning response of the old man behind the counter.

"Would be more, but I guess the night just ended on that table over there." again tripping and slurring words as she talked more quickly.

"I'm not so sure-"

"Look, I'll decide what is or what isn't a good idea ok? You seem like a nice person and all but-"

"Just let her have it, I'll take responsibility if anything happens. Not that it will, right Jill?" said a familiar female voice beside her.

For a moment she just stared, mix of surprise and confusion printed on her face.

"...Cassandra, right?"

"Yes, glad you remember it."

"What are you..."

"Doing here? Coincidence it seems, I heard from Agent Chambers that you and your friends were going out tonight, got an invitation even, but had to decline because I had previous engagements with some colleagues, but seems like both our groups came to the same place."

Jill was having a hard time believing it was just coincidence, but her inebriated mind was clouding her better judgment. And also the question still stood.

"Wait, so, you've been here long?"

"Most of the night really, when I got here the big guy with the red hair was screaming something to a young lady with black hair as she practically bolted out of here."

"Wow, so really almost the whole night, damn."

"You didn't notice me? I have been looking at you every so often since earlier and at some point saw you looking this way, just figured you saw me but were busy or didn't want to talk with me."

"No, really, sorry. I…to be honest, even though I remember your name, I just vaguely remember your face. I'm really sorry." Jill said, feeling really sorry for the woman, but also for herself.

"No, no, I mean, it's a little disappointing I'll admit, but with the amount of medical personnel and tests and drugs used on some of them that's kind to be expected."

Jill felt something was off about that sentence but before she could comment on it just got cut by the old barman bringing her the jar of beer she asked for.

"Here it is, another jumbo one. This _is_ the last one you get for the night though, not serving you anything else alcoholic tonight."

"Fair enough, thank you."

"Look, I gotta go back-"

"Your friends, yeah, talk to you later maybe? We'll probably be here till it closes since we are celebrating a birthday."

"Sure, sounds fine, if nothing else I'll stop to say goodbye." Jill said waving back, before wobbling her way back to the table.

Arriving at the table she was met with an argument between Claire and Chris.

"And why off-limits? I still don't get it!"

"Honestly, if you still don't get it you are probably not going to get it unless someone writes it down…" Rebecca chimed in and immediately regretted.

"Then why don't you write it down Rebecca? I hate how it feels like I'm the only one on this table that doesn't know something and somehow it seems that even though I _don't_ know what that is it is still related to me somehow." a small silenced followed, with Claire glaring between Chris and Rebecca, while Piers and Barry just made their best to stay out of it.

Jill just sighed, she knew that it would come sooner or later, she never thought it would come up like this, or that Claire wouldn't have noticed yet to be honest.

"She's referring to my preferences." Jill said arriving at the table with the jar of beer.

"What do you mean?"

Chris let out a loud sigh.

"And you shut up if you won't say anything useful." Claire practically snarled at him.

"Girls. I prefer girls. Or rather, I don't like men, even a little. Not in that sense anyway."

"What do you...oh. " that's when she finally got what she meant. It was exactly as Rebecca said, she had to spell it out for her, and even then she took a second to grasp it.

"And the off-limits thing" Jill said turning to Chris "was what he asked of me when he found out. You are his sister, so you are off-limits. Back then it slightly pissed me off cause it felt like he was assuming I'd go around chasing any skirts, but didn't take long to notice he just meant you, his sister, literally, big brother mode at its best." she finished, feeling more annoyed then she should. She took a look at the jar, and started drinking directly from it, she downed half the thing before stopping, nearly throwing up.

"She is your sister, she is off-limits. I know, you don't need to remind me, there isn't anything, and even if there was I'd honor a promise I made to my partner best as I could. Why do you- Why do you- Why does everybody-" she was on the verge of tears due to anger, she wasn't even sure why she felt so angry. "I'm leaving." she said, turning around and nearly falling.

"Wait, Jill!" Chris was the first one to make his way to her but was cut off before he could reach her.

"Stop, don't touch me, don't come near me. Not right now." she said in almost pleading voice. "Sorry." came her next sentence in a sad whisper, after which she silently got up and stumbled her way back to the bar counter.

All they could see was that she was talking with some woman that she apparently knew, and then she left the bar with her. Claire felt a pang on her chest, and an incoming headache already reaching her.

"Let's go Claire." said Rebecca, having left her sit and moving to where Claire half stood with her arm halfway lifted into the air towards where Jill stormed off to. "And Chris, don't beat yourself too hard for this. You weren't…well, brilliant for lack of a better term at the moment, but you didn't do anything too absurd other than the excessive big brother that we all know you are. Jill just has too much to deal with right now and frankly, your behavior right now didn't help, her or anybody. But I'm sure once moods have calmed down a little and the alcohol is gone you'll be able to talk it out with her. Actually them." she corrected herself after feeling Claire slightly shake under her hand. Barry could you lend me your coat?

"Sure thing, here."

Rebecca took the coat and put it over Claire's shoulders, and started leading her outside back to the car, to drive her home.

After the three women left, the three guys were left there, in silence for a while. Barry was the first one to break it.

"Ah to hell with it, I need some of it now." he said taking a large gulp out of the beer jar Jill had just left behind. "I know you don't need me telling you that, but you really messed that one up Chris."

Chris just grunted. Then it was Piers time to chime in.

"I don't exactly know all the details but it does seem like it was a case of bad timing, and possibly poor choice of words. Or how to say them maybe." Piers said, the last bit in a whisper to himself.

"Yes, yes. I know, you are both really useful as parrots. So either give me some groundbreaking advice on how to fix this pronto or let's just change the subject." was Chris exasperated answer.

"I agree with what Rebecca said, once she's calmed down and the alcohol is out of her system she should be fine." Piers said filling his glass again.

"If anything I'd be more worried about Claire, for whatever reason it feels like she took everything very poorly." Barry mused aloud.

Chris just grunted louder.

"Not. Helping."

"Ok, ok. Seems like we'll be here till closing time, you sticking with us Barry?" Piers asked

"Sure, might as well."

Piers proceeded to fill Chris glass with beer, while Barry just put his glass aside and moved the beer jar closer to him. They changed subject, but with Chris' mood now completely ruined and their own mood not at its highest it felt like it was going be to be a long night.

Outside the bar, while entering their own car, Claire caught a glimpse of the same woman from the bar counter driving by on a red sedan, and Jill, sitting on the front sit looking out the window.

"Rebecca." Claire said weekly.

"Yes?"

"Home."

"Yes, we are going home." Rebecca took the single word instead of full statement as a result from being drunk or maybe shock. But then Claire repeated it, more urgently.

"Home, now! Please." she said practically begging on her last word.

"Well, you asked for it." Rebecca said, as she took the car out of their parking slot and started driving back home as fast as she could.

Arriving home Claire didn't even wait for Rebecca to actually stop, as soon as the car had slowed down enough that she could step out of it without falling she did so. Scanning the road she saw the same red sedan parked across the road.

_No_. Was all she was thinking, she wasn't sure of why, but the word kept repeating itself on her mind. She walked to her front door where she was forced to stop as a strong nausea hit her, forcing her to turn to the side and throw up. Rebecca who had been scared out of her skin with Claire practically jumping out of a car in movement just parked the car outside and locked it before running up to Claire, arriving just in time to help her. She helped Claire up so she wouldn't fall, and held her hair backwards so she wouldn't throw up on her on her. It took a few moments before Claire finally stopped throwing up and could stand mostly on her own again, as soon as that happened she turned to open the front door.

"You should go straight to your room and lie down." Rebecca suggested.

_"No."_

As they walked in Claire headed to the backyard.

"You are clearing not feeling well."

_"No."_

Claire opened the door to the back yard but before setting food outside, she saw people moving on the back house. She froze for a moment, eyes wide open as if scared of something.

_"No."_

Rebecca then pulled Claire back inside. She didn't really need to use force, Claire wasn't in condition to resist even if she wanted to.

"You don't want or need to see that right now."

Claire just lowered her head and nodded, tears slowly falling down her face.

"We've all drank too much tonight and emotions got a little out of control, I'm sure things will be better in the morning."

Claire gain said nothing, just nodded, and let herself be taken up to her room, where Rebecca helped her get cleaned and changed before putting her to sleep.

"_So exhausted she fell asleep right away…_" Rebecca thought looking at Claire while she lay on the bed, with a few stranded tears still dripping down her face.

Rebecca decided to sleep at Claire's room that night, in case she needed anything through the night. She brought her sleeping bag and changed clothes before lying down.

"Haaaa." she sighed deeply. "Hope things go back to normal in the morning, or normal as possible given the circumstances."

* * *

AN:

And another one. Again, much longer then i originally thought, just another 1 or 2 chapter so the story catches up to the rough sketches i had for it.

Again, any reviews or opinions or constructive criticism are appreciated.

Insomnia and writing this between 3-5 am really isn't good, get myself miss typing or choosing the wrong words/dialog for wrong characters more often then i probably should, but its about the only time i have and its also the time i get "inspired" (if i may call it that) to actually come up with ideas to write, or ideas on how to type down my original ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

End of a Night and the Morning After

After leaving her friends at the bar Jill went to the counter to talk to Cassandra, ask her for a ride back home.

"Sure but weren't you with them? Anything happened?" she had witnessed the scene, Jill pretty much screaming at Chris, but should couldn't quite make out the words with all the noise and music, eyeing the table over Jill's shoulder she saw Claire as if frozen in an attempt to reach out to Jill and Rebecca comforting her after whatever had happened.

"Yes. No. I just need to get out here and right now I'm incapable of doing so myself, unless I walk all the way." Jill said, slurring and tripping over words very badly.

"But then-"

"Are you going to help or not? I'm leaving and walking if the answer is no, but I want to hear it now." Jill cut her off.

"Ok, let me just tell someone on my group to cover my bill and we can leave."

"Ok. Fast please." Jill said the last part said in an anxious, low whisper, while she braced herself as if she was cold.

"Done. Shall we?"

"Sure." as Jill started to walk she tripped on a ledge and Cassandra held her by the arm. For a sec she froze, feeling something akin to fear.

"Here just lean on me, I can't really carry you but I can help you walk."

"...Thank you."

And so the two of them left the bar. Just outside the bar, just a couple steps up the road from the door of it they got to Cassandra's red sedan.

"So, where to?"

"You probably know already don't you?" Jill answer while looking out the window, curling herself on passenger seat, knees against her chest and hugging her legs. "But no, I'm staying at Chris' for now, so that's where. But you either know that too, or at least know his address."

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence later and Cassandra turned on the car, and said as she pulled off onto the road.

"Ok then, to Chris' it is." she first started to act surprised, but the lack of reaction from Jill made her give up on it. "_Either she actually knows something or is just shooting to all sides to see if anything sticks. Either way is fine I guess."_

The drive was silent, Cassandra tried to strike a conversation a couple of times, but all she got was either silence or a "mmm" as response from Jill. She parked the car across the road, close enough that anybody paying attention or looking for it could see it if they wanted to, Jill would feel the action was premeditated, but she seemed completely lost in herself to even notice it.

"Here we are. Do you have the key or…?" Cassandra asked while they walked to the front door.

Jill just took a small pack from her back pocket, looked like a wallet of some sort, and fumbled with it before dropping it to the ground. For a second she just stood there and stared at it, as if blaming it for falling, but then she grabbed it and retrieved something from inside it before sliding it back on her pocket. Then she started to mess with the door's lock and few seconds later it was open.

"I nearly always do." was Jill answer as she opened the door and walked in, without turning the lights on or closing the door.

Jill didn't invite Cassandra in either, so she didn't know what to do and stood at the door uncertain if she should just leave or what. When she got to the glass door to the backyard she noticed Cassandra was still at the door, and as she slid open the door she said over her shoulder, not really turning to face her.

"You coming? If you are close the door behind you, there's a key on the counter."

Jill was clearly inebriated, she couldn't walk properly, or think clearly, was acting too defenseless, and mostly feeling detached, as if nothing that was happening was actually happening.

"Sure. I'll lock the door." Cassandra said, with a little of hope added to her voice. She followed Jill out into the yard after closing the door, and across it to the house in the back, where Jill again had the "key" for it. "You know, some people would call this breaking and entering." Jill just half turned to her, making a completely non-amused face.

"Like who? And even then, just let them, least of my problems." she finished turning back to the outer house and heading up to the second floor. Cassandra followed her quicker this time, not wanting to get lost.

"So this is where you've been living?"

Jill didn't answer.

"It's a nice place…but I don't see anything of yours? Was it just already furnished so you didn't change anything? I remember you saying you had a large sound system and-"

"What do you want?" came Jill's reply as she lit up the lamp shade, put her gun and case on a side bed table and light a cigarette. She was slurring less, but was still doing it and tripping over words, just her sentences were so short that it was barely noticeable.

Cassandra just looked at her with a confused face for a couple seconds.

"I…"

"And don't say you are just interested in me. You are not BSAA, you are from an tertiary company doing internal lab work. I doubt you just stumbled on my case, or wanted to help cause you looked up to me or something." –her slurring becoming more clear as she tried to talk longer.

"Jill...I-"

"And how come I don't remember you? How come I don't remember a chunk of the time I _was_ there?" Jill started on a sad and nearly desperate tone of voice. "There's so many pieces missing, but I simply can't-"

Cassandra made her stop when she suddenly got a hold of Jill's hand before sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." was all she managed to say.

"No, no you are not. Pity isn't the same thing as being sorry, not really." was Jill cynical answer as she pulled her hand away.

"No, I AM sorry, I _wasn't_ there, I _don't_ know what happened. I _know_ you are still under surveillance, but I don't know any details. And yes I know where you live and that you were living here now because _I_ asked around, someone on some BSAA department is bound to know, either from hearing from Chris or Rebecca or from whoever is still keeping you under surveillance."

"Right." was all Jill said, as she put out her cigarette on the cylinder and light up another one. Jill spent another few moments thinking, not managing to really focus on anything, when a car sound snapped her out of it. "Even if I believed you, that still doesn't tell me what you want with me right here."

Cassandra took the cigarette out of Jill's mouth, and before she could protest or even properly exhale the smoke she kissed her, completely locking her lips, putting most of her weight behind the kiss, and the shoulder that was resting against Jill's shoulder. For a second there was no response, but she pressed harder moving so her body was facing Jill's, she let go of her hand and held Jill by the shoulder, pushing her back against the bed, while still maintaining the other arm stretched out holding the cigarette. She practically forced her way inside Jill's mouth, who was at this point having a hard time registering what was happening, or responding to it in any form other than a weak resistance. Jill felt as if her body was locked up, she was already having a hard time thinking because of the alcohol, but what just happened completely threw her off, it wasn't like she wasn't expecting something like this at all, she isn't that ingenuous, but still, she couldn't predict that she would put up such a sorry resistance. Cassandra put the cigarette on the table stand corner while still pressing herself on Jill, she was practically on top of her now, even if their legs were still mostly to the side of the bed, her right knee was already kneeling on the bed beside Jill's waist.

"This" Cassandra said breaking the kiss "is what I wanted. What I have been wanting, you." she finished before pressing her lips against Jill again.

Jill's resistance had slowly turned in a small compliance; her body would put up some resistance, but would respond to Cassandra's advances as she'd hoped it to. The frozen mouth was struggling kissing back, the torso held up was slowly letting itself lean back, the hand holding Cassandra's hand and preventing it from wandering anywhere slowly losing grip. She was losing control. It wasn't as if she was lost in pleasure or anything of the sort, Cassandra's _was_ a beautiful woman to her eyes. Younger then her by good five to eight years, tall, fair skinned, jet black hair that went down to her waist, a well-rounded body, she should feel flattered, someone like that calling her beautiful between kisses. Her, with her body half covered in scars.

Cassandra was getting more and more enthusiastic, it was after all a dream come true for her, even if the conditions left something to be desired. Jill's initial struggle didn't take long to settle down, she felt slightly bad for forcing herself on the woman, but she knew nothing would happen otherwise, and that Jill was not completely against even if she would say otherwise. She had managed to take off Jill's shirt and open her pants button and zipper, while unbuttoning her own shirt. Even if they didn't go all the way she was already happy with how they had gotten this far, but she wasn't going to stop now that she had a chance.

Suddenly, something snapped inside Jill. As if something started to yell inside her head, in pure desperation, with no rhyme or reason.

"No...Stop…"

Cassandra just took it as more denial for the sake of denial, but then, something happened. Jill started to shiver under her, her previously warm lips turning cold and giving no reaction other than a faint shiver.

"Please…Stop…I can't…and I don't want to…" Jill said on a low quivering voice, her voice fading every few words.

"Jill?" this time Cassandra was actually worried, she had seen this before, while on the lab. Jill seemed...broken somehow. Suddenly Jill shoved her back hard enough that she flew back to the end of the bed, thankfully not falling out of it.

"...Sorry. I- I.." Jill started, her eyes darting around, her arms holding herself.

"...It's ok I'm sorry, I came on too strong. I...i thought you wanted it too." –suddenly feeling regret and shame Cassandra turned around and covered herself, closing her shirt and fixing her long skirt before turning back. What she saw wasn't something she wanted to see again.

Jill was sitting on the corner of the bed, eyes and expression dead, as if something had turned her brain off somehow. She then stretched her arm out, Cassandra suddenly remembering the gun was on the table felt fear jolt through her, but just as it came it left, as she saw Jill get her cigarette pack and light up another one, the previously one had been burned out completely.

"Sorry. You…are a nice girl, and I'm taking out my frustration on you. And probably using you while at it." Jill said making a face of disgust at herself.

"I don't mind! I-"

"Please don't. Don't do that to yourself. You deserve someone, something better than...this." Jill said slightly opening her arms as if showing and pointing at herself.

"Don't say that. You are a great person and-"

"I'm not, something is definitively wrong. Right now I'm not even that sure I should've been allowed out of there already." Jill said her eyes getting wet with unshed tears. "But I'll be fine, eventually. I know I will, I just need…time. That's all."

"And I want to be there for you!" Cassandra said in a pleading tone.

"Thank you. But I can't give you what you want. I'm not the same person as I was, and-"

"And you don't love me. I do, but you don't." Jill didn't answer anything at that. "Would have been much easier if I had just said something instead of creating this whole mess huh?" Cassandra said with tears already running down her face.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, nothing to be sorry for. It happens, it's just...hard, you know? Not being like the rest. To get ostracized so much by others anytime I said anything, get turned down in really mean ways by girls I once admired and were really close to. Then...then I saw this chance, someone that I thought was like me, and that seemed to respond to my feelings…"

"I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on or" Jill said, feeling a mix of guilt and flat exasperation. She felt sorry, she felt guilty, but it clearly wasn't her fault. She never said anything or did anything that…no, she didn't know if she did, she couldn't be sure. And so, she felt worse. "…Sorry."

"Mmmm. It's fine. I'm fine, or well as one can be after being turned down." Cassandra said with a small forced smile.

The two just sit there for a while, minutes, not saying anything, Cassandra was the first one to break the silence.

"Uhm, could you, maybe, put your shirt back on? Even if I got turned down i-it's still distracting."

"Oh, sorry." Jill said, finally hit by the realization she was shirtless. Standing up to grab her shirt from the floor she noticed her pants' button were open and zipper was down. "You really weren't messing around huh?" she said in what she hoped was a playful tone of voice.

"He he, sorry. Got a bit too into it there for a while there. Humph, you got no right to complain, you seemed like you were enjoying yourself too...till..."- Cassandra said, first in playful and high spirits but finishing on a sad note.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? It's been a really, really, really long while. And hey, you are good at it!" Jill said cutting her off before she started to think about it, she was clearly not sober yet, but her speech was much better. "Look, I'm sorry I can't be to you what you want me to be. And I know this is a terrible, terrible, sinful thing to say "Jill said the last piece with a mocked serious tone, which got Cassandra's attention. "But if nothing else I can be your friend, if you'd want me to?"

Cassandra feigned a chest pain, and with moist eyes she said. "Ouch, friend-zoned already? But, seriously speaking, I'd appreciate it. Not right now, but once I wrap my mind around things and calm down. Gotta give me time to grieve for my broken heart and all you know, can't go being friends right away." Cassandra jabbed with a forced smile while a few last lost tears rolled down her eyes.

"Well, that's that then. I'm exhausted, and my head is spinning, so I think I'll lie down."

"Then I guess I should-"

"Lie down and sleep too? Exactly, great idea."

"What?"

"Lie down, on the bed, couch, extra mattress, your pick. I can't let you go driving home by yourself, after drinking, and…all this."

"And yet I was fine to drive you here."

"Well, I wasn't thinking much back there. Sorry. Not thinking much now either, kinda hard to be coherent right now really. Just sleep, and we can have breakfast in the morning before you leave. Or you can leave right away when you wake up, just stay the night." Jill wasn't exactly asking, she was saying it as if it was already a fact.

Cassandra sighed inwardly, she found that confidence with no actual foundation was one of her endearing points.

"Ok then, I'm leaving soon as I wake up though. Don't want to impose, plus it'd be awkward."

"Fair enough. So, where are you sleeping? If you want the bed for yourself I can move to the couch, you'll have to help me though, don't think my legs will hold." Jill said, looking at her legs with a frustrated face.

"The bed. But you can stay, we can share, I promise to behave."

"Sounds like a plan, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And on the silence of the night, few minutes after they were down and Jill was pretending to be asleep Cassandra started to cry, small but certain sobs, and cried till she fell asleep herself. Only then Jill managed to fall asleep herself.

Morning came in a flash, or felt like it. They were probably up pretty late last night. At first Jill jumped seeing another person with her on the bed, quickly racking her brain for what happened, she quickly remembered and regretted doing so, the getting up and the sudden exertion on her body and mind made her brain throb.

_"Great, hangover."_

She wasn't exactly sure what woke up her either, she thought she heard something, but wasn't sure. And then-

*bang bang*

Someone was banging on the front door, it was open, and the only ones around the house would probably have the key too. Her first reaction was reaching to her gun, but hearing the girl behind her start to wake up and noticing how slow paced and timed the banging was she gave up on that line of thought.

"Guess someone came to wake us up." Jill said moving to the door and then down the stairs.

Opening the door Jill saw Claire and Rebecca, she noticed Rebecca was holding Claire by the wrist, as if she brought her here.

"Morning ladies. Sorry for using the back house Claire, i-"

"No, no, it's ok." – Claire cut her off. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Mornin'." –said Cassandra coming down the stairs, fixing her clothes and getting ready to leave.

Claire didn't say anything, she just stood there with her mouth agape.

"Good morning." Rebecca said. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Cassandra answered.

Jill was silent watching the exchange, something was clearly off.

"I'm going back to the house." Claire said a few seconds later, effectively yanking her wrist off Rebecca's hand, turning around and walking back. The three woman that were left just stood in surprise, watching her leave.

"Rebecca what-"

"Are you eating breakfast with us doctor? Or leaving already?" Rebecca cut Jill off directing her talk to Cassandra.

"…No, thank you. I'll be taking my leave. Still have to go home, take a shower, eat something and get to work on time. Not all of us have flexible work hours."

"I see." Rebecca answered curtly, glancing at Jill for a second before continuing. "I'll see you to the door then."

"Thank you." Cassandra said finally finishing fixing her skirt and shirt and putting her shoes.

"Well, I'll see you around Jill. Not anytime soon I don't think, but we should go out for a coffee or something sometime or another."

"Sure thing."

Cassandra went for a hug, but Jill's body tensed up, so she stopped halfway, and settled for a handshake, before walking off back to the main house.

"I'll bring you breakfast in a bit if you want Jill. Need to talk to you about something." Rebecca said while leaving, following after Cassandra.

"Why is it that that sounds terribly ominous?" Jill sighted. She then felt as she was being watched and looked at Claire's room window, she couldn't see her now but the curtains were moving and the windows were closed, so Claire was probably watching the whole exchange from there. Thinking that just made her sigh hard. "_Shower, shower."_ she repeated to herself as she went up the stairs. She then took a shower and changed. Jill looked around the room, the place was a mess. And the window curtains were half open. "_Oh_." The thought finally sank in. "_They probably say us."_

"You decent in there?" came Rebecca's voice from outside the bedroom's door.

"Sure, come in, was just making the bed."

"Making the bed? And pray tell me, what made the bed so messy that you had to be fixing it now."

"Rebecca, don't get started. Nothing happened."

"Bullshit, we saw you, _Claire_ saw you." Rebecca said putting the tray down at the side bed table a little harder then she should. "What's up with you? Did you just need someone to comfort you in that way that desperately that you went to whoever presented themselves? I don't get it, this is not like you Jill."

"_Nothing_ happened! I wasn't in heat looking for someone to put it out either. I'll admit that we did make out for a bit, and I won't make excuses. But that was it. It was my fault for allowing it to escalate as it did, but we did stop, so nothing further happened. And even if it did, what is it to you? Last I knew you were not my caretaker or girlfriend. Unless you developed a crush over night without me realizing it." Jill finished with sarcasm, but she was as confused about the sudden outburst as she was annoyed by it.

"So something _did_ happen." Rebecca said, receiving an exasperated sigh from Jill. "And no, while I do love you, it's not in that sense. But what you do affects other people around you, did you think of that? If nothing else you just gave credit to what Chris was indirectly blaming you for yesterday." a low blow, she knew it, but she was angry. Angry at herself for not noticing anything earlier, angry at Jill for acting as if everything was fine, and then messing up something supposedly simple.

"Out. If you came here just to insult me and not even give me an explanation, just leave. You do, or I do, either way is fine with me." Jill said, feeling her blood start to boil, and her head starting to hurt more.

Rebecca just let out a really loud yell, and threw herself at the couch.

"Argh! Screw it. I'm not cut for this, I'm not a counselor, or mediator, nor will I pretend to be all righteous and start pointing fingers at people. I just want to make one thing clear. _You_ messed it up. Big time. For a lot a people and a lot of reasons."

Jill was completely tense, but then released the tension and sit at the bed's edge.

"I know."

"You are also not "ok" as you seem to say you are, are you?"

Jill froze at that.

"I noticed you know, how you have been spacing out every so often. The sudden extra attachment to your gun, the smoking. The way you try to avoid any direct physical contact. Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Jill nodded after a while.

"Dammit it, Jill, why don't you tell us anything, why leave us all in the dark about everything? You know we are here for you."

"Easier said than done." –was all Jill could come up with as a response.

"I at least found out where you got the smoking from."

"Huh?"

"Here, not something I wanted to remind you of. But this was taken when you were under Wesker's control. See there? The picture is bad, and we can barely tell it's you without knowing beforehand, but noticed there on your mouth?"

"A cigarette."

"Exactly, seems you picked the habit while you were working for him."

It wasn't what Rebecca meant, but hearing someone say that she was "working" for him still hurt deep down.

"Oh, that…does sound plausible."

"More than that, it also makes sense. A small, discreet way of keeping some sort of self while struggling for freedom him. A small action of rebellion if you will." Rebecca said, coming up with the hypothesis herself.

Jill said nothing, just nodding and taking in what Rebecca was saying.

"The attachment to your gun seems to come from that time too. Nearly every picture I could find you had it with you. So other than when you met Chris and Sheva, you had your gun with you all the time it seems. Wonder why Wesker even went through the trouble of taking your gun with him when he took you…" Rebecca trailed off, falling into a pondering silence.

"I don't know, probably sadism, seeing me use something meant to protect innocent people to murder or threaten then, and possibly against old allies…who knows, far as I know or care about it Wesker was just crazy, and that's it."

"No doubt about that, seems to run on his family." Rebecca said grimacing.

"And for the record, if I went for girls? You are not really my type. I think I'd go for someone more like Claire."

"What?" Jill started.

_"Aha. I wasn't so off then_." Rebecca thought to herself.

"Nothing. Look, just talk to her later ok? Last night was a huge rollercoaster for her. I think it still is."

"Sure?" Jill wasn't sure what Rebecca meant, but made a mental note to try talking with Claire once she calmed down a little, because considering this morning she probably wasn't going to be able to hold a proper conversation with her, whatever the reason.

Suddenly loud step noises came from the stairs.

"And here comes the man."

"Morning Chris." –they both said before he even reached the door.

"Morning? Wait, how did you both know it was me?"

"Your way of skipping one step every two when going up a ladder and you are impatient to reach the top, but not really running up it yet?" Rebecca said and Jill just nodded with a knowing smile.

"What? Never mind. I need to talk with you Jill."

"If it's about last night I don't want to hear it right now Chris."

That caught him off-guard, not that he wasn't expecting her to bring it up somehow, he just wasn't prepared to talk about it either.

"Sorry, but no it isn't. I'll cut to the chase, and start by the end. Jill what do you think of moving in? You can use this house for the time being." he said, looking somewhat concerned.

"And the reason?" Jill asked, all the jokes left behind.

"Well." Chris said resting against the door frame. "I'm sure you noticed the black suits following you around yeah?"

"Yes, little hard not to."

"And you've been here longer then "planned" after your visit cause of it too, right?"

"…Right." Jill said, not fully wanting to admit.

"They are BSAA."

"What?" Rebecca interjected. "So you are really sure?"

"No." Jill cut them off. "There are some BSAA personnel, but it's an outside job, I don't know who is pulling the strings but they are just stringing the BSAA along."

"Your source?" Chris asked after thinking for a little while.

"Confidential, plus some of their actions and gear don't match BSAA standards."

"I see. And Rebecca, I'll only ask once. What _are_ you still doing here?"

"Talking with you and Jill obviously-"

"Not joking." Chris cut her off.

"I…after everything that happened and Jill being taken, I just don't want to be alone." Rebecca admitted, holding her own hand, fumbling her thumbs. "Am I not welcomed?"

"No, you can stay. I just needed to make sure. I believe you."

"...You are far too trusting Chris." Rebecca jabbed with an annoyed face.

"Well, we all have people we thrust, and I think after everything, you earned that at the very least." Chris answered with a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You two cut it off, the amount of sugar is making me sick." Jill joked from the bed.

"So? Are you?" insisted Chris.

"Sure, but I don't know how much of a difference it makes. Depending on who they are of course."

"Well, if it's BSAA just keeping you under surveillance it should somewhat let up since you'd be living on another BSAA officer house, and if it's someone else at the very least you are not alone."

_"More people for them to take."_ Jill thought, but before she could externalize that thought.

"And we are all military trained here to some degree, and this back house has a bunker underneath it, so if nothing else we can hold out here till we call for backup." Chris cut her off. "Nobody is being taken anywhere without a good fight." he finished as if reading her thoughts, they were long time partners after all.

Jill smiled at that thought.

"Sure, just need to grab some things and bring them over, not like I had many things after coming back anyways."

"Great that's settled then. Now, onto more pressing matters. Lunch?" Chris said leaving the door frame and moving into the couch.

"Can we order something, I don't want to cook, too tired." Rebecca complained.

"Sure but what about Claire?"

"She won't be cooking either, trust me."

Chris made a confused face but let the subject drop.

"Guess we order something then. Chinese, Japanese, Italian..? What do you guys want?"

"Chop suey." Rebecca said in a singing voice from the couch.

"Jill?"

Jill was looking out the window apparently looking at something or thinking about something.

Rebecca sighed. "And now we have to deal with this on both sides."

"Huh?" Chris asked, again not having a clue about what was going on.

"Is it a family thing? Or is it contagious? You, your sister _and_ Jill are too dense about some things." Rebecca said exasperated. "Jill!"

"Huh? What?" Jill turned with a start.

"We are ordering, what do you want?"

"Uh, whatever the majority is having I'm fine with it, just nothing raw or poorly cooked, still have somewhat of a hangover and that won't sit well with it."

"Chop suey to everybody then, wee." Rebecca said enthusiastically getting up.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted…that…she's gone."

"You should be used to it by now."

"Don't think that's something you ever get used to, or that you should have to." Chris said with a hard expression on his face.

An awkward silence filled the room, minutes went by without either of them saying anything.

"I ordered it, it should be arriving in 15." Rebecca said from down the stairs. "I'll try to get Claire out of her room since I ordered some for her too, you kids behave in there."

"Yes mom." Chris answered back to her, getting a giggle as response as she left.

Again, awkward silence.

"Breakfast?" Jill said seeing the tray Rebecca brought her but she never touched.

"No thanks, listen Jill-"

"Chris. You are an ass."

"Wha- Wait a minute now. I'm here to-"

"But I know you mean well. I overreacted, I'm sorry."

Chris just looked at Jill, her head down, taking all the blame. That just didn't sit well with him.

"No look-"

"It's ok, you don't have to-"

"Will you shut up and let me talk, Valentine." Chris said running his hand against his forehead. "I don't regret what I said, I do want to keep my sister safe. But it's not about you, it's not that I think you are wrong or anything, or that you would do anything wrong to her. Just, in general, I want to keep her safe. If it was one of the guys from the squad I'd say the same thing, probably worse. She is my little sister you know? I'm supposed to protect her, and look at all that happened."

"Chris, you are her bother, not superman. You can't always be there for her. And she is a grown woman; she saved _your_ hide more than once. She saved her _own_ hide more than once, she can more than handle herself on most situations, all that she's been through more than proves that."

"Maybe. You are probably right actually, but still-"

"Food is here guys! Come fast before it gets cold!" –Rebecca yelled from the yard.

"Well time to eat." Jill said getting up.

"But still." Chris continued. 'Regardless of who it is, I just want her to be happy when she meets someone special."

Jill stopped for a moment.

"So yeah, that's all I wanted to say really. Sorry about how I said it, I know I made it sound like I was accusing you of something, for the second time. Didn't mean it that way either time thought. You have my word."

"If you say so." Jill said leaving for the stairs first, feeling a little embarrassed and awkward. "Thank you." she said in a low whisper when walking pass him. He just smiled back at his partner.

"Now let's go eat, I'm starving, I didn't eat anything since what Piers brought us."

"Hey Chris, is he really just a fan or is he…? Cause he kept talking about you in a way-'

"Fan. Definitively fan." Chris said cutting her off, this time feeling slightly awkward himself, she wasn't the first person to ask, and he doubted she would be the last. But as far as he knew, as far as what Piers told him, he was a fan, and he would believe his partner and leave it at that.

"I see." Jill said with a sheepish grin.

"And look at you. Saying things like "someone special" as if Claire is some immaculate little girl."

"I know she had boyfriends before, but way less than you would expect."

"Really? How many?"

"About…four up to the whole mess in Raccoon City? Don't think she seriously dated anyone after that."

"Wow that's…about as bad a record as me." –Jill said with disbelief.

"Well, overprotective brother, like you said, doesn't help. She usually doesn't seem too interested either? Or her interest fades offs fast I'd say." -Chris said while they headed to the main house to eat their lunch.

* * *

AN:

Hello again for those that read these at the end. Yet again, reviews and just general opinions or constructive criticism are welcomed.

Again, much simpler to imagine the whole chapter then to write it down, starting is always hard, but then it somewhat flows well, but i keep wanting to go back and add/change things. it's a nightmare. length is again way longer then i expected, actually, feels like its becoming longer with each chapter. wonder if that's a good or a bad thing. oh and sorry for any typos and whatnot, again writing way late into the night/morning.

Another 1 or 2 chapters to finish the story up to where i had already imagined it, but ideas are already feeding on themselves and giving me ideas for more, but I'll probably give a larger break before/if i write more. at least till i have some kind of feed back. *insert shameless request for reviews, i really want to know what people are thinking of the story/writing so far, since those are one of the main reasons i'm writing, other then the having the ideas and wanting to put them down on written*

Next chapter should be up by wednesday or so. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Outburst, Confusion and Decisions

Going inside the main the main house Chris and Jill went directly to the table, since Rebecca had just set the food, or well, placed glasses and chopsticks for everybody and the boxes with chop suey for each sit around the table. Chris was already starting to eat when Jill stopped to ask, just as she was sitting down.

"Claire's not eating with us?" a small tinge of concern on her voice and face as she looked upwards the stairs when asking that.

"Well, I did call for her, like ten times, went upstairs and knocked on her door and everything. She just said she doesn't feel like eating right now. So I guess she isn't?"

"I see." few seconds of silence, the only sounds being Chris eating and Rebecca opening her boxed food. "Is she ok? I mean, she looked a little off this morning."

For a couple of seconds Rebecca just deadpanned looking at Jill, and then with a face more tired than anything she finally answered.

"I don't know, why don't you go check up on her if you are that worried?"

Chris across the table stopped eating halfway, with his noodles still on the air and his mouth open, surprised by the unexpected answer and by how dry it was delivered, he just raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca.

_"What am I missing here? Haven't seen Claire since yesterday, but sure nothing too bad could have happened between then and now."_

Jill's response wasn't too different, she looked somewhat startled.

"Did I do something?"

"I don't know Jill, did you? Haa. Sorry, just, go talk with her when you have a chance, might be better for both of you."

Jill spent a few seconds just looking down at her unopened box of food, then suddenly stood up, picked her food and Claire's and went upstairs, saying sorry that she wouldn't be eating with them either.

Chris just watched the scene while slowly chewing a mouth full.

"So, what am I missing here Rebecca?"

"Nothing of your concern really."

"What?" again Chris was surprise by the curtness.

"Sorry, but it's between the two of them, and I'm slightly tired of playing middle man on it." Rebecca said, finally starting to eat her own food.

"But..."–Chris insisted, but Rebecca she shrugged her shoulders as to say who knows.

Truth be told, she didn't know either. She had an idea, but till either of the parts concerned said anything she couldn't really know what was going on.

Reaching the top of the stairs Jill suddenly felt like going back downstairs, she had and odd feeling about all of this and it was really bugging her. Upon getting to Claire's room door she just stood there for a second before knocking, but before she could a voice came from inside.

"What do you want? If it's about lunch I'm not hungry, I'll eat something later if I get hungry."

"No. I mean, yeah I brought your food so you could eat in your room, in case you just didn't want to go downstairs or something."

Silence.

"Thank you, but I don't feel like eating now."

Silence once more.

"May I come in?"

"If I say no will you just "_master key_" your way in?" was Claire clearly angry rebuttal, but she regretted the outburst immediately. "Sorry. It isn't locked."

"Ok, I'm coming in then." -Jill said with a small sigh.

Claire was sitting outside, on the veranda, while rolled up in a blanket. Her eyes were puffed, as if she had been crying, her face was all flushed, her hair was a mess, in general not a normal sight, but still, Jill felt it had its own endearing charm. From how the room looked Claire hadn't done much since she got up, the bed wasn't done, her pajamas were still on the bed, which meant she was probably still wearing what she was wearing yesterday. Jill spent a few seconds taking the image in, trying to put the pieces together, but she had drunk way too much the previous night, so she couldn't remember details that clearly.

"Claire…"

"So. Food. Where is it?"

"Oh, here, sorry. Feel like eating it now?" Jill asked handing her the box and the chopsticks, concern clear on her voice.

The concern hit Claire the wrong way, she couldn't explain how but it was annoying her.

"Yeah. Might as well, since you brought it."

And yet another bout of silence, both women were clearly growing tired of these gaps.

"Sooo, did you want to talk about anything? Did something happen?" Jill asked from where she was sitting, at the edge of the bed, sitting on the floor with her back resting against it.

"No. Why would i? Everything is fine, isn't it?" Claire's answer was clearly not what she really meant, and was delivered with venom behind every word.

"Look. Claire, I don't know what is going on, but you are obviously pissed off at something that happened last night. Was it the thing at the bar? Chris didn't mean anything bad by it, or anything more than exactly what he said really, he's just a concerned brother is all. Bet he'd be even more protective if his partner was a guy." saying the first thing that came to mind and hoping to have gotten it right.

No answer, Claire just stopped eating for a second, but resumed eating a second later, not really looking at Jill.

"Umm, is it about me being into...well, women? Sorry, this is never a good subject and I don't have the best of experiences with sharing that with other people. And it's super awkward to talk about it, especially with you." the last bit said in barely more than a whisper.

Claire again didn't answer this time however she stopped eating.

_"Guess that was it huh?"_

"Look, if it's really that I'm really sorry, it's not supposed to be a super-secret or anything, but I don't tell people unless there's a need to and-"

"So there wasn't a need to tell me huh?" Claire said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Jill asked, not sure what Claire had just said.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Um, yeah, well, up until the point we had the discussion I guess, things got a bit out of control there, sorry. I overacted and ruined the night for everybody I guess." Jill said looking down.

"No, I meant after."

_"Huh?"_

"That was the end of the night, I just asked someone I knew to give me a ride then...went to rest."

_"_Someone I knew_ is it?" _-Claire thought, feeling some bitterness suddenly hitting her.

"I mean after you _broke_ in here and into the back house with your…friend? Or is it _girlfriend_?" the venom on the t one the last part of what she said left a bad taste on Claire's mouth.

"Ah, sorry for entering without a key, I just realized I didn't have one…didn't think it'd be a big problem since I was staying here anyways. Sorry." "_That shouldn't be making you that annoyed though." _Jill thought looking at Claire's face to see any signs that pointed to a any clue of what was going on.

"I don't really care about that." Claire said in a low tone. "I asked if you had a fun night with your friend, you two seemed to be having fun when we got home."

_"Huh?"_

"We saw you through the window, or well, your shadows against the curtains." Claire, her voice tone growing more aggressive and louder.

_"Huh? Wait."_ Jill was completely lost at this point.

"And...this morning, there she was! So I guess she spent the night." clear anger showing on each word now Claire pressed on. "That's why I asked if she was your girlfriend, I remember Rebecca mentioning her before, and that you two knew each other and that she worked with you on these last few months, so that wouldn't be too far of a possibility, right?" Claire was squeezing her chopsticks at this point, looking directly at Jill.

"Wait, wait, no she isn't anything like that, we just know each other and-"

"So it was just a fun way to spend time then?" Claire sounded even angrier. "Look, you are a grown woman, and I'm not going to preach you what to do or not, but things like a one night stand are not-"

"Nothing happened!" Jill cut Claire midsentence, slamming her half eaten box of food on the ground. "You are angry, I get it. But yelling at me without even giving me a hint of why isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I'm not angry!" Claire shouted back at Jill. "I just think these kind of things-"

'What? Going to say it's wrong for me to have a _girlfriend_ now? That I'm somehow wrong for-"

"I'm not saying that! I don't care if you date girls or guys or whatever."

"Then what is the problem, why won't you just tell me." Jill was quickly losing her patience at this point, she was getting yelled and all she wanted was try to help.

"And why won't _you_ answer me honestly? I _know_ that something happened, we could see it very well from here. Why the need to lie about that, if you have a girlfriend or if just a one-time thing it's-"

"It's none of your or anyone else's business actually. Why are you and Rebecca giving me a hard time about that anyways? It's not like it does either of you any harm, and it's my own business. I apologize for breaking in, I apologize for not telling you things I should have earlier. But that? Last night? I don't see how that affects-"

"It does! It matters!" Claire yelled as loud as he now sore through allowed.

"Oh boy." Rebecca said downstairs, the yells were loud enough that she and Chris could hear parts of the conversation.

Silence fell, Jill was stunned and couldn't think of anything to say back to that, and Claire's mind was racing so fast she couldn't piece together what she actually meant by that.

"I don't know why, but it does." Claire finally said in a more subdued voice.

Silence one more. Awkward silence. Until finally Jill broke it.

"Fine, something did happen, we made out. Stupid drunk mistake, I would like to just smile and say "hey it happens" but I know it is stupid and a poor excuse. But she really only slept there, we didn't-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear more of it." Claire said, her eyes vacant, looking to the corner of the room.

Jill just stood still for a minute before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"First you question me about something, then you yell at me, and then when I finally answer you don't want to hear anymore. What _is_ going on? That's all I ask, I'm literally blind here."

"Hah. Are you really?" –Claire answer in what she hoped to be a tone of mockery, she wasn't really in control of her emotions or thoughts at this point. Everything was too confusing, too messy.

"What _do_ you mean?"

Silence.

"Nothing. Get out." Claire said in a low voice.

Jill started to get up, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off before she could even start the first word.

"Don't. I don't want to hear anything. Just leave."

Jill frowned, and moved to the door. She noticed that Claire quickly stood up and went after her but stopped a few steps before reaching her. A hand stretched out. She stood still for a moment, with her hand on the door knob, waiting to see if Claire would say anything else.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" the words were out before she noticed.

"No, just leave." was Claire's dry answer followed by an almost inaudible"Please."

Jill came down the stairs looking like she was ready to snap at the first person to cross her path. She went back to the table, sit down, and resumed eating the rest of her food.

"Jill, what was-"

Chris started but was cut short by Jill.

"That all about? I don't know, no freaking idea really. She is just pissed at something and throwing tantrums as far as I can tell, and from the looks of it its only with me." Jill said looking pointedly at Rebecca. "so clearly something I did, just I have _no_ clue what the hell it was."

"Maybe I should go try to talk to her instead then, try to figure out what is wrong at least."

"No, no, no. You are just going to make things worse, trust me." Rebecca said coming back inside from the backyard.

"What do you mean?"

"For now? Nothing, I just called someone that might help. Maybe. Or make things worse, but I'm betting on the "making things better"."

"Rebecca, can't you just tell us what is going on? Tell me?" –Jill said with a small hurt showing on her face.

"No, but you and I are going to have a little chat."

"And I'm supposed to do what? Twirl my thumbs until you ladies are done?"

"No? You have work to do don't you? If you want to skip work and do nothing that's your choice, but nothing for you to do here."

Chris hesitated for a second.

"Work it is then. Call me when things calm down? I haven't seen Claire like this in…well a long while."

"Sure, sure, now shoo, we have girl talks to have." Rebecca said, waving her hand shooing Chris out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah. Getting kicked out of my own house, what's the world coming to." he said in a clearly fake exasperated tone while leaving through the front door.

Rebecca waited till she heard his car engine starts moving down the road before turning to Jill.

"Ok, _we_ are going out. So get dressed."

"Wait, what? Why? Where?" Jill said completely confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Better talk somewhere else, especially because I have Moira coming here to talk Claire out of her room and it'll probably be better if you are not here then."

"Huh? Why? Wait, actually, never mind, just let me get changed." Jill said heading to the stairs.

"Your clothes are at the back house already, or at least some of them. Better than going up there right now, right?"

"Point. We taking my motorcycle I'm guessing?" –Jill said as she left through the glass door.

"Sure, sounds fine, I'll just finish getting changed too and meet you outside."

"Ok."

As Jill entered the outer house Rebecca ran up the stairs, got changed on a flash and went to Claire's room, standing just outside the door.

"Claire? Can you hear me? Moan like a walrus if you can."

"The hell does a walrus moan like? How would I even know that."

"Good you are alive. I'm going out with Jill for a while and Chris went to work."

Silence.

"It's not a date. We are just going to buy some stuff and maybe stop to get a coffee."

"…Why would I care if it was a date Rebecca?"

"You can stop pretending so hard you know?"

Silence again.

"Well, have it your way. Moira is coming over to pay you a visit."

"What? Why? Did you-"

"I only said you needed someone to talk to, it's all. She should be here in a few minutes since she was downtown buying stuff Barry asked her."

No reply came again.

"Ok then see you."

About ten minutes later Rebecca and Jill met outside. Jill was wearing, again, roughly the same outfit. Straight-cut jeans, a shirt and a jacket, just different colors. Rebecca looked at her and sighed.

"You really should renew your wardrobe."

"Why?"

"You are always wearing the same thing."

"Wah. It's not the same thing. I mean, yeah same type of outfit, but not the same _same_ shirt and pants or jacket."

"Yeah, but having more...variety wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys keep telling me that." Jill said, stopping for a second remembering who the second person in question that always said that to her was.

"So where to Rebecca?"

"Same place as last time, it's early so it should still be working as a restaurant right now. Remember the way?"

"Yup. Hang on. …Rebecca?"

"Yes~?" came the sheepish reply.

"Hold onto my waist, stomach, shoulders or the bike. But _not_ my tights I can't drive like that."

"But but, so comfy~"

"And not my breasts either before you get any ideas. I really have to figure out who told you my legs were comfy and turned you into a freak about it." -Jill said with a humorous sigh as she pulled off into the driveway and started their way to the same pub they had been last night.

They were both silent the whole way, one would think it was so Jill could pay attention to driving, but truth be told Jill didn't really know what was going on, which was making her more nervous then she should be, and Rebecca was trying to figure out if her meddling was a good or bad thing at this point.

_"They are both way too dense about these things, someone needs to do something…yeah keep telling yourself that Rebecca, maybe you'll believe it eventually." - _she thought and sighed to herself

Getting to the pub, or now a restaurant, Jill was surprised at how much cleaner it looked during the day. Probably just having the windows opened and all the lights on helped a considerably amount already. Rebecca asked for a corner table, she didn't know what would come out of this conversation or how Jill would take it, so something out of the way was better, more discreet too since it was a particular matter. She got a table at the back, by the window. As they were sitting down, Jill asked the waitress if she could smoke there, the waitress said that normally no, but since the place was nearly empty already it should be fine. Jill then moved to sit close to the window, and Rebecca sat across from her. They spent few moments like that, in silence. The waitress came, took their orders of a cup of Irish coffee and a chocolate for Jill and a slice of pie and tea for Rebecca. After they both had their food and drinks and were halfway through it Jill finally decided to breach the subject.

"So, what bring us here? Certainly it wasn't just for desert."

"...Do you really not know?" Rebecca said with a sigh.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking would i?" Jill said exasperated.

"You would, just to make sure of it before hand. Smartass."

"Right you are. But not right now, so?"

Rebecca didn't know where to start, it wasn't something she was used to, or knew how to do. So she went with the "safest" path she could think right now.

"What do you think about Claire?"

"Eh?"

"Claire. What you think about her?"

"Um, I don't know. She's an amazing and nice person and Chris' sister. Why?"

"Not what I mean, what do _you_ think of her, not what you think others expect you to think of her."

"Huh? I don't get what you are trying to get at Rebecca."

'Do you think she's pretty? And a good company in general?"

"Yeah, I guess? I don't know, I don't think I ever stopped to think about either of those too deeply. Where are you trying to go with this?" Jill asked, starting to feel annoyed. She was starting to get the picture of where Rebecca wanted to get with this, and that wasn't exactly pleasing her.

"Argh, why must you be so hardheaded. You know where I am going with this already don't you? You are not _that_ slow when people are directly asking or telling you things."

"Yeah I do have an idea. But the question of _why_ still stands. So, why?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because you like her, don't you? You just never said or done anything because of your promise to Chris."

Jill hesitated for a moment.

"No, not really."

"That's a big fat lie and you know it. My only question is since when." Rebecca said, pressing the issue.

"Since when what?"

"Since when do you like her? I know it's not from now, I just don't know when it started."

"It didn't."

"Jill."

"What?"

"No use lying."

"I'm not-"

"I've known you long enough to know you are terrible at things like these, plus, look into the mirror."

Jill turned and looked into the mirror behind the counter, her face was red up to her ears.

"T-that doesn't mean anything."

"Just drop the struggle already, geez. I'm about the only girl friend you still have that you'd be comfortable about talking things like that right? So spit it out."

Jill just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Come on now, all the juicy details, night time fantasies are allowed too."

"What? No!" "Jill said in a slightly higher volume and pitch of voice then she wanted to, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Aww so cute, our Jill is in love."

"I'm...not…" Rebecca just kept staring at her

"I give up, what do you want to know?" Jill finally caved in and said while looking down in defeat and lighting a cigarette.

"Honestly? Only couple things matter right now. One is that she is pissed at you for sleeping around, and from what we heard downstairs even more so if it was a one night stand? Not sure why it would matter so much, or maybe i do know...never mind."

"Wha? But nothing happened!" Jill said, but after a glare from Rebecca she rethought her sentence. "well, not like _that_ happened. But why would she be mad anyways?"

Completely ignoring Jill's question Rebecca went for her second point.

"Two, why won't you say anything? Is it the stupid promise with Chris? Cause that's stupid. If I haven't left that clear enough."

Jill's face suddenly hardened.

"Or is it something else? There's another person or something or…?" Rebecca was just saying random things at this point to try and prompt Jill to talk, since she wasn't being talkative about the subject.

"No, there isn't. And yeah, the promise is a part of it."

_"Bingo."_ –Rebecca cheered herself internally.

"So? What else is on the way? Cause if it's the promise I'll even talk to Chris myself and-"

"Don't. I don't want to betray his trust, again."

"Jill…that wasn't you, you were being controlled by Wesker."

"Rebecca...i can remember every second of it, for most of the time I was under his control I have fragmented memories, probably from when he didn't pump as much chemicals on me, but for that day? I can remember everything clearly. I was there, it was my body, but I couldn't do anything, just follow his commands as some pet. I tried to kill Chris and Sheva, and-"

"And nothing. They are alive. You are alive, you didn't betray anyone, if anything you gave your life him, more than once. I'm sure he woudn't-"

"It's not just that. I'm…not ok Rebecca, you know it, more than the others as doctor I'm sure you can tell."

"Well, yeah, you still suffer from PSTD, but that's expected, and only time and treatment can cure that. Can't expect to just _will_ it out of you."

"Can't i? Really? Cause that's how I usually deal with most things. I don't know how to handle this." Jill was slightly shaking while saying this. "_And it's not just that..."_she thought to herself. "I…I don't even know if I'm still human."

"What do you mean?"

"The virus, or well, the viruses. Wesker tried more than one of them on me and I already had the T-virus. It's all supposedly dormant, but my body feels different, mostly minor stuff, but I can feel it. How safe is it really to have me around? How long till a dormant virus decides to react to something and go on a rampage? How long till either my mind or my body breaks? I can't have someone else go through it when it happens." –Jill had her head down while saying this, her voice getting lower and lower, more and more depressed, with a sense of self-loathing and despair.

"Too late for that. If you didn't want anyone to worry you should have died." Rebecca answered on the most dry tone of voice she could pull off, prompting Jill to snap her head up and look at her friend, only to see a soft yet sad smile, with unshed tears on her eyes. "But thank god you didn't, you are here and you have us." she said placing her hand over Jill's.

A few minutes went by, Rebecca didn't know what to say to Jill to help with her worries, she wasn't sure she _had_ anything to say, all she could do was be there for her.

"And also, that's a lousy excuse to not tell her you like her."

That caught Jill by surprise and she started coughing.

"W-what-"

"I meant what I said. If you are afraid something might happen sooner or later then the sooner you tell her the better."

"That doesn't even-"

"It makes total sense, more time for you two to be together. You _both_ deserve it. I wouldn't say more than anyone else, cause Chris and I are still single too, but still." –the jokily tone on her voice intended to help Jill relax, if only a little.

"But I don't think-"

"Yooooooooou are thinking too much, and brooding too much. You should just tell her."

Jill was silent for a bit, as if pondering what to say next, and then answered in an somewhat detached manner.

"You say that as if you already knew her answer and it would be a positive one. I'll admit it _could_ be nice if it was..." –the last part said to herself more than Rebecca, and a small smile on her lips, that quickly faded. "But last I knew her preferences weren't exactly the same as-"

"And last you knew she wasn't super mad at you for supposedly spending the night with someone else. And last anybody of us knew, you weren't both yelling at each other for what seems to be a case of jealousy." Rebecca said causing Jill to avert her eyes. "Either way, now it's up to Moira to help figure things on the other side."

"Huh?" Jill asked, again completely confused.

"You'll see. Now, to finish my pie, it's melting. And your cookie is probably cold too." Rebecca finished getting back to her pie.

"Ah, true." Jill said, in an absent minded manner.

* * *

AN:

Getting used to these lengths of chapters now, at least far as writing them goes, not sure if its too long for people to read it. This one was really confusing, cause i had a draft of what would happen, but i didn't want to spend too much time or go into too many details with Rebecca and Jill's conversation on the restaurant, and also didn't want the small argument/fight between Claire and Jill to get out of hand, just to have some attrition and escalate enough to show that they were kind of feeding off each other's frustation. Think just 1 more chapter to finish the story part i had somewhat drafted already.

Again, thank you all for reading, reviews or comments about writing style or content or future ideas are all welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Outburst, Confusion and Decisions II

Claire was pacing back and forward on her room, trying to think things over, but her mind just kept going in circles, as if she was missing a piece to solve the puzzle. She was becoming increasingly irritated at the whole thing, her inability to sort it out and Jill inability to understand her. She kept doing that for several minutes, without really noticing the time pass. She decided to leave her room and go down to the living room.

_"Getting something to drink might help me relax."_

She went to the kitchen and got a glass, and while she was pouring herself some liquor the bell started to ring. She ignored it at first, and the second, and third, and fourth...but eventually the ringing got more frequent. Then it stopped, her phone vibrated over the table and she went over to get it. It had a message from Moira.

_Come open the door, I know you are in there._

Claire ignored it, thought she would maybe go away if she didn't answer to it. A couple more rings and another message.

_You better be coming, you have about…3 minutes._

And exactly at three minutes the door bell ringing started again, but this time non-stop, and Moira started to scream outside.

"Claaaaaaire! Oh Claaaaaaaire! Claaaaaaire!" –she would only stop to get her breath back and go at it again.

Claire was going mad with all the noise, and sooner or later someone on the neighborhood would either call the police or something to solve the problem. So she decided the lesser of two evil would be open the door and tell her to go home. So she finished her glass, refilled it and left it over the table along with the bottle, while she went to the door.

"I'm coming! Goddammit stop that already!"

Soon as she opened the door Moira just stepped inside, not even giving her the chance to shoo her off.

"Hey Claire, nice of you to open the door. How are you? I heard you needed company and a shoulder and/or ear. You drinking? I want some too if that's the case."

Moira was just moving in and taking off her coat and getting a glass, doing everything by herself as if she owned the place. After pouring herself a drink she just went and sat at the corner of the table. Claire was just baffled. Not that she was completely unused to how Moira behaved on certain occasions, but the whole thing was just baffling to her at this moment. She just closed the door while squeezing her nose bridge between the eyes, as if trying to drive a headache away.

"Look, Moira, I don't know-"

"Yes you do know why I'm here. And Rebecca only told me small tidbits so _I_'m not entirely sure why I am here. So start talking."

Claire just sighed, got her drink and sat on the table, same side but opposite end of where Moira was.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is. If there wasn't you wouldn't be looking so terrible. Yeah, sorry, but you do look terrible."

"Haaa. I just had a bad night, didn't sleep well, nothing major and surely nothing to-"

"Jill."

Claire faulted for a second, before trying to fix her composure before finishing her sentence.

"Nothing to talk about."

"There is. Jill. Just spill it, I'm all ears. Even though I still have no clue what is going on since Rebecca left me completely on the dark."

"There's nothing going on with Jill and-"

"Oh, but there _is_ something with Jill then?"

"Will you just drop it?" Claire said, sounding a little angrier then she wanted, a little louder than expected. And that was her doom.

"Ok, so we figured out the problem is something related to Jill. Now, tell me what it is."

Claire just stared at her for a few seconds, then slowly drank from her glass as if trying to say "I'm done talking", but that didn't stop Moira.

"Staring won't help you at anything. So what happened? Did she do something? Did you do something to her? Did you argue about something? Or someone?"

Claire didn't really answer anything, but she tensed a bit as Moira was speaking.

"Ok so, you argued about something or someone. Can you elaborate? C'mon I'm getting fucking tired of guessing here."

Claire just gritted her teeth, and after a sigh she answered, finally giving up.

"I might have exploded on her, for…no real reason."

"No real reason? Claire Redfield, exploding without a reason? I'm sure there was a reason. What happened?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Something obviously happened! Just say what!"

Claire just started to rub her arm as if anxious about something, and shaking her leg. Gripping on her glass.

"I don't know! I got jealous I guess? I don't know!"

Silence. Claire couldn't look at Moira and Moira herself was trying to figure out what Claire meant by what she just said.

"So….jealous like…friend jealous? Or like she got something you wanted or…?"

Claire remained silent, looking away.

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Claire said, closing her eyes, like bracing herself for something.

"Quick question, weren't you and Leon an item at some point?" clearly trying to guide the conversation a certain direction, Claire just turned her eyes to her as if questioning her reasons for asking that.

"What? No. We are friends, even if my brother insisted on the contrary back then."

"Didn't you like Neil though?" Moira didn't stop, or give Claire much time to think of the why of the questions or her answers.

"No…if anything I was infatuated with his ideals? Guess the ideals go with the person I guess? So maybe in a way-"

"And Steve?"

"No. That wasn't the time or place and-"

"And Jill?"

Claire faulted again.

"And there we have it ladies and…lady I guess."

Claire was still just looking at Moira as if everything had stopped.

"You are into her. Slightly weird in my opinion due to all the circumstances...and simply cause I don't think anybody saw that coming either."

"N-No, I- No, I don't, I mean-"

"Claire. Claire." Moira said getting closer to her and placing a hand on top of Claire's knee. "Honestly? I'm terrible as this whole girl-to-girl-love-talk-thingie. So I'll be blunt as possible. And you just say "yes", and we can end all of this, and do something more productive, yeah?"

"Moira, you are not-"

"You like Jill. You got pissed at her cause something happened, guessing she either did or said something that didn't sit well with you? Maybe she has a girlfriend already and you just found out? I don't know, aaaaand from your face you just actually figured all that out just now too."

"I-"

"You…"yes"…what?"

Claire just stared at her with slanted eyes, slightly annoyed at her meddling, but finding herself unable to disagree.

"-I…yes…maybe."

"Ok, first step is accepting it!"

"…It's not a drug problem or intervention you know."

"It isn't, but that could be more fun at least." Moira said trying to be funny and not succeeding. "Sorry. But yeah, you are totally into her. And flipped out on her without giving her an actual reason from the looks of it."

Claire was just silent, feeling a tinge of guilt growing inside her.

"So what happened? She slept around or what."

And that's when Claire snapped. She started with a loud yes and then proceeded to tell Moira everything that happened the previous night, saving herself from the telling the worst moments.

"So. You jumped the gun, blamed her about something you weren't even sure happened, even if you nearly sure it did, and then instead of acting like an adult about it you acted like a spoiled brat and started throwing tantrums and being all on her face and stuff?"

"...You make me sound like a monster. I...guess you aren't that far off."

"So…"

"So what?"

"So why are you here? And not like…I don't know…telling _her_ all that stuff? Or at the very least getting yourself ready to leave and go after her or some shit?"

Claire was speechless, so Moira pressed.

"Yeah, she made out with some skank from her workplace or whatever from what I understood. Big deal. She probably has reasons to do worse, grow up. Not that she is a saint or anything. But come on."

"Moira! You can't seriously-"

"Oh yes. I can. You might have figured it out that you like her just now, but doesn't change the fact that you flat out attacked her verbally for no reason as far as she knows. If she likes you back that might just sour the whole thing before it even starts."

"I know I did, but…wait, what did you say?"

"That she…shit, you had no idea? Rebecca said she wasn't sure but everything pointed to…oh damn, just put my foot on my mouth huh? Forget I said anything. More so cause that's not a certain thing."

"Moira…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You like her, worst that can happen is her not liking you back. It's not the end of the world if that's the case. I'll go out with you to drink it out if that happens."

"…Barry would call complaining if you just vanished for the night or got home drunk." Claire said trying to strafe out of what Moira was saying.

"So just put more effort into it. And…I don't know, do something instead of just moping around feeling sorry for yourself and about the whole situation." Moira said pointing Claire's outfit, completely messed up.

Claire just sighed.

"I'll go with you. Company for the trip if nothing else, ya?" Moira said giving her a leering smile.

After a few seconds of silence Claire finally conceded.

"Fine! I'll...just get changed."

"Yes, yes, pretty up then you can get your charm on and seduce her back to your room or something."

Claire just glared at her.

"What? It'll get there eventually! So sooner better then later!"

"Whatever." Claire said sighing and going up the stairs back to her bedroom.

"And tell me why you suddenly changed teams! Or actually, is it just a thing for Jill?" –Moira said, yelling the first part from the top of her lungs, and the second part on a more subdued manner, but still louder than Claire felt comfortable with.

"Moira! For god's sake, stop talking or at least stop yelling." Claire answered from up the stairs, feeling her face warm up at the embarrassment.

Claire spent the next 40 minutes or so in her room, Moira was already getting impatient. She finally decided to just go up the stairs and drag Claire out of the house if needed be, as exciting as meddling with other people's love live can be, this really wasn't her cup of tea, she honestly just wanted all of this to be over, too much drama for her tastes.

"Oi, Claire, you coming out or what? There's only so much outfits you can try on before deciding on something, especially since I never saw you on a dress…actually, don't tell me you are putting on a dress? Oh man, if you are this will be priceless." the last sentence being said as she got to Claire's room and opened the door. "Really? Going dressed like that? Isn't that vest a little…I don't know…outdated?"

Claire was using light jean pants, a red shirt and white sneakers and on her hands she was holding a pink-ish vest.

"No, just…gathering courage I guess? I don't know."

"Ok, cause that feels really off. So, let's go? Like, now?"

"Maybe-"

"No buts or maybes, we going now." Moira said grabbing Claire by the wrist. "This is your bag right? Need anything else? No? Let's go then."

Claire stuttered a few words while being literally dragged out of the house by Moira, not making much sense, not like Moira was trying to understand her either.

"Ok, here's a helmet, it's pink. Put it on and sit and let's go." Moira said sitting on her scooter.

"Isn't that too small for both of us?" -Claire said while putting the helm on, she had given up resisting at this point and was just starting to get increasingly scared of what was to come.

"Nah, it's fine." Moira said as Claire sit down behind her put her arms around her stomach area so she could hold on it. "No groping ok? You are cute and all but…"

Claire was appalled, but before she could say anything she felt Moira start giggling under her arms.

"Relaaaaaax, you are on your way to find your possible future girlfriend so get a little more hyped."

"I- Not- Aaaaaah geez, just shut up and drive." –Claire clearly wanted to say something back to Moira but she was literally out of words. The thought didn't completely leave her mind though. Was Moira really worrying about that? Maybe she was grossed out. The situation was still strange no matter how you look at it.

Pulling off from the sidewalk at a faster speed then Claire expected her to, Moira said before actually accelerating.

"Relax, it's not my cup of tea, well right now at the very least, but I'm not grossed out by the idea or by you. Or Jill."

"So you knew too?"

"-Barry let it slip out a couple times I guess? It was just a thing really, I never thought much of it."

"So everybody knew but me…really boost to confidence there."

"Hey, hey. Not my fault my father can't keep secrets. Or that you are somewhat slow about these things, not noticing anything after all these years."

Claire just pouted, and rested her forehead on Moira's back whispering a small "thank you", which she knew Moira couldn't really listen to, but she just had to say it. Moira suddenly accelerated down the road, speeding way above the supposed speed limit. Claire was scared from being so fast on a scooter of all things, with not just one person on it, but two.

"We'll be there in no time! Just hang on." Moira yelling back at Claire who just nodded, uncertain if her saying anything too loud would maybe scare Moira and make her lose control on the speeding scooter.

_"I'm _never_ getting a ride on her scooter again. Ever. If I survive this that is."_

They got to the bar in just a few minutes, way faster than one would expect. Moira parked but Claire didn't make a move to leave the scooter, it was like she was frozen in place.

"Claire. We are here. Just sitting here won't really solve anything for anybody."

No response.

"I'll carry you inside myself if you don't start moving your ass."

Claire slowly stood up, took off the helmet, fixed her hair like 4 times back to back. But didn't really move from the same spot, her back to the restaurant.

"Claire...sometime this decade if you will?"

"I know, I know." Claire said, starting to regret even being there. "I don't know if that's such a-"

"Claire. Today. Your own legs or I drag you inside. Right now those are your only two choices."

"…You can be a terrible person at times."

"And you love me for that too. So let's go, I'll walk you to the door if nothing else. That sentence made me feel old, and like I was your father. All wrong, yuck."

"Ha. Can't say you are totally wrong, yeah."

They both crossed the road, Claire walking with a confident step, or what she could pull out as confidence. Getting to the door Claire just stopped again, breathing deeply as if preparing herself for something big. Moira just looked at her, rolling her eyes. She decided to check through the windows to see if she could see Jill or Rebecca inside. She saw the two of them and smirked, before returning to Claire.

"They are in there, in the corner. Looking totally cozy too." she said with a teasing tone on her voice, clearly trying to poke fun at Claire. Claire just deadpanned looking at her.

"Very mature. But thank you, guess it's up to me from here on huh?"

"You and Jill yeah, work it out like adults yeah? No more arguing like two crazy people."

"Yes yes." Claire said rolling her eyes. "But thank you." Claire said finally entering the restaurant.

At the table Rebecca saw Claire and Moira outside and just waited, for a second she wasn't sure if she should comment anything but decided against it. Jill was either ignoring the glances Rebecca was giving towards the door or wasn't noticing it. Rebecca just accepted it regardless of what it was, she was starting to worry that Claire would give up and go back when she finally started to walk toward the table.

"Well, guess that's my cue, good thing I finished my pie."

"What?" Jill asked while drinking from her second cup of coffee.

"Your princess is here. Now just calm down and talk things out yeah? I'll wait outside."

"Wait, what, wait, huh?" Jill stuttered completely lost and unprepared to what she guessed she understood Rebecca saying but not being quite sure of it. She started to turn around following Rebecca as she stood up and started to walk towards the door, then her eyes stopped on the red shirt coming her way. She didn't register it at first, as if resisting to accept it.

"Um…Jill. Hi."

"Um…Hi. Claire?"

_"Nice start."_ They both thought after the initial contact. Silent ensued.

"Claire listen…"

"No, wait, Jill. Let me talk first."

Jill just rested back on her sit and drank another sip of her coffee, moving her hand as if saying "go on". She wasn't sure what was going on, and the situation was more stressful then it should be. She could practically feel how tense both of them were in the air between them.

"Ok." Claire breathed deeply before starting. "Sorry about blowing up on you, you did nothing to deserve it."

Jill coughed a bit of her coffee before starting. "No, I mean, yeah, I did do something regardless of why, I just don't know why you-"

"I'm getting there, just bear with me here ok? This is harder than people seem to want to make it seem." Claire said effectively cutting Jill off, sounding a little more agitated then she wanted to. "Sorry. But, continuing. Yeah, you did something, and…it's none of my business what you did or didn't do. I believe what you said about the whole thing though, for as much as that counts. I'm sorry for exploding on you for...well, what seemed no reason. I…god this is terrible, this definitively _doesn't_ get better as you get older. Ok, look. I like you. I thought about a lot of things to say, but I simply can't come up with anything better or more interesting or more appealing. I like you, and I just figured that out myself just now, cause I'm too _dense_ apparently. After having it shoved on my face. Repeatedly. And rudely I might add." saying that with a glare to Moira that was outside the restaurant talking with Rebecca.

"Anyways, I was jealous, and overreacted, and made a huge mess out of something that wasn't and still isn't my business. But yeah. So. That's it really. Sorry, and I like you? I don't know, I'm honestly confused right now. And slightly scared to be honest." Claire said, visibly trembling a little.

"So…going to say anything? Anything at all? Turn me down at the very least?" Claire shot all the questions in succession, feeling uncertain of herself, and not sure what was going on inside Jill's house, since she was just sitting there, as if she wasn't even listening to the conversation. "Please? Anything?"

"Claire…I'm sorry…I just…I can't…I…"

Claire froze for a second, she felt as if everything frozen for a split second, before getting her bearings back.

"…You can't what? I…don't I deserve at least a reason?"

"I just…can't, too many uncertain things, too many things you don't know. That _I_ don't know for sure. And…"

"If you say the promise with my brother I'll feel insulted. I'm not a child, you know it, I know it. That's just an excuse. If you don't like me in the same way you can just say it, but please don't just use an excuse…please be honest."

"It's not- There's nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful, I'm sure you'd have guys lining up for a chance with you if-"

"I'm not asking about other guys. Or girls. Or any _person_. I'm asking you. I like _you._ I want to be with you, and not just as friends. I can't spell it out more clearly." Claire was getting frustrated by the half-answers she was getting. She wanted to get a direct answer out of Jill. A decisive one, be it positive or negative.

"Claire, I just... we can't, wouldn't-"

"Work out? So the problem isn't if you like me or not?" at the lack of response Claire grew a little more confident, if not a certainty it at least pointed at Jill not being totally against the idea, maybe even liking her.

"It's not just that. There's…other things."

"What other things? Please tell me. Don't leave me out of it, out of your life. We've all being trying so hard to get closer to you since you came back, but you keep pulling away…Please don't pull away from me too, especially not now. Talk to me."

Jill was anxious, feeling nervous, she wanted to jump out of the table and run away. She got a cigar and light it up. Right after she started smoking it, Claire just pulled it out of her mouth and started smoking it herself.

"If you are going to hide behind smoking a cigarette instead of answering me I'll just do the same and wait till you come out of it."

"I'm not…listen." Jill said closing her eyes. "You know that…things happened, you don't know all of it. You can't just walk here and ask me to let you inside my life more then you are already and pretend that everything else is just going to work itself out. It just won't!" Jill put a little more aggressiveness on her speech then she intended.

"I don't want to pretend anything, I just want to be with you. What's so bad about it? As long as you like me back we _can_ work the rest out over time. Whatever it is."

"Not everything Claire, certain things we can't simply-"

"Yes we can, unless you are dying of some incurable terminal disease. Which isn't the case far as I know?" Claire said, actually meaning the question.

"…No, no terminal diseases. Not far as I know anyways."

Claire cringed at how Jill said that, not only as if she genuinely didn't know, but as if she deserved it somehow.

"No, you are not sick and dying, so everything else is something we can deal with one way or another."

"It's not-! It's not that simple Claire, something's are just not that simple."

"Yes they are, and right now there's only one simple question for you to answer. Do. You. Like. Me?"

"Claire-"

"No, I don't want to hear excuses, I just want an answer. And be honest. If you say no I'll just leave you alone, and it's all on me, but if you say yes I assure you I'm going to fight anyone, you included, to make this work. _I_ think this is worth it."

Silence. Minutes that felt like hours for both of them.

"I-"

"Jill."

Jill took a deep breath.

"I do, I have for some time to be honest but…everything you know? I'm happy with us just being friends. Nobody gets hurt, nobody suffers, no big problems can come from it."

"So you _do_." Claire said with a small smile on her lips, enjoying it for a little before continuing. "Happy with just being friends? Nobody gets hurt or suffer? Very knightly of you, but that's not your decision alone to make, not anymore at the very least." Clare said with confidence. "Now you have me, and I have you. As long as you just…accept it."

"But-"

"There's no but, there's only you liking me or not, and wanting to be in this relationship or not. And sorry if I'm being presumptuous but I think you want, I know I do. It's not a phase or infatuation or just a moment thing, I genuinely want to be with you."

Jill just grabbed the cigarette back from Claire and put it away on the ashtray before continuing. She then re-told Claire more in detail about things she remembered doing while under control from Wesker, the experiments, all the mental stress and general torture, her memories of it all, fragmented as they were. She kept small details to herself, things she felt ashamed of, but she poured out everything else to Claire, her fear of not being human anymore, of eventually breaking down under pressure, among other things. After all was done Claire just closed her eyes, unshed tears at their corners, she just breathed deeply a few times then started.

"So what?"

Jill was baffled, almost offended.

"So what? So what?! How can you-"

"Being alone isn't going to solve any of that, pushing people away is not going to fix any of that! Denying you, denying me, won't fix any of that. Virus? I was also injected with...whatever that witch injected us with, but I'm fine, you are fine, _we_ are fine. And you give yourself way too little credit. You are better than that." Claire finally opened her eyes, looking directly at Jill who had this hard expression on her face. "_we_ are better then that, or what could possible be us." She then held Jill's hand who initially tugged away but didn't really resist it. "We can work these things out, you just need to let me in, let us be a thing if that is supposed to happen. I said I would just walk away if you didn't like me back, but you do, so I _will_ fight even you for this." –Claire finished with a somewhat sad smile.

Jill just laid her head back looking at the ceiling for a few seconds, thinking about everything.

_"Well, she is right…there's...just nothing I can say, she is right. And it's not like I don't want it either..."_

"Just...promise...if anything ever-"

"If anything ever happens I'm going after you to yank you out of whatever mess it is if Chris don't beat me to it."

"Claire-"

"I know you would do the same, so…" Claire said with a quirky smile, small tears finally falling down her face as she realized what Jill was going with her line of thought.

"Yeah, you are right actually. Sorry. Hehe. This sure was way more stressing then it needed to be huh?" Jill said resting her head on her other hand, finally letting a smile crawl up her lips.

"Yeah, well, it us, nothing can be exactly easy considering our past and everything."

"Yeah I guess." Jill sighed exhausted. Claire was about to say something but Jill started talking before she had the chance. "Ok, but this feels odd so, there's one thing I need to do to fix it."

"Eh?"

"Claire?"

"Yeah?" Claire answered, not sure of what was going on.

"Would _you_ like to go out with me?" Jill said with a coy smile, her face flushed.

"After all this?"

"What can I say? Doesn't feel right if I don't ask you I guess? I don't know, just me being weird I guess?" Jill said looking down at the table and blushing up her ears.

"I…see, I guess?" Claire said with a somewhat silly smile slapped on her face. "Yes Jill, I do."

"Hehe, thanks."

They held hands for a little while, after exchanging glances, they both looked away. Jill out of the window and Claire down at the table. Claire had both her hands on the table, holding one of Jill's hand, who was in exchange caressing her hand with her thumb, while resting her chin on her other hand.

"Cmon now, a kissy kiss! You two are too slow, Jesus fucking Christ!" they suddenly heard Moira practically scream from the table behind Jill. Rebecca also got up from her sit and made a kissy face.

"Come one, since when did you two move there? And Claire! You should've said something."

"I-I wasn't paying attention, sorry! Anyways, home? We've been here most of the day, we could at least have dinner at home-" Claire stopped the sentence as if wanting to say something else, but never continued.

"Yes! Food! Let's go, Becky you are with me, let's go, dinner is on Claire, let's binge!"

"Yeah! Wait, Becky? Since when are we so close, and hey I'm older then you!" Rebecca complained while following Moira outside the restaurant.

"That. Was a pain." Moira said when finally reaching her scooter.

"Sorry, I just needed someone that could talk with her and make her...i don't know, wake up I guess? Only other option would be Chris and that'd be just totally weird."

"Yeah, this was totally weird for me too, on maaaaaany levels. Love talk is really not my kind of thing. I just annoyed her till she decided to do something about it, could have backfired."

"Yeah, I know, it's what I expected, kinda. Was counting on luck to a certain extend."

"Glad to be of service. You owe me one now."

"Psh fine. We riding this scooter then? Isn't it a little too small for two people?"

"Nah, completely fine, Claire just came with me on it and everything was fine." Moira said with a grin, before starting off the road and accelerating to ridiculous speed again right after the first street crossing they passed.

Back at the restaurant Jill and Claire were still at the table, looking back at each other after seeing the two other women leave.

"I'm not sure if I should be thankful or annoyed with them anymore at this point."

"Thankful I'd say? But at least a little mad is totally understandable." Claire answered holding back a giggle.

"You...are right." –Jill said, as if conceding defeat. "Let's go home."

"Sure."

They both got up and Claire waited by the door while Jill paid the bill, thanked the waitress and said sorry for the mess they made, and something else Claire couldn't make out, but from how the girl looked at her and the sudden slightly sad face Jill probably had turned her down. Claire just noticed it was the same girl from the previous night and felt a little bad for her, but also felt happy for herself. She couldn't hold back her smile so she walked out the store and decided to wait by the motorcycle. Jill finally out the restaurant went to the motorcycle, passing Claire a helmet before sitting on it. Claire just stood there staring at the motorcycle for a while.

"Whats wrong?"

"I had a terrible experience driving here with Moira. I know you drive just fine, but I just-"

While Claire was saying that Jill just walked up to her and held her hand, then got closer and placed a gentle kiss on Claire's lips, getting her completely off-guard. Claire just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, the supposedly quick kiss lasted longer, and when she started to think Jill would deepen the kiss, she just broke it.

"I'll properly to drive us back. So just sit back and relax." Jill said with a coy smile.

Claire flaring up to her ears was speechless for a moment, feeling elated and a little disappointed.

"That was unfair." she pouted.

Jill just smiled back at her, while getting in the motorcycle. Claire just sighed, with a little longing on it, that she didn't expect.

"They did have a point." Jill said, while pulling off onto the street.

"Yeah, I guess so." Claire said with a smile.

"We'll have more time for each other once we get home."

"Mmm."

They were both silent the whole ride back, just enjoying each other's company, and thinking about everything that happened, and just things in general. Jill managed to keep her mind from going too far into the decidedly bad side of things and focused on the good and now for a change, and for now it was working.

_"And hopefully things keep going well tomorrow and onward."_

* * *

AN:

Ok, here we get to the end of the first part of the story,or well the part i had something noted and/or planned. Got more ideas along the way, but those might take a little longer for me to put out since i'm still unsure about the story so far.

Again it turned longer then i expected, and felt actually more confusing then i thought it would, i guess just too much dialog? and some details i didn't want to go too deeply into cause it would interfere with things that would happen later when/if i continue this.

So, once more, thank you for reading, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Your inputs would help to improve my writing and the story as a whole (as far as i can improve it), and help me gauge how it is going.

So thanks again, and see you next time. (probably sometime this week for a new chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

The First Night

Arriving back at Claire's place didn't take too long, or maybe they were so distracted by their own thoughts that the small distance felt even shorter. After parking the car, they started heading to the house, Jill was just walking beside Claire, when to her surprise Claire just sled her hand into Jill's, and held her hand with their fingers intertwined, without saying anything. They just kept walking in silence, both coming to the same realization as they got closer to the house. Moira and Rebecca were already there, and maybe Rebecca could be somewhat more discreet about it, but Moira was sure to bombard them with questions, if not just tease them for the rest of the day. Even Jill, that didn't know Moira for that long, could clearly see it happening. Claire suddenly stopped a few steps from the door, with a small frown.

"I'm not so sure I want to enter."

Jill just sighed and with a small smile on her lips answered.

"No point in avoiding it now, if they don't tease us now they'll just do it later." she then came closer to Claire and laid a quick kiss on her forehead, before turning back to the door and opening it.

First thing Jill noticed after entering the house were plates and glasses on the table, and two bottles of wine.

_"Weren't we just going to order something?"_

And as if reading her mind Claire said it out loud.

"Weren't we just going to order something?"

"I thought so too." Jill answered looking around the room, and finding Rebecca at the kitchen area with the phone on hand.

"I'll talk with Rebecca try to figure out their new plans I guess?"

"Ok, I'll be at the living room, Moira is probably-" and before she could finish she noticed Moira's head peeking out of behind the couch, watching them. "Hi Moira, I can see you there." Claire said in an unamused tone.

Jill slightly squeezed her hand before letting go and heading to where Rebecca was, Claire just took a few slow steps forward, while still looking at Jill, before finally turning her face back to the living room, and walking slightly faster. At that Moira just grinned, which rewarded her with a sigh from Claire.

_"This is going to be a long day. And night probably."_

"Hey, Rebecca. Weren't we just going to order something? Why all the dinner setup on the table?"

"Oh we figured we could at least sort of celebrate you know? I knooooow you two probably would rather do that just the two of you but come on now, share the happiness! ...And stuff?"

And with that Jill was sure their plan wasn't just to "share happiness", but celebrating could be a good thing, might be fun if nothing else.

"Sure. Whatever you say. We getting pizza I assume?" Jill said after noticing a flyer from a pizza place opened on the counter.

"Yup, just finished ordering it. Pizza and wine. Or beer, we have some of that too. But for the two of you, wine for sure, at least a glass each, for a toast. We totally need one."

"Rebecca…"

"Come, let me celebrate something with a friend, something _long_ due too."

Jill gave a small start at that, she didn't really change facial expressions or anything too giving, but the small moment she froze up before looking at Rebecca with a questioning face gave it away.

-I know you liked Claire for a while now. I'm not sure where or when it started, but I know it's been for quite some time, a good time before the whole mess with Wesker too.

Jill didn't answer, she couldn't exactly deny it, and she didn't feel that responding to it would help any, if anything it would make Rebecca get more inquisitive about it, which she would rather avoid. Jill then just sighed and leaned back on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know, I feel I should smack you some for this whole mess." Jill said looking at the living room, with Claire just now sitting on the couch with a completely red face and Moira talking non-stop about something.

"Hey now, we were just-"

"Trying to help, I know. …Thanks." Jill finally said, her expression growing a little softer.

Rebecca didn't say anything, she just stood by her friend, happy to finally see that expression back on her face, instead of the constant worry or stress that's been showing on it since she got back.

"Well then, we should go to the living room too, before Moira makes Claire dig a hole to hide herself in." Rebecca said, practically jumping out of the kitchen.

"Or smack her in the head, she really isn't as helpless as she looks." Jill said, following behind her at a slower pace.

At the living room, Moira was grilling Claire for information. Pure curiosity, she said.

"So, since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when do you…well, swing that way I guess? Cause I know for sure you had boyfriends before, and Neil, and-"

"Could you stop saying that and bringing Neil up." Claire answered in a frustrated and flustered manner. "And I don't know, I don't think I ever did? Not sure if I do either, it's just…"

"It's just Jill then?"

"If you absolutely have to try classify it, yeah, it's only Jill."

"Daawwww."

"Are you really going to do that every time I answer something? Cause I can already tell you are not going to stop asking questions anytime soon." Claire said, finally sitting down, and her face growing red.

"Nah not all the time." but before Claire could breathe in relief Moira completed. "Just every time you just come out and say you like her. It's so cuuute, you should see your face. I'm honestly stuck between feeling sick from all the sugar or feeling jealous." Moira added with a fake serious face.

"So, so."

"What now?" Claire said, while turning on the television, not for any specific purpose, just to have a distraction.

"How was it?"

Claire had a small idea of what Moira was trying to get at, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to answer, and opted to try feigning ignorance.

"How was what?" she said trying as hard as she could to sound casual and distracted while shuffling through channels on the tv.

"Oh come on you know what I mean, the kiss! Making out with her and whatnot. Was it good? Bad? Totally weird? Too different?"

"What, we didn't make out! We got here just a little after you guys, and-"

"Aha, then you did kiss."

Claire felt slightly ashamed as she noticed she fell for a simple tricky question.

"So what if you did? Details, de-tails! Come on."

"You are so-" but before Claire could finish answering Rebecca and Jill finally got to the living room after chatting a little at the kitchen.

Rebecca sat on a large pillow they had on the floor, while Jill sat on the couch, on the opposite side of the room from Claire practically. Since Moira was taking most of the main couch, and Claire was sitting at the very edge of the other one. Which didn't leave much room for Jill other than either sitting on a chair or where she sat.

"Nope." Moira said getting up and grabbing Jill by both arms, moving her to the opposite side of the couch and sitting her there. "Rebecca, sorry, but, get up."

"Eh?"

"I need the pillow, you'll see in a sec."

"Ooookay, here."

Moira put the pillow on the floor right in front of Jill, who was still unsure of what was going on, as practically everybody else on the room.

"Next you." Moira said grabbing Claire by the shoulders and moving her to the pillow, fitting her between Jill's legs.

"There better." she said proud of her work, as she laid down on the other couch where Claire was.

Claire and Jill just stood there for a while at a loss for words. Jill was the first one to do anything, softly patting Claire's head, who half turned back to look at her.

"Hi there, again." Jill said with a smile, Claire just answered with a muffle hi and a smile of her own.

"Daaaawwwww."

"Ok, Moira, cut that out. It's so damn annoying, geez." Claire said with an exasperated tone but couldn't hide her smile.

"You two are just too awkward around each other. Not sure if you are just uncomfortable cause we are around or just not used to the idea of being a couple yet or what. But try to relax."

"She is right you know." Rebecca chimed in, grabbing some candies that were on the living room table.

"Yes, yes. Doesn't help that you were driving her up a corner with what I can only imagine to be weird question." Jill answered towards Moira, who gave a huge grin before starting.

"Complete pure innocent curiosity I assure you."

"Right."

"So, Jill. You've always been into girls right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." she was caught off-guard by the random question directed at her.

"So you had other girlfriends yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean. One or two, never been too…"

ill just left the sentence hang for a second as if looking for words, but Rebecca cut in.

"She's always been more or less what you see now, so she probably just ignored all that teenage days of wanting to explore love and the like. And once she got into college and later training for STARS I'd assume she didn't even stop to think about it. She just isn't too into the whole romance stuff. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong." -Rebecca finished with a winning grin on her face.

"…No you are right actually. The three relationships I had were during college, and all came to me instead of me going after them. But more then not being into romance" she said slightly glaring at Rebecca. "it's more that it's always been an awkward subject for me. Not being straight like the majority clearly didn't help."

"Ah. I see, I see." Moira said, not showing particular interest in what Rebecca and Jill were talking. She was just guiding the conversation till she could finally get to the questions she actually wanted to answer.

"So…not a virgin eh?"

Claire, who had just put a candy on her mouth, started coughing, probably chocking on it due to the surprise. Rebecca just started to laugh. And Jill feeling completely uncomfortable, but already having prepared herself for this answered with a small "yeah", before rubbing Claire's back, to check if she needed help. Claire just raised her hand, as if saying she was ok, but still coughing.

"Uh huh."

Silence on the room for a few seconds, everybody sort of knew where Moira was going with the questioning, but nobody was really up to trying to argue her out of it and make an even bigger deal out of it.

"Claire's not a virgin either, right?" Moira asked, as if just asking for confirmation, which came in the form of a stare.

"Good, good, nobody's first time then."

"That's not-" Claire started but was cut off by Moira again.

"Oh and since you couldn't answer me earlier about how the make out was, I'll ask again at a later date Claire."

"-Why don't you-" Claire was starting to get genuinely annoyed, but this time she was cut off by the doorbell.

"Probably the food. Moira, little help here." -Rebecca said getting up to answer the door.

"Do I really have to? The chat was just starting to get good too." Moira whined as she got up and followed Rebecca.

Claire and Jill were in silence for a few seconds before Claire finally said something.

"Does it just not interest you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Making out and…" -Claire just trailed off midsentence, not feeling too confident on herself, or on the answer she would get.

"No it's just…there was always something going on, something happening, and as Rebecca pointed out, I was never good at it. Dealing with people or romance that is."

"So you _do_ like it?"

"About as any other person I'd assume?" having a small inkling of what was going through Claire's mind Jill decided to take a small step further ahead on the conversation. "And I'd assume is the same for you, but you don't have to feel pressured to do anything. I know it's…new to you, to say the least."

Claire felt a little tone of defeat on Jill's voice at the end, as if Jill wasn't sure if she wanted anything of the sort or was trying to force herself to want it. Claire got up from the pillow and sat sideways on Jill's lap. She didn't say anything, she just looked at her eyes as if looking for an answer, then she kissed her. First it was a soft kiss, like they did before. But before long, she put both her arms behind Jill's neck, embracing her tightly, slightly opening her mouth and licking Jill's lips, pressing her body against her, as if trying to prove her point and conviction through actions. Didn't take long for Jill to answer in kind, if in a somewhat controlled fashion. She embraced Claire around the waist, pulling her closer, leaning slightly backwards, making it so Claire was leaning on top of her if only a little, and opening her own mouth to answer to the kiss she was being given. They just stayed like that for a little while, deep embrace, bodies pressed together, and tongues and lips dancing with each other. Things were starting to get more heated, Claire was starting to get bolder with each kiss when they were interrupted by a loud, obviously forced cough coming from the table.

"Could you guys save that for later? We've been waiting here like nearly ten minutes now." Moira said in a somewhat amused tone of voice.

They both froze, they were so lost in each other that they forgot. Claire finally pulled back a bit, resting her forehead against Jill's, with slightly ragged breathing, she finally spoke in a low voice, just loud enough for Jill to hear.

"I'm ok with this, more than ok I guess now that I… _thought_ about it." she said with a smile and a deep blush. "I'm not a child, not a precious doll either, and far from being pure. You don't need to be so careful around me, or with me. I admit it's new, it's different and probably a little weird the first time, but I'm not against it. We are both adults, we both know what happens...sort of. So don't worry too much about it, and I won't either, ok?"

Jill was at a loss for words, Claire had figured her out completely right on that aspect. She simply didn't know what to do, she had never started a relationship on her on, even less so with someone that was in theory straight. So she wasn't sure to what extend she could express herself in a physical sense, even from small things like hold hands and kissing, without stepping over any unseen boundaries, and Claire being Chris' sister didn't make it any easier, as much as she could insist on it not mattering, she was still someone Jill had not only affection for, but a promise to not hurt. It all combined made for a huge complicated puzzle on her head, but as Claire had just proven, they could work through it together. Jill finally just nodded and kissed Claire on the collar bone before saying loud enough so that Rebecca and Moira could hear.

"Fun time is over, let's go eat before they come drag us there." smiling back at Claire while they got up, and headed to the table. Both trying to discreetly fix their clothes that had been pushed up or down in places without them noticing.

"Yeah, you better. I'm starving." Rebecca shot back.

The sun was already starting to set when they finally sat down to eat, which meant that none of them had eaten anything more than a snack since breakfast. Rebecca filled everybody's glasses with wine, before standing up, and going around the table and putting her arm on Jill's shoulder.

"Well, I don't really know how to make a toast speech but. Here's for two friends finally finding someone." the start brought smiles to the faces around the table. "So they can stop sighing and whining about each other. Really, you guys. I was starting to get worried you'd both end up single the rest of your lives or something." Rebecca finished with fake crying, Jill and Claire started to protest and Moira just laughed her lungs off at the whole situation. It helped that her and Rebecca had been drinking from the wine for most of the ten minutes they were waiting.

"Yes well, now you guys are the single ones. So here's to you finding someone to share some time with." Jill said with a crooked smile.

"Psh what makes you so certain?" Rebecca answered going back to her sit slightly tipsy. "We could even be a couple and you wouldn't know!" She finished putting her arms around Moira's neck.

Moira's face was completely red, Jill wasn't sure if she was embarrassed, if it was from laughing so much, or if the wine was hitting her already. Claire leaned to her side and whispered giving her the answer.

"Moira isn't so great with wine, gets to her really fast."

"Oh."

And between Rebecca and Moira's antics and minor conversation, their dinner passed without much happening.

"So, done eating, movie time?" Rebecca asked while putting the plates on the kitchen sink.

"Sure. Got anything in mind?" Claire answered while helping her with cleaning the table.

"Nah, whatever is on is fine, just something to pass time with."

"Ok, there were a couple of action movies on tonight...maybe some horror ones on a couple channels-" Claire was thinking aloud when she was cut by Moira nearly shouting from the living room.

"Just not any romantic comedy, those things are boooooring as fuck. Ooops sorry, boring as hell." not really slurring much, but clearly not speaking properly.

Claire just sighed at the clearly inebriated state Moira was in.

"Five glasses, that's all it took." Rebecca said as if reading Claire's mind.

"Yeah, I know, seen it before. Ok, we are done here, we finish actually washing the dishes tomorrow, at least the table is clean. I'll just call Jill back in then we can watch the movie."

"Ok. Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my friend yeah?"

"Am I not your friend too?" Claire answered feigning hurt.

"You know what I meant." Rebecca said with a giggle.

"I do. I will, best as I can." Claire answered already making her way to the glass door leading to the backyard.

Jill was outside smoking, sitting on ledge where the floor of the house ended. Claire frowned a little before sitting beside her.

"Do you really have to smoke?"

Jill was thinking for a while before answering.

"Yes and no. No I don't have to, but yes, somehow it...helps me." making an expression of uncertainty, and not really elaborating further.

"Ok. I would prefer if you didn't but…" Claire just trailed off not sure what to say either.

"Now, want to watch a movie? We are trying to figure out what to watch."

"Sure, let's get inside and check what's on."

They both got up, and Claire slightly pulling Jill into the house by her hand.

The group just watched tv, occasionally switching channels and starting to watch another movie or tv show. Few hours later Rebecca suddenly stood up and wobbled to the kitchen, getting something from the fridge and bringing a large bowl with her.

"And that is?" Jill asked from the couch, just seeing assorted colors and shapes on the bowl of what looked like some kind of jello candy.

"Oh, oh. Jello shots?" Moira said getting up from the couch she was laying down on.

"Bingo. Made it yesterday, wasn't planning for tonight but hey, it works." Rebecca answered getting a couple of candies out of the bowl and putting them on her mouth. "I just love these."

"Rebecca…" Jill started in a slightly reproachable tone.

"Yumm these are good!" Claire suddenly said, and to Jill's surprised she had a hand full of it, and was eating it one after the other.

"Defeated before the even starting." Rebecca gloated playfully. "Come, its good, promise it. Just don't eat too many, it _is_ soaked in vodka."

"I guess." Jill said in defeat and picked a couple herself. "This is actually good."

"Damn right it is." Rebecca said putting the bowl at the table, and getting a couple more for herself.

Another few minutes of the same watching tv, then switching channels, etc. Jill noticed Claire was eating too many of the candies.

"Claire, shouldn't you slow down a little?" genuine concern on her voice, but she was a little late.

"Huh?" Claire said turning around, already not sitting up too straight. "But they are soooo good." she said chewing on more candy, resettling herself between Jill's legs on the pillow.

Jill just sighed, and caressed her head. Claire leaned back and closed her eyes, fully enjoying it. Rebecca just looked at them and giggled, receiving a questioning gaze from Jill, to which she just shrugged in response. Jill looked around the room and noticed everyone was eating away at the candy, and had a couple more at hand.

_"Still don't think that's such a great idea, it's a _lot_ of vodka."_

Claire got another hand full, and started eating it, and giving Jill some as well. When Jill went to get it, Claire just shook her head as a no and said "mouth aahh", and Jill just giggled and opened her mouth. Claire promptly gave her two candies. The same thing happened few times for the next few minutes, then Claire practically shoved four candies on Jill's mouth, surprising her. After chewing it down she whispered on Claire's ear.

"Trying to get me drunk? Or us for that matter, slow down silly."

Claire got up and got another handful.

"So what if I am? Not like we have anything to do tomorrow morning." Claire said, moving back but instead of sitting on the pillow on the floor she laid on the couch, with her head on Jill's lap. Eating another candy, and feeding Jill more candies as well. Jill couldn't resist laughing at the whole situation.

They spent the rest of their time watching tv like that, every so often Claire would rub her cheek against Jill's leg, or run her hand over it, but nothing more. Each time it slightly started Jill, out of surprise. When the clock was reaching 11pm Rebecca finally decided that they should call it a night.

"Ok, I guess that's a night. We are also out of candies, mostly thanks to miss Claire over there." –Rebecca said pointing at Claire, who didn't seem to be paying the slightest attention. "Earth to Claire?"

"Yeeees Rebecca?" –Claire answered, sighing as if annoyed by the interruption.

"Where should we put Moira? She's completely passed out. Guest room since Jill is sleeping on the other house?"

"Nuh. Put her in my room. Bed is done already, so we can just put her on it." Claire said slurring every word.

"Um, but where are you going to sleep then? Don't think you can share a bed with her considering how much she's moving on her sleep."

Claire didn't say anything, she just had a little smile on her face while she laid stomach up looking at Jill's face and caressing it.

"Ok then. Jill, mind helping me move her up to the room? Since you seem to be the most sober here."

"Sure, I'll help. Not quite certain I'm that sober then anybody else though, someone's been feeding me those candies non-stop for the last hour or so."

"Yeah, I saw that. Well, two half drunks are better than one, since we have to literally carry her, she looks plastered. Didn't think she was so bad with alcohol."

"Me neither." Jill said, standing up.

"Careful with the stairs." Claire said sitting up on the couch, and grabbing the tv controller, going back to switching channels while they carried Moira up the stairs.

"Yes mam." Rebecca said while going up the stairs.

Reaching the room Rebecca and Jill slowly put Moira on Claire's bed, and she immediately mumbled something unintelligible with her eyes half opened, before turning to the side and sleeping again. Rebecca and Jill just started laughing at it, while leaving the room.

"Ok, and I'm going to the other guest room. So goodnight." Rebecca said moving down the hallway.

"Goodnight." Jill answered while going down the stairs.

"Oh, don't go too wild ok?" Rebecca said with a playful tone of voice, while closing the door to her room.

Jill nearly lost balance going down the stairs thanks to Rebecca's comment. When she finally got back down to the living room the tv was off. Claire was standing outside by the glass doors to the backyard.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" Jill asked while moving beside Claire, already having an idea of the answer.

Claire just looked sideways to Jill and smiled, hugging her arm.

"With you."

They crossed the backyard, with Claire tripping every few steps, till they finally got the second house. Jill helped her up the stairs and into the room.

"Just give me a sec to get you something to change into, and fix me a place to sleep." Jill said, moving around the room, gathering outfit pieces and moving things from place to place, apparently fixing the bed for Claire, and the couch for herself. She couldn't find actual pajamas, so she made do with what she had. "Here, it works for a pajama." she said handing Claire a large long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, and getting the same outfit for herself, just different colors. She had a few of those, it is what she actually used for sleeping.

"I'll change in the bathroom, so feel free to change in here." Jill said already entering the bathroom.

Claire frowned from where she stood leaning against the door frame into the room, but didn't say a word. She moved into the room and locked the door behind her, she had a plan in mind, and was decided to take it as far as she could. She changed into the outfit Jill gave her, after she was changed she decided to also remove her bra. More comfortable for sleeping, and hopefully would help her with what she was planning. Few minutes later Jill came out of the bathroom, clothes changed and her face and hair slightly humid. She sat on the edge bed, looking at Claire who was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed.

"You should take the bed, I can take the couch." Jill said.

Claire didn't answer, she got up and moved over to Jill, standing between her legs, putting her arms around her neck and kissing her. Jill just moved her hands up a little, holding Claire by the waist. They spend a few minutes like that, just kissing each other, with Jill occasionally running her hands up and down the Claire's side, from her leg up to her ribs. Claire finally getting impatient leaned her weight on top of Jill, causing her to fall back, and falling with her. Their kisses were getting more heated, Claire was getting more bold, running her hand down to Jill's chest, just resting her hand there as if for balance.

Jill could feel Claire's body getting hotter on top of her, could feel her breasts through the shirt, she was more then on her way to being heated up as well. Claire pressed her body against Jill's, not really sure what to do next, but nonetheless enjoying the closeness and being touched. Claire suddenly sat up, looking down at Jill with a determined face. In one move she removed her shirt, causing Jill to hold her breath for a while, she expected it, but actually seeing Claire naked waist up still got to her. She just stood still for a couple of seconds, before going back down and kissing Jill, while tugging on her shirt. Jill got the clue and took her shirt off, but still had her top on. Claire started kissing down Jill's neck and collar bone, running her hand over Jill's breasts and stomach. Jill ran her hands down Claire's back, all the way down to her butt and down her legs, nearly lifting her by the waist when Claire slightly pulled her top down.

"Claire..wait." Jill said in between kisses, with ragged breath.

"What…" Claire answered in the same manner, but sounding as if in a trance.

"I'm fine with us making out, but don't you think we are going a little-"

Claire silenced Jill with a kiss, and pressed her breasts against Jill's, before pulling back a little and answering.

"I said I'm fine with this, with you. I want you.' Claire said, barely managing to put the words out in a coherent way.

Jill just hummed in between kisses, as if accepting her decision, she held Claire's by the waist and pulled them further up in the bed, so they were fully on top of it, instead of having their legs hanging outside of it. Claire used the opportunity to sit on top of Jill's waist, straddling her. And going back to kisses her and running her hands over Jill's body, as if trying to learn it, what places to touch, what places Jill seemed to show good reactions for, and so on. That lasted for a few minutes until Jill slightly giggled under her.

_"Huh?"_

"Did I do something odd?" Claire said with complete confusion on her face.

"No, no. But, you are not really comfortable with going further yeah?" Jill said in between kisses.

Claire murmured something.

"What was it?" Jill asked, whispering on her ear, and slightly biting her ear.

Claire just stopped for a sec, laying on top of Jill but looking to the other side.

"Ah. I… just don't really know what to do next. I mean I have an idea, kind of, we are both female so I can more or less guess what or where you would like me to touch or do but-" Claire was just rambling at this point. She was unsure, and feeling insecure, that simple, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

Jill giggled again and held Claire in a hug.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do." she held Claire, and spun them sideways, so that now she was on top of Claire. "You'll stop being so pushy and I'll take the lead, ok? If I do anything you don't like or don't want just say something, ok?"

Claire was suddenly feeling more shy, probably because she felt more exposed being under Jill and with her legs opened due to simply reverting positions from straddling Jill and now being under her.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but just I'm saying this." Jill said, and as if finishing the break she started kissing Claire again, running her hand down her chest and caressing Claire's breasts, making her shiver slightly under her hand. She kept going down with her hand, but stopped when she arrived at Claire's shorts. She stopped for a second. Claire just nodded and made a sound on the back of her throat, as if saying yes to it. Jill slipped her hand down inside Claire's underwear, finally touching her, making her back arch over, and her breath become hitched.

The rest of the night was spent in the same manner by the two of them, with Jill leading, and Claire mostly just laying on her back and letting Jill do with her what she wanted, and asking for more each time. She felt filled, happy, they both did. After hours of a mix of romantic and intense moments of intimacy, they were finally too tired to continue. Claire just laid beside Jill.

"Good night. I love you." Claire said, barely louder than a whisper, if Jill wasn't so close she wouldn't have heard it. Falling asleep nearly right after.

"Goodnight Claire…I love you too." Jill said, more reaffirming it to herself then to Claire, that was already asleep. Jill just looked out the window for a while, staring at the sky, it was slightly cloudy, but she could perfectly see the moon, that illuminated the room. She spent a few minutes like that, thinking about everything, fighting off the bad line of thoughts, memories and worries, and trying to just enjoy what had just happened, what a day she had just had.

_"Still can't believe all of this is actually happening._" were Jill's final thoughts before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

AN:

This chapter was a mess, i had the idea drafted, but just moving from how Jill was nearly afraid to touch Claire to their first night together proved more of a maze then i expected. Also hard to write the "night" part, without getting too much in details, but it was somewhat needed to get the point across in this case.

Again writing super late at night, so any too terrible errors or flat out missing words, you can totally blame it on that, or me for just being writing super late. Chapter also turned out much longer then i imagined, i was actually thinking it would be smaller then the other chapters considering there were less "content" to it, but just conversations and general descriptions made it reach about the same length.

And again, thank you all for reading, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated and welcomed. Remember it gives me some way to judge how the story is progression through other people's point of view, and pacing and general writing.

Thank and see you on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

A Morning and a Promise

Jill didn't get much sleep that night, she was up a while before the sun rose. She woke up with a surprise, she felt a weight on her arm, and took her a few seconds to realize what it was, and with it all the memories from the last night came rushing. She felt remorseful, guilty, as if she had not only betrayed Chris, but betrayed Claire and herself as well. Things that shouldn't have happened did, and everything escalated way too fast, from the pseudo confession, to their day as a couple to the night to wrap it all up. It was confusing, frustrating. But, above all that, she felt happy, and that happiness somewhat scared her, she felt unworthy, and as if it could all just vanish in an instant. Her head was working full throttle, thinking about all of it, making her feel sick. She decided that getting up and clearing her thoughts a bit would be better than lying there and let it all just brew inside her, so she slowly got off the bed to not wake up Claire and went to the second floor balcony to smoke a cigarette.

_"I still don't know what's up with this huh."_ She thought to herself, more in reproach than in question. Standing outside and finally paying attention to herself, she could feel her body was tired, her back hurt as if it had small cuts all over, and her arm was sore, she was glad she didn't feel a headache or anything more that could indicate a bad hangover. She was mostly just spacing out, lost in a myriad of thoughts when she saw Rebecca downstairs on the backyard waving at her. She just made a confused expression and waved back once, unsure why Rebecca was waving at her so frantically. Rebecca started moving her hand, beckoning Jill to go down to the yard to talk with her. Jill took a moment, looked back at the bed, where Claire slept soundly, then turned back to Rebecca and raised a finger, asking for a moment. She then went inside and got changed, taking one last look at Claire before going downstairs.

As soon as she stepped outside Rebecca started complaining.

"I was waving at you forever there, my arm hurts now! Were you ignoring me on purpose or what?" she said huffing at the end.

"No, no. I was just…lost in thought I guess?"

"Oh. Thinking about the night Claire?" Rebecca said with a smirk.

First Jill slightly blushed and the corner of her mouth turned up in an awkward smile, but as soon as it came it was gone, her face turned into a troubled one.

"That…too."

"Jill. You are not having seconds thoughts right? You are not going to break up with her or do anything stupid like that right?"

"No! Maybe. I think maybe I should but-"

"You should nothing." Rebecca was genuinely angry at this. "First actually good thing to happen to both of you in a good while, and after taking so long to happen too, there's no reason to think it would be better to break it all up."

"But-"

"But nothing, I'm sure your promise with Chris is important to you, even more so after all that's happen, I get that, but I also know that he wouldn't _actually_ be mad about this. Ok, maybe a little, he is overprotective, but no more than he would if anybody else started dating his sister!"

Rebecca's voice was growing louder and Jill was starting to get worried about waking Claire up with their conversation, so she just grabbed Rebecca by the arm and pulled her a little ways from the house, Rebecca mostly ignored it, just following Jill and continuing to state her opinions.

"Also don't give me that you don't deserve it, you do. She does too for that matter."

"I know…I know that but-"

"But what? Why do you have to try and complicate things? Why can't you just take it for what it is, and be happy when it makes you happy? Stop being so damn difficult!"

Jill was taken back for a moment at the aggressiveness on Rebecca's voice, Rebecca seemed surprised at herself as soon as she finished talking.

"S-sorry. Didn't mean to blow up like that, it's just…gah! You can be so frustrating at times." Rebecca said, after a deep breath and feeling herself deflating, she sat on the floor before continuing. "I can understand that you are worried, that things happened to you that you won't be able to forget or get over any time soon, heck maybe even never. But you _have_ to let us in, to let _her_ in. _Please_! I don't want to lose you again when you are right in front of our eyes."

Jill just looked at her friend for a moment, then sat down beside her.

"Sorry. It's just…too many things. There's…everything that I told you about already and…" Jill was hesitant, not sure how to breach the subject, specially because she didn't know how much of it was true or what it even meant.

"And…?"

"And at the BSAA labs. Something happened there."

"I heard you-" Rebecca stopped, trying to think of a word.

"Freaked out?"

"Well, yeah. That you freaked out in the lab a couple times, and people got hurt in the process. Most people involved in the project knew about the risks though.

"_Project_ huh?" –Jill said in a sad tone.

_"Shit, poor choice of words_." Rebecca berated at herself.

"Yes. Well, sorry, but it's true, trying to _fix_ you was considered a project, the medical board wasn't sure if it was even possible, it wasn't just a matter of PTSD, you were little a walking virus breakout waiting to happen from their perspective." Rebecca said with a troubled expression. "Some of them didn't even want to actually treat you, and instead wanted to use you for studies, more like a guinea pig, and if that somehow turned out curing you great, if not…" Rebecca shuddered thinking about it, bracing herself.

"And they did, I don't know at what point, I can't remember clearly, I'm not even sure if it actually happened or I just distorted things in my head. They took me out of the main complex, I was taken somewhere else, and I don't know what happened there. It's all a blank Rebecca, it's almost like it was when Wesker turned up the dosage of his…mind controlling drug...stuff. I still don't even know what the hell that was. I know I did things, that things happened to me, it's like my body has memory of it, but my mind just draws a blank." Jill was looking down at her hands while talking, opening and closing her fists, her hands slightly shaking at the fragmented memory. "Cassandra implied she knew I was taken out of the main lab complex, but she didn't know what for or why."

Rebecca frowned before starting.

"They said they took you to an outside lab to prevent possible damage to untrained, and a group of scientist and psychiatrists went with you for treatment. Or at least that's what they told us, but they told us that and you were back almost immediately, 2 days I think? The word was that you had calmed down considerably and having you interacting with more people instead of secluding you even further was a better treatment? I…just took their word for it… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, no reason to be sorry. But...something happened, I just don't know what, and I don't know what it could mean either, for me or… if it comes to worse, Claire."

Both women fell silent for a while, Rebecca wasn't sure what to say at that, but she was sure of one thing.

"So thinking about that isn't going to help anybody, neither will pushing everybody away from you. We are all here, I can't say we'll be able to completely protect you from everything, heck I don't think you _need_ protection for starters, you are completely capable of kicking all kinds of asses all by yourself." Rebecca said, trying to change the mood but still reassuring her friend. "But what I _can_ say, is that we are all here, and if you ever need any of us you know you can count on it. Claire included, well at this point I think her more than anyone else, and regardless, what I said stand. You say something happened, I believe you, but far as we can tell nothing came of it, you are fine, if not somewhat shaken, but fine other than that. And you need her, you know that as much as I do. And she needs you too."

"Maybe…"

"Besides…" Rebecca started, smiling again.

"What?" Jill answered with an awkward expression, not sure what Rebecca was going on about.

"You two make such a cute couple. All cuddly on the couch yesterday, don't think I've missed that. Or how Claire was completely trying to get you drunk with those candies."

"She really was huh? Was wondering if I was thinking too hard about it, but guess I was right." Jill said with a small chuckle.

"Oh she was, I'm guessing she had _plans_ and that would help with it?" Rebecca said in a knowing voice, causing Jill shift in place, seemly slightly uncomfortable.

"So…did her plans work out?" Rebecca smirked.

"I don't know what-"

"You have a hickey on your neck, actually, two." Rebecca cut before Jill could finish.

Jill just opened and closed her mouth a couple times as if trying to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"So I'm guessing it did?"

Jill sighed deeply before answering and in nearly ashamed tone.

"Yes. Yes it did."

"Oh."

Rebecca was joking, she did think they would make out or something of the sort, but from Jill's tone of voice that wasn't just what happened, so it took her by surprise.

"Not that it is any of my business but…wasn't that a _little_ too fast? We were all joking about it and all but…"

"I know!" Jill said feeling even more guilty. "It's too much, too fast. She was so…it's like she was demanding it of me, as if she needed it as confirmation that it was really real. I don't know. I shouldn't have caved in, I should've resisted, or at least not gone that far."

"Well, you two did have a lot of vodka on your heads and...honestly, how long had it been? Even more so...it was Claire, I know that doesn't help with you resisting it." Rebecca said as if trying to take some of the apparent burden of guilt Jill seemed to be carrying.

"No. If anything it was my fault, I was…well, the one with any kind of experience, I'm also older, and I know there are more things at stake than just the two of us."

"Older? You are like 5 years apart or so? Doubt you can use _older_ there with any kind of actual significance."

"Yeah, well, still. I should've thought it out better." Jill said lowering her face and resting against the palm of her hand. "I don't want to force anything on her, I don't want to-"

"I thought we were over that already?"

Both women got surprised at the sudden voice interjecting on their conversation, Rebecca snapped her head in the direction the voice came from, seeing Claire, using a shirt that was clearly not hers, and was too big for her own good, and sneakers. Jill on the other hand didn't move, she froze on the position she was.

"Since when have you been there?" Jill asked somewhat dryly, putting her hand down but still keeping her face cast down, not looking at Claire.

"Got here just now, you weren't there when I woke up so…" Claire said after sighing slightly.

Claire walked up to Jill and stood infront of her, Jill looked up at her face with a smile.

_"Oh, a nice smile. And she says it might be better to break up? Pfff."_ Rebecca thought to herself with a small grin.

"Hi. Good Morning." Jill said putting out her hand, so Claire could help her up.

"Hmph. Morning." Claire, plopping herself down between Jill's leg and laying her back against her. "Don't leave like that again…not saying anything…" Claire said in a low sad tone, almost sulking.

Jill couldn't help but think to herself how adorable Claire could be.

"Sorry." Jill said kissing the top of Claire's head. "Rebecca called me out for a chat and I didn't want to wake you up."

"_Chat_ is it? Any reason for the secrecy?" Claire said, with a tinge of jealousy on her voice but apparently not noticing It herself.

"Yes." Rebecca cut in before Jill could answer, and said with her best poker face. "We were talking about going out to have some fun, just the two of us, but alas, you showed up before I could convince her."

Claire glared at Rebecca, receiving a big laugh in return. She felt Jill tremble slightly behind her, and turned around, to see Jill looking away from her, a small smirk fighting it's way to her lips. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but she got that she was being made fun of before making things worse for herself.

"Yeah, well. You two can go do that if you want, I'll just be on my way then." she made to get up, making an angry face.

"No wait." Jill said pulling her back. "Rebecca was just joking around, we were really just chatting."

Claire turned back with a smile on herself.

"I know. I believe in you." she said hugging Jill and giving her a quick kiss. "Even if I don't trust _that_ one that much." Claire finished looking at Rebecca and putting her tongue out.

"Wait a minute now. _That_ one?" Rebecca answered feigning being hurt.

"You know what they say, never trust a redhead with an innocent face." Claire answered, trying to sound serious but already starting to laugh.

"You are a redhead too you know." Jill interjected.

"Totally not innocent looking though." Rebecca poked.

"Hey! I'm totally innocent…mostly." Claire finally said with a smile.

The three one them just sat there for a while, being silly with each other and talking about amenities for some time, till Moira came out of the main house.

"Mornin' to the three of you." –she said squinting her eyes at the bright outside, the day wasn't particularly sunny or anything, in fact the backyard was still mostly under the cover of the shadows of the trees that encircled it. "How can you people be so energetic so early? And on top of that after all that candy with vodka? I feel ready to thrown my insides out and my head is banging like mad.

"Well, that's cause you are very weak when it comes to vodka. Or drinking in general I guess? But specially vodka." –Claire answered.

Moira just grunted in response.

"Just letting you know I'm using your kitchen to make myself some coffee, then I'll have to go. Barry is probably talk my ear off as it is. I also have other stuff to do."

"Sure. I'd offer to make some myself but-"

"But you are totally comfy on Jill's half embrace and don't want to get up from there, yeah I don't want to take you out of there either so no worries." she just stared at them for a little before continuing. "You two look sickeningly sweet together." She finally grumbled before going back inside the house.

"I should probably start getting ready too. Going home after work today, so need to get some things ready and pack up."

"Really?" Claire asked, still giggling at Moira's comment.

"Yeah really. You make it sound weird that I'm going home, I never officially moved here or anything, though I admit I rather spend most of my free time here then home alone, so boring."

Jill knew boring wasn't the only reason, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Yeah, well, true. Will miss you though, you've been here non-stop since…Jill got back I guess?"

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with her, not every time we get a friend back from the dead you know."

"Uh huh." Claire said feigning annoyance on her voice.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. We all missed our Jill."

"Not in the same way, clearly." Rebecca said, this time making Claire blush and getting a taste of victory in their little friendly spat over Jill.

"Oh yeah, Chris should be coming home around lunch too."

Jill stopped for a second, while Claire just waited to hear what was the significance of her brother coming home for lunch, it isn't uncommon or anything.

"You know, you'll have to tell him?"

Claire took a second to understand what Rebecca meant.

"Sure? I don't see a problem with that. Actually, I don't see why I would _have_ to tell him anything, but no reason not to either?" she still couldn't see where the problem was.

"For you it's all fine and dandy, but you sure it's the same for Chris and Jill though? That's what I mean."

"Oh." Claire said, finally understanding what Rebecca was getting at.

Jill didn't say anything, and was uncomfortably still behind her, making Claire feel a small wave of uncomfort.

"You are okay with it right? Telling Chris about us?"

Jill opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. Rebecca looked at her with a serious expression, seeing it Jill remembered their earlier talk, and the previous day too, and made her mind.

"Yeah. I'll tell him actually, I'd rather do it myself."

Claire made a troubled face, but just nodded in acceptance. She didn't think her brother would actually create any big problems about the two of them being together, but she did understand what Jill meant when she said she didn't want to betray Chris again. For a silly a promise it was, it was still one, and clearly it was a serious one for Jill.

"Ok. I'm going, probably help Moira with her coffee cause she's probably going to end up burning it somehow looking at how out of it she seemed. And I'll probably take the opportunity and make some for myself and leave with her for work. You guys...do your thing there, I'll leave you some coffee ready too. I'll call when I get home." Rebecca said, getting up from where she was sitting and quickly hugging Claire and Jill, before heading into the main house.

"And then there were two." Claire said a couple of seconds after Rebecca went inside. "Guess it's just us today till my brother comes home."

"Yeah." Jill said, resting on her arms and leaning backwards. She had made her mind, but facing Chris was still going to be thought for her.

"Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night."

"Mmm?"

"Thank you." Claire finally said resting her head on Jill's chest.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Claire said almost inaudibly.

"And it was surprisingly good. In case you were wondering." Claire added in a bashful tone. "But makes me wonder if I should be happy that you had some experience or be jealous that you did." she said with a small frown.

Jill just giggled a little and silently ran her fingers through Claire's hair. They just stayed like that for a little bit, enjoying the moment and seeing the sun start to cover the backyard

"Can we go inside? Sitting on the floor is making my butt and back hurt."

"Sure. Main house?"

"Sure. Err, actually, I think I'll go take a shower." Claire said as she got up, holding her shirt down with both hands, front and back.

"Ok? I think I'll take one myself too."

"Great! See you in a bit then." Claire said nearly running into the house.

_"What was that all about?"_ Jill thought to herself, but as she got back in the bedroom she noticed something, a piece of clothing on the floor by the bed. "_Wait, was she really not using any underwear the whole time?!"_ Jill wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel sorry for Claire at this. She decided to pretend she never noticed it and went to take a shower of her own.

After the shower Jill went to the main house, and found Claire setting up breakfast for them.

"Isn't that a little…too much?" Jill said looking at the table, there was too much bread, and coffee, and juice, and fruits and other assorted food you'd expect from a breakfast, just not all at the same time.

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure what to make so I wound up making everything I thought of, plus what Rebecca had left us already."

"Definitively too much." Jill said sitting on the table, she just stared at the food for a little while, when she noticed Claire looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry Claire, I don't usually even eat anything at breakfast, just drink a cup of coffee and maybe eat a slice of bread." Jill said in an apologetic tone. "But, since you made it for us, I'll try and eat something, just don't expect me to eat a lot. Really sorry."

"I-it's ok really, I was just overthinking it and lost track of what I was doing, when I noticed it was this mess already." Claire said in a slightly sad tone, she wasn't hurt by it or anything, just feeling a little sorry for making herself looking silly.

"We can always save it and eat it later yeah? Now, let's eat before it gets cold." Jill said, building up some courage to eat way more then she has done in years on a breakfast.

They ate breakfast, which finished with Jill barely finishing a plate of food and a cup of coffee, and again apologizing, and Claire eating a little more than that herself, and apologizing for making so much. They actually had a laugh at the situation while putting all food away so it wouldn't go bad, and Claire made a mental note that if she made them breakfast again to make Jill something light.

The next hours were spent on the living room, they chatted some more, watched some tv, and traded few kisses, from small innocent ones, to more deep ones. Jill wasn't acting as reserved and was actually touching Claire when things heated up more, but keeping it moderated. Claire herself was feeling confident, and was somewhat relieved by Jill's action, feeling as if she was finally, if only slightly, more comfortable about the two of them being together. She still felt a little odd about it herself, but she had to put the extra effort to bring Jill out of whatever shell she was closing herself into, she knew that, so she didn't mind doing things a little out of her comfort zone. Comfort zone that was actually expanding constantly, as she felt more and more comfortable with Jill. She actually wanted them to be at her room, but Jill insisted on staying at the living room, for a moment she feared Jill was retracting for some reason, but everything was going fine. Claire wouldn't admit it, but every so often she wanted to go further then what Jill was offering her, she felt as if Jill was consciously holding back on them doing anything further, but she was satisfied enough as it was, so she didn't dwell on it that much.

Few hours passed and lunch time was getting closer, Claire could feel that Jill was getting anxious. She kept checking the clock, and glancing at the entrance door. Their small make out sessions had all but stopped, even if she tried to start anything Jill would just react in a halfhearted manner and things would naturally come to a stop. She understood why, but still felt frustrated, so eventually she gave up, settling for sitting beside Jill and resting her head on her shoulder while they watched tv.

And right on cue, few minutes later, they could hear a car parking outside. Claire could feel Jill tense beside her, she slightly squeezed her hand but said nothing, and Jill squeezed back.

Chris entered through the front door and was met with Jill standing in the middle of the hallway as if waiting for him to enter, with Claire to her side, slightly behind her.

"Hi to you two." he said, finding the situation weird, but with no clue yet about what was going on.

"Hey." Claire answered, giving Jill's hand one last squeeze, before heading to the kitchen, seeming to get herself something to drink.

"Hey. Chris, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Um, can we go outside?" Jill said awkwardly.

"Sure…anything wrong? You are starting to worry me." Chris said following Jill outside.

Once they were both outside Jill didn't really say anything, she just stood in front of Chris for a little while, thinking of how to say it.

"Claire?" Chris questioned suddenly.

Jill reacted surprised looking back, to see nobody there.

_"Busted."_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Claire."

"What about her?" Chris already had a small idea of where this was going after what he saw in the living room, his sister's and Jill's reactions the other day, and Jill's reaction just now, he was massaging his forehead as if to fight off a headache.

"Going out. I mean, we are."

"And?"

"And...I'm sorry."

"What _are_ you sorry for?"

"...Betraying you." Jill said with her head cast down, in a sad and defeated tone.

Chris immediately stopped to look at Jill and could clearly see she was taking things too far.

"Jill, listen-"

"You have every right to be mad at me, if it's really a big problem for you I'm…"

"You what?"

"…"

"Are you implying you'll simply leave her if I tell you to?"

Jill didn't answer, she just clenched her jaws and fists, as if getting ready to receive a blow.

_"Well, she's at least sticking to it."_

"Listen, Jill. I won't say I'm thrilled by the idea." Chris started, which made Jill flinch ever so slightly. "She _was_ supposed to be off limits." he sighed.

Jill could practically feel her face falling as she lowered her head in shame.

"Damn it Jill, she's my little sister you know? Did you guys even think it through? This is not going to be easy, not with the live styles you two have and past we all carry. That and a good amount of people simply not taking same sex relationships well, if not downright abhorring it." he said in an almost angry voice.

Jill could feel finger joints starting to hurt from pressure as she clenched her fist open and close again.

"Not that I think I'd give anybody an easy time being her boyfriend though, or girlfriend as is the case. She's always going to be my little sister, and I'll always look out for her."

Jill wasn't really listening anymore, she heard what he said but it simply didn't make sense to her.

"But, all things considered, I think her choice could be much worse." he said in a more subdued manner.

"Not going to say anything?" Chris asked Jill, looking for a reaction.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I can't give up on her. Not when she likes me back."

Chris sighed.

"You were not listening to me were you?"

"Huh?"

"I said she could've chosen worse. Even if I'm not a huge fan of the idea, I know you, I know that you'll try your best for her. And in the end, that's all I can ask of…whoever she decides to go out with really."

Jill couldn't really believe what she was hearing, not that she thought it was impossible for him to accept it, but she didn't expect him to even remotely imply it was a good thing, and, in his manner, say that he was fine with it, or as fine as she would with someone taking his sister.

"That said, I'll say this. Make her cry and you'll have to answer to me, got it?"

"Y-yes." Jill felt awkward, Chris had all but ignored their promise, probably not as important as Claire's happiness was in his eyes, she guessed.

"And Claire?" he spoke slightly louder. "I know you are listening behind the glass door."

Claire came out to the yard and stood beside Jill, taking and holding her hand in reassurance. Jill looked at her and gave her a small smile, while Claire looked back at her with a much larger one on her lips.

Chris looked at it for a second and fought back a smile. True, he wasn't too keen on the idea, too many problems could happen or come up because of it, but it was hard to not be in the slightest happy seeing his sister and his best friend and partner so happy together.

"So, Claire. You heard it all, right?"

"Yeah. Though, it's not really your-"

"Not hearing any of it. Only thing I want to say is, make my partner cry and you'll have to answer to me, got it?" he said with a serious face, but let out a small grin when Claire smiled confidently back at him.

"Ok, that's all then."

Claire hugged Jill and whispered that it was all done, and it was ok, that she could calm down now. Jill finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, before hugging Claire back. Claire moved her head sideways, and was going to kiss Jill when Chris practically jumped towards them, thrusting his arm between them.

"Ok, ok, ok. That's enough, I _really_ don't want to see you two getting all over each other."

Claire glared at him, held his wrist and moved his arm back, and then kissed Jill on the lips.

"Yes, we won't be _getting all over each other_ in front of you, but you better get used to at least see us holding hands or exchanging kisses, it's what couples do." Claire said in a friendly yet firm manner.

Chris just grunted and grumbled something before heading inside the house and saying.

"Fine, just go slow yeah? The idea is still _really_ weird to me. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Claire smiled at Jill and gave her another kiss, then going into the house bringing Jill behind her by the hand. Jill herself had a smile on her face, she couldn't really hide how satisfied and happy she was with how things turned out.

"I'll make us some pasta, think you can help me with the sauce Jill?" Claire asked going into the kitchen.

"Can we order out?" Chris said with concern on his voice.

"Don't want pasta?"

"I do but…" he looked at Jill apologetically before continuing. "Sorry Jill. Claire, Jill is a _terrible_ cook, anything harder than frozen or instant food and-"

"Hey! I can cook, I'm not amazing at it sure, but I can cook. I think I can handle make some simple sauce for some pasta." Jill said defending herself.

"She says she can cook?"

"...Don't come complaining later saying I didn't warn you." Chris said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Then just shush and sit there and twiddle with your thumbs or something till food is done." Claire said, turning back to the fridge to start getting ingredients.

Jill smiled at the small banter, but then started to get worried if she could really pull it off. Honestly speaking, she just didn't cook, you can't really know how to do something from just reading it, but she was determined to get it done, if nothing else cause she didn't want to completely fail at helping Claire with something that was in theory so simple.

_"Here goes nothing."_

* * *

AN:

This one definitively didn't come out exactly as i expected, but following the same idea of the rest. Write it a couple times, then stop rewriting it and upload it instead of rewriting it forever. Starting to find this length to be good enough however, so it isn't as surprising anymore. Still writing really late at nigh/early morning, so any too gross errors are probably a result of that, everything else would be my own fault or the auto correct/spell check on the text editor.

The rough idea for the next part of the story is already coming along, and we should be starting a new "arc" in a chapter or two. (or set of events i guess? this is not that well written or well developed to say it has actual story arcs i don't think).

Again, thank you for reading, reviews, opinions and constructive criticism are welcomed. Oh and thank you for the first 2 follows and the first favorite, forgot to comment on it before, don't want to call any names but they know who they are. Thanks guys.

See you guys on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Self Image

The next couple days were somewhat uneventful. Chris and Piers helped move some of Jill's stuff from her apartment to the back house. Rebecca spent the rest of the week at her own place, calling nearly daily to check up on things, more out of feeling lonely than anything else. Claire and Jill were still somewhat awkward around each other, but as Rebecca remarked to Chris it was probably because it was a "new experience" in some sense for both them, but they were slowly getting more used to being a couple.

Jill was still away from BSAA till second order, meaning she was still under evaluation to determine if she was fit to resume activities as a field agent. Jill settled on a routine of exercises and shooting practice, she'd either run or do some other kind of physical exercise practically on a daily basis, but only used the shooting range about two to three times a week. She barely went outside the house, other than for running or buying groceries, which she usually did really late at night or at dawn. The rest of the time she'd spend either tending to her guns or spacing out while thinking about something or another, that is, until Claire wakes up or goes and starts talking with her, then she'd spend time together.

Claire herself had more or less gotten back to her normal routine, she was mostly on leave from TerraSave, mostly because the company was still under investigation, so even if she was officially still working for the company, she didn't have anything to do unless a meeting of some sort was called. Any relief and rescue missions were being executed directly through field agents, without going through the upper levels, and being under supervision by governmental agencies instead. So she had free time all around the clock, other than taking care of house chores and spending time with Jill, which is what she devoted most of her time the last few days. She noticed Jill getting up extremely late at nights that they didn't spend together and going out, just to come back an hour or so later and every so often stop outside to finish drinking and smoking. It didn't seem Jill was drinking herself into a haze, but it was definitively alcohol, and the amount and frequency had Claire worried. She slowly started to sleep more often on the back house with Jill, and move some of her daily necessities and clothes over, at some point Chris commented that she had practically moved in with Jill, and she realized she couldn't really deny it. Jill would still get up and go out at night sometimes, but it was considerably less common of an occurrence with Claire sleeping there so often, and Claire could at least be there for her once she got back. And even if that didn't fix anything, it gave Claire a small peace of mind.

_"At least I know she is coming back home safe, and not overdoing it."_

Two weeks went by like this, and even though Jill was feeling way more comfortable around Claire, she still felt somewhat hesitant. At first Claire didn't pay it much mind, but as the days passed it started to be more obvious, small things like Jill practically hiding her body anytime when any considerable amount of light was present in the room and Claire would even remotely have a chance to directly see it, all but refusing to take a shower or bath or even change clothes together, or not falling asleep till after Claire was asleep, or even sleeping on the couch for no apparent reason, and more intimate things, like Jill always taking the lead, and never really letting Claire touch her body, or getting fully naked when they were making love.

One day after running at dawn, Jill got back and went straight to take a shower. Claire was awake pretty much since Jill got up and went outside, but she waited till Jill was already inside the bath to get out of the bed. She stopped outside the bathroom door and knocked a couple times.

"Jill?"

"C-Claire? Thought you were asleep, sorry, did I wake you up? I'll be out in a second, just wait a little-"

"I'm coming in." Claire said, already opening the door, not waiting for Jill's reply.

"No, wait-" Jill said reaching for the towel, getting the bathroom floor completely wet in the process.

Claire pressed her lips together, mix of annoyance and frustration building in.

"Can I talk with you for a sec?" Claire said resting against the bathroom sink.

"Um, sure, but can't you wait till I'm done in here?" Jill said, looking more scared then flustered.

"No, not really. It has to be now."

Jill sighed, stepping outside the shower and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. The towel wrapped around her torso, covering most of her chest and some of her legs, but still leaving much to be seen. That's when Claire noticed, the scars, the bruises. She had seem some already, felt some under fingers when running her hand across her skin, but she had never seen it so clearly. Her chest, back and shoulders had scars or pass cuts and what looked like gunshots and large syringes. Her legs had the same marks, but considerably less. Most of the scars were mostly healed, but they were still present, a constant reminder of what she had been through.

_"Oh Jill…"_

"So, what is?" Jill asked, frustration evident on her voice. She wished she had a longer towel or an outfit at hand, but both were out of reach, and now it was already too late, Claire had seen it.

"Jill…" Claire said stepping closer, kneeling beside her and and running her fingers slowly through the scars on her legs and arms. "Is this why?"

"…What do you mean?" Jill knew what she was asking, but she was fighting with herself trying to not admit it.

"Is this why you never show me? Why you never let me see your body?"

"What do you mean? You should've seen it when we spent the night together, no?" Jill asked nonchalantly.

"No, you know that's not true, the lights are almost always out and the curtains closed, so there's little to no light in the room." Claire pointed out. "And you always have at least a short or boxers or something on too, I may add, if not a shirt on top of it too. You never really take everything off." She said, thinking further.

"…Well, still, you've seen me in shorts, so you've seen my legs before? I don't get what's the big deal."

"Jill. Can you stop acting tough for a minute? It's just us here. Or…or am I no good?" Claire knew it wasn't a fair question, nor was it fair to put Jill on the spot like that, but she was tired of running in circles. She just wanted to talk things over with her, not have her avoid the situation.

"…That's not fair." Jill said looking down.

"I know, I'm sorry. But this is important to me, to us. You need to learn to trust me as I trust you."

They were just sitting for nearly a minute when Jill finally stood up, and helped Claire stand up herself.

"…Here." Jill said, dropping the towel to the ground, shyly crossing her arms over her chest.

Her upper body was in a much worse shape than her legs and arms, her chest still had the deep scars from Wesker's device, her shoulders and back also had deep scars. Claire caught herself wondering if those would ever even heal properly as she ran her finger tips tentatively over them.

_"So this is how it looks…I had felt it before, but actually seeing it is completely different."_

"...Ugly isn't it? I'm sorry I can't show you something better…at least it isn't as bad as it was when I first came back." Jill said nervously, not looking at Claire. "The…doctors, they said the scars should mostly go away over time, long as I keep treating them, perks of modern…science."

Claire bit her lip for a second, she felt like crying, but more than anything, she didn't see the ugliness Jill clearly feared her seeing. She finally got closer and gripped Jill's wrist, making her uncross them. A bigger scar than the others ran down the center of her chest, covering most of her sternum down to the middle of her stomach.

_"What did that monster do to you…"_ Claire thought was running her fingers over it. She had ran her hands over her body before, and felt some of the scars, but she never really put together the image she was now seeing.

Jill just kept her hands beside her body, closed into fists, unsure of what to do next. This is not something she was ready to have Claire see, not yet, maybe when the scars had recovered a little further, but not yet. But, honestly speaking, she wasn't sure how much more they would heal, it had been over eight months since she got back, soon to be an year, and some of the scars were still so deep that they seemed like they wouldn't be going anywhere anymore. She was reassured more than once by the medical personnel that with proper treatment, medicine and, on the case of the worst ones, surgery, the scars would all go away, leaving maybe light marks on their places, but nothing too noticeable, but she still couldn't feel confident about it.

"Jill…this-"

Jill locked her jaw and gritted her teeth, she wasn't ready to hear this, not if Claire's general reaction was like what she feared.

"This…this isn't ugly. This is proof that you survived. Each mark, each cut, each puncture. You survived it, all of it." Claire said holding back tears. "And I'm glad, glad for all of them, not because you got hurt obviously." she said with a tentative giggle, but it died down faster than even she herself expected. "but... because without the scars these wounds would never had healed, you would never had come back to us. To me."

As she finished speaking Claire finally caught a glimpse of Jill's face, that had been down since she uncrossed her arms, eyes red, brow furrowed and lips closed tightly.

"…Did you think I was somehow going to reject you cause of this?" Claire questioned, trying to look at Jill's face for an answer, the tears falling from her own eyes making harder to do so.

"No…I don't know, I just…" Jill trailed off mid sentence, again starting to cross her arms over her body, as if to hide it.

"Jill listen…or better, look." Claire said, taking her shirt off and turning her back to Jill.

"See? It's mostly healed, but I still have bruises and scars over my body from when me and Moira were taken by Alex. It's clearly not the same thing, or even the same level but, if you think your body is ugly because of the scars so is mine." Claire said, frustration and shame clear on her voice.

Jill felt angry, at how she couldn't help Claire when she needed, or that it happened at all. That yet another Wesker had touched Claire's life and left a mark, superficial as it may be.

"No, it's not…your body isn't-"

"I know, that isn't what you meant. And I do understand, it makes me self-conscious as well, but it's just something we have to deal with. We survived, we went through hell, more than once now, and we survived. A few scars are a small price, and as you said, over time they'll just disappear."

"…But I didn't want you to see me like this. I wanted it to be better, to look less..." "_like a lab rat, or a corpse."_ Were Jill's thoughts, but she kept it to herself. "less like _this_."

"But _this_, as you say, is just fine. It's the body of the person I love, scars or no scars, that doesn't change anything." Claire said finally, hugging Jill, who hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

They spent a few moments like that. Minutes even, till Claire let out a small giggle.

"And since when are you so girl to worry about how you look?"

"Wha-? I do worry how I look. Sometimes."

"Please. I do like you a lot, but you practically run away if anybody tries to pretty you up, and you dress almost like Leon would."

"Leon?"

"Yeah, the shirt, jeans pants and jacket. I can already see you two meeting somewhere and happen to be using the exact same outfit."

"…I don't use jackets that often."

"Yeah, you use long sleeved shirts or turtleneck ones, so much better." Claire said rolling her eyes up but with a smile on her lips.

"It's just what I feel comfortable using." Jill said finally pulling away from their hug.

"Something more feminine now and then wouldn't hurt you know."

"Says miss pants and shirt. Neither of us is really into getting dolled up." Jill said turning back to the shower. "And if you'll excuse me I have to finish my shower, I'm feeling dirty from running."

"Ok. Want company?" Claire said with an impish grin.

Jill didn't answer for a second, she was already inside the shower box so Claire couldn't see her face.

"No, I just want to finish this and get out of here. Feeling exhausted."

Claire was sort of expecting the negative answer, but it still stung a little. But Jill continued.

"We can go eat breakfast after though, I just really don't have the energy to spend more time in here right now." Jill completed as if figuring out Claire would be somewhat down from her outright declining her offer like that, which earned her a soft smile from Claire, which she couldn't see from inside the shower, but could hear on her voice when she answered.

"Sure, I'll start getting it ready. Just come to the main house when you are ready."

Jill just hummed a response and continued her shower while Claire left the bathroom, changing in the bedroom before heading to the main house. When she heard Claire finally leave the bedroom, she knelled down on the shower, as if losing strength on her legs, and cried for a little while. She was at this moment just a person, a woman, feeling insecure of how her lover would see her body. Nothing more, nothing less. She was sad, frustrated but, more important than that, she felt happy for Claire accepting her body, scarred as it was. She eventually got up and finished her shower, dried herself and changed clothes, then headed to the main house, where Claire already had breakfast ready for them.

_"Still long sleeves…___wish she'd at least start trying at least_ when it's just the two of us at least."_ Claire thought to herself with a small sigh.

"A couple of toasts and cup coffee, that fine with you? Still not used to making you breakfast, you don't eat much on it so I can't really try to be creative with it." Claire said with slight disappointment.

"Yeah it's fine, thanks. You can just make yourself breakfast and I can just drink some coffee, don't really need to prepare any food for me." Jill said sitting at the table.

"That's no good, you have to eat something too, if you can't stomach much we have to figure out something light that sits well with you for breakfast."

"She is right you know." Chris said coming down the stairs.

"Morning Chris." Jill said, all but dropping the breakfast subject, no point trying to argue it with the two siblings going against her.

"Morning Jill, Claire." Chris said sitting at the table, where Claire already had some pancakes ready for him.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Chris said a few moments later feeling a bit awkward with the current silence at the table.

"We are-"

"We are going out in the evening, dinner and movie." Jill cut in before Claire could say anything.

"We are?" Claire said in surprise.

"Sure, unless you don't want to?"

"No, no, no, no. I do, I just didn't know I guess?" Claire said somewhat confused with the random choice of activities for the day.

"Oh good, was about to say you two should go out more. Just…try to behave, yeah?" Chris said, looking at the Claire.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You can't spend more than 5 minutes with Jill without being all over her." Chris said nonchalantly as he ate his breakfast, causing Jill to choke on her coffee.

"I don't- I- We-"

Chris just grinned while he kept eating, it felt like a normal change of pace, seeing his being so flustered over something so silly.

"We just do normal couple stuff! You are the one that wants to sound all puritan saying stuff like. As if kissing and hugging and stuff was being all over…" Claire said the last part in a muffled voice, more grumbling to herself then actually saying it to Chris.

"Yeah, yeah. I just call it as I see it." Chris said finishing his breakfast, he didn't eat much at breakfast either, but it was still a good enough amount of food that it could be called a meal. "Anyways, I have to go to work, no field work in months but I still have to keep doing paper work for god knows what. Maybe I should take a vacation."

"You probably should." Claire said immediately.

"But you won't, we all know that. Not while there's even the slight chance of any bioterrorism attacks happening." Jill completed, and Claire just nodded.

"Yeah, well, same to you. If you weren't being forced to be away you would do the same."

"Bingo." Jill said in a playful tone.

"But yeah, you guys enjoy your evening date, I'll be back late, I'll eat out so don't worry about food for me."

"You sure? We can just leave you some pasta and…"

"Pasta? With another sauce made by Jill? Nooooo thanks."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad."

"True, it wasn't burnt like the last time I tried to eat something you made, it was pretty edible too."

"Edible…" Jill said with feigned shock.

"Yes, edible. But I don't want to be a guinea pig, you have a girlfriend for that now, try it on her... Damn it is still weird saying she is your girlfriend and vice-versa."

"And I'll gladly eat it, thank you very much. And you'll have to get used to the idea sooner or later." Claire jabbed back.

"I know, it's just...weird. Well, I'm leaving you guys enjoy your day. Later." Chris said finally leaving through the garage door, getting on his truck and driving off.

Claire started to take the table off after finishing her own breakfast, with Jill's help when she finally asked.

"So…dinner and movie? What propped that up?"

"No clue, just thought about it on the spot. Don't want to?"

"No, no. I do, it's just…you generally don't want to do any of the romantic date stuff?"

"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of eating a pizza or hamburger somewhere and then watching something you might want to watch on the theater then coming back home, nothing too special? Sorry."

"Ah, that makes more sense." Claire said with a giggle. "Sure, sounds good. Not sure if anything actually good on the theaters though, so we might have to just come back home and watch something on the tv, or do something else."

"Sure, that's fine...You make it sound like I can't be romantic at all." Jill said with a pout.

"I'm sure you could if you wanted to, just not something you normally do right?" Claire said laughing.

"True I guess…do you want me to?" Jill asked with a serious face.

"Mmmm. Nah, I used to think it would be nice but, it just isn't like you, and I honestly rather just spend time with you at home."

'You sure?"

"Yeah. After all, at home I can be aaaallll oooooover yoooooou." Claire said throwing her arms over Jill's shoulder and letting her weight fall on top of her. Jill just laughed and finished cleaning the table.

After lunch they went up to Claire's room. They spent the rest of the day cuddling while listening to music and going through Claire's library of bands and songs that she had written down on her laptop. Later on the evening they got ready to go out.

"Ok, so where did you want to go?"

"I don't know, you had the idea, didn't plan anything for it?"

"Honestly? No." Jill said with a straight face. "Burger King sounds fine?"

"Sure, anything works really. I'm just impressed at how not prepared for this you are."

"Yeah, well, it was spontaneous!" Jill said laughing and putting an arm over Claire's shoulder and pulling her closer. "Just wanted to take you out for a change of pace really." she said the last part in a more serious tone, embracing Claire and kissing her forehead.

"I know. Thanks." Claire said smiling and giving Jill a quick kiss on the lips before turning back towards the garage.

"So, are we really going to ride on your motorcycle? Wouldn't my car be better?"

"Nah, the motorcycle is fine. Unless you really don't want to?" Jill said with a grin, already sitting on the motorcycle and handing a helmet to Claire.

"As if, no drinking for you till we get back though. Deal?"

"Yes mom." Jill said turning on the motorcycle and driving off into the road.

They had a simple meal and spent some time just driving around town, eventually stopping by a park. Claire went to buy some ice cream from a kiosk that was about to close while Jill just rested against the motorcycle, arms crossed and legs side-by-side.

"Here, chocolate with mint for you, and chocolate with strawberry for me." Claire said coming back after convincing the guy at the kiosk to sell her some ice cream before closing down for the night.

"The night is already pretty damn cold as it is and we are having ice cream?" Jill said, taking her ice cream and taking a first bite.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good to eat it while it's cold out. Well, long as you are dressing warmly at least." Claire said, eating her town ice cream.

Claire had dressed prepared for a cold night, a thick turtle neck long sleeved shirt, coat, pants and thick leggings underneath it as well, Jill on the other hand was using her usual jeans and a long sleeve turtle neck shirt, with knee high socks underneath it, enough to keep her from feeling too cold, but clearly not enough to keep her actually warm.

"Can I have a bite of yours?" Jill asked.

"Sure." Claire answered handing it over and waiting for Jill to take a bite, then asking her to take a bite of her own before asking. "Can I get a taste of yours too?"

"Sure, here." Jill said, mouth still full, raising the ice cream so Claire could get a taste of it. Claire held her hand, but instead of the ice cream she went for Jill, kissing her on the lips, and licking it. "Tastes good." she said resting her forehead against Jill, her breath making poofs of smoke in the cold air.

Jill held Claire by the waist pulling her closer and kissed her deeply. Soon their cold faces were blushed and warm, the ice creams all but forgotten were starting to melt, but neither seemed to care much about it. They had one plastic cup, courtesy cup of water the guy at the ice cream shop gave Claire along with the ice creams. Jill picked what was left of both ice creams and put it there, putting the cup to rest on top of the motorcycle's sit, while turning her attention back to Claire. Jill's arm were around Claire's waist, and Claire had her arms around Jill's neck, resting on her shoulders, Jill made room between her legs, so Claire could fit in between them while they kissed. Claire uncrossed her arms and let one hand slowly slide down Jill's neck and shoulder, going down her chest, and resting on top of her breast. Jill slid her finger tips inside the back of Claire's pants' waistline, receiving a shiver as response, softly giggling without stopping her kisses.

"Your finger tips are really cold." Claire whispered in between kisses.

"Well, it _is_ a really cold night, and we just had ice cream of all things." Jill said nibbling at Claire's lips.

"Mmhmm." Claire hummed in agreement while kissing Jill. "I actually like it when your fingers are cold." she finished, an impish smile on her lips while she kept kissing Jill.

They were silent for a good while after that, just kissing, and pressing themselves together, as if to melt into each other. They'd every so often start kissing each other's neck and collarbone, or ear, or nibble on them. And with each passing moment the kisses and caresses were getting more intense. When finally they hear a loud cough, clearly exaggerated. They both stopped, Claire just hiding her face on Jill's neck, while Jill looked over Claire's shoulder to see an old man, who was walking his dog through the park.

"You young ladies should take that elsewhere. Don't think the streets are safe this late at night."

Jill then stopped to look at the clock across, accusing it for telling her how late it actually was.

"Thank you, sir. We will." Jill replied politely, trying to put on her best poker face, but her face was too blushed and what they were doing was too obvious for her to be able to keep a straight face, and Claire giggling at her attempt at politeness wasn't helping.

The old man just raised his hand waving at them and resumed walked his dog down the park, eventually vanishing in another corner.

"We better go home." Jill said resting her forehead on Claire neck, as Claire had her forehead on Jill's neck.

"Mmmm." was what Claire said, before moving her hand up to Jill's neck, then sliding it down her neck, then shoulder, chest, between her breasts, and going down her stomach, resting on her belt buckle. "I guess we should." she finally said, with some regret on her voice, giving Jill one last quick kiss on the lips before moving away from her, so they both could put their helmets on and get on the motorcycle to head home.

"Claire?"

"Mmmmm?" Claire said sounding almost absentminded.

"Hands."

"?"

"Don't put your hands down there, or I can't drive." Jill said shyly.

"You sure?" Claire asked with a grin.

"Yes. I'm sure, can you move your hands up now so we can go please?"

"Mmmmm." Claire hummed against Jill's back, hesitating for a little bit, before removing her hands from Jill's pants. She had slid about halfway through her fingers on the front of Jill's pants when they sat down, before Jill could even do anything. "Fine, let's go then." She finally said hugging Jill a little too high, having Jill's breasts rest on her crossed arms, and pressing her own against her back.

"...Chris does have a point, sometimes you seems like you are on heat." Jill said sighing, but with a silly smile across her face, while finally turning on the motorcycle and driving off into the night, headed back home.

"Not my fault, it's what you do to me." Claire said in a whisper, not completely sure if Jill heard it or no, but also not specially caring.

_"I could say the same."_ Jill thought to herself, feeling places warm up that definitely shouldn't be warming up at that moment, specially not with that cold of a night, or the wind of riding a motorcycle through it.

* * *

AN:

And another chapter down. This one kind of went on a completely different direction from what i had first thought of, but since it kept building on itself and i just let it flow and there it is. So this chapter was mostly not-planned, other then the small confrontation between Claire and Jill due to her being too self conscious of her body and the scars it has now.

Thank you again for reading, hope it's been interesting to everybody, i'm actually enjoying writing this, and its been a good exercise i'd say. Reviews, constructive criticism or ideas are always welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Uniforms and Forms I

The next day, for the first time in a while, Claire actually got up before Jill. She stayed in bed for a while, watching Jill sleep, when Jill started to quiver in her sleep, noticing that she seemed to be having some sort of nightmare, Claire tried slowly caressing her back to try and calm her down. Jill was sweating, mumbling incoherently, and Claire was feeling. She thought about it for a bit, before decide to try wake Jill up.

"Jill? Jill? Wake up. It's ok, it's just a nightmare." Claire said while slightly gripping her shoulder.

The next moments went too fast for her to register, Jill suddenly, practically jumping up and turning around, grabbing Claire by the wrist, and twisting her arm behind her back, hold her face down against the bed. Claire got scared, mostly cause of how unexpected the situation was, but she noticed Jill was breathing in a fast, irregular manner, almost as if she had just been scared to death by something.

"Jill? It's Claire, it's ok." Claire said, as calmly as possible, trying to hold back from the pain going through her shoulder. Jill was clearly not putting full strength on the grip, but it was enough to hurt her.

"C-Claire?" Jill said, going wide-eyed, loosening her grip.

_"Oh god, oh god."_ Jill kept repeating inside her head, practically frozen.

"Good morning Jill." Claire said, forcing a smile, followed by a little awkward silence, Jill slowly losing her grip, but not really letting go of her arm yet.

"Um… I'm ok with S&amp;M if you are really into trying it, but…" Claire said trying to make a joke out of it.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" -Jill repeated letting go of Claire and moving back.

"I know, it's ok, you were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Jill continued repeating it, slowly moving back to the edge of the bed.

"Jill. Jill!" Claire finally nearly yelled, snapping Jill out of it.

"Claire…I'm so sorry, are you ok? Is your arm ok?" Jill said as if snapping out of it, still clearly not fully awake. She started to move towards Claire, but stopped halfway, with her hands stopped midair, and then retracting them.

"Jill…I'm fine. You went easy on me, more of a jump scare then actually hurting me, don't worry."

Jill stayed quiet. Just looking at Claire, as if searching for something.

"Stop worrying so much, it was nothing really , it's fine." Claire said, moving closer to Jill and hugging her- I'm fine, everything is fine, it was just a nightmare.

"Mmm." Jill just nodded, relaxing a little a little. "Sorry."

"I said it's all fine, stop saying sorry." Claire said in a jokily reproachful tone, waving her finger around towards the general direction of Jill's face, and laying on her lap. "And good morning, again."

"…Morning." Jill said, finally smiling softly, and kissing Claire in the forehead.

They just stayed like that for a little while, with no words or moving. Claire thought about asking about Jill's nightmare, but decided against it. Claire's phone started vibrating, making them finally break off each other and start moving.

"Rebecca says she is coming over later."

"Oh? Been a couple weeks since we saw her, thought she always calls." Jill said giggling while getting off the bed.

"Yeah, she said she is bringing something over to show me."

"Oh? What is it?"

"No idea. She says it's something about you though, and that I might find it cute. Or hot."

Jill stopped, and turned around, trying to think of what it could be.

"That's exactly what she said, I have no idea what it could be. Or why it could be hot or cute. Really curious now though." Claire, tapping her phone against her lower lip and grinning suggestively.

"Claire…" Jill said in an exasperated manner.

"What? She said I might find it hot, it's totally not my fault." Claire said, still grinning, finally getting off the bed and starting to get changed.

Jill furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together, in a frustrated manner.

_"Whatever." _"I'm going to take a shower, I'm covered in sweat."

"Ok, meet you at the main house for breakfast?" Claire said, as she finished changing and headed to the bedroom's door, stopping to ask before leaving.

"Sure I'll be there in a little." Jill said entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Claire left the room, going down the stairs holding her shoulder now that she was finally out of sight from Jill. She felt her muscle still hurting, it wasn't terribly, she wasn't lying about it, but it still hurt her. And on top of it she actually got scared for a second there, afraid of Jill, of what Jill could do to her if she lost control. She shivered at the thought, but worse than that, she was disappointed with herself. She could understand her fear, but still, being afraid of Jill, even if just for a moment, even with a plausible reason, still felt wrong to her, still felt like she had let Jill down, that she had lied to her, and frustrated that she couldn't help Jill with her nightmares. So she was feeling guilty, guilty and sore.

_"What a way to start the day."_ Claire sighed, heading to the main house.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jill was sitting on the ground, her hands shaking.

_"It's ok, nothing happened. Something could have happened…it could have been terrible…but nothing happened, it's all fine. Claire is fine. I didn't hurt her...not too bad at least."_ Jill's mind was racing, inner confusing and fighting with herself trying to calm down. She finally got up after a couple minutes, taking a flask of pills from a drawer and taking them before entering the shower.

After finishing her shower Jill felt a little better. She changed and headed to the main house, to eat her breakfast with Claire, feeling somewhat anxious as she approached the house. She entered the house and without even noticing herself, started searching for Claire across the first floor, a moment later Claire stood up, from inside the kitchen.

"Oh hey, was just getting some bread out of the oven."

Jill felt more relaxed instantly, and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, wait, did you bake it?"

"No, no way I could bake a bread this fast, was just heating some bread we had."

"Ah. Well, shall we eat?"

"Sure." Claire said, smiling at Jill while bringing the bread to the table, giving Jill a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down, surprising her.

"I'm still not used to it." Jill said, with a silly smile and a small blush.

"Mhmmm." Claire hummed while already biting a slice of bread.

"But…"

"But?"

"But it's nice." Jill admitted, starting to eat her own slice of bread, winning herself a blush from Claire, who stopped for a second, nearly chocking on her food.

"You so did that on purpose." Claire said, still coughing.

"What? I'm just being honest." Jill said with a crooked smile, while still eating her bread.

"Yeah, yeah." Claire said, and then stopped for a little while. "It is nice though, isn't it?"

"Mmm?"

"This. Being together, being a couple." Claire said, hold Jill's hand.

Jill just closed her eyes for a second before agreeing, and pulling her closer by the hand, giving Claire a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can feel my sugar levels going up just from seeing you two." Chris said coming down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too Chris." Claire answered in a slightly annoyed manner, while Jill just felt silent.

Chris sat on the table to eat breakfast along with them, he noticed Jill went quiet after he came down, seemly a little nervous.

"Jill."

"Yeah?"

"You can, you know, relax? I don't bite."

"…"

Sighing, Chris repeated something he had said a few times already the last few weeks, he thought it had gotten better since the last few meals and even late night movies Jill had been more relaxed, but now she looked about as nervous as she was at the first few days.

"Jill, I said I'm ok with you two being a couple didn't I? You don't have to be so nervous every time I'm around…"

"I know, sorry. Just bad night of sleep, feeling a little off cause of it."

Claire looked a Jill slightly worried, having an idea of why she had that reaction, she just reached out and held Jill's hand, slightly squeezing it, before letting go and focusing again on her breakfast and chatting with Chris about his day and other things of not great importance. Jill just smiled to herself, and got back to eating her breakfast. Chris left a little after the breakfast, Jill and Claire spent the rest of the morning on the living room, waiting till around the time Rebecca would come over, which should be around lunch time.

"She is late." Claire said looking at the clock.

"Hungry?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. Wait, what are you implying? I don't eat that much, Rebecca is the one that doesn't stop eating." Claire playing at being offended.

"Uh huh sure, so we don't need to buy that many snacks next time then?" Jill said smirking.

"That's one thing, this is another thing." Claire said, pouting, laying her head down on Jill's lap.

Their friendly, flirty banter continued for a little while till the doorbell rang. Claire checked and opened the door for Rebecca, that had a couple of bags with her. Jill was just behind and couldn't help but ask.

"What's with the bags? Finally moving over?"

"Hi to you too Jill."

Before Jill could answer or Rebecca could explain the bags, Claire interrupted them.

"So, what did you want to show me about Jill?"

"Oh. It's in one of the bags."

"Oh come on, what-"

"Jill, go buy us some snacks and drinks." Claire cut Jill before she could finish.

"What? But-"

"Just go. Shoo, shoo." Claire said, pushing Jill out of the door. "Here, the wallet."

Rebecca just started laughing. Jill just stood there looking baffled back at Claire and Rebecca.

"Sorry." Rebecca said laughing and bringing both her bags in.

"See you in a little, kisses." Claire said before closing the door pretty much on her face.

"But…fine." Jill just sighed in defeat and started walking to the shop down the road to buy what she was asked.

"She's going to be pretty annoyed when she gets back. You literally just kicked her out."

"Well, I'll deal with that then. Now, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just I found an album with some pictures, you probably saw some of them already come to think of it."

"Pictures? Of Jill?"

"Yup, back when we started on STARS."

"Oh?"

"So pictures of her in her old STARS uniform, and during some of her time in training and other few events. And maaaaaybe a couple of pictures of her changing as well." Rebecca said giggling.

"Ooooh. I want to see those." Claire said, helping Rebecca with her bags. "But really, what is it with the bags?"

"Oh. Last time I stayed over a couple days I had to borrow clothes right? That or clean mine every day. So I figured I'd bring some more this time instead of just a couple of changes."

"Oh. Ok, let's move the bags upstairs then." There were clearly more things in the bags other then clothes, but Claire just took Rebecca's word for it.

After putting Rebecca's bags away, they both came back down to the living room with a couple of picture albums. They went through the albums, seeing pictures of Jill on her early days on the RPD, her STARS training, and assorted events through that time.

"She…looks good on her uniform." Claire said shuffling through the pages.

"And on wet shirts I'd guess?" Rebecca asked smirking.

"Well, yeah. What happened there anyways?"

"Pranks, I suppose. She was always super serious when it came to work, so the guys did play some pranks on her during the get togethers to try and make her feel more like a part of the group. And well, I guess most of them learned pretty early that she was kind of _one of the guys_ I suppose."

"One of the guys...? Oh." Claire caught on what Rebecca meant soon as she said it herself.

"Yup. They got along so well." Rebecca said looking at the pictures, mostly of her old squad-mates now.

"They were good people, from what Chris told me."

"Yeah, they were…I'm very thankful to them for various reasons. But enough of that, she was really pretty wasn't she? Well, she still is, but-"

"I know what you mean! I so want a copy of some of these pictures."

"Weeet shirt ones?" –Rebecca said laughing pretty hard.

"Noooo, I mean, that too. But just pictures in general, the earlier ones are so cute. She looks so awkward."

"Geez thanks."

Rebecca nearly jumped out of the couch.

"Jill, you really need to stop picking the lock." Claire said, trying to sound mad but smiling.

"Well, you kicked me out without giving me the chance to get a key."

"Do you always have a lock pick with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, yeah. And here are the snacks, I'll put the drinks on the fridge to keep them cold."

"Ok. Jill?"

"Yeah?"

Claire just stared at her for a second before Jill caught on.

"Oh for… here." Jill kissed quickly on the lips, before taking the bottles for the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing much, new couple stuff you could say?" Claire said slightly blushing and smiling. "Anyways, I want copies."

"Copies of what? I heard you two talking about pictures but-" Jill saw the albums open on couch between Claire and Rebecca.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oooh yes she did, plenty of pictures of you in the early days on STARS. So cute, and awkward." Claire said giggling. "You really good on that uniform too."

"Oh come on."

"No really, and-"

"And she also said you look great with your shirt wet." Rebecca chimed in.

"What?" Jill nearly jumped grabbing the album. "Oh come on, really? I thought those didn't actually come out, actually, I didn't even know about some of these! What the- Rebecca! Where did you get this?"

"It's from back then? Think everybody had the same album, or well, mostly the same album." Rebecca said laughing.

"That's...not…argh!" Jill said scratching her head in frustration. "Whatever, I'm getting something to drink. And you, you are definitively _losing_ those...wet shirt pictures." Jill said pointing at Rebecca as she left to head to the kitchen.

Rebecca waited till Jill left and said to Claire in a low voice.

"No way, these are priceless! Plus someone wants a copy eh?"

"Y-yeah." Claire answered, seemly thinking of something else.

They spent the next few hours talking about the pictures, and reminiscing about things back then. Their training, their time in the RPD and STARS, it was a short time, but they had some good memories of it. They purposely avoided talking about things too close or that led up to the weeks before the whole Raccoon incident

"I'm kinda hungry." Rebecca said, finally noticing the time and that the sun was setting already.

"Same. I'll make us some pizza, we have some frozen on the fridge so just need to toss them in the oven."

"I'll do it, stretch my legs my too." Jill said sliding Claire off her lap and getting up.

"You sure? I can make them." Claire said sitting up.

"Just need to put it on the oven right?"

"Yeah. Three should be enough for the three of us and Chris?"

"Oh, he's coming for dinner?"

"No idea, leaving some food ready for him though, just in case."

"Ok, three pizzas it is. I'll be back in bit." Jill said leaving to the kitchen.

Rebecca moved up to the couch sitting beside Claire.

"So. How are things between the two of you? Really."

"Good, I mean, better." Claire said sounding unsure how to proceed.

"But…?" Rebecca asked, noticing the obvious reaction.

"It's just..." -Claire said vaguely, frowning a little, before biting her lower lip. Claire's mind ran for a moment, thinking about everything that happened earlier, about how Jill kept her body almost hiddin, how she thought of herself, and how that was affecting them. But at the moment she wasn't ready to talk with that with another person, and she didn't want to ruin their afternoon with what could possibly turn into a really big serious talk. But thinking about that made her think of something else as well, and that something else made her blush.

"It's just…? Something wrong in the bedroom? Cause you face is completely red. Then again it might be the wine." Rebecca said grinning while laying her head on Claire's shoulder. had noticed the small changes on Claire's face while she thought what to answer, she didn't know what it really about but decided not to press on it.

"Yeah. Well." Claire just sighed.

"Come oooon, spill it. I'm all ears."

"…You just want to gossip about it, don't you?"

"What? I'm curious, I'll admit it. But i honestly want to help if i can. Ok, maybe 80% curiosity." Rebecca admitted grinning. "Still, I want to help."

"Haaa. Fine. Not like I can ask anybody else I guess."

"Slightly hurt there. But go ahead." Rebecca pouted.

"It's just...Jill never lets me touch her."

"What? But haven't you guys like…done it and stuff?"

"Yeah but she never lets me touch her."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, down there? This is so damn awkward, not enough wine in the world to make it not awkward." Claire complained finishing her glass of wine.

"Oh…but why? Did she say anything?"

"No, not really. She just…avoids it some way or another." Claire said thinking back to when she saw Jill's body on the bathroom, and what they talked about.

"So. She pushes you over or something?"

"More or less, yeah."

"Tried talking with her about it?"

"Yeah but…" Claire blushed deeply.

"But she _distracts_ you from it, got it. Tried talking with her about it _outside_ the bedroom?"

Silence.

"Guess not, you really should try. If you are just expecting her to change, she won't, she's too dense for that. And if she is constantly doing it, she probably has a reason...probably a silly reason, but still a reason either way. So don't worry too much, it's not a problem with you."

"What's not a problem with her now?" Jill said coming back to the living room.

"That she totally loves your looks on your uniform."

"What?" Jill said stopping halfway through when she was going to sit on the cough.

"What?" Claire nearly choked.

"What? She does. She said so." Rebecca said pointing at Claire.

After a small awkward silence Claire finally said something.

"Well, you do look good on it. You still have it, right?"

"Yeah, it was packed along with my things...no, oh no, no, no." Jill said as soon as she realized where this was heading

"But we didn't even say anything yet." Rebecca practically singed.

"Yeah, but from your looks I can have an idea where this is heading, and-"

"Oh come on, not even for me?" Claire said, trying her best to make her best puppy-eyed face.

"…That's so not fair."

"All is fair in love and war. And embarrassing out friends." Rebecca said with a huge grin on her face. "So where is it? And is it the whole thing? Beret and all?"

"...It's on our room, and yeah, beret and shoulder pads and all."

"_Our_ room?" Rebecca said with a grin.

"Yeah, I practically moved in with her, like half my things are there I think?" Claire answered.

"So?"

"What? I'm not wearing that right now. Besides she saw me on it already when i got back."

"But it was for just a moment and i was too worried to pay attention to it! Come on."

"Come on. Pleaaaaasse?"

Jill sighed in defeat.

"Fine…only if you wear yours too, miss Chambers."

"Sure, mine are upstairs."

"What?"

"Too bad Jill, I was somewhat expecting it already. I'll go get changed, you do too."

"Wait what? You planned for this?" "Jill said not believing what she just heard.

"Sure did, at the very least I knew she'd want to see you on your uniform, or well at least I thought so, and I was right on the money."

Jill was speechless.

"Oh and Claire?" Rebecca stopped and turned to Claire right after getting up.

"Yeah?"

"Still have your pink shorts and vest?" Or something similar.

"Yeah, it _is_ my luck vest, even with all that happened. Why?"

"Goody, get dressed."

"Eh?"

"We are getting dressed with…well, stuff that don't really fit us anymore. In various ways I'd guess." Rebecca added after thinking for a couple seconds. "Only reasonable you do too. Fits the theme or something? Embarrassment all around i say!" she added shrugging. "Plus, Jill never got to see you wearing that either, only pictures, same as you and seeing her on her uniform. So it's fair."

"But-"

"No buts, just get on with it." Rebecca said already heading to the stairs.

"We can always just call the whole thing over?" Jill tried.

"…No, no. I'll go get changed, you are not escaping this." Claire said with a small smile. _"God I don't think I fit into that outfit anymore."_

"Guess I have no choice." Jill said getting up.

"Yeah, meet in five?"

"Sure, actually, give me ten, I'm not sure where it is, I just know it's on my room."

Claire glared at Jill for a sec with disbelief, already a few steps up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm not making excuses, it is there, I'm just not sure where, but shouldn't be that hard to find right? I'll be back soon." Jill said waving at her and heading out to the back house.

A few minutes went by, each of them somewhat regretting the whole thing while getting changed.

_"Well. It still fits…mostly. Not sure what that says about me."_ Rebecca thought looking at the mirror and then looking down to her chest and sighing. "_At least I don't have to use the bulletproof vest, that'd make it worse."_

Rebecca was the first to get dressed and head back down, maybe she was just the most excited about the whole thing, like playing dress up with her friends.

_"Ok, the shorts...fit, kinda tight though, same for the shirt, the black shorts I had underneath don't fit anymore, and I don't have anything similar. And for the vest…" _Claire thought while looking through her closet. "_Here we go, wow it's so worn out, poor thing. But fits perfectly still."_

Claire spend a few more minutes looking at her figure on the mirror, with mixed emotions. Good memories mixed with the terrible nightmare that happened in Raccoon city, she just now stopped to think it was probably the same for her two friends, and felt a little sting of guilt for asking to see Jill on it. But still, she really wanted to see it, she felt like she was missing on something big that happened on Jill's life, and this could bring her at least a little closer to it. After a few moments she headed out of her room and back down to the living room.

Getting there she found Rebecca coming back from the kitchen with another wine bottle in hand and more snacks.

"Do you ever stop eating snacks? It's a miracle you don't gain weight."

"Hey, I do gain weight. It just takes a little to show." Rebecca protested.

"That was your STARS uniform?" Claire said, eyeing Rebecca up and down.

"Yeah." Rebecca said with a grin, swirling in place and raising her arms. "I'm amazed it still fits. Rebecca Chambers, STARS Brave Team reporting for wine and snacks duty mam!" she joked, doing a poor job of a salute, which gained her a laugh from Claire.

"And that's what you used when all that nightmare happened in Raccoon city?"

"Yeah." Claire said, looking down at her outfit awkwardly.

"It's…"

"Weird I know, no need to rub it in." Claire said raising her hand in a stop motion, and sighing.

"It's also…really short. Your legs are practically bare."

"Yeah… the shorts are a little tight, I had some black yoga shorts underneath it back then that covered more, but those don't really fit anymore."

"Oh? Someone gained weight?" Rebecca said with a grin.

"Well, it's been forever. More like I grew out of it and my body changed then actually gaining weight and-"

Rebecca kept grinning with a knowing face, which prompted Claire to just give up justifying herself midsentence.

"Yeah, probably. Just leave it be." Claire said sighing again in defeat.

Rebecca started laughing before Claire said in a somewhat aloof manner.

"At least my body developed some."

"Hey I heard that!" Rebecca said, throwing a pillow at Claire.

The two kept bantering for a little bit, and started eating the snacks and drinking the wine. Didn't take too long for Claire to stop and start wondering about Jill.

"Jill is taking forever." Rebecca said, practically taking the words out of Claire's mouth.

"She said she had to search for it since she didn't know where it was."

"Oh, that'd make sense. Most her things are boxed still, right?"

"Yeah… Rebecca?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure this was a good idea? I mean, these outfits…they can bring some pretty terrible memories to all of us."

"Yeah but also good ones yeah? Specially of surviving all of that, and the times we used it before that."

"Yeah but…do you think it's really fine for Jill? I mean-"

"She's fine." Rebecca in a more serious tone of voice. "We can't treat her like a kid or an outsider, and she knows that. I know she's been going through a lot, and…well, never mind. But she's fine."

Claire felt like Rebecca wasn't telling her something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was, or if it mattered, but before she could think deeper about it Jill opened the glass door.

"Hey there."

"Hey! Jill…that thing still suits you perfectly, how do you manage?" Rebecca said sounding impressed.

"Thank you, but…it actually doesn't. The shirt is tight in all kinds of places, the thing is reinforced and was supposed to be form-fitting so it feels a bit uncomfortable."

"Hehe, gained weight did you?"

"N-"

"No, muscles. Surprisingly so." Claire answered before Jill could, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Jill said feeling slightly awkward.

"Ah. Those _pauldrons_ still look weird."

"Yeah, a little I guess. So, I see you still fit your uniform perfectly too."

"Yeah, guess I managed to keep my figure." Rebecca said grinning.

"Yeah, you look nice on it still. No vest?"

"The bullet proof vest? Way too uncomfortable, left that and the weapon harnesses upstairs, since they don't really matter much to the overall outfit." Rebecca said, slightly blushing at the compliment and the memories it brought back.

"Yeah, actually, I should've left the pauldrons back too-"

"Nah, they stand out a lot, so your outfit really feels incomplete without it." Rebecca said giving Jill a glass of wine.

"Ah, true I suppose. Thanks."

"If it's too uncomfortable you can take it off now though, I saw it already." Claire said with a small smile.

"Oh, oh. Not yet, the beret. Need the full look."

"I brought it. Here." Jill said placing the beret on her head. "How is it?"

Rebecca whistled before laughing.

"Perfect. I missed that look."

"Exactly the same as the picture. Well, better cause it's live though." Claire said with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah, yeah, shows over. Taking the pauldrons and beret off at least."

"Sure."

When Jill finally moved to the table on the living room to place her glass down was when she noticed Claire's outfit. She had noticed that Claire was dressed up, but had only seen her about waist up from where she was standing behind the couch.

"Is that…?" Jill asked looking at Claire, while removing her pauldrons.

"Yeah, that's the outfit I was using during all that Raccoon stuff. It's what I used when I went out biking sometimes. Kinda weird huh?"

"Well, not really, just…really colorful I guess?" Jill said, searching for words.

"I know, I just used to like this color a lot back then ok."

"And bare legs? Not that I have anything against it." Jill said with a grin.

"Yeah. No, I mean. I used a yoga shorts underneath it back then, but it doesn't fit anymore. Actually, this short is already a little tight too." Claire said with a tinge of annoyance.

"The shirt too, from what I can see." Jill said turning to get her glass.

Claire just blushes and shifted in place, trying to discreetly close her vest a little more.

"Yeah, the shirt too." Claire grumbled under her breath.

"You look adorable. Straight nineties, from color to the kind of clothing." Jill said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, well, we all look somewhat outdated."

"True that." Rebecca said with a laugh.

"These outfits _are_ pretty old." Jill added.

"That too, but we still look fabulous!" Rebecca said posing on the couch as if waiting for a photo to be taken.

They just talked for a little while when Claire remembered they had pizzas on the oven.

"The food!" Claire practically yelled.

"Oh, we completely forgot."

"You mean _you_ forgot, you said you were taking care of it." Rebecca interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you the burned one then." Jill said, running to the kitchen.

"Hey, no fair." Rebecca whined.

Claire was just looking at Jill when Rebecca suddenly said in a whisper.

"She looks great on that, doesn't she?"

"Huh? Yeah she does." Claire said, snapping out of whatever she was thinking.

"Distracted with her figure, miss Redfield?"

"No…maybe." Claire said grinning. "She does look good on it though. Did she really not get hit on by other people on the police station? Or the academy?"

"Oh she did, just she would turn them down in no time flat. And she didn't interact with people that much, not that she was a loner or anything, just always felt she was kind of out of her element? I don't know. And the people she did interact much didn't take too long to notice where her preferences laid so the guys didn't really bother her with it, thought they'd still tell her she looked great, hot, or what have you."

"Ah. There were only you and her on STARS? Women I mean."

"Yeah, the police station had a lot, but STARS was mostly ex-military corps of one kind or another, so most were guys."

"I see."

"She didn't have a girlfriend back then Claire."

"What? I wasn't-"

"You were so thinking about it. Not to say nobody was interested on her though."

"Oh?"

"Well, she is very pretty, so she was popular with the guys and some of the girls too. Same with Chris."

"Wait, he was popular with the guys too?" Claire said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well. I don't particularly know anybody, but I heard rumors. Heck, I'll admit I had a crush on him at some point."

"After the mansion incident?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. Why do you know that?"

"Cause more than one people said that, and you were pretty obvious about it. Though he was dense as always." Claire said sighing.

"Yeaaaahhh. Tell me about it." Rebecca said, joining Claire in a drawn out sigh.

They both giggled thinking about how dense Chris could be. Rebecca looked like she was thinking something over before she talked again.

"And well, thanks to that, or well, to be honest only in part to that, I had a crush on our dear Jill later on too."

Claire just froze at what she heard.

"She knows. I told her back then." Rebecca said in a more serious manner.

Claire was still as confused, and couldn't come up with anything to say, even with questions rushing through her head.

"I just thought it was fair to tell you, it's not a secret anyways. Better then someone else letting it slip and it becoming a problem later on." Rebecca was speaking in a more serious manner, even with the apparent effect of the alcohol.

"So you two-"

"Hey, food it on the table." Jill called them eat their dinner. "No burned pizzas so you are safe Rebecca."

"Yay!" –Rebecca said in an upbeat manner, getting up from the couch.

Claire just kept looking at her uncertain of what to do or say next.

"Come on, the food will get cold."

Claire got up without saying anything.

"We can talk more about it after dinner if you want, or another time." Rebecca said, leaving room for Claire to decide when she felt more comfortable about it. "But for now, food time!" –she said turning and heading to the table.

Claire frowned as she got up from the couch, she wasn't sure what to get from what Rebecca said, did she still have a crush on Jill? Was it really over? Did anything happen between then? Did they have a past together? Her head racing with questions, this was going to be a long, if not awkward night.

* * *

AN:

Hello again. First, sorry, this chapter was supposed to be done by sunday at most, but got a new pet that won't let me sleep, so been feeling exhausted last few days, and that came at the same time as allergies hit me. So awesome tiredness-combo.

Anyways, this chapter was originally going in one direction but changed halfway through, or well, somethings that i wasn't planning to add to it yet just seemed to fit, so there we have it. And dang was it dialog heavy, next one is probably going to be pretty dialog heavy too.

Again, thanks all for reading, and double thanks for the people that are following it just by rechecking every so often for updates. And tripe and quadruple thanks for the people that actually favorited and followed it? Yeah, guess that counts. Hehe.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed, as well as pointing out anywhere where either grammar or spelling may be off.

Thanks, and see you guys next chapter! (probably up by friday, since i don't want to miss a day so to speak, and another one should be up by sunday. worst case i'll put 2 up at the same time)


	12. Chapter 12

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

Uniforms and Forms II

Dinner seemed to drag to hours, even though it only took them about 30 minutes or so to finish eating and cleaning the table. During that time, Claire was mostly silent, with only Rebecca and Jill actually talking. Every so often either of them would talk to Claire or ask her something and she would answer in an uninterested manner, but that was about it. She couldn't stop thinking about what Rebecca said. Sure, it was in the past, from the way Rebecca talked considerably far in the past, but it still bugged her for some reason. Jill found it strange, but couldn't think of what could have happened. After dinner and the cleaning was done they headed back to the living room, sitting to watch a movie. Rebecca sitting to the side, and Claire sitting right beside Jill. They were silently zipping through the tv channels for a while, until Claire decided to breach the subject.

"So, Rebecca. Mind continuing what you were saying earlier?"

"About what?" Rebecca answered, not really turning to face Claire just yet. She knew what it was about, but she didn't want to start the subject herself.

"About how you liked my brother for a while, and then…suddenly started liking Jill?" Claire said in somewhat confused tone, she still couldn't get a picture of what really happened considering how vague Rebecca had been about it.

Jill was going for a sip of her drink but stopped halfway, holding the glass midair. "_Wait."_

"Oh that. Didn't think you'd want to talk about that tonight."

"Well, I do. You kind of got me out of surprise there. What was that all about?"

"Well. It's exactly what I told you really. I had a crush on Chris for quite a while, but the guy is dense as hell, and even when I tried to approach him about him he shot me down before I could even elaborate further." Rebecca said with a frown. "After that I was pretty down. I mean, not like _devastated_ or anything that extreme, but still, getting turned down, specially like that, hurts you know?"

"Yes, and…?" Claire inquired further.

"Rebecca, do you really think-" Jill started but was all but ignored by Rebecca who just kept talking.

"Just…everyday life I guess? Jill was always there, being…well, just Jill. Little things started to get my attention, the way she cared for and protected other people and me… the special care she showed after Chris turned me down, the way she looked on her uniform, her shooting posture, her fighting skills, her hair, her body…it was a gradual thing, when I noticed I was following her everywhere with me eyes whenever we were on the same room. I'm sure you can understand what I mean, yeah?"

"Yeah, I can." Claire said closing her eyes for a minute, imagining everything Rebecca just said and thinking that it was almost the same for her.

Jill on other end of the couch was feeling awkward at the whole thing.

"Um…want me to leave? So you two can...i don't know, talk more privately?"

"Don't be silly Jill, it's nothing you haven't heard before. And it is about you too, so I don't see a reason for you to leave." Rebecca answered finally sitting up from her slouching position.

"It just…sort of happened. Took me a little while to actually realize it, then a little longer to come to terms with it myself. And even longer to build the courage to tell her anything."

Claire just looked at Jill with the corner of her eyes, not sure of why, but trying to measure her reactions.

"And then, one day, I did. Simple like that."

"Simple? You call that simple?" Jill said massaging her temple. "You nearly scared me to death saying something urgent had come up, made me run to your room, then locked me inside with this…crazy smile on your face and rambled for over 10 minutes non-stop until I finally understood what you were trying to say."

"Hey! That- I- I didn't know what to do ok? I was super nervous, you know that! Why did you have to bring that up?"

Jill just sighed and Claire giggled softy.

"…Well, at least I didn't throw a tantrum because of jealousy before even saying anything." Rebecca mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Carrying on. So, that's it really?"

"No it isn't. What did she say? What was her answer?" Claire insisted.

"I'm right here you know…" Jill complained and got ignored yet again.

"Well, she said the most unenthusiastic "ok" you can imagine. I mean, really, you have the cute girl all but crying infront of you saying she might be in love with you and all you say is "ok"? Honestly Jill."

"What- Now, wait a minute-"

"Yeah, she's like that. Hard to deal with huh?" Claire said, sympathizing with Rebecca's experience.

"Tell me about it!"

"Hey...You two ganging up on me now? Know what, never mind." Jill said returning her attention to her drink.

"But did you guys...actually date or…?"

"For a little while, didn't last that long though, couple months maybe? Honestly, most of the time it felt like we were together more out of convenience then actually being in love with each other or anything." "_Well, I was._"

At hearing that Jill stopped for a second, looking at Rebecca, who averted her eyes. It hadn't been a "couple months", it was more a little over a year, in face, till not too long after she disappeared and was taken as dead. The memories came rushing over, how could she forget something like that. She remembered dating Rebecca, she remember their time together…or so she thought, the few weeks and months before Wesker taking her were all jumbled memories, she did remember it, but she couldn't put a proper time frame on them most of the time. "_Rebecca…"_ she thought to herself, thinking of how much pain her friend must had been through, without her even realizing it, not even remembering it.

"So, eventually Jill dumped me."

"Hey! I didn't-" Jill started agitated at the sudden rush of memories and emotions. "I didn't dump you…don't say it like that."

"...Sorry. Well, point is for one reason or another we drifted away from each other as a couple and eventually broke up, kept the friendship though. And that's what counts." Rebecca finally said turning with a smile on her lips.

"Oh" Claire said uncertain of what to say.

"Well, anyways, as I said, it's all history. I just thought it would be more fair for one of us to tell you about it, before someone else did and you thought we were hiding it or something. Not that I think anybody actually knew, but just in case, yeah?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you." Claire felt relieved, she was afraid of how things had ended between, or if they had actually ended it at all or just drifted away, but from the look of it they did break up properly. She looked to Jill with the corner of her eyes, who seemed more uncomfortable than anything else. "_I guess someone probing or simply talking about your pass romantic life _is_ uncomfortable at the very least….Wait a minute."_

"Wait, so one of the two or three girlfriends she had before was you? And you guys like…slept together and everything?" Claire finally putting the pieces together.

"Weeeeellll, yeah. I was younger and, supposedly at least, less experienced, but I had to do almost everything, Jill would just lie there like a dead fish if I didn't take the initiative" Rebecca said, with a huge grin, clearly taking a jab at her friend.

Jill nearly choked on her drink, and between coughs protested. "Hey! I wasn't "lying there like a dead fish" like you say" I just…wasn't sure...what to do…and…" her voice fading further and further as she said each word, her face blushing. At the end she was all but grumbling to herself.

"See? What did I tell you. She's too cute when she all shy like that." Rebecca said blinking at Claire, before turning back to the tv. "Anything else you want to know?"

"No…actually, maybe?"

"Oh ho?" Rebecca said her voice laced with laughter. "Want to know miss Valentine's here weak spots I'd assume?"

Claire at first opened her mouth to complain, but deny as she might, Rebecca wasn't that far off the mark. And looking at Jill's baffled face right now made her want to tease her as well. "Exactly. Any pointers would be greatly appreciated." Claire finally answered with a smile.

"Wah- I can't believe you guys." Jill felt at a loss for words, her face was burning a bright red and she could feel it.

"No problem, we can probably talk about that for quite some time-"

"You guys! I'm right here you know!" Jill tried to protest, her voice slightly faltering.

"Yes yes, we know" Rebecca said waving her hand at Jill dismissing her protest. "Now pass me that bottle so I can refill my glass, probably going to bed after this one, packing and bringing those bags made me exhausted."

"If you are going to call an early night we might as well do that too." Claire said finally leaning her head on Jill's shoulder and relaxing.

Jill passed the bottle to Rebecca, who didn't turn to face them. She could see small unshed tears in her eyes. She felt a sting of guilt, for not remembering, for not saying sorry, for putting Rebecca not only through a break up, but putting her through losing her finally having returned to only be on a relationship with someone else, without ever properly having closure. "Here."

"Thanks." Rebecca said in a low voice, filling her cup, drinking it in 1 go and refilling some of it, before returning the bottle to Claire who had asked for it as she was pouring herself the second glass.

Few minutes passed with mostly silence other than the occasional comment on whatever they were watching on the tv.

"Be right back, stepping outside for a moment." Jill said, getting up and grabbing her cigarettes and lighter, before heading out the glass doors and starting to smoke outside.

"So, Claire. Nothing to be jealous over yeah? Don't worry so much about it." Rebecca said, drinking her last sip and getting up.

"Yeah…I'm not, just…you can be so damn cryptic sometimes, it's worrisome" Claire said in frustration.

"Hehe, gotta have some fun when I can. Sorry." Rebecca said, sounding a little less energetic then she meant.

"...You sure it's ok Rebecca? You don't sound-"

"If I said no, would you give Jill up?" Rebecca said with a bit of irritation on her voice.

"…No, sorry. I wouldn't."

"Good, if I was on your place I wouldn't either. She's…a great person. And don't worry, just remembering things about then made me a little emotional, those days were a real big emotional rollercoaster, after Raccoon, everything with Umbrella and the start of BSAA and everything. Memories just hit me a little harder than expected, nothing to worry about, really. So, shall we? Or are you guys watching more tv?"

"Nah, we'll call it a night too. I might just go take a shower and change out of _this_ while Jill finishes smoking actually."

"Kay, I'll put things away here. Just go take your shower, she's probably almost done out there."

"Yeah. Rebecca?"

"Thanks for telling me. And sorry things didn't work out."

"No problem, and psh don't worry about it, water under the bridge as they say. Don't think it would have worked out even if we tried harder, I just think we are better off as friends than anything else. Besides…"

"Besides…?"

"You two fit each other much better." Rebecca said smiling.

"T-thank you. I'm going to take that shower now, see you tomorrow in case you go to bed before I'm done."

"Goodnight Claire."

Claire went up the stairs and Rebecca collected the three glasses and 2 bottles of wine they had left on the living room, putting the second unfinished bottle away on the fridge, the glasses on the kitchen sink and the other bottle on the trash. When she turned around Jill was standing against the half open glass doors to the backyard.

"Have a minute?" Jill asked, cigarette still on hand.

"Sure, what's up?" Rebecca finally answered after hesitating for a moment, and following Jill outside.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Huh?"

"After I got back, why didn't you say anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us…it wasn't just a couple months, it was over an year, practically till I went after Wesker with Chris."

At that Rebecca just remained silent for a minute before answering. "So you remembered…"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, mostly…to be honest I remember we talked about breaking up, but we never really did before I went on that mission."

"…"

"Rebecca…talk to me."

"What is there to talk about? We broke up, then…you died. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help you, I couldn't help myself. Just cry like a useless brat."

"Rebecca that's not…"

"It is." Rebecca said with a sad smile. "I couldn't accept you were dead, never could really. I was always sure you were alive, somehow. So when we finally found out you really…I was happy. All I wanted was you to be back with us, it didn't need to be for myself. Just back with us, alive." Rebecca said bracing herself as if trying to keep control of her emotions.

"But then all of that with Wesker had practically broken you, it was as if you were there but…not really there you know? It scared me…it was as if you had completely forgotten…"

"I hadn't, I just-"

"Didn't have a proper time frame, for few months prior and after Wesker took you, right? I read the reports."

"Rebecca…" Jill said taking a few steps towards her.

"Stop." Rebecca said in a hurt voice, and took a deep breath. "I'm ok, really. We had broken up already, even if we never properly put it on words. And I don't blame you for not remembering, so don't beat yourself about it. Just…remembering everything tonight was a little harder than I thought. I'll be fine tomorrow. Promise" Rebecca finish with a small smile.

Jill was silent for a moment. "Sor-"

"I literally just said to not worry about it, it's really all in the past, I'm just happy to have you back with us. And I'm really happy about you and Claire."

Jill just looked at Rebecca for a while, as if trying to measure how much of what she was saying was true.

"If I wasn't ok with it you know I wouldn't have meddled to help you two get together. You know me enough to know that." Rebecca said with a grin.

Jill let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I guess you are right. But if there's anything I can do, just let me know yeah? We might not be a couple but you are my friend, and I care for you a lot, you know that right?"

Rebecca smiled. "Yeah, I know. I care for you too. And Claire's done with her shower it seems, so I'll go up to my room now, don't want her to see me like this and get the wrong idea."

"Ok, good night Rebecca."

"Night Jill." Rebecca waved going back inside and up the stairs, and finally entering her room. She stood with her back against the door for a little while, until she heard Claire leave her room and go down the stairs. Finally relaxing after that she let herself fall and sink on her bed, softly crying herself to sleep.

Coming out of the house Claire saw Jill just standing there with the cigarette on her mouth, seemly thinking about something.

"Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, you just seemed…a little out of it, everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about things. Or trying to remember things I suppose. Well, never mind that." Jill said putting out her cigarette. "Aww, no more pink shorts?"

Claire laughed a bit, hitting Jill on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah, it really doesn't fit me anymore I know, and it is quite flashy."

"Specially with your legs all bare like that." Jill said grinning, hugging Claire by the waist and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready for bed?" Claire asked, walking back to the back house side by side with Jill.

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling pretty tired. Just need to take this uniform off."

"I can help with that if you want." Claire said with a sly grin.

"Maybe, but. We are actually going to sleep after I get changed, I'm really tired and I need to go in for evaluations tomorrow morning."

Claire pouted a little, but didn't press the subject.

Back on their room Claire just sat on the bed waiting for Jill to change, looking at her move about the room on her uniform. Jill turned off all the lights but the lamp by the bedside before changing in the opposite corner of the room. Claire sighed softly_. "And again."_

"You really do look good on that uniform."

"Eh? Uh. Thanks."

"What? It's true."

"You sure you just don't have a thing for uniforms?" Jill said in a teasing manner.

"I don't! Well, maybe I do if it's you on it?" Claire teased back.

"Heh. Maybe." Jill said as she laid on the bed, then giving Claire a kiss and a long tight hug. "Good night." She said in a slightly pained voice.

"Good night." Claire said, nestling herself beside Jill, not really sleeping on top of her shoulder, but still resting her head against it.

Early next morning Claire woke up to Jill getting ready to leave for her evaluation.

"Morning." She said still half asleep.

"Morning Claire, you can go back to sleep, it's still early."

"Nah, just give me a second to wash my face and I'll get us some quick breakfast ready."

"It's ok, I don't-"

"You are going to eat breakfast. So just wait." Claire said leaving no room for contest. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and start getting changed. "You can head down if you want, I'll be done in a second just need to finish changing"

"Sure, want me to get started setting the breakfast?"

"Just put the table, I'll get the food ready in a minute."

"Ok." Jill said leaving the room.

"_Ugh why does it have to be so early."_ Claire complained to no one, feeling a little grumpy from waking up so early after a somewhat emotional tiring night.

"Hey, good morning Jill." Rebecca said as soon as Jill entered the main house.

"Oh, good morning. Why are you up so early?" Jill said noticing the table for the breakfast was already set.

"I remember you were going in for evaluation today, right?"

"Yeah, but what about it?"

"Oh, physical evaluation too?"

"Yeah….why?"

"Combat evaluation?"

"That too. Can you answer me why yet?"

"Ooooh, I'm going with you then."

"Again…why?"

"I want to see you kick some of those trainers' asses, they've been getting too cocky lately since Chris hasn't been around the training area much."

"Huh?"

"You know, rumors. Stuff like you and Chris aren't as though as people say you are, that kind of thing, nothing too important. But I want to see it first hand when they get a reality check."

"New guys I'm assuming?" Jill said sighing while sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, mostly, the older ones just don't bother saying anything, since they know you and Chris personally already."

"…You just want to add fuel to the fire don't you?"

"And watch the world burn, bwahahahah!" Rebecca said making her best impression of a tv cartoon villain she could.

"Morning." Claire said finally entering the house too.

"Morning" Jill and Rebecca said at the same time.

"I have some toasts about to be ready and coffee for you guys. Also some juice in the fridge I bought earlier."

"Thanks. Shall we eat?" Claire said sitting at the table.

They chatted a little about breakfast, some idle chat about what they'd do today and then Rebecca started telling Claire about the new trainer and recruits and how Jill was going to "kick their asses" during the evaluation.

"Rebecca, you make it sound like I have something against them, or that it's an actual fight…"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should! They are a bunch of jerks."

"…You lost to one of them in a sparring match and got made fun of, didn't you?"

Rebecca choked on her food before answering. "What makes you think that? Ouch I bit my tongue."

"That." Jill said with a sigh, and after a few moments she completed. "Just let me know if it's the same they assign me for the evaluation."

"Sure thing, knew I could count on you".

Jill just sighed again, this time with a small smile on her lips.

"Shame we can't bring Claire too…"

Jill froze at that. She didn't want Claire to see her fighting, not when there was still a risk.

"It's ok, while it would be pretty awesome to see Jill kick some ass, I'll be pretty busy till you guys get back."

"Huh? Weren't you going to just lazy around till we got back?" Rebecca asked.

"I wasn't going to _lazy around._ I just had nothing specific planned. But I just got an idea."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Surprise, you'll see when you get back. What, don't look at me like that, it isn't anything too extraordinary or anything, just something I thought we could have fun doing together. Anyways, aren't you guys going to be late at this rate?" Claire finished pointing at the clock.

"Shoot, Rebecca, if you are coming stop eating, we are leaving now."

"Can I take a sandwich with me at least?"

"To eat there sure, not on the way though, can't exactly eat on a motorcycle." Jill said quickly gathering her things and heading to the garage.

Claire just blew her a kiss from the table where she was still sitting down. Jill stopped for a moment, then gave her backpack to Rebecca, quickly ran back to Claire, gave her a quick kiss on the lips before running back to the garage. Claire just giggled as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Ok, hold on Rebecca, we are a little late so I'm going a little faster than usual."

"As long as you don't drive like Moira I should be fine." Rebecca said shuddering at the memory.

The drive to the closest BSAA center, the same where Chris and Rebecca worked, took a couple of hours, even without traffic, it was considerably far from where Chris lived. During the small trip Rebecca tried talking with Jill a couple of times, just idle chatter, but that wasn't really working since she couldn't pay attention while driving. About halfway through, while waiting on a traffic light, Jill gave Rebecca a pair of earplug headphones.

"Sorry we can't talk much right now, hard to drive in this manner and keep a proper conversation going. Not the same, but the music should help with the boredom, if you like it that is."

"Oh it's no problem really, don't worry. But thanks." Rebecca said putting on the phones.

Jill pressed play on her ipod before starting down the road again.

"_What the…"_ Rebecca was more surprised than anything by what she was hearing, she couldn't say the selection of music wasn't varied, but most of it was clearly rock'n roll of some sort or another. She knew Jill's taste on music was pretty varied, but never expected her to apparently like rock this much. Within the next hour they were reaching the BSAA building.

It was a large building, not very tall, but with large floors, with a needlessly large parking lot, above ground and underground as well. They both presented their ID cards at the entrance, than headed to park Jill's motorcycle as close to the building entrance as they could. The first floor was mostly the reception and a few general offices, press room and the entrance to the underground floors at the back, the next two set of floors upwards had mostly specialized offices and labs for the medical and psychiatric department, the next two had the offices and rooms for the intelligence department, and most of the general management, and the last two floors up had the rooms for VIP meetings, and some database computers. The first floor underground had a parking lot and most of the field agents gear and training grounds, complete with shooting ranges and rooms for sparring as well as an academy with a large selection of apparels for physical training. The four floors further underground were dedicated to their armed forces and research department, two floors each, the floors underground were actually larger than the ones above ground, and extended through most of the underground of their parking lot and behind the building as well. All floors were connected by a larger, reinforced elevator at the center of the building. That's where Jill was headed, but first she had to stop by psychiatric department to report that she was in, and starting today's evaluation, since they were supposed to follow her through the whole process. After getting her "escort" Jill headed to the center of the building and greeted the security agents by the elevator.

"Good morning gentleman."

"Good Morning Valentine, mam" they saluted. It still felt awkward to her, she knew she supposedly outranked them, but she was there for evaluation, the treatment didn't feel deserved. She was about to comment on it, but gave up. "_They are just doing their jobs, and if any superiors decide to give them a hard time cause of it I won't be able to help. Better just let it be."_

"This elevator still creeps me out." Rebecca said behind her. "It's more like a high tech safe then an elevator."

"Security reason" Jill said, and Rebecca said the same in unison.

"Yeah I know, you always say that, doesn't change how I see it though."

Entering the elevator Jill had to run the retina and voice scan before going down.

"I still don't get why you have to go down there to do your evaluation, you should be able to do it with the rest of them."

"Maybe now I could…" Jill said in a whisper.

It was true, she had most of her physical evaluations on the first floor of the research department instead of the normal training areas, that wasn't exactly pleasant but she understood a certain degree of caution was needed, she just wasn't so sure it was still needed even now.

Finally pressing the -3R on the elevator panel, she closed her eyes, breathing slower, trying to relax before the evaluation started.

"_I hate these things._"


	13. Chapter 13

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Evaluations and... Tests?

Few moments later the elevator arrived at its destination. Jill heaved a deep breath before stepping out. Rebecca followed Jill through a small series of hallways, passing very few people along the way.

"_Guess it's too early still?"_ Rebecca thought absentmindedly.

"Um Jill?"

"We are almost there, just down this hall."

Getting to the end of the hall, Jill stopped to have her ID checked by a guard, before progressing to a door. Rebecca was starting after Jill but was stopped by the guard.

"Sorry mam, only authorized personnel."

"She's with me." Jill turned back.

"Sorry mam, but-"

"She's not going inside the room, just the observation area." Jill said, grabbing Rebecca by the wrist and dragging her to the room. "Ok, you wait here. I'll go get ready."

"Wait why-"

"Just- Stay here." Jill said in exasperation, clearly stressed out by the situation, leaving before Rebecca could answer.

Rebecca was confused by the extra security and the separated observational room, with bulletproof glass that she was in right now. But with no option but following what Jill had just told her, she sat down on one of the chairs in the room and waited. Few minutes later a couple of people entered the room, talking among themselves, too distracted to noticed Rebecca right away. Didn't take that long till one of them noticed her however.

"Agent Chambers. What are you doing here? I don't believe you have the clearance for-"

"Jill. She brought me down here."

"Agent Valentine?" The other person in the room said into an intercom, seemly connected to the room Jill was in right now.

"Yeah?"

"You know you aren't allowed to-"

"Talk to anybody outside about this, yeah. She is BSAA and from the medical team, as well as a trusted friend of mine. So having her knowing at least a little should be useful for you, and me as well."

A few moments passed before the person answered back.

"This goes completely against protocol Valentine… But I don't see an immediate problem, she's from medical correct? Actually having her be up to speed with your condition might prove useful when you return to field activities."

"_Field activities? They can't be planning to send her out already, could they? And what do they mean by condition…"_ Rebecca thought to herself before standing up and moving closer to properly introduce herself.

"Field Medic Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca said extending her hand for a handshake.

The woman closer to her just clenched her writing tablet and gave half a step back, while the man by the intercom stepped forward.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Elia Leafgreeen, this is Doctor Margaret Monroe. She feels uncomfortable with physical contact, guess it comes with studying germs and diseases for too long." The man introduced them and tried to break the ice. "I'm responsible for monitoring her recovery and progress on the physical part of the exam from a practical point of view, the doctor here just analyses all the data and compiles it for the higher ups."

"Y-yes, sorry. I was just caught by surprise." Doctor Margaret said, grabbing a white a pair of surgical gloves out of her pockets and putting them on. "Hello." She said, finally extending her hand and shaking Rebecca's hand.

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm just here to accompany Jill really, I wasn't expecting to be briefed into anything and-"

"We are not really going to be briefing you into anything." The doctor said. "We can't even if we wanted, it's mostly classified information and you just being here is already a breach on the protocols."

Rebecca couldn't help but feel the hostility in Margaret's voice, or the obvious lack of interest the doctor was showing.

"Yeah, as my colleague so _aptly put_, we won't be briefing you into anything, we simply can't."

"But you just told Jill…"

"Oh yes, you'll be able to see her physical condition first hand however, and if you have any further question…well, we'll answer what we can once today's tests are over."

"_Tests?"_

"Ok, Jill, we are starting." Margaret said into the speaker, before returning to her sit and start taking notes on her tablet.

"Ok." Jill said from the other side of the glass, moving to the corner of the room and sitting on a chair, while a couple of people dressed in white entered the room.

"_Probably medical personnel, wait, what are they injecting her with?!"_ Rebecca was surprised by the injection, why would a physical evaluation need any injections?

"…What are you giving her?" Rebecca tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"It's a compound to-"

"It's a compound injection to help her keep control. Mostly a small dosage of tranquilizer." Margaret interrupted before Elia could finish his sentence.

"Why would she need a tranquilizer? For a sparring session even."

"You do know what happened at the lab I presume, yes?" Margaret asked in a bored manner. "It's precaution so that doesn't help again, it's not enough to actually _dope_, just enough to keep her from going overboard, if that were to happen."

"_That's fishy."_

"Now we wait. 5 minutes should be enough." Margaret said, turning her attention back to her tablet. She was seemly collecting data on Jill's vitals too, since Rebecca could get a glimpse of the tablet's screen and make out of some of it was.

"Valentine? How are you feeling." Elia asked via the intercom.

"You already know the answer to that. About same as usual." Jill answer in a somewhat irritated manner.

"Ok, think you are ready to start?"

"Whatever gets me out of here faster."

"Ok, we are sending them in."

Rebecca watched in amazement for next hour or so as Jill sparred with soldier after soldier, she could recognize some of the faces, but she never had seen some of them. During the spar matches Jill would usually fight one on one, but every so often they'd throw in a second fighter against her. She didn't get through all of it unscratched of course, but considering the amount of people she sparred with, and for how long she did it without a break, it was pretty impressive that she won every one of the sparring matches. The final results were 3 out of 10 soldiers had a broken arm on one part or another, 2 had broken a leg, few broken fingers and some dislocated joints, rest were minor injuries varying from bruises to a few strained muscles. Jill herself had a dislocated shoulder, a few scraps on the left side of her face, left shoulder and right leg, and 1 broken finger on her left hand. She was breathing heavily, seemly a mixture of being tired and anxiety. Rebecca was terrified that the supposed evaluation supervisors had let things escalate this far.

"Elia, time to stop, her signs-"

"Got it." Elia said, turning to the intercom again. "Valetine, we are stopping here for today." He opened his mouth to say something else, but with a troubled expression he held himself back and simply left it as is.

Jill inside the room just stood still, closer to the corner, still breathing heavily, now with her head facing down, fists opening and closing. The soldiers were all left room, some walking by themselves, while others needing to be helped.

"What is-"

"She is cooling down."

"Huh?"

"Valentine. She's cooling down, if anybody were to enter the room now she'd most likely respond to it as a threat and attack the person, or at the very least keep herself in a defensive position."

"Margaret. It's true that happened a couple times on the couple of times at the beginning, but she hasn't done anything like that in a good while. No reason to be so harsh on her."

"She literally just broke _bones_ on her sparring partners Elia, how can you not-"

"And they managed to give her a good beating too, they were going all out, so she answered in kind. Clearly not something we were aiming for, but certainly not unexpected. And considering their average training and skill levels, I'd say the results were about as expected."

"Is it always like this?" Rebecca asked, clearly shocked.

"Heavens no, we were just asked to go a little further with today's assessments and tests. Usually she just spars 1 or 2 people for about 20 minutes each, bruises and small lacerations are somewhat common place, broken bones or dislocated joints are not though."

"Her vitals were as expected, they are still somewhat high for a normal person, but it's normal for her case." Margaret added, talking directly to Elia and ignoring Rebecca's presence. Going through some other files, she continued. "They are also lower then we last tested her for high stress situations, so that's an improvement." Margaret continued to talk about Jill while Rebecca kept looking at her through the window.

"_Tests...again with that, what _are_ they doing here? It's clearly not normal physical evaluation."_

"Wait, what do you mean about her vitals?" Rebecca finally talked, coming back from reverie.

Margaret sighed. "Thanks to...whatever Albert Wesker did to her, she has a higher metabolism then what we call "normal", most of her vital signs are, accordingly, abnormal as well. Her general heart beats, breathing, electric impulses, strength, stamina…you saw it with your own eyes. It's nothing too extraordinary, nothing like what was present when she was under control of Wesker or what Wesker himself was reported doing, and most of it is certainly due to her training, or so my colleague tells me." She said looking at Elia. "but it is still above normal _expectations_."

"Huh? But-"

"She isn't anything inhuman Chambers, just think of her as a soldier near its peak, maybe just a little above it. However, she's slowly returning to her normal patterns, so she'll be _normal_ sooner rather than later." Elia said looking at Margaret in a reproachful manner, causing her to just shrug and return to writing her report.

A few minutes of silence ensued, as Rebecca tried to process what she just saw and what they told her, while watching Jill _cool down_ as they said. When Jill finally raised her hand.

"I'm good." She finally said, heading to the exit door, where a small team in white was waiting for her for first aid treatment.

"3 minutes and 32 seconds, 40 seconds slower than last time." Margaret murmured with a frown. Elia didn't say anything and moved to the door, holding the handle before turning back to Rebecca.

"Anything else Agent Chambers?"

Rebecca just sighed deeply before answering.

"Even if I ask, you aren't going to tell me anything else are you?"

"At least you are fast on the uptake." Margaret said in a slightly amused tone. "Good day to you, miss Chambers."

Elia sighed before continuing.

"Wish we could be of more help, but most of us don't even know what is what anymore, nobody knows the full picture it seems. Either way, you were not here today Agent Chambers, none of us were. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, have a nice day." Elia said finally closing the door behind him, leaving Rebecca to think things over while she waited for Jill.

A couple minutes later Jill appeared by the door holding it half opened, seemly peering inside at Rebecca, without saying anything. Seeing her, Rebecca got up from where she was sitting and before she could fully reach the door Jill turned and started making her way back to the elevator, then back to the first floor and out of the building, stopping right outside of it, lighting a cigarette, and still not saying a word.

"…Jill? Everything ok?"

"Peachy, really. All of it." Jill had her small finger on the left hand immobilized in a synthetic cast, and the arm itself was resting on a sling, her face had some ointment and a bandage covering the scratches.

A short awkward silence ensued. Jill sighed deeply before continuing.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for it. Just these evaluations just…wear me out."

"Well, that wasn't an evaluation, that was just craziness, and what is up with that room?"

"Interrogation room, they expanded it so I could spar on it."

"Oh, but still. It's not like you'll start attacking people left and right."

Jill remained silent, looking sideways at Rebecca, before facing forward again. Having just finished her smoke, she immediately light another one. Rebecca could tell something was off with Jill, her whole behavior was off, but she couldn't think of a way to explain it or breach the subject.

"And what did they injected you with anyways? They said is a form of tranquilizer but I don't see how that helps."

"_Tranquilizer_ is it?" Jill answered amused, but didn't elaborate further.

A few more minutes of silence, with Jill lighting a third cigarette, before she finally said something.

"Sorry Rebecca, I'll be better once we are done with things here. It just…"

"Wears you out. Got it." Rebecca answered, completing her sentence with what she was tired of hearing as an excuse. Surely it wore her out, she had just been sparring for about 1 hour against multiple opponents in a row, with who knows what being injected on her, but that didn't really explain why she was acting so differently, she felt almost like another person. "_Well I did make her bring me with her, though she already had a passable excuse planned, wonder if she was already planning to bring me along at some point?"_ Rebecca remained silent for a few more moments thinking about that, before giving up and returning to the matter at hand.

"So, what next? Shooting range?"

"Done that last time so they said I don't need to do it again today, so just the psychiatrist office for mental evaluation and medicine prescriptions."

"…Medicine that you are not taking." Rebecca said just loud enough for Jill to hear.

"Exactly."

"Might enlightening me as to why is that?" Rebecca asked sighing.

"Because right now, their prescriptions can't help me anymore than they already did, I'm still officially forced to take them however."

"Jill…you can't just stop taking that kind of medicine as if it were something for a cold. Not without at least talking with a doctor and-"

"Yes, yes. I heard that all before, from the doctor and Chris. I only stopped taking the stronger ones because they were keeping my head in a constant haze, so it wasn't actually helping, maybe when I was at a worse state, but right now, they don't help."

Rebecca opened her mouth to object, but stopped herself. "_She won't listen anyways, and if she really thinks it's better without for her I guess the least I can do as her friend is try to be understanding instead of judging her."_

"Ok, I don't suppose I'll be able to go into the office for your mental evaluation, should I just wait for you out here?"

"Sure. You can also wait inside, there are some benches and chairs outside the office." Jill said finally seeming to be calming down, if only a little.

"I'll wait out here, that whole thing just now gave me the creeps. Sorry."

"It's ok. I should be back in 30 minutes to 1 hour."

"Ok, I'll message you if I go anywhere." Rebecca said, sitting on stone bench.

"Sounds good. See you later then." Jill said, reentering the building.

"_What was that all about? Her behavior just now, the whole…test. Those two doing the evaluation, Elia Leafgreen and Margaret Monroe…need to remember to check those names, don't think I've ever heard of either one, not that it would be that surprising come to think of it." _Rebecca thought to herself, with a frown on her face. "_Ah, I forgot to ask Jill what's the name of her psychiatrist. Oh well, I'll ask later."_

Back inside the building Jill headed to the office she was already familiar with, not only from her schedule evaluations, but from when she was still being treated here. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply that never came, she knocked again, same result. She decided to slowly open the door and enter.

"Excuse me…" Jill said stepping inside, the familiar smell of the room and the hazy air about it hitting her as usual. "_I wonder if she actually uses incense or some actual drug, I always feel like I'm getting some sort of contact high from being in here."_

"Yes, hello, just take a sit, I'll be with you in a moment, just need to finish going through some papers." The old doctor said from her table without really acknowledging Jill's presence, and answering more in disconnected manner, as if repeating a recorded message.

"Ok." Jill said taking a sit on a sofa in the corner of the room. Looking around the room she could notice the stacks of papers, and books spread around the table and floor right beside it. The bookcases were also filled with thick books, mostly related to psychology or pharmaceutics, but she could spot a corner with books of assorted subjects, mostly dramas and novels, not exactly something she'd expect to see in an office.

"Miss Valentine, if you are going to just study my room while waiting for me may I suggest a book? There's some non-technical literature on the bookcase in the corner, but you probably saw it already." The old woman said without stopping on her task.

Jill got the first book she came across, a small tinge of anxiety of what it could be turned into a smile when she saw the cover. "The Nibelungenlied". "_So…Norse mythology? Honestly wouldn't have seen that coming."_ Jill silently took the book and returned to her sit, and started reading it. She more or less knew the story, but found the book interesting nonetheless, at least what she could read from it. Not 10minutes later the doctor finally signed a last sheet of paper, slammed close a file, threw it in a pile and turned around to face Jill.

"Phew finally done, I swear these guys don't know how to properly file things _and_ overwork me too hard for the salary I get paid." Saying that she got up with a huff and went to a file cabinet. "Valentine…Valentine…Valentine, Jill. Got it. So how's the book?

"It's good. From what I can tell anyways, don't think 10minutes of reading can really tell you much about a book."

"True, but sometimes it's all you need to know if it's worth reading or not, yes?"

"Ah, yeah, suppose so." Jill said feeling slightly awkward, the atmosphere on this office definitively throws her off her game every time, just a little, but enough to be an annoyance.

The doctor pulled a cart from the side of the table, wish some bottles, a thermo bottle and a couple of cups and glasses. "Anything to drink? Have…brandy and tea….and that's all I'm afraid."

"I'll accept some tea please."

"Ok, just a second." The doctor said pouring Jill her tea in a large brown mug. "I'll have myself some tea too...with brandy."

Jill couldn't help but show a little surprise at her actions.

"No worries, it's just a little to help keep warm and relaxed." The doctor said smiling. "So, before we start with the questionnaires, did you want to talk about anything? How have you been? Anything new happened?"

"_Claire did…not the first time I come here after it happened though. Still."_ No, nothing worthwhile anyways, just normal daily stuff.

"Really? No more outbursts, blackouts or anything of the sort?"

Jill felt uncomfortable at the question, mainly because the answer would be a positive, they had happened, just way less often and with considerably short durations. She pondered if she should say anything about it, but before she came to a conclusion the doctor continued.

"Well, your face and general behavior already tell me they did happen. I'm assuming it wasn't as bad since you don't seem too worried about them?"

"…Yes."

"Good, good." The doctor said, jotting a few things down on a notebook. "Anything else? How's the medicine working?"

"It works fine I suppose? I'm not entirely sure what is supposed to be the result so I just assume it's doing its job." Jill said in an evasive manner.

"I see…" Something else written down on the notebook. "Ready to tell me what happened to you in the last few weeks? Your mood definitively got better."

Jill felt uncomfortable at the question, she didn't want to talk about Claire, she didn't want to bring their relationship into this environment. "Just…friends, they are helping me out. A lot."

"That's good Jill, opening up to people around you even if just a little might prove really helpful."

"…_Helpful with what exactly?"_ Jill thought to herself, somewhat puzzle at the way the doctor put that.

"Right now what I'd say you need the most is a familiar environment, something you feel comfortable with, to help you get back on your feet and stabilize yourself without the need for medical prescriptions." The doctor said, taking a last couple of notes down before closing the notebook. "So, did you stop or change the dosage of any of the medicine since we last spoke?"

Jill still had all the meds packed, and she regularly asked for the resupply for said meds. But honestly, she had stopped taking most of them. Nobody other than Chris knew that, and even he only knew that to be true for a couple of meds. Only medication she still took regularly was the one made specifically for her, since she felt somewhat anxious about stopping it, since she didn't know how much that had anything to do with the viruses or her recovery from them.

"No, not really. I missed a couple of days to be honest, but that's about it."

"I see… well. That's it for the informal part I guess, time to dive in the questionnaires the higher ups asked for. Ready for it?" The doctor said turning to Jill with a small grin, and readying a recorder.

"Ready as I can be I suppose." Jill said in a defeated sigh.

The next hour or so Jill was bombarded with questions about her daily routines, her general thoughts about seemly unrelated things, as well as things related to her work. She was asked about Wesker, about his experiments, about any possible memory that she could share, about details of her captivity. Everything, from mundane things to nearly offensive questions about herself, her actions, her beliefs and convictions. It was mentally tiring trying to keep up, since the type of subject kept changing and the pacing of the questions wasn't regular either, felt like a stress test to her brain. "_And probably was, if I think about it"_. And also emotionally exhausting, since it touched many very personal moments and information.

"Ok, that's about it." The doctor said closing the questionnaire and stopping the recorder. "This is off-the record, but since you are so insistent in hiding I feel obligated to question you about it." She said with a serious voice for the first time in the afternoon. "Your relationship with Miss Redfield."

Jill froze, her mind racing, trying to figure out what to say and how she knew about it, probably the ones keeping her under surveillance she would expect. Not like it was a secret but still.

"Jill. Look at me. Calm down. There is no problem with it, nobody here is going to think or do anything about it. I'm just asking you about it, since you refuse to tell me about it."

"…Off the record?"

"Off the record." The doctor said, showing the recorder turned off, and resting her hands on her lap to show she wasn't going to take notes.

"Yes. We are in a relationship, and yes, I don't want to bring the knowledge of that relationship into my work space."

"You know that's not really possible right? The moment you are back or when someone that knows either of you sees it and lets a comment scape it'll be common knowledge."

"Yes, but…I don't want to hide it from people. I just don't want it to be treated or seeing as some sort of part in a therapy or treatment. It isn't that, and I wouldn't like it if anybody thought otherwise." Jill said looking the doctor right in the eyes.

"Yes, yes, point taken, no need to get mad. I just wanted to understand why you were hesitant about it, but you did give it some thought, so that's fine. It's something I can respect."

Jill made a confused expression.

"My husband saw the two of you, you were...how did he say it? "Being frisky and eating icecream"?" He didn't know who either of you were though of course, he was just really surprised at the situation and how you were not freezing on that cold."

"_Someone saw us…? Wait-"_ " Was your husband walking a dog?"

"Yup that's him."

"Oh."

"Anyways, that'll be all Miss Valentine. Unless you need anything else?"

"No mam."

"Good, then you are free to go, I need to get back to my files." The doctor said returning to her papers.

Jill left without a word, but not before stopping to realize something. She couldn't remember the name of the doctor, and she wasn't sure but she felt as if it wasn't the first time she forgot. She looked at her file casing and read "Doctor Helen Stone" on it, and it seemed to jolt her memory.

"_Yeah, Helen, but how come I forgot about it in the first place? I've seen and talked to her too many times to forget something like her name."_ Jill was still wondering about that when she stepped outside the building.

"Jill! Finally, I thought I was going to start growing roots waiting for you there. How was it?"

Jill look a little puzzled for a moment before answering. "It wasn't a math test Rebecca, there's no _how was it_ it's just evaluating…whatever they want to evaluate from the answers I give to their questions. That said, I hope it _was good._" Jill finished with a small smile and a tired sigh.

Heading to her motorcycle, Jill ran her hand over her shoulder, wondering if she would be able to drive so soon after having the joint dislocated. "_No better test then trying."_ She thought sitting on it and turning the ignition on.

"Shall we go get something to eat on the way back?"

"Sure…you sure you are okay to drive? Your shoulder and finger-"

"It's fine, hurts a little but not enough that I can't drive. Probably should drive for too long though, so a couple of stops along the way for food sound just about right."

"If you say so." Rebecca was silent for a moment while Jill took the motorcycle out of its parking slot, but then asked before they started to actually move. "Hey Jill…about today-"

"Rebecca, what you saw is what it is, I don't really know more about it then you do. And today was…excessive, even for their standards. And I'm really tired, so if we could just drop the subject…"

"…Ok. What should we tell Claire though?"

"You can tell her whatever you want really…just try to go easy on the details, I don't…I don't want to scare her." Jill said a little dejected.

"I doubt she would be scared, more like pissed at them for doing all of that, like I am." Rebecca said holding Jill's waist tighter. "Ok, let's get going, talking about food actually made me hungry."

"Can do." Jill said as she started driving out of the parking lot and down the road.

"_And you do seem to know more then you are telling me Jill." _Rebecca though looking at Jill's back, sighing softly before saying something trying to change the mood. "Shame I didn't get to see you kicking the asses of the guys I hoped."

"Always next time Rebecca." Jill said with a small chuckle.

* * *

AN:

Hello again. This one was hard not quite sure why, it simply wasn't coming out as i wanted it to, still not really satisfied, but i think i managed to get at least the essential points i wanted in it if nothing else. Just hope it isn't too bad, hehe. My schedule is still all messed up, so instead of promising to post more chapters and not managing to keep up, i'll simply keep it simple "i'll post more". sorry for those that wanted faster updates, think i can manage 2-3 updates a week, but we'll see.

As always, reviews and constructive criticism (or just opinions really) are welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Stick and Stones

Claire spent the rest of the morning working on her "plan", which amounted to having a barbecue outside, and having the pool cleaned for them to use. She wanted to get it done before they got back from Jill's evaluation, but lunch time was getting closer and she wasn't even half way done with the pool.

_"I should've asked someone for help…Probably Chris, since he isn't doing anything today."_ Claire sighed to herself. "_Or well, wasn't, he went out a little while ago, no clue of where to though."_

She decided to take a break from cleaning the pool, grabbing some juice out of the fridge and sitting on the edge of the pool while drinking it.

"_At least it's sunny out, weather been so cloudy lately."_

She spent some time resting and looking at the pool, somewhat measuring how her cleaning what doing, after all it was the first time she had it done it by herself.

"Not bad I guess, just not nearly close to done either…maybe I'll just have Jill and Rebecca help me finish when they come back."

A few minutes later she heard an engine sound getting closer, and the garage door opening. "It's probably them." She got up and headed inside the house. Rebecca was the first one to enter the house, she looked nervous for some reason.

"Hey Rebecca. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Oh, hey Claire. Yeah, we stopped to eat at some fast-food place. Here, brought you some." Rebecca said giving Claire a box with her food inside.

"Oh, nice. Thanks."

Both of them sat at the table, and Claire started eating. Rebecca just sat somewhat awkwardly glancing every so often to the door to the garage.

"Rebecca? Anything wrong?"

"No."

"Not very convincing."

"I'm not quite sure actually… I'm going up to get changed and whatnot."

"Ok…oh, once you come down can help me with the pool?"

"Eh?"

"The pool. Cleaning it so we can use it, it hasn't been used for a while so it was kind of dirty."

"Uh sure? I don't mind. Just give me a little bit."

"Ok." Claire answered glancing at the kitchen door to the garage as well.

"Ok then, I'll be back in a little bit." Rebecca said going up the stairs.

Few moments later, Claire was done eating her food, and Jill hadn't come inside, so she decided to go to the garage to check what was going on.

"Jill?"

Jill was just standing beside her motorcycle, looking down at it, thinking at what to tell Claire, she knew how she would react to her injuries.

"Hey Claire, sorry, got distracted and-"

"Oh my god Jill, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing, just messed up during the physical evaluation. It's nothing serious-"

"Nothing serious? You have your finger immobilized, bandages on your face…this was clearly more than just sparring."

"Yeah, I mean, sure it was slightly more rough than usual, but it's nothing much, really."

"But-"

"Claire, I'm ok, really. Just some bruises but nothing big, really."

Claire just stared at Jill for a moment before sighing deeply and massaging her temple.

"Whatever." Claire said in a whisper. "Well, that puts the plans for this evening into a back burner."

"Huh? Oh, you did say you had some idea of what we could do in the evening."

"Yeah, but not with you hurt like that…guess we can leave it for the weekend…gives us more time to clean the pool."

"Oh? What's the plan?"

Claire sighed softly and held Jill's hand, giving her a quick kiss.

"Secret…well not really, but since I have to change plans now I might as well try to get some other things together too. Oh also, we'll be using the pool, so we have to clean it, was going to ask you and Rebecca for help but guess that's not happening either. Come on, let's get you inside."

Jill opened her mouth to object, but Claire just turned on her heel and started walking back into the house, softly pulling Jill with her, so she gave up and just nodded and smiled softly while walking behind her.

"Ok, you just sit there, I'll finish cleaning the pool with Rebecca once she comes down then we can decide what to do the rest of the day…probably just stay in I'm guessing."

"Sorry." Jill said sitting at a chair right outside the glass doors, close to the pool.

Claire just sighed, while brushing a strand of her out of Jill's face and placing it behind her ear.

"I still can't get used to your hair color…"

"…"

"Oh I don't have anything against it, the occasional platinum-blond strands and the generally brighter color don't look half bad on you it's just, I was always used to seeing your hair dark."

"…Yeah, at least the color is slowly returning…the platinum-blond just brings me bad memories." Jill said holding the tip of her ponytail.

"I can imagine…sorry for bringing it up." Claire said somewhat regretting commenting on it.

"No worries, at least I know you don't dislike as I do, so that's a positive. Hope you like it as it gets darker too." Jill said smiling softly.

"Yeah, I do, I think I did already-" Claire caught herself midsentence realizing what she was saying.

A small awkward silence ensued, with neither of them knowing what to say. Claire was somewhat uncertain of what she had just said, or what it actually meant, Jill on the other hand was surprised. Claire sat at the floor beside Jill, holding her hand.

"Claire?"

"I don't know. I think I'm starting to realize I've liked you for way longer than either of us thought… feels kind of weird." Claire softly sighed resting her head on Jill's leg.

Jill breathed in gathering a little courage before continuing.

"If it helps any, I've liked you for…well, way longer then I'd care to admit."

Claire looked up at Jill with a small grin.

"Oh really now? May I ask since when?"

"That's-"

"That will have to wait for another time, mushy time is over, time to finish cleaning the pool before I give up on helping you." Rebecca said with a small grunt walking pass them.

Claire just shrugged and gave Jill a kiss on the back of her hand before heading to the pool. Rebecca came back to where Jill was sitting and took her shirt off, surprising Jill and Claire for a second, before they noticed she was sing a bikini top underneath it.

"What? It's hot and we'll be getting wet anyways so."

Jill was looking at Rebecca for a second.

"Rebecca…"

"Don't bother, can't really think straight right now, that whole thing was absurd and…never mind."

"…"

"I'll be talking with Chris about it."

"Rebecca-"

"I'm not asking, I'm just telling you I will. Probably have him talk with you too, since you clearly are keeping things to yourself as usual."

"…"

"Sorry, I know I'm sounding too harsh…I'm just worried is all, and blood is still rushing so, yeah. Don't let it get to you." Rebecca said massaging her temples. "I'm still talking with Chris about it though."

Jill smiled softly and nodded.

"Now to help your red-head get the pool clean. Or get her all wet, whichever happens first." Rebecca said heading back to the pool.

For the next hour or so Rebecca and Claire cleaned the pool, getting each other soaking wet with the water hose in the process. They played around a little, but there was a certain weight in the air and Jill could tell it was there and it was probably her fault. She stretched her left shoulder slowly, checking how it felt, receiving reproaching looks from Rebecca when she did so. Jill just shrugged and kept checking her shoulder and arm.

"_Not too bad, couple days and it should be good as new. The scratches shouldn't take too long to heal either since they were superficial, only actual problem is the broken finger…guess 2 or 3 weeks for that to fully heal up."_ She thought to herself, measuring how bad her injuries were and how long she'd expect them to be healed. After checking her arm Jill light up a cigarette and leaned forward, lowering her head. A lose brighter strand of hair slid infront of her eyes, making her remember her conversation with Claire. "_And just like that she makes me not hate this hair as much…certain things certainly are surprising."_ She thought pushing the hair behind her ear. Looking at the two women at the pool Jill was lost in thought, thinking about everything that was happening, thinking about Claire, of how much she meant to her, and how afraid she was of messing everything up.

After finally finishing cleaning the pool, Rebecca and Claire were sitting at the edge of the pool while it was being filled again. Jill couldn't help looking at Rebecca under the sun and remembering a bit of their past, some memories she didn't even knew she had. She felt her heart heavy, what happened…what she did to Rebecca, even if not on purpose, was still something awful, and she'd never be able to fix that.

"_Wonder how much she suffered when I "died"…when they found out it was me working under Wesker, and when I got back and all but ignored all past together…even if I didn't remember it properly at the time, it's still no excuse…and then me and Claire get together…and she helps…without saying a word till after the fact."_ "Sorry Rebecca…"

"Oh? What are you sorry for?"

"Huh? Chris?"

"Hey, back from the evaluation I see. Rough time there?" Chris said tapping Jill on the shoulder, which made her give him a small grimace.

"You could say that."

"So, what are they doing?"

"Cleaning the pool, or well, filling it up now. Claire said she had an idea of what we could do this afternoon but…guess I ruined it."

"You _are_ pretty beaten up for just sparring…"

"…"

"Fine, don't say anything. Should we go inside and get some food ready? It's almost dinner time, and I doubt either of them will have the energy to actually cook."

"Sure." Jill said, grunting slightly as she got up.

"_They really went overboard...I should ask Rebecca what happened."_ Chris thought to himself while following Jill back inside the house.

Meanwhile Claire and Rebecca were sitting at the edge of the pool watching the water level rising.

"Hey, Rebecca…What is really going on?"

"Mmm?"

"With Jill…and the whole evaluation thing, she came back with a few bruises before but this…this just isn't _normal_. Something _is_ going on and she isn't telling me anything, right?" Claire questioned trying to look Rebecca in the eyes, but getting no answer out of her.

"Not you too! I'm getting tired of this…all of this… She won't confide in me, she won't really let me get closer to her, it's like...she keeps me at arm's length emotionally, and she just won't tell me certain things, even if I ask her directly. Sure certain things are harder to talk about, I'm not asking her to do that…it's just…why does this have to be so hard? I don't want to see her like that…she looks vacant half the time, as if her mind is elsewhere or completely turned off, other times she looks like she could disappear at any moment...it's…it's so sad." Claire said, emotion rising on her voice as she went on. "I want to be able to do something for her, to be there for her…I know I can't just fix everything, but I at least want to be her support when she needs it...and…she won't let me! It's so frustrating!" She turned her eyes, filled with sadness, anger and unshed tears to Rebecca. "She probably talks more about what's going on with you! She even took you with her today for whatever reason! Or Chris even! They work together, they are _partners_ after all, it's obvious isn't it! Everybody but me! Why? Just why?! Am I just something for her to pass time? Why-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Claire, calm down. Jill is clearly in love with you, anybody can see that. She just-"

"Is she? Is she really? Sometimes I think so too, but- but…then why…" Claire dropped what she was saying halfway, her energy seemly leaving her, small tear beads slowly falling down her face.

Rebecca scratched her head in exasperation.

"Aaaahhh. Just- Here." Rebecca said as she slid into the half-filled pool and pulled Claire along with her.

Claire was caught by surprise and sank into the pool, coming up just a moment later, coughing the water she had swollen.

"What the- What's the big idea?"

"Trying to calm you down and snap out of it. Guess it worked since you seem to be madder at me then moping"

"I wasn't moping!"

"Yeah you were, and you were starting to think and say some pretty ridiculous things there too."

"I wasn't saying anything ridiculous. It's clear that Jill is more open about…whatever happens to her with you guys then she is with me. And the way she keeps…toying with me I just don't know any more if she even takes this relationship seriously."

"Toying with you? Sorry to burst your bubble Claire, but Jill is way, and I mean way too awkward about relationships to be able to toy with anybody."

"Then why she keeps changing too much? Sometimes everything seems fine, the next moment she is practically running away from me!"

" "Running away from you?" don't you think you are being a little too dramatic?"

"Maybe...but you get what I mean."

"I…don't know Claire, I really don't. If I could help you guys in some way I would, but…I just don't know. She's clearly having problems of her own to deal with."

"But they are not _just_ her problems anymore! We are a couple, it's supposed to be _our_ problem now…so why won't she talk with me. She won't even recognize there is a problem, she just keeps saying everything is fine, or that she is tired or some other excuse."

"Honestly? Your guess is about as good as mine. Her…mind is clearly not as healthy as she wants us to think it is."

Claire snapped her eyes to Rebecca at that moment, freezing in concern.

"She isn't crazy or anything, but the whole experience clearly left some scars on her mind as well. And physically…"

"What is it?"

"…I don't know yet, but I think something is off, the "evaluation" as you said wasn't normal by any means. I'm not quite sure what was happening there but…I don't think Jill knows either. So at least on that front go easy on her yeah?" Rebecca said sighing and leaning against the edge of the pool. Claire said nothing, instead she just had an expression as if she was thinking hard about something.

"And she obviously loves you. Anybody _can_ clearly see that. I think in her own way she is trying to not worry you more then she is already doing…or scaring you off. And about she talking about things more with me or Chris…she talks more with us about work related things, she's really been keeping herself or the two of you as out as much as possible of any conversations we had without you being present. And I honestly think she doesn't really know what is going with her either, so she's been trying to figure it out. Doing things alone is just…her way of doing things."

"That's not-"

"I know, trust me, I do. But you, or we for that matter, simply can't force things out of her if she doesn't want to tell us, even less so if she's blind about it as much as the rest of us."

Claire just looked at Rebecca in annoyance for a second.

"Yes. I know cause of personal experience if that's what you are thinking. Jill is simply a hard person to deal with when she decides to seclude herself like that." Rebecca said with a small grin, trying to poke fun at Claire.

"Yeah. You two dated before, I get it. I really don't want to hear more about that right now." Claire said sighing and leaning her back against the pool's edge beside Rebecca.

"Calmed down yet miss drama?"

"I'm not…!" Claire started flaring up again, but stopping mid-sentence and taking a breath she continued. "It's just...this whole situation is hard to deal with. It's not just _drama_. I really…want this to work out. I don't want to lose her…or our relationship."

Rebecca looked at Claire, the smallest hint of sadness on her face.

"You won't, not if the lady herself has any say on it." Rebecca said in soft tone before continuing. "You should've seen her on their crazy sparring session, she kicked so much ass, she was up against some pretty big guys, I'm surprised at how she handled all of that."

Claire had a small smirk on her face for a second.

"She is pretty good at hand-to-hand combat huh?"

"Hey now missy, what you two do behind those doors is _not_ hand-to-hand combat, no matter how rough you guys get." Rebecca said in a poignant manner, smirking right afterwards.

"Wha- that's not what I meant! You!" Claire reached for Rebecca and dunked her into the pool, which was nearly full by this point.

Rebecca coming up for air wrestled her way away from Claire.

"Hey now, no violence, I'm not into that. I prefer it more gentle." Rebecca said smirking as she started to swim sideways trying to move away from Claire who just went after her.

"I don't want to here! Just stay still so I can drown you!" Claire said laughing, small tears still running down her face, but her mood definitively better than it was earlier.

"_It's not just Jill that is emotionally unstable right now Claire…"_ Rebecca thought as she sighed with relief seeing her friend being playful again, and seemly better, at least for the moment.

From inside the house Chris saw most of what happened as he was facing the outside, but didn't say a word. He also couldn't know what they were talking about, just that it was clearly something serious and whatever it was, his sister was hurting. He was glad that Rebecca managed to cheer her up even if just a little, but he also knew that while Jill wasn't back to herself Claire also wouldn't be fine.

"So…how's everything?"

"About the same?" Jill answered a little uncertain what Chris was asking about.

"Everything good between you and Claire?" He didn't want to dig too deeply, but he wanted to at least have an idea of what was on Jill's mind.

"Yes…it's not all perfect, but it's good all things considered."

The way Jill answered slightly annoyed him, he didn't think that's what she meant, but she answered in such a manner that made him feel like she didn't…care about it, or at the very least she wasn't interested in it.

"Jill… what is going on?"

"I…I'm sorry Chris, I just don't know if…all of this is a good idea. At least not now."

He sighed, he was right. She was overthinking things, or at least putting too much weight on the negative side of things.

"Look, I'm not going to give you advices about dating _my_ _sister_. But you really need to stop thinking so little of yourself. Even if there are hard times ahead I'm sure the two of you can handle it just fine if you just talking it out."

Jill looked at him a little surprised.

"Don't go expecting me to say anything else about it, I just think you need to talk with her more. I know…_we_ know you are more of a loner when it comes to sorting out your own problems and all of that, but leaving her completely out of it is just going to make it harder for both of you. Anyways, go tell them we ordered some food, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

"And Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"We are still going to talk about the whole evaluation thing, even if you don't know any specifics anything you might know can help us figure out what is going on. Same with what Rebecca knows, she probably knows more than both of us since she went with you today and she does have contacts on the labs. Something is definitively fishy about this whole thing."

Jill just nodded before heading out the glass door.

"_Well, just hope we are overthinking things and nothing actually bad is happening."_ Chris thought as he went up the stairs.

The sun was setting as Jill stepped outside, giving the backyard an orange-like glow. Looking at the pool she saw Claire and Rebecca playing in the water, at first she was confused about the situation, but then she slowed her paces and kept looking at them, at how well they got along…how _normal_ they looked.

"_It would be so much easier…"_ She sighed to herself, pushing the thought aside.

"Hey you two, playing in the water? Seriously? What are you, little kids?"

"You are just grumpy because you can't join us." Rebecca said spraying a little water towards where Jill was standing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you said kiddo. We ordered some food, I was going to ask you guys to come inside once it got here but I'm guessing you both need a shower now huh?"

"Well, the water is clean, haven't added any chlorine or anything yet, so we just need to dry ourselves and get changed." Claire said coming out of the pool in the corner that had a steps leading out of it.

Jill just looked at her for a moment, losing herself momentarily at Claire's image as her wet closes and skin glistened at the fading light of the sun.

"I'll just go up to our room and get changed there, or actually, could you bring us a towel? So we don't get everything wet." Claire said draining some water out of her hair by twisting it sideways.

"Sure, be right back with it." Jill said heading into the back house.

"Sorry Rebecca." Claire said while still looking at the door Jill walked into.

"Huh?"

"About blowing up on you earlier."

"Oh, that's fine, really. Just wish I could be more useful at this point."

"And sorry about…taking her away from you, I can see she still means a lot to you."

Rebecca wasn't expecting that and froze for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Claire…I told you, we had broken up already, it's fine, really. She does mean a lot to me, but just as a close friend, nearly a sister really."

"But still-"

"If anything the awkward thing is being friends with your girlfriend's ex, no?"

"...Yeah to be honest, it kind of is." Claire admitted awkwardly.

Jill finally came out with two towels, each of them taking one and drying their hair and body best as they could without removing their clothing.

"Well, I'm going up to get changed, see you guys in a little." Rebecca said heading inside the house.

Claire was silent for a little while, just drying herself.

"Claire?"

"Say Jill…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"What is it?" Jill said getting closer to Claire and running her hand down her arm then holding her hand.

"Nnn. Nothing." Claire said shaking her head, and then giving Jill a quick kiss before parting from her.

"Going to get changed too, so see you in a bit. Unless you want to come up too?"

"Nah I'll wait on the main house, Chris said he is taking a shower so if the food arrives there's nobody to receive it if I'm not there."

"Oh, ok. See you in a bit then." Claire said turning around and going inside the back house.

Jill started heading back towards the main house when she suddenly felt a small headache, feeling dizzy, and almost losing her balance. She felt something drip down her lip, and running fingers across it she noticed her nose was bleeding.

"_What is going on…"_ She said gritting her teeth and heading to the kitchen, cleaning her face on the sink, and making sure nobody saw it, before heading to the living room.

Dinner was mostly uneventful, they talked a bit about their day, mostly about the pool. Which brought up the subject of what Claire was planning.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I was thinking of making a barbecue or something of the sort back there for us, but…well, I guess we can leave it for another time."

"Sorry." Jill apologized while rubbing her cast.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. Actually, that might be a good thing, gives me more time to prepare things. Maybe I can call Barry and Moira too, maybe they can bring Natalia."

Jill had a small smile on her face as Claire kept talking.

"What?" Claire asked, with a smile of her own.

"You guys and Barry, you really act like a big family."

"Yeah, well, we kind of are some sort of extended family after all this time." Chris answered. "Of course you and Rebecca are part of it too."

"That's so...corny Chris, even for you." Rebecca said grinning.

Chris looked at Rebecca for a moment, then faced Jill again.

"Well, I guess the family is one person shorter than I thought, anyways, we-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't you go kicking me out of the family like that!" Rebecca said throwing a napkin at Chris.

"Oh so we are a family now?"

"I never said we weren't! Just…that hearing you say that sounds too corny…and awkward." Rebecca said, a mixed expression of feeling shy and awkward on her face.

"Stop throwing things around the table, unless you want to clean it afterwards. Aaaaanyways." Claire said cutting their banter. "Jill you'll probably need a couple days for rest and…" Claire couldn't bring herself to mention Jill's wounds for some reason.

"Yeah, couple days and the scratches and bruises should be gone, and I'll be fine. Well, the finger should take longer to heal. But that shouldn't get in the way too much."

"Good, so I'll ask them about this next weekend, good for everybody?"

"Sure."

"Yeah"

"Yup."

"Great. Also, Rebecca, did you bring any swimsuits?" Claire asked after making a mental note to call the Burtons the next day asking them if they could come and telling them what they needed to bring.

"Yeah I…probably have one packed, why?"

"Assuming it'll be sunny instead of cold as its been lately…pool, barbecue, sun. We should probably try and enjoy it right?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure, the pool is kind of small for actually swimming but we can play around on it for a bit and simply enter it to cooldown a bit if we want to." Rebecca said already thinking about her bikini.

"Umm Claire, I don't-" Jill started but was cut by Claire.

"We'll find you a swimsuit if you don't have one Jill, pretty sure I saw a couple among your things thought."

"Yeah I do have some but-"

"Great, it's settled then." Claire said getting up from the table. "…I'm so not doing the dishes, Chris do you mind?"

"Sure I guess." Chris said getting up and starting to collect the plates around the table.

"Ok, I am going to bed." Rebecca said getting up. "We woke up super early, and the day was exhausting so I'm pretty beat. Good night guys." She finished going up the stairs.

"Guess we should call it a night too." Claire said getting up from the table and softly squeezing Jill's hand.

"Seriously? Going to just leave me here doing dishes by myself?"

"Stop whining geez." Claire said with a small grin. "But really I'm beat. Good night Chris. Jill, you coming?"

"Sure. Sorry Chris, and good night." Jill said in an apologetic manner.

Chris just sighed as he kept cleaning the dishes and the two women left the room. Not that cleaning the dishes took long, few minutes later he was retiring to his own room for the night as well.

Arriving at their room, after getting changed and ready for bed Claire just sat in the bed's edge looking at Jill while she finished changing. She did offer help, but Jill said she could change by herself. So she had nothing to do, she just waited and looked at Jill while doing so.

"What?" Jill asked walking towards the bed.

"Mmm?" Claire asked somewhat distracted.

"You've been practically staring at me for the last few minutes, did I do something?"

"Oh. Sorry, I must have spaced out. Shall we go to sleep?"

"Sure."

Jill turned off the bedroom's light and went to the bed, only to find Claire sitting on the bed.

"Claire?"

"Jill…" Claire said holding Jill softly by the hem of her shirt.

Jill slowly sat beside her.

"Did something happen?"

"Nnn. Just missed you is all." Claire finally said giving Jill a quick kiss on the lips and a hug. "Now, sleep. Much as doing other things could be more fun I'm too exhausted." She finished with a small laugh, crawling across the bed and under the sheets.

Jill was confused for a moment, but decided dwelling on it wouldn't amount to much and just giggled as she laid down on the bed as well. And so they went to sleep, Claire using Jill's arm as a pillow, and Jill enjoy the warmth the contact provided her.

"_Still surprised that from all of that all I got were some bruises and a broken finger…"_ Jill thought to herself, feeling her finger immobilized as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN:

Hello once more. This chapter was a mess to write to be honest, i had an idea for what i wanted to happen in general on it, but for the life of me i couldn't put it down on paper in a way that satisfied me. That coupled with having less time to write, and more work making it hard to get any kind of inspiration to write made it feel more and more convoluted as I wrote it and re-wrote it trying to fix/improve things. Same principle as before, I'll post more, there's still quite a bit to cover far as what I have planned for the story. Oh and again, sorry for any typos and all that.

As always, reviews and constructive criticism (or just opinions really) are welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

Movies, Horror Ones

Claire got up early the next morning, not managing to sleep properly that night worry and nightmares preventing her from doing so. It wasn't a common occurrence, waking up before Jill was either already gone to do her own things or at the very least awake in bed. Claire sat up on the bed, resting her back against the bed's head board and looking down on Jill. At first she seemed peaceful, but after a couple minutes Claire started to feel anxious. Jill wasn't moving at all, and though her skin was somewhat pale it looked more pale than usual. Frightening thoughts crossed her head as she tried to focus her attention to see if Jill was breathing at all, but the dim light in the room wasn't really helping, she then slowly raised a hand to touch Jill's face, when she finally did she was scared for a second, because her skin felt really cold to the touch, but at the same moment she felt Jill's breath against the back of her hand, signaling her that Jill was at least _alive_.

_"Damn you, making me worry about you even when you are just sleeping beside me."_ Claire though with a small frown and a smile, feeling relieved knowing Jill was fine, but at the same time annoyed about her own excessive worry at times. _"Wonder why she is so cold though…"_ Claire mused as she pulled more of the covers closer to Jill's face, trying to make her warmer. _"And why she isn't waking up even with me moving all around… guess she was really exhausted?"_

"Jill..?" Claire said in little more than a whisper.

"…Yes?" Jill answered after a couple of seconds.

"Since you started moving the covers and sheets...i think? Still more asleep than awake, sorry." Jill, not really opening her eyes.

Claire sighed with a small smile.

"It's ok, you can go back to sleep if you want it's still early, you just seemed cold so I was trying to keep you warm."

"Ah, ok." Jill said, almost immediately falling asleep again.

_"She really is exhausted, she usually is every time she goes in for an evaluation, but don't think it's ever been this bad. Well, not after the first time at least."_ Claire thought, resting herself against the bed again and looking at the clock. _"4 am. Can't sleep… what am I supposed to do for the next few hours?"_ She sighed in frustration.

Claire did manage to get a couple of small naps while waiting actual morning hours, but nothing more than 10 minutes or so even adding it all together. At around 6 am Jill woke up again, this time by herself. She didn't say anything, she just stared at Claire for a moment, still looking out of it.

_"…Still half-asleep I guess?"_ Claire wondered.

Jill suddenly reached out and put her hand on top of Claire's and held it, before closing her eyes and returning to sleep. Claire was left a little confused, but also enjoying the small sign of affection. Jill's sleep varied between calm intervals and nightmares. Claire had seen and heard Jill wake up from terrible nightmares on the last couple months, but this time she was just suffering through them. Making pained expressions and gritting her teeth, or sweating and even panting, but not waking up. Claire wasn't sure if waking her up would be any better so she did what she thought she could, and just stayed by her side.

A couple hours later Claire finally decided to get out of bed and start her day. She started with a shower and changing, Jill slept through all of it. She was about to leave the room to get started on breakfast when she decided to wake Jill up. Jill didn't have a particular need to be awake at that hour, but it just felt strange leaving her to sleep like that.

"Jill? Time to wake up." Claire said caressing Jill's cheek.

Jill didn't give much of a response other than a small grumble.

"You can sleep in if you want actually, I just thought you'd want to wake up instead. It's 7:30 am."

Jill said murmured something, but Claire couldn't understand it, she got closer and asked Jill to repeat, and to her surprise Jill grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the bed. Claire immediately remembered the other day, and her body tensed up as she fell on top of Jill, who just planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Morning…sorry did I hurt?" Jill asked feeling Claire tense on her arms.

"No, no. Just surprised me, I thought you were still asleep." Claire said, feeling a little guilty.

Jill was silent for a moment, before hugging Claire a little tighter and helping her get back up.

"So, you getting up?"

"Yeah, better than staying in bed, it'll actually make my body worse if I just lay here all the time." Jill said getting up. "Think I'll take a shower first, meet you at the main house for breakfast?"

"Sure. Actually… do you need help?"

Jill made a shocked expression while looking at Claire before talking. "Claire…it's early in the morning…I never knew you were so…" She finished turning her body sideways to Claire and hugging her own chest.

"Huh? Wait, wait. No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant as in actual help, you have a broken finger and…I don't know what other kind of injuries and…and the way you are snickering I'm just being made fun of." Claire said pouting.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist." Jill answering laughing. "But seriously now, I'm fine, it's just a finger and few bruises nothing too serious or that gets too much in the way of doing things, I can just-"

"Rest. You are going to rest, I'm going to make you if I have to." Claire said glaring at Jill seriously.

"Yes. As I was saying…I can just take a shower myself and do most things normally, but going to take it easy and do anything strenuous until I'm better."

"Damn right." Claire said with a victorious smile.

"Yes dear." Jill said rolling her eyes but smiling. "Ok, see you in a few minutes." Jill said sending a kiss to Claire as she closed the bathroom door and turned the water on.

"_Ok! Time to get started on breakfast, full house today."_ Claire thought as she went down the stairs and crossed the backyard into the main house.

Inside the bathroom, Jill was looking at her reflection on the mirror, a frown adorning her face. Finally having some time alone since the previous day's morning, she caught herself thinking about the sparring matches.

"_Again…it happened again."_ She grimaced, clenching her teeth and hands as she tried to remember the details, but failing to fully remember what had happened. It wasn't like she _didn't_ remember, but she couldn't exactly remember it either, she remember pieces, fragments, mostly out of order. She knew how and when it started and ended, she remembered all the injuries and broken bones on herself and the people she went up against, but the whole thing felt like a haze dream. After a few moments like that, she decided to try stop thinking about it, and move on with her day, finally getting into the shower.

Meanwhile on the main house, Rebecca was already in the kitchen cup of coffee on hand, much to Claire's surprise. From the looks of it, she had been there for a while.

"Good morning Rebecca."

"Morning Claire."

"Bad night?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. You too I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…is it showing too bad?" Claire said getting herself a cup and pouring some coffee with cream for herself.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm sure Jill will find even your baggy, panda eyes cute."

"Wha- I know it's not that bad! I saw it on the mirror." Claire complained.

"Just kidding, you just look tired is all. With good reason too, so don't worry about it."

Claire took a couple sips from the cup before getting up and heading to the fridge.

"Making breakfast?"

"Yeah, you, me, Jill, and Chris, so full house today."

"I'll help."

"Thanks."

They spend the next 10 to 15 minutes getting everything ready, toasts, jam, eggs, cheese, juice and so on. The table looked more plentiful then either of them were expecting as they were getting things ready.

"We might have made more then we needed." Rebecca said wish a small giggle, to which Claire just answered with a giggle of her own.

They sat down and started nibbling on the food waiting for the other two people to join them for breakfast.

"So anything planned for today?" it was Rebecca who broke the silence.

"Not really, calling Barry and Moira see if they can make it the weekend, saturday at least if not the whole weekend. After that I don't know, probably just spend the rest of the day with Jill. Maybe watch a movie or something on the tv?"

"Sounds good." Rebecca answered with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I might join you guys later, if you don't mind?"

"Sure…but are you going out?"

"Not really going out, but need to take care of a couple of things and talk with Chris, so that should keep me busy for a good part of the day I'd assume."

"Oh."

"It's just stuff from work, don't worry." Rebecca lied, thinking it better to discuss it first with Chris before telling Claire anything.

"Ok. They sure are taking their time."

"Talk of the devil, there comes Jill." Rebecca said, pointing to the backyard with a movement of her head.

"Good morning."

"Morning Jill. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Fine other than that." Jill said sitting at the table with a small grunt.

"That's…good I suppose, you look a little pale though."

"Really? I feel fine though, low blood pressure maybe? I didn't eat properly yesterday, or drank much water for that matter."

"Maybe." Rebecca said not really buying it, but also not thinking Jill knew any better.

"Anyways, now we are just missing Chris, should we wait for him or just start eating?"

"Well, you two started already from what I can see." Jill said with a small grin looking at Claire and Rebecca's plates.

"Yes, well, we were just nibbling while the two of you took all your sweet time getting here. And we are still one short."

"Eh, he's a big guy. Let's start eating."

"I heard Claire." Chris said still out of view on the second floor, and just reaching the stairs a moment later.

"Finally. Morning Chris."

"Morning Claire, Jill, Rebecca…will you stop staring at me."

"Ok, let's eat." Claire said, finally starting to serve herself and Jill's breakfast. Jill tried to protest by Claire just said to let her do it.

"You are pampering her too much…it's just a broken finger and some bruises…" Chris said from across the table after they were all set and eating already.

"You say that as if I wouldn't do the same for you." Claire answered.

"You would? That's news." Chris said in amusement.

"Ha ha. Funny." Claire said sarcastically.

The rest of the breakfast was mostly uneventful, other than the few times Claire tried to mouth feed Jill, which resulted in awkward moments of silence, at first Jill would refuse without batting an eye, but eventually she gave in, accepting some small bite-sized things, which seemed to delight Claire that apparently was having fun feeding her.

Breakfast went by, and after helping clean things up Rebecca excused herself and went back to her room. Chris on the other hand said he had nothing to do for the day.

"So, want to spend the day with us? Not like we are actually doing anything though, just watching some movies or something on the tv." Claire asked as she headed to the living room.

"Sure why not, sounds good." Chris said grabbing two water bottles from the fridge before heading to the living room after his sister.

Just as they sat down on the living room, Jill came back inside having finished her cigarette.

"Here." Claire said tapping the couch beside her and moving a little to the side to give Jill some room.

Jill just raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris, who was sitting on the same couch, on the opposite side Claire. He just smiled and shrugged, causing Jill to smile too as she sat down.

"Here." Chris said handing Jill one of the water bottles, causing Jill to look confused for a moment. "So what we watching first?"

"Mmm. I don't know… Alone in the Dark?"

"But that movie is horrible." Chris complained.

"Is it based on the game? I used to play that." Jill asked.

"Yeah it is, and I heard it is awful. The game _was_ pretty good though. Well, we can also go fooorrrr…"

"For... What?" said Jill.

"Give me a second I'm looking."

"Oh, I thought you were just getting whatever, you are actually choosing." Chris commented looking at Claire's phone.

"Yeah, thought it might be fun. It's been a while since the three of us sat down and spent a day watching movies."

"Yeah." Chris said thinking back on it. _"It actually _has_ been a long while, think last time we did this was right before the BSAA was formally founded."_

"Oh, what about Evil Dead? We could go for the series and watch all of it in order."

"Sure…why the terror-themed movie session though?"

"No particular reason really, just figure we all like this kind of movies so no reason not to?" Claire said as she set things up for the movie.

"Fair enough. Jill you ok with Evil Dead?"

"Sure, think we all watched it already though. Well if nothing else it's a fun series." Jill said resting back on the couch.

"There we go, it's starting." Claire said, resting back and holding Jill's arm and leaning slightly against her."

"…Last time we did this you were keep as much distance as possible from Jill." Chris commented without really taking his eyes of the tv screen.

"Yeah, well, I thought you guys had…something going on between you two back then. So I was trying to have _you_ close to her, not necessarily keep myself away." Claire said thinking back on it and feeling awkward about the situation back then.

"And as I said back then, you were wrong on what you were assuming. But why believe me right?" Chris said sighing.

"Not like you would admit it if anything was happening…or even notice in some cases."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind that."

They watched one movie and had started on the second one as the time for lunch came around.

"I'll heat us some food." Claire said getting up.

"Heat?" Chris asked. "Did we have left overs?"

"Yeah, well kind of. I ordered too much food yesterday for lunch, forgot I was alone at home when I was ordering, remembered too late, but then figured we could just heat and eat it later." Claire said rummaging the fridge.

"Oh. And what are we having?"

"Italian."

"Need some help?" Jill asked already getting up.

"Nope, you just stay there. I literally just need to put this on a pot it and heat it…or put it on plates and microwave it."

Jill said ok as she sat back down. An awkward silence filled the air, until Chris broke it.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just bruises and a broken finger, like you said. Just need a couple days and the bruises should be mostly gone, or at least stop hurting, the finger will take a while longer though." Jill said raising her hand with the immobilized finger.

"I see." Chris answered curtly.

"…Did Rebecca talk with you yet?" Jill asked after another uncomfortable moment of silence.

"No, does she have anything to talk to me about?"

"…" Jill thought about not saying anything, but that's just playing dumb, she knew Rebecca would talk with him sooner or later, so no point in lying. "Yeah, she does. I'm not quite certain of what is it though."

"…About your sparring session I'm assuming?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that too. But I think there's more." Jill thought for a second before continuing. "I think she might be onto something, she is quite smart after all. She might actually know more about it then I do." the last part said in barely more than a whisper.

"Let's hope that if she is onto something it's something helpful, either something we can fix or something that proves we don't have to worry about anything." Chris said with a hard expression.

"Worry about what?" Claire said arriving back in the living room just as Chris finished talking.

"Worry about our food. Is it ready?" Chris said changing the subject without letting Claire probe too deeply into it.

"It's on the oven, I put some cheese over it and we just need to wait now." Claire said looking at the clock. "About 5 to 10 minutes should be enough."

"Should we call Rebecca when it's done?"

"Yeah, I was already planning to, just stopped here to say I had put it on the oven and that it would be done in a little bit."

"Actually, just stay here Claire. I'll go get her."

"Sure." Claire said looking at Chris suspiciously.

"She is probably doing something work related since she hasn't left the room yet, so I'll drag her out if needed be." Chris said scratching his head as he headed up the stairs.

"Ah. Well, good luck then."

"Thanks." He said arriving at the top of the stairs and heading to the guest room, which was now pretty much officially Rebecca's room.

"Rebecca?" Chris said knocking on the door.

"Come in." Rebecca said from inside the room.

"Hey, wow this place is a mess."

"…Thank you."

"No really, what's with all the papers and multiple laptops?"

"Cross referencing and checking data on Jill." Rebecca said, not stopping to look at Chris.

"Data on Jill? What data and where did you get it?" Chris asked more seriously, walking further inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"I got some contacts and favors to ask around. And all sorts of data apparently. And BSAA where else? Though some of it comes from some Tricell labs…and I think I saw Umbrella case numbers somewhere too." Rebecca said, looking around the room as if searching for something.

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"No idea actually, but I think there was more to Jill's _treatment_ then they let us know about. And some of this data simply doesn't fit, it's just-"

"Wait, Rebecca stop. Stop!" Chris said in a sterner voice, finally gaining her full attention.

"What?"

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Jill does too I'm certain. But from what I can tell you've been doing this since yesterday, haven't you? You didn't sleep."

"I can't just sleep and-"

"You have a point, but we also can't have you getting sick or something because of it. And besides, I think we should have this discussion later, and with Jill present, she has a right to know what we may or may not find." Chris said getting a hold and quickly looking through a couple of what seemed to be laboratory reports.

"You…are right." Rebecca said, putting down her pen, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I just want to figure out if anything happened there and what was it."

"We all do." Chris taking a couple of steps towards the door. "Oh, also, come down in 5 minutes or so, lunch should be ready by then."

"Ok, I'll be there. Just give me a moment to cool down, wash my face or something."

"Got it." Chris said leaving the room.

"And Chris?"

"Yeah?"

Rebecca pondered for a bit as if searching what to tell him.

"Nevermind, it's all conjuncture at this point."

"Ok. But we'll hear all of it, even conjuncture when we actually sit down to talk about this. It might be nothing, but it might be helpful."

"Yeah…we should probably wait till sunday too, since Claire wants to do the barbeque saturday. It would ruin the mood for the day. And that's just 3 days from now, so things shouldn't change much between now and then."

"Fair enough, I'll talk to Jill before then. And I don't think I need to say it, but Claire-"

"Doesn't need to know anything…at least for now."

Chris looked back at Rebecca and was about to say something when he was cut short.

"Even if we don't tell her every single detail, she has a right to know Chris. They are together, and Claire really is in a love with Jill. And the same is true for Jill…which kinda means she'd never tell Claire anything if we just let her be so…you see my point?"

"..Can't say I agree, but I do see your point. We can just decide on that later."

"Chris…"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't tell her anything, just we need to figure things out before we can think that far ahead."

"Good point."

"Ok, I'm going back down before they come asking. Don't forget to come eat ok?"

"Got it."

"Oh, you should also stick around and watch some movies with us."

"Chris, I'm-"

"You did enough for now, take a break till sunday at least."

"Fine." Rebecca sighed. "What are you guys watching?"

"We are marathoning Evil Dead." Chris said with a grin.

"What's with you guys and horror movies? Geez."

"I'll let them know you are joining us and said we should watch some more after then." Chris said heading to the stairs.

"Nooooo." Rebecca complained in an exaggerated dramatic manner.

Coming down the stairs, Chris stopped halfway, seeing Jill and Claire on the couch. Claire was resting her head on Jill's lap, and they were chatting about something or another, he couldn't really understand from where he was, but the scene was what got his attention. He still wasn't completely comfortable with them being a couple, but he couldn't deny that Claire seemed happier. Even before being taken to the island Claire hadn't been too cheerful, but these last weeks she seemed better, even if she had problems dealing with Jill now and then. Jill as well, he wasn't sure if it actually was a good idea for her to be emotionally involved with anyone right now, the fact that it was with his sister made him worry even more, for the both of them, but still, he could see, if only at small glimpses, that it helped her too.

"_And it makes them happy despite all else, which is what matters the most I guess."_ Chris thought shrugging as he made his way to the living room.

"Ok, Rebecca is just putting her things away then she is joining us." Chris said sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Really? Even with the horror movies?" Jill asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, convinced her after some whining." Chris said smiling to himself.

"At least we are mostly watching trashy movies, not actual horror stuff. She wouldn't be able to sleep properly afterwards." Jill said laughing softly.

"Is Rebecca bad with horror movies?" Claire asked without moving out of Jill's lap.

"She was always kind of week to monster and ghost stories I suppose? And I'd guess Raccoon City didn't help."

"Oh."

"But mostly, she's just a scaredy cat." Chris completed looking at the stairs seeing Rebecca come down.

"Who's a scaredy cat? I just don't find these movies fun. Or interesting."

"Oh come on, you _must_ like at least some of the more corny ones?" Claire said looking up at Rebecca.

"Well, yeah, some are just so silly it's funny-"

"But give her something like Exorcist or Poltergeist and she'll scream at every little thing." said Jill with a grin.

"H-hey, that's not true!... Mostly." Rebecca said pouting as she sat across the room from Chris. "Let's just get on with it."

"Yes, yes. Anyone want some popcorn?"

AN:

Hello again. Another hard to write chapter, mostly cause life's been busy, so not much time to write or to get inspiration to do it. Sorry for slowing down the update speed so much, but it's all I can do for the time being.

As always, reviews and constructive criticism (or just opinions really) are welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

Swim Suit Impasse

The next day went by without much happening, Jill spent most of the day resting in bed, with Claire keeping her company, while reading books. Chris didn't have much to do either, so he spent his time split between reading some work related papers and relaxing by watching tv, trying to not think too hard about Rebecca, who spent nearly the whole day locked in her room, only coming out twice to eat.

That night during dinner Claire convinced Rebecca and Jill that they would go out to buy new swimsuits early the next day, before people started to arrive. Rebecca resisted it saying she didn't need it, and she had things to do, but Chris cut in saying that she surely didn't have anything that needed to be done on a saturday morning, effectively discarding her only excuse. Jill on the other hand didn't try to resist as much, but seemed to dread the idea nonetheless.

"Come on, it's not like it'll kill you guys to get new swimsuits, I know that neither of you have an even remotely new one." Claire said in frustration while cleaning the table with Rebecca's help.

"But…do we really have to? I'm sure both of us have some sort of swimsuits even if they are not super new." Jill countered with more worry then outright rejection on her voice.

"Yeah…plus, it's not like we even really swimsuits, just a shirt and some shorts should work fine yeah?" Rebecca tried. "_Damn you Chris, I really didn't want to waste time on this."_

"Oh come on, you just don't want to go out to buy it, stop making up excuses. We _are_ going, you were fine with it just the other day, now you are trying to take it back. We leave 8am tomorrow, I'll drag you if I have to." Claire finished with a grin, not leaving much room for either one to contest, they just looked at each other and sighed while Chris let out a small giggle from the leaving room where he was watching tv.

The next day Claire woke up around 7am, to find Jill already awake and locked in the bathroom. She waited for a few minutes, but since Jill wasn't coming out or making any noises she started to worry.

"Jill? You ok in there?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine."

"…You don't sound fine."

"...Do we really have to go buy swimsuits? Do I really have to wear one..?" Jill said in an almost pleading manner.

Claire was silent for a moment thinking, then she figured out what that might be about.

"Jill..? Can you unlock the door?"

A few moments went by and the door finally clicked open. And exactly as she figured Jill had her jeans pants on, bra, but no shirt, and she was covering her torso with her hands and her shirt.

"_Her scars…"_ Claire thought confirming what she was thinking.

"Jill.."

"I don't…"

"You don't want them to see your body?"

"…"

"Jill…you _know_ them, none of them will think about any of it for even a moment."

Jill deadpanned at Claire for a moment.

"Ok, maybe they'll think you are looking hot, but really, scars? Comes with the territory." Claire knew what she was saying wasn't exactly true, not to those kind of scars, but she didn't have any solid arguments to convince Jill, other than simply prove it when the time came, and she was counting on that.

"That's…not…that wasn't…"

"Yes, yes. I know, hard to have a great body." Claire said in mockery. "Get used to it, you _are _very pretty even if you seem to think otherwise." She completed holding Jill's hand in a reassuring manner. "Really, everything will be fine, and if you really don't think you can do it you can just keep a shirt on or something, ok?" Claire said looking Jill in the eyes.

"Ok." Jill finally answered after a few moments of silent and a large sigh. Getting it she put her shirt on, tied her hair on a ponytail and quickly washed her face. "Ok, I'm ready. I'll wait you at the main house. Want me to get Rebecca while you finish getting ready? She's probably still sleeping or at least not ready yet."

"Sure sounds good." Claire said with a small smile. "I'll be down in a bit." She gave Jill a quick kiss, before Jill left to get Rebecca, and she started getting ready herself. "It's going to be a long day…" Claire sighted as she showered.

"Rebecca. Rebecca, you up? Rebeccaaa." Jill kept calling her while knocking on her bedroom door, only hearing hustling noises from inside. After some more insistence Rebecca finally answered.

"Just give me a minute, and calm down!" Rebecca said angrily, making Jill a little startled.

"…Everything ok?" Jill asked in concern.

"Yeah just…give me a minute, sorry." Rebecca said finally calming down. Jill coming to her door so early had startled her, or rather, being the time it was that should be expected, but she didn't see the time, she had spent another night trying to make heads and tails of all the info she had, and had papers all over the room. She was immediately afraid of having Jill have all of that, unsure of what would be her response to all it. "_Not like she'd be super mad or anything…I really don't have a reason to be so wary…_" Rebecca tried to reason with herself. "_Maybe I just feel wrong for doing this behind her back I guess."_

"Ok, I'll be downstairs the." Jill said waiting for a response that never came. "I'll get us some coffee and toasts ready, since have to leave soon so no time to make a more elaborate breakfast, that ok with you?" More hustling, and she could barely make a "yes" coming from inside the room. "I'll see you in a bit then." Jill said shrugging and starting to head downstairs.

"Morning Jill." Chris said from across the hall.

"Oh, morning Chris. Doing anything this morning? Kind of early to be up on a free weekend day."

"Nah, just you girls were leaving early and Claire asked me to get some stuff ready for the barbeque. And well, you and Rebecca were being pretty noisy too."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I was awake already, was just wasting time on bed really. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, seems Rebecca was up late…or something? Not sure, but seems everything is ok other than her being in a bit of a grumpy mood."

"I see. Well, I'm sure it'll get better once she drinks some coffee or something."

"Yeah, probably. I'm making us some coffee and toasts, do you want some too?" Jill asked already starting to head down the stairs.

"Sure, I'll help."

"..I can make coffee and toasts you know, you've even eaten then before." Jill complained as Chris followed her down the stairs.

"Really? Without burning either? I'll believe when I see it." Chris grinned following her into the kitchen.

"I messed up _once_…or twice…and you keep saying I'm a failure at cooking." Jill pouted while getting things started on the breakfast.

"Hey, I just rather be on the safe side you know? Eating coal isn't good for anybody." Chris said with a large grin. Jill just rolled her eyes in frustration.

About 30minutes later Claire got to main house, finding Chris and Jill sitting on the counter chatting about something and drinking coffee. She was still for a minute, as if registering the image on her head.

"Claire?" Jill asked since Claire had suddenly stopped after opening the door.

"Hey, morning Claire." Chris said moving back a little from Jill.

"H-hey, morning Chris."

"I'll get you some coffee Jill." said, getting up and heading to the sink, where the coffee was.

"Claire you ok? You look…pale."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm fine, just...you and Jill so close together chatting and drinking coffee…" She trailed off mid-sentence as if thinking of something else.

"...Don't tell me you are jealous? Claire come on…" Chris said a little annoyed at his sister.

"No, no, just…the image feels kind of odd? Just think I didn't expect to see it happen ever again? And also how I see it now its…kind of different how I'd see it back then."

"Yeah, well, I always told you there were nothing between us, but I guess you never really believed me." Chris sighed.

"No I did, but still…you know?" Claire said with a puzzled face.

"Sure, whatever you say sis." Chris said with a sigh while smiling. "Just don't start getting jealous of everybody Jill is friendly with, you do know she is pretty friendly with…well, her close friends." Chris said, before stopping to think for a bit. _"Or at least she used to be."_

"I know! I won't, geez." Claire said in complaint. "_Maybe if it's Rebecca, but I don't think I actually have to worry...right? Or Moira. She'd totally do something _just_ to start some trouble for fun."_ Claire sighed in defeat.

"Tired already?" Jill said turning back with Claire's coffee and a toast with jelly. "And could you two not talk about me _literally_ behind my back? I was right here, I could hear that." Jill completed feeling a little awkward. Chris just let out a laugh, while Claire buried her face on her coffee and toast, feeling her face blush, only stopping to think about that now.

Jill turned back to the sink, then turned back with another mug of coffee and a toast with jam, placing it across her on the table. Chris looked at Jill, then Claire who seemed so find it odd too.

"And that's…" Chris started, but was cut by the noise of Rebecca's room door opening. "_Rebecca's I guess…how did she know?"_

Jill was silent for a moment as if thinking what to say.

"I heard her closing her drawers so figured she was about done getting ready." She attempted to sound convincing, but falling short. To her surprise neither Chris nor Claire questioned her though, only receiving an "oh" as response from Chris.

"Hey, morning guys. Sorry about before Jill, just didn't get much sleep." Rebecca apologized as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"No problem. Coffee and toast with jam fine with you?"

"Sure, anything just so we don't go out on empty stomachs I guess. So where we going Claire?"

Claire tried to sound excited about their small shopping trip, talking about the stores she had in mind, which to be honest were just 3 or 4, more so they could spend some time on it instead of just buying something and come back right away. She said they probably shouldn't take too, and that she wanted to be back soonish either way so she could help Chris getting started on the barbeque.

"You girls can take longer if you want, I should be fine getting the charcoal light and ready to start cooking by the time they got back."

"But-" Claire started but was cut short by Chris.

"Plus, Barry should arrive a little earlier I'd assume, so we can salt and season the meat too, since he's actually good at that."

"Ah. Ok then." Claire said getting her purse and keys. "We should be back around lunch time then, if not earlier. I think Moira isn't coming with Barry so she should actually be late…well, if she somehow gets here before we do just tell her she can get changed on my room if she wants to."

"Ok." Chris said standing by the door as 3 women got in the car and left. "_Now to get started on that barbeque…"_

Getting to a small local mall, they went straight to the first store, Claire already had in mind what she wanted for herself, so the trip was more for Rebecca and Jill. Specially Jill, she wanted Jill to actually pick a swimsuit herself and see if that helped in her actually using it. The first two stores were pretty much ignored by Jill, who went in, mostly pretended to check a couple of swimsuits and said she didn't find anything that she wanted, and saying the next store would probably have better models. Claire just sighed, knowing that Jill was doing that on purpose.

"Well, I'll take this one. Tired of looking already to be honest and this will do just fine anyways." Rebecca said as she came out of the fitting room with a green cammo 2 piece.

"Really?" The top was a bikini and the bottom was a small short, so it fit her pretty well, or so Claire thought looking at it.

"Yeah, why? Does it look bad?"

"No, no. On the contrary. Just thought you'd wait to the last shop before deciding." Claire said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, guess normally I would." Rebecca said with a small laugh of her own. "But I actually liked this one." Rebecca said, now actually looking satisfied with her choice and taking a last look in the mirror before heading back into the fitting room and changing back. "So, you two still haven't decided I'm guessing?"

"Actually, I have an idea of what I want, it's on the last store I was planning to visit."

"Ah. And Jill?"

Jill just shrugged. "So you buying that? I'll wait outside." She said before heading outside and lighting a cigarette. Claire frowned at it but didn't say anything.

"So, any clues what to buy her?" Rebecca asked Claire while she was paying for her own.

"Yeah actually…but I wanted her to pick one herself…"

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that." Rebecca said after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah…" Claire said with a sigh. "I'll wait outside with her ok?"

"Sure I'm about done here anyways, just waiting on the receipt now." Rebecca said as Claire nodded and walked outside the store.

"So, nothing good so far?" Claire said from behind Jill, who was leaning on a steel light post.

"No…we still have 1 store yeah?"

"Yup."

"I'll pick one there then."

Claire frowned a little before answering. "Ok."

Getting to the last store Rebecca just sat by the fitting rooms, saying she'd wait there for them to try their choices, while Jill and Claire went to check the rest of the store. Claire picked a couple bikinis while walking around with Jill, who eventually picked the last 3 models before reaching the fitting rooms again, without really paying much attention to them, 2 bikinis and a 1 piece.

"Come on Jill, a 1 piece? What are you, a teenager?" Rebecca jabbed from her sit.

"Well, I don't know, i think it looks ok?" Jill said halfheartedly while looking at it.

"Just give me that." Rebecca got up, taking the 1 piece from her, and exchanging for a 2 piece with the same design. "There, should look better on you."

Jill just glared slightly at Rebecca before turning to the fitting rooms. "Be right back I guess." She said headed into it. At that, Claire just put down all but 1 of the swimsuits she had picked up.

"Giving up?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I already had decided on it last time I came here…which was a little while back actually, surprised they still had the same model."

"Going to try it on at least?"

"Yeah." Claire said looking intently at Jill's booth.

"I won't let her just up and leave, if that's what you are worried about."

"That's not- Thank you. I'll be a just a second then."

Few moments later Claire came out of her booth.

"Ooh nice. It just had to be red huh?" Rebecca said grinning.

"What? I like the color." Claire answered shyly.

"I should say, quite daring. Low cut and all."

"Too much?" Claire asked a little unsure.

"Nah, it looks fine on you, since your waist is like a board."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. But no really, it looks fine."

"Good." Claire said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sure she'll like it too."

"I wasn't worried about that." Claire bluffed, and failed.

"Sure." Rebecca said with a knowing smile. "She is taking forever in there, didn't she only have like 3 different ones to try on?"

"Yeah…I'm going to check on her."

"Claire…"

"What?"

"Remember this is a store. Don't start making out in there ok?" Rebecca said grinning.

"You…are impossible sometimes." Claire said in frustration as she turned around, blushing a deep crimson from ear to ear.

"Jill? You ok in there? Need some help?"

"…I don't know if this is such a good idea Claire." Jill answered in a dry tone.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, why not." Jill said after moment sighing deeply.

Jill was standing with her back to the wall, arms crossed just under her breasts. She was wearing a blue sporty bikini, which surprised and pleased Claire at the same time, since she was actually expecting to see Jill still wearing her outfit and not have tried anything.

"_Good, she picked one herself, now to help her actually decide on it._" Claire thought to herself. "That one looks really good. Did you want to try the others?"

"Claire I don't know if I can just wear this…"

"Sure you can, it looks great on you."

"…"

"I'll find you a shirt that matches it. That helps?"

"...Yeah, I think I'd prefer that."

"Be back in a moment then." Claire said stepping out of the booth. She didn't want to pressure Jill too much, but it was still somewhat frustrating. "_Especially when she looks _so_ good on it. At least she said she'll take it if we get a shirt too."_ Claire thought while picking up a darker blue shirt.

"What's that for?" Rebecca asked seeing Claire with the shirt.

"Jill." Claire said not really stopping to talk with Rebecca, she didn't want to take too long and risk losing the opportunity.

"Oh." Rebecca said, more or less grasping what was happening.

"Here, a shirt." Claire said as she entered the booth.

"Thank you." Jill thanked Claire while taking the shirt and trying it on. It was big enough that the bottom covered Jill down to half her thighs and the sleeves covered a little pass her elbows. "Yeah, this should be fine. Think I'll take this." Jill said, finally making her mind. "What do you think?" She asked Claire after a moment.

"I prefer it without the shirt to be honest. But looks good either way." Claire answered feeling satisfied that Jill had at least compromised.

"_She didn't look into the mirror even once before I got her the shirt."_ Claire sighed. "Well? What do you think about mine?" Claire asked, removing the beach cloth she had wrapped around herself.

"Pretty. The color fits you." Jill said with a smile. Claire was at a loss for words for a moment, since she didn't expect such a straight compliment from Jill.

"T-thank you. I'll take this one then. Ready to go?"

"Sure. Meet you outside."

"Ok."

Claire was about to leave the fitting room, when she stopped on her tracks and turned around, holding Jill by the wrist before kissing her deeply. "Sorry, just needed to do that. You look great, really!" Claire said blushing deeply. "I'll see you outside." She said finally stepping out of the booth and heading to her own, but not before hearing Rebecca making an obvious joke about her blushing face.

"I said you shouldn't start making out in there…now people are looking." And right she was, a couple of people were looking at Claire and whispering to each other, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"We didn't do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get changed, so we can pay these and head back." Claire said turning on her heel and heading back into the fitting room.

Few moments later they were leaving the store with their new purchases, Claire and Jill holding hands, which caused some of the same people that were previously whispering while staring at Claire to start talking again. Claire tried to ignore it, but she could definitively hear a couple of insults being directed at them. She just gritted her teeth and pulled Jill by the hand a little faster. Rebecca on the other hand wasn't so subtle. After all three of them were out of the store, she asked Jill and Claire to wait for a moment and went back inside, Claire could see through the window that Rebecca went to one of the people that were bad mouthing them and start talking with the person, who at first looked outraged, but soon started to look infuriated and then frustrated, and Rebecca coming out with a victorious grin on her face.

"Rebecca…" Claire started, not quite sure if she should say thank you or not.

"I just told her to mind her own business."

"It wasn't just that. Obviously" Jill said, sounding somewhat used to that.

"Yes well, you won't say anything right?" Rebecca answered sounding slightly angrier then she meant to, remembering things she didn't want to. "Anyways, yeah, a little more than that, but that's a good way to sum it up. Now, shall we head home?"

On the way home Claire remembered something. "Oh Rebecca, Moira said she had some more of the stuff you asked her done? She refused to say what it was. Nothing bad I hope?" Claire said looking back at Rebecca through the mirror.

"Oh. Nah, just some decrypting, nothing too big."

"…"

"No really, it's nothing of importance."

"Ok then, if you say so…She also said she wanted your help with something."

"Oh? No idea on that front."

"Well, she sounded pretty serious whatever it was. Just…try to not get her into more trouble than she already does by herself ok?" Claire said with a sigh.

"Well…can't honestly promise that, but I'll try?" Rebecca said laughing.

Jill was looking out of the window most of the time, Claire thought she was in a bad mood or spacing out, but she noticed a smile on her lips so she figured she was at the very least thinking of something good if she was spacing out.

Back at home, Barry arrived at around the same time the girls went to the cashier to pay for their outfits.

"Hey Chris, need some help there?"

"Yeah. Sure do. I still don't get how you manage to get this to be properly light so easily, I either turn it into a bonfire or don't manage to light it up." Chris said in frustration, poking at the firewood for the barbeque.

"Practice. Lots of it" Barry answered laughing.

"Well, you do that then. I'll get the meat and whatever else Claire got for the barbeque ready to start cooking." Before heading inside Chris stopped, turning back to Barry. "There's beer on those coolers. So just pick some if you want."

"Wow, how many did you guys get? It's only 5 of us."

"You say that as if we didn't drink a lot anyways. And it's better to have left overs the miss any right?"

"Yeah, true."

"And it's 6, not 5." Chris said from inside the house, getting things out of the fridge.

Barry just grunted not saying anything.

"Barry she isn't a kid anymore, if she wants to drink let her. She is between friends anyways."

"I know. Just as a father I can't really say I'm ok with my little girl drinking till she is drunk, even less so when I'm on the same place as her."

"Well, it doesn't take a whole lot for her to get drunk. But either way, you are not staying overnight right? So you might not see her drunk…if that helps any?" Chris tried to affirm but got a question out of it instead.

"That…doesn't really help Redfield." Barry said with another grunt. "And yeah, friend gave me a lift here, he should pick me up a little bit after 7-8. So I don't have to worry about not drinking so I can drive, and we have some stuff to do after."

"Work?"

"Hobby."

"Guns I'm assuming." Chris said smiling to himself.

"Damn straight, got a request to remodel something, proving to be a pretty interesting project."

"Oh?"

"Can't get into details, the person asked me to keep quiet about it till it's done, sorry. Should be something pretty nice once it's done though."

"Got it. By the way, wasn't Pierce coming too?"

"No idea to be honest, Claire was the one inviting people, seems she only invited people closer to Jill."

"Wonder why Moira then?"

"Well, they are almost like sisters." Chris said after thinking for a second.

"True that."

"Well, things are mostly ready in here, think we should start cooking stuff or wait on the girls?"

"Guess we could start on some of the meat if nothing else. You said they'd be back around lunch time right? So they should be almost here."

"Yeah. Let's do that. By the way, any eta on Moira?"

"No idea, she's been spending more time on the place she rented downtown for work, so she is coming from there."

"Ah."

"She shouldn't take long though, she loves meetings like these so I don't think she would want to miss anything. Well she loves it as long as I'm not present at the very least." Barry said laughing, finally drinking from his beer.

"Here." Chris said, placing some meat pieces and sausages on the barbecue grill, with Barry helping move it around with the big barbecue fork he had on hand. While Barry spaced things better over the grill Chris got himself a beer and sat on the cooler, drinking almost the whole thing on one go.

At that moment they heard the bell door.

"Talking about her." Barry said.

"Yup." Chris said getting up and heading to the door.

"Yo." Moira saluted coming in. "I brought veggies. Some. Kinda."

"…Thank you? And hi Moira." Chris said laughing.

"Dude really? Cargo shorts with button down shirt? That makes you look old."

Chris looked down, than looked at Barry. They were wearing basically the same thing, just slightly different models and colors. Barry just laughed and shrugged.

"I'll have you know I have a swimsuit underneath, just not planning on walking around with just that the whole day." Chris said as if trying to prove something.

"Right. Talking about that I need to change."

"Claire said you could use her room. She should be back with Rebecca and Jill in a little bit, they went out to buy new swimsuits."

"Really? Dang, missed on that. Oh well. Anyways, excuse me, I'll be right back down." Moira said already heading up the stairs.

"Take your time." Chris answered already on his way back outside.

"Age catching up to you Chris? On clothing tastes at least." Barry joked.

"Don't you get started too." Chris complained, but still laughed with his friend.

Few moments later they could hear a car pulling over outside.

"It's probably them." Barry commented.

"Yeah, actually I was expecting them to take longer. Claire used to take forever whenever she went shopping for clothes." Chris thought out loud.

"Hey guys." Rebecca said being the first one to enter. "Oh, we are cooking already?" she headed over to check what it was.

"Yeah, we figured you guys should be arriving soon, and not like these get ready super fast, so we decided to get started."

"Nice, starting to smell great already too." Rebecca said inhaling deeply.

"It really is." Claire said from inside the house.

"Beer?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Actually, I'll go get changed first. I'll be right back." Rebecca said already heading to the stairs.

"We'll get changed too." Claire said walking towards the back house with Jill.

"Hey Jill." Barry said from behind the barbecue grill. Jill couldn't help but laugh at the scene, it had nothing special, but it was funny somehow for her.

"Hey Barry. Chris." She finally said. "We'll be right back, I'll take some of that beer then." She finished pointing at the coolers.

"That's the spirit!" Barry said laughing.

AN:

Hello again. Nothing new to say really, things been about the same. Wasn't really expecting to have a full chapter of pretty much just the girls going shopping though, and yeah I know the colors were super predictable, I just think those fit those character fine i suppose.

As always, reviews, criticism, opinions or questions are all welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.

AN2:

Well, since I got like 2 close people that read asking me the same thing I thought maybe I should explain that here too. Jill's scars are not super horrendous or huge or like super fresh looking or anything. They are somewhat deep and "well defined" for the time they have, and the number is still pretty large all things considered, but it's not something that would make someone think of "omg deformity!" while looking at it, it's just that for Jill herself the scars carry far more meaning then just the scars they actually are. I'm sure some or most people had figured that out already, I just figured I'd spell it out since it seemed to be a point of confusion for a couple of people at least. Well, that's that, cya!


	17. Chapter 17

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

Swim Suit Impasse II

Rebecca was the first one to finish changing and come back outside, she didn't bother with a short or shirt, just her swimsuit and a piece of cloth she spread on top of a chair.

"Rebecca…you look terrible." Barry commented with a smile. "Your eyes, it looks like you haven't slept in ages."

"Geez thanks, real gentleman Barry, exactly what a girl wants to hear using a new bathing suit". Rebecca said with a groan as she walked towards closer to Barry and Chris.

"Well, that looks good. But your face worries me." Barry said a little more seriously.

Rebecca reached into the cooler and got herself a beer.

"Really? All beer?" She commented with a frown.

"These 2 are all beer, those 2 have water and other iced drinks." Chris said pointing at the coolers.

"Alcoholic iced drinks?" Rebecca said with a grin.

"Yeah, Claire bought it all."

"Niiiice." Rebecca smiled opening her beer. "You told him anything yet Chris?"

"Didn't get too into details, but he has a general idea."

"What you think Barry?"

"Something is clearly happening behind the curtains there, but as far as Chris told me we don't have enough clues to figure out why, what or who, right?" Barry said, more pondering out loud then answering Rebecca. "But other than that. Do you guys really think it's a good idea to tell Jill all of that right now? I mean…she's barely getting back to a somewhat normal routine-"

"Not with those extreme _evaluations_." Rebecca grunted.

"I know Rebecca, but still…it's just giving her more things to worry about without any actual useful info to solve any of it."

"…She should know though." Chris said with a stern face, he knew what Barry was saying was true, but he also felt that hiding it from Jill was just going to be worse on the long run.

"So he says. I wanted to find out more before saying anything but…he does have a point." Rebecca said, leaning against a table. "Where did all these tables and chairs come from anyway? Claire didn't buy all this _just_ for today did she?" She commented, looking around at the few chairs around the 3 tables close to the cooking place and 4 leaning chairs around the pool.

"Nah, those were on the shed."

"I thought it had garden stuff in there?"

"There's…a lot of stuff in there actually, more then I knew." Chris commented with tired expression.

"Ah I see." Rebecca said looking at the shed, a little of curiosity building up but not enough to be worth the effort. "_What _could_ be in there anyways, just more house stuff, not worth the hassle._"

"By the way Barry, isn't Moira coming?" Rebecca asked looking at the back house, Jill and Claire were taking quite long now that she thought about it, changing should take that long.

"Oh she is, she said she should be here around 1pm, had something to do in the morning, whatever it was."

"Ah-"

"_And._ She has been talking and asking a lot awful about you, anything I should Rebecca?" Barry said nearly glaring at Rebecca.

"Ah. No, not really. Just we've been talking a lot about computer stuff, she knows a lot more than me so I'm trying to learn some." Rebecca said as she finished her beer and grabbed another one.

"Right." Barry said, not really believing her, but without much to go on either.

"They sure are taking their time huh?" Chris cut in the conversation, feeling the awkward air between. He would be sure to ask later on what was going on between Moira and Rebecca.

"Yeah, well, Claire can get quite girly so maybe she prettying herself up or something?" Barry pondered out loud.

"For an after on the pool Barry?" Chris sighed.

"Well, I don't know. I'm here just for the food, and beer, aaaaaaand maybe spend some time with friends, food and beer come first though."

"Figures." Chris grinned, grabbing another beer for each of them.

"_Hope everything is ok up there._" Rebecca thought looking at the window of their room.

Claire was practically pulling Jill by the hand after the split from Rebecca at the pool to get changed. She was slightly nervous about how this day would turn out.

"Claire…you can stop pulling me so hard, I'm right behind you." Jill said as they went up the stairs.

"Yeah, but if I stop you'll take forever to come up and get changed." Claire said slowing down a little but still holding Jill by the hand.

Jill opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't really deny what Claire was saying with a straight face.

"Come on, let's get changed." Claire said with a smile as they got inside the bedroom.

Claire closed the curtains and started to get changed right where she was, Jill just stood still for a moment as if pondering something, then excused herself and headed into the bathroom to get changed.

"_Still that…_" Claire frowned a little. Claire finished changing pretty fast, she actually did it fast as she could, her anxiety taking the best of her, she finished by tying her cloth around her waist and tying her hair up, taking one last check at the mirror.

"_Really, trying to get pretty on a swimsuit…for an evening on a pool, on our house no less…Rebecca has a point I guess."_ Claire sighed with a smile. She sat at the bed, waiting for Jill to out of the bathroom, but after some initial cloth hustling sounds, she hadn't heard anything else from inside the bathroom. She wanted to check on Jill, but at the same time she wanted to give her more time. After what felt like an eternity to her, she took a look at the clock.

"_10 minutes…she's been there forever for someone who is just changing._" Claire decided to finally check on Jill, knocking on the door.

"Jill? Everything ok in there? Don't think you'd need but…need help with the swimsuit or your hair or anything?" Claire was just coming up with random reasons to help Jill. But no answer came, just silence. She sighed.

"Jill? I'm coming in ok?" Claire said already entering the bathroom as she finished the sentence.

"Wait-" Jill said putting her hand up, holding her shirt against her chest.

"_Almost the exact same scene._" Claire thought with a small sigh.

"Jill…what's wrong? The bikini looks great on you if that's what you are worrying about." Claire said, trying to avoid the obvious actual problem.

Jill looked down for a bit, with a thoughtful face. "_Not like covering it from her matters anyways._" Jill thought, trying to convince herself of it more than actually thinking that. Jill slowed put the shirt down, and put it on top of her pants that were on the corner of the sink balcony.

"…Thanks. Just need to get my hair tied up and put my shirt on and I'll be ready." Jill said already putting her hair up, and starting to tie it up.

"You don't really need the shirt you know?" Claire said with a small teasing on her voice.

Jill froze for a second, than she looked at Claire with a somewhat confused expression.

"Fine, here's your shirt. I'll open the curtains and windows and let them know we are coming down, we've been here for quite a while." Claire said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok." Jill said breathing deeply after she put her shirt on. "_It's ok, I don't need to take this off or actually get into the pool._" Trying to calm herself down.

"Ready?" Claire said from the bedroom door as Jill came out of the bathroom.

"Not really." Jill said, but heading to the door anyways. "Shall we?"

Claire just smiled and held Jill's hand as they went down the stairs, and out of the house to the pool area.

"Finally!" Rebecca said pushing herself off the table she was leaning on. "What took you so long? Actually, don't answer. Here." Rebecca got 2 beers and handed it to Jill and Claire.

"Ok...thanks? Someone seems terribly hyper." Claire said looking at Chris, who shrugged.

"She's been drinking too fast and from what Chris said she hasn't eaten much either, so I guess the alcohol is getting to her a little?" Barry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Looking good you two. You'd be better without the shirt though Jill." Rebecca said already walking back and sitting by the pool, letting her left leg sway back and forward in the water.

Claire and Jill headed to tables where Chris and Barry were, Jill sitting beside Chris and Claire headed over to Barry while looking around.

"Moira not here yet?"

"She should be here any time now, if she doesn't come late at least." Barry answered looking at the clock, and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Probably her." Claire said, heading to the front door.

"Yup, right on time too, first batch of food should be ready any moment now." Barry said, turning some meats on the grill checking how they were looking.

Claire started opening the door, but halfway through it Moira just slid inside the house, tossing her bag in the corner and tossing her shoes on top of it.

"Whooo Claire, hi. How are you guys? I bring gifts!" Moira beamed.

"H-hi Moira, how are you? Come in I guess?" Claire answered surprised, and already being left behind by Moira who went straight outside after saying hi. After standing still for a moment Claire just laughed at Moira's antics.

"Hey guys, and dad." Moira said with a crooked smile. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut by Chris.

"Barry…not today."

Barry just took a deep breath. "_So you say Chris, but hard to forget she is my little girl and just treat her like I'd treat the rest of the girls._" Barry thought to himself while glaring at Chris, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath before answering.

"Hi Moira."

"Here, food." Moira said, taking vegetables and other produce that were already cut, some in larger pieces and others on smaller piece. "Got any more of those pikey things? Thought we could cook some of these over grill with the meat." Moira asked.

"Sure, they are just behind Barry."

"Great, the rest we can use for some salad or something. Mind doing it dad?"

Barry didn't answer for a second. "Sure, I'll take care of all the food, I'm the chef here today anyways it seems, with Chris for assistant I guess, so he takes care of the salad." Barry finished with a grin toward Chris.

"Fine, give me that." Chris said, taking the pots with him to the kitchen and getting said salad put on a larger bowl and some seasoning, and so on.

"Oh Rebecca, have to talk to you about something." Moira said taking off her shirt, scaring Barry for a moment before he realized she had her swimsuit underneath her cloths. She just tossed her clothes on a chair and went to sit beside Rebecca at the pool, putting both her feet inside the water, and Rebecca followed suit, so they sit shoulder to shoulder, apparently chatting about something.

"_And now secrets?"_ Barry thought since Rebecca and Moira seemed to be whispering to each other. That didn't last more than a few moments.

"I'll tell you later, be sure of it." Moira said laughing as she let herself into the pool, sinking completely before coming back up and resting her arms on the pool's edge. Rebecca had a completely confused expression, but didn't say anything.

"So, no music?" Moira asked.

"Guess our tastes are too different for that?" Chris pondered, unsure himself.

"Nah, just Barry's." Moira said with a large grin.

"I don't mind, you guys can put whatever, just…don't put it too loud if it's one of those crazy metal bands you hear Moira."

"Ha. No promises." Moira said swimming to the side of the pool, closer to the house, but before she had the chance to get out of the bed Claire came out of the house with a remote control. "Guess she was a step ahead the whole time."

Claire just walked to where Jill was and sat beside her. "Anything you want to hear?" Claire asked, fumbling with the remote, turning on the sound system.

"Me?" Jill said a little surprised.

"Hey, no fair." Moira complained from the pool.

Claire just raised a brow looking at Moira, with a smile across her face, before turning to face Jill again. "So?"

"Um, I don't know? Can we just put it on random or something?" Jill said uncertain.

"Sure, I have your music external HDD plugged in, that fine?"

Jill opened and closed her mouth a couple times as if trying to come up with something to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." Claire said smiling, starting the music. First thing up was Waves of Visual Decay, by Communic.

"Kinda depressing." Moira said from the pool.

"Eh I like it." Rebecca said.

"Anything is fine with me." Chris said coming out of the house with plates and the salad.

"Yeah, as long as isn't too loud anything is fine." Barry commented.

"Way to sound old." Moira said prompting Rebecca to giggle.

"I just don't like loud music, never did." Barry answered with a sigh. "Food is ready by the way, so come make your dishes."

"Nice!" Moira and Rebecca said leaving the pool and starting choose what they wanted.

"…You are really going to make me serve you?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Well…we are went from the pool so we don't want to get everything wet." Rebecca said with a grin.

"…Whatever. Guess I might as well since I'm helping Barry with the food anyways." Chris said in a defeated tone.

"Sweet. Thanks Chris." Rebecca said winking at him while grabbing herself another drink. "Moira? Drink anything?"

"Whatever you are having, same for me." Moira said looking over what Rebecca was picking up. "And yeah, thanks Chris."

"No problem. Jill, Claire?"

"I'll make-" Jill started.

"You won't, just let me handle it all since I'm doing it anyway." Chris said. "But give me a second." He said moving a few steps back and taking his shirt off. Rebecca and Moira whistled, while Claire and Jill just shook their head slightly with a small smile on their face. "What? It's sunny, this grill is hot as hell, and we are spending the day by the pool."

"Nothing wrong with that, mister muscle." Rebecca joked.

"…You really are huge." Jill said kind of absent minded, which earned her a look from Claire. "I mean his muscles, he was never this…buff, it looks weird."

"And that's cause he lost some of it already. But yeah, it does look off still." Claire said looking at Chris.

"Ok, enough about my muscle or lack thereof, tell me what you want in your plates." Chris said getting ready to start serving the food, while Barry was cutting the already cooked meat.

"You ok with the shirt on Barry? You look like you are cooking back there." Jill asked Barry, while the rest of the girls were getting their food.

"Nah I'm ok. And…honestly, I'm a little old to be walking shirtless around all of you people." He said with a small giggle.

"You have a fit body for your age. And even if you didn't I don't think anybody would mind." Jill commented.

"Eh, probably, but I rather save myself the embarrassment. And I prefer to keep my shirt on anyways. Thanks for asking though."

"Ah, ok. No problem."

"Jill, you ok with me making your dish for you?" Claire asked, having already started to put it together.

"Sure. Don't think I see anything I don't like anyways so whatever should be fine, just-"

"Not a lot. Got it." Claire completed with a small hum as she turned back to putting food on the plate.

"Things seem pretty good between the two of you." Barry commented.

"Yeah…wish some things were…different though…" Jill said with a somewhat vacant look on her face while looking at Claire.

"Well, whatever you wanted to be different from what I can see, she likes you and you like her, and everything is fine seems fine for the time being, so on my book that's all good." Barry said after a moment. "Now excuse me while I check on the barbecue, there's still about half of it to be done." He added while getting up and heading back to the grill.

Jill smiled at Barry as he headed back, and returned to observing Claire with the others. Moira and Rebecca being loud about something or another, Jill couldn't tell since she wasn't paying attention, and Claire and Chris talking about the food. The scene looked great to her, they all deserved moments like these, and more than that, she just liked seeing her friends having fun, a small smile creeping over her lips without her noticing as she thought of that. When she realized Claire was turning her way with their plates, with Rebecca and Moira following behind with their own.

"Here, I put more veggies then meat since the day is so warm. And in case you want to go into the pool." Claire said handing Jill her plate and sitting down beside her.

"Guess we all got more veggies then meat huh? So much for a barbecue." Moira said sitting across the table.

"Well, toasted tomatoes and onions and peppers are pretty good with barbecued meat, so there's that." Rebecca said already eating from her plate before even sitting down. Claire and Moira were staring at Rebecca's plate for a moment before she realized it. "What? I'm hungry." She said trying to justify the amount of food that made a small mountain on her plate.

"You are really only going to eat that Jill?" Moira asked grabbing a bite of her own food before pointing at Jill's plate.

"Yeah I…don't usually eat much."

"Huh…"

"You used to eat more though. Before…never mind" Rebecca said without thinking and immediately regretting it. "Anyways, I'm going to get me something to drink, anybody else?"

"You are drinking awfully fast Rebecca, slow down." Claire said slightly worried.

"Maybe. I'll probably slow down once we are done eating at least." Rebecca said with a small grin.

"So, nobody?"

"Beer here." Moira said with a full mouth.

"Two beers here too I guess." Claire said after looking at Jill for a moment.

"Damn mind reader." Rebecca commented, poking fun at her friend. "Ok, 4 beers coming right up."

"Any reason Chris and Barry aren't joining us?" Jill asked after a little while.

"Not an actual reason per se, I guess we are just having a girls and guys afternoon I guess?" Claire thought out loud not really sure. "Hey Chris, you guys can come sit over here instead of eating standing up over there you know?" She said louder so Chris could hear her.

"Maybe once all the meat is cooked, for now we kind of have to pay attention to it and I'm not about to leave Barry here alone with it."

"You say that as if you did anything other than just stand there, Redfield." Barry deadpanned.

"Hey, I helped light the coal didn't i? And you are just better at making the actual barbecue, otherwise I'd try help more."

"Whatever you say." Barry said sighing with a smile across his face.

Barry and Chris eventually joined the girls, they spent the next 2 hours or so between eating, chatting about nothing of importance and drinking. The meat was all finally cooked, and Claire put it on glass dishes, in case anybody wanted more. But truth be told, they had too much food for just one afternoon, so they'd probably have to put it on the fridge later and eat it some other time. Rebecca and Moira were sitting at the edge of the pool, closer to where everybody was sitting at, Moira was practically laying on the floor already as she kept leaning back.

"Moira, there's not that much sun to be sun bathing you know?" Rebecca said, poking Moira's side as she did.

"I know! Stop that!" Moira said squirming slightly. "But it's still warm and a little sunny, so it feels good." Moira was at this point a little pass tipsy, so she seemed even more carefree than normal.

"Moira, shouldn't you slow down on the drinking?" Barry said with a little sterner voice.

"Old man…you say that with a beer in hand and about 3 cans sitting empty on the table infront of you, not very convincing." Moira shot back, causing Rebecca to start laughing. Barry just sighed and conceded defeat.

"Ok, we've been here the whole day, around a pool, but it's like everybody is ignoring it." Rebecca finally said, getting up as she did. "Think it's time to change that." She went around the pool and grabbed a couple of foam floating tubes, tossing them at the pool. "..Which side is the deep one again Claire?" She said hesitating for a moment.

"The one across from us. Just remember it's not that-"

"Ok!" Rebecca said running and jumping into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"-deep. Hope she is ok." Claire sighed.

"This is way swallower then I thought, I actually hit the bottom! At least it wasn't too hard." Rebecca said coming up for air after her dive, massaging her behind.

"That's what I was saying when you-"

"Me too!" Moira cut in before Claire could finish, but she didn't dive like Rebecca. Instead she ran full speed from the edge she was towards the deeper side, eventually diving and swimming the rest of the way, before coming up from the water right behind Rebecca.

"…It's like I'm dealing with kids." Claire sighed. Barry and Chris just laughed at the situation, and Jill was surprisingly quiet. "Well, I think I'll take a dip too." Claire said getting up from her chair and removing the cloth she had around her waist. "Jill?"

"Huh? Nah, I'm fine for now. But go ahead." Jill said sounding a little lost.

"If you say so." Claire said with a frown, and then she headed to the deeper side of the pool, lowering herself in instead of jumping inside it like Rebecca and Moira.

There was a short silence between the people left at the tables.

"You guys can go if you want, no need to keep me company or anything?" Barry said wondering if Chris and Jill were just around because of him.

"Maybe later." Chris answer and Jill just nodded.

"So how's everything down here? Things seem to have calmed down lately." Barry asked, clearing referring to BSAA business.

"Nothing major really, few recons here and there, but nothing that actually resulted on anything, mostly false alarms." Chris said with a small frown.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Barry pointed out.

"Well, it's not bad but, every time we have a long break like this, without even small accidents, something big ends up happening, so it's a little worrying." Chris explained. "Did you hear they are thinking of raising a memorial inside Raccoon city?" Chris asked, causing Jill to freeze for a moment.

"Yeah I heard something about that, they even sent few recon missions there already right?" Barry answered, seemly trying to remember what he knew about it.

"Yeah, nothing inside the city itself yet though, only the perimeter."

"Ah. A memorial might be nice and all, but…do they really do it inside the city? That place still brings bad memories to too many people." Barry said with a frown.

"They want to try revitalizing the area it seems, probably rebuild the whole town at some point." Jill said absent mindedly, causing Chris and Barry to look at her with a small hint of surprise. Jill noticed this and regretted mentioning anything. "I just read the files and reports…"

"Files and reports you shouldn't even been having access to." Chris said with a reproachful tone. "Jill, I really don't agree with them taking away most of your access to files and such, but going behind their backs and getting it anyways also doesn't seem like a good idea if you get caught, it's just giving them more reason to keep you away." Chris added with a sigh.

"As long as I'm not found out…" Jill said with a small grin.

"I see certain things don't change." Barry said with a smile.

"Tell me about it, she's going to be a head ache again when she is back on the active, I just know it." Chris let out a big sigh, clearly making fun of the situation, prompting Jill so giggle.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea thought." Jill said after a moment, with a serious look on her face. "Raccoon City I mean."

"Why? It's been a long time, there shouldn't be anything else there if we haven't seen any signs for this long." Barry pointed out.

Jill just shrugged and took a sip of her drink, as if saying she was done with the subject.

"So Barry, what about that thing I e-mailed you about? Any news?" Jill asked as if just remembering about it herself.

"Honestly, not much. Kendo didn't really share the blueprints for the Samurai Edges with anybody that wasn't on the project, and he did most of the work himself so we don't have much of a lead there." Barry said scratching his head.

"Oh come on, you more than customized your own. That and you gave almost the same treatment to a magnum, that's probably much harder." Jill insisted.

"Well, yeah, but I just modded them, I didn't start it from scratch. What you asked me for would be to be built from the ground up."

"Either of you going to clue me in what you are talking about?" Chris finally intervened.

"Well, without getting too into specifics, Jill here wanted a custom HK MP5A5, basically the same treatment our Berettas 92F received, or as close as possible. Lighter, more accurate and packing more fire power. Problem is I don't know anybody that can do that at a short notice." Barry explained.

"Why? Any actual purpose in mind or just turning into a gun-head like Barry here?" Chris asked.

"Hey now, I just like modding guns and whatnot." Barry interjected but got all but ignored.

"Not really a purpose? At least not for now, I just like how my 92F feels, so I figured if I could get the same basic concepts applied to a MP5 I could get some good mileage out of it." Jill said turn back to face the pool, seemly losing interest on the topic.

"But while I don't have any actual leads, I do have a couple guys up in Canada that took interest on the project. And while I don't have a blueprint I could still find a copy of the file with the specifications that were asked for the mod. So they've been working with that, no promises if it'll lead to anything though." Barry added.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Jill said, sounding satisfied.

Chris and Barry kept talking a bit more about work, guns and eventually sports and politics over some beers, with Jill occasionally joining the talk every so often, but seemly losing interest after a little while, her mind clearly divided thinking of something else.

After entering the pool Claire was all but cornered by Moira.

"So, how's it going?"

"Good?" Claire sounding confused.

"I mean with Jill. Things are good?"

"Good as they can be I guess?" Claire answer still somewhat uncertain what Moira was heading with her question.

"…You two look good together. Like, anybody can clearly tell you are head over heels for her. And while I don't know Jill enough, I can tell she cares about you a whole lot too." Moira said looking to the tables where Jill was talking with Chris and Barry.

"Yup, they are in love alright, every night too. So loud." Rebecca interjected.

"Rebecca!" Claire practically screamed with a blushing face.

"Ho Ho." Moira said with a knowing smile.

"Don't even get started Moira." Claire said in frustration.

"Not like you don't really do it." Rebecca said off-handedly.

"Not every night, and not that loud." Claire answered, immediately regretting it after seeing the sheepish grin across Rebecca's face. She had played exactly into her hands.

"So how is it like?" Moira asked curiously.

"H-huh?"

"How is it? I mean, I know how it is, or well, how it works physically but…how is it?"

"Eh? It's…good? I don't really get what you mean." Claire said still brushing, but also not quite understanding the question.

"I mean-" Moira started leaning against a floating foam. "You never went out with a woman before right? Isn't it…weird or anything like that?"

Claire leaned her head sideways as if pondering the question. "I…never really thought about it too hard? I just..."

"Like her? That doesn't really explain why you seem to have the hots for her so bad though." Moira added. "Whenever I see you guys making out or…well, sometimes a little further than that, it always feels like you are really into it."

"_Really_ into it." Rebecca added getting closer, with her own floating foam.

Claire just glared back at them for a moment.

"We are just worried, it just..."

"Feels odd, it's like you are trying your hardest for some reason." Moira finally added.

"_I'm not…trying hard…I don't think it. It's just…I feel like I need to, somehow. To make sure she is there, that she is real. That all of it is real._" Claire thought to herself but didn't say anything.

"Well, anyways, I'm happy for you guys. Just a little boring that you never tell us any juicy details." Moira said in a more upbeat tone, trying to change the mood.

"…Thanks." Claire said closing her eyes and smiling. "Still not telling you any "juicy details" though."

"Boooo."

Claire moved across the pool, coming out through the shallow side, heading to where Jill and guys were. She gave Jill a quick kiss on the forehead before heading for the coolers, getting drinks for everyone.

"Here."

"Oh, thanks." Barry answered surprised, since he was distracted talking with Chris.

"Thanks."

"Jill? Here."

"Thanks, Claire."

Claire called for Moira and Rebecca and tossed them a pair of beer cans, which surprised both of them. She laughed at their reaction, especially at how Rebecca rushed to grab the cans.

"Jill, want to join us at the pool?" Claire asked offhandedly while opening her drink.

"…Not right now, sorry. Maybe later." Jill answered crossing an arm over her stomach, clutching at her shirt.

"…Ok, well, I'm going back there, would be happy if you joined me." Claire said, her eyes lingering a bit on Jill before she turned back and headed back into the pool.

"Don't want to join them Jill?" Barry asked.

"Don't really feel like swimming." Was Jill's dry answer.

Jill kept quiet for a little longer, while Chris and Barry started chatting again. Claire came out of the pool a few more times, grabbing drinks and always asking Jill to join her but always being turned down. Chris finally noticed the pattern.

"So…any actual reason you don't want to join her at the pool?" Chris asked Jill while Claire was walking back to the pool, still within hearing range.

Claire's steps slightly faltered, she wasn't expecting that. Jill also got caught by surprise, instinctively clutching to her shirt.

"No…not really, just don't feel like entering the pool. Anything wrong with that?" Jill answered slightly more aggressively then she intended to.

"Yes there is." Claire said after taking a deep breath, without turning back.

"Claire…"

"You shouldn't be hiding like this. There isn't anything wrong with you. You are just hurting yourself…and me."

"What's this about?" Chris asked completely lost in what they were talking about.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Jill…how can you say it's nothing?" Claire said turning around to face them, her eyes red. "I know it's not something other people have a right to say anything about but…seeing you like this, hiding behind your clothes, fearing what others will think of you...what I would think of you."

"Claire that's not…" Jill said with a mix of frustration and sadness, look away, clutching harder at her shirt. A moment of silence followed.

"Ok so, from what I gather Jill doesn't want to… show her skin cause there's something wrong with it?" Chris said after a deep, loud.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Claire answer, practically offended at the idea of someone thinking that.

"…But isn't that what you just said, indirectly?" Chris probed further, knowing full well that he was stepping on mines.

"No! I didn't say that! I'd never say that! I just wish she would feel comfortable with her closer friends, with me!" Claire said, her voice growing louder with each word, gaining the attention of everybody else. Jill just stayed silent.

"Well, she isn't going to budge, and now I think we know why Claire came up this little get together." Barry whispered to Chris.

"I know…these two can be so hard sometimes." Chris whispered back before standing up. "Jill, you know how to swim and don't have any actually open wounds, right?"

"Wah…" Jill started but didn't get the chance to complete her sentence.

"Sorry. Up you go." Chris picked Jill up in one go, and put her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?! Put me down!" Jill started yelling and squirming, but in mere moments she was flying to the air, and into the deeper part of the pool.

Claire just stood with her mouth agape, not really managing to actually follow what was happening, Barry on the other hand was laughing uncontrollably, same as Moira. Rebecca looked worried and anxious. Jill took a while to resurface, but why she did her first reaction was yelling at Chris.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jill spit, anger clear on her voice, moving towards the shallower side of the pool.

"Me, tossing you into the pool, since you clearly weren't going to otherwise. And take it easy on the punches, my shoulder and back are probably going to be bruised tomorrow.

"Well you shouldn't have done that!" Jill said still heading to the shallower side of the pool, blood boiling in her veins.

Claire rushed to her side, trying to calm her down.

"Jill, wait. Calm down. Jill!" Claire repeated, initially tugging lightly at Jill's arm and finally grabbing a hold of it and trying to pull her back. Jill completely ignored her at first and kept walking towards Chris, her face hard in anger.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. Jill." Claire repeated. Jill finally stopped, she knew in the back of her mind that the amount of anger she was feeling right now wasn't exactly justifiable but she still couldn't help it. Suddenly a loud whistle came from the back of the pool, it was Rebecca.

"Hey, calm down will you? Also, looking good, never got the chance to see your swimsuit at the store, it suits you." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Yeah, it does, though the shirt makes you look like you just came out of one of those wet shirt contests." Moira added with a small grin.

As if regaining her bearings Jill crossed her arms over her chest and crouched, sinking what she could of her body into the water.

"Don't…don't-"

"Jill." Chris called from outside the pool. "I've already seen your body back in Africa, and on reports. No reason for hiding it, and besides, there's nothing wrong with it. Some scars are expected on our line of work."

Claire was kneeled beside Jill, hugging her, regretting the whole situation.

"Chris, I don't think the scars are the real problem here…" Barry commented, only loud enough for Chris to hear.

"I know, but, if she can't even accept her own body in front of her friends-"

"It's not that easy…" Jill whispered, barely loud enough for even Claire to hear it.

"Jill, we are all here for you. We won't think less of you, even less so because some stupid scars. I know there's more to it than the scars, but…this is a step right?" Rebecca said getting closer to Jill and Claire.

There was a long silence, Chris returned to his seat, receiving another freshly opened beer can from Barry.

"I'd say good work, but I'm not so sure if it was good or just stupid." Barry whispered.

"Stupid. Definitively stupid, but _someone_ needs to kick her ass every so often, figuratively speaking at least, or she won't move pass certain things. That's just how she is." Chris said, massaging his shoulder.

"Her and you as well, both so hardheaded." Barry said leaning back in the chair, Chris chuckled but didn't say anything else.

"And you have a rocking body anyways, makes me kinda jelly actually." Moira said, swimming backwards with her foam float belly up. Rebecca held back a laugh at the unexpected comment, Claire glared at Moira not moving away from Jill.

"Jill?" Claire started. "Jill talk to me."

Rebecca sighed and moved in front of Jill, her hands on her shoulders.

"Jill. You ready?" Rebecca said gripping at the shoulder area of the shirt. "On 3." She added without waiting for an answer.

"_No point resisting I guess."_ Jill thought to herself, gritting her teeth.

"Here it goes." Rebecca all but yanked the shirt out of Jill, who showed little to no sign of resistance. "There that wasn't so bad." Rebecca said, tossing the shirt out of the pool, Jill had both her arms stiff, straight down her sides. Claire looked worried and lost, this is what she wanted, but not like this. She wanted Jill to feel comfortable enough to be on her swimsuit among her friends, not get forced into it.

Rebecca gazed over Jill's scars for a little bit, making a small mental note that some of those scars _shouldn't_ be looking as fresh as they were.

"So, there's that, you have scars. All of us have at least a couple." Rebecca said showing the back of her shoulder. "I know, not the same, not remotely close, but they are just that. Scars. They'll go away with time, or treatment or even surgery if you really want or need to. What's more important to us is that you don't put yourself in a box and try hide from us-"

"I know! I know…" Jill finally interrupted Rebecca, clearly still angry, but far less so. She glared at Chris, right in the eyes for a moment, before closing her eyes and nodding in a sense of appreciation. "_It's…something…if I can't convince myself of that I'm not going to move anywhere._"

Jill finally got up, Claire staying at her side, thinking of what to say but not being able to say anything. Jill started walking out of the pool, with a slow pace, her face stern.

"Jill…?" Claire finally asked after they got out of the pool and reaches the tables.

"Next time I'll actually hit you Chris." Jill warned.

"Fair enough." Chris said raising his hands as if in surrender.

Jill took a deep breath, and squeezed her nose bridge, before heading to the coolers. She took a beer, drank all of it in one go, and got another two. Turning around she handled a can to Claire that was following beside her, eyes down cast.

"So...this was your plan?"

"No…yes…not like this though." Claire answered sadly, looking down.

"I see." Jill said, opening another beer and heading to the other cooler. "This one has the iced drinks and water right?"

"Yeah." Barry answered.

Jill didn't bother to say anything else, and just started dragging the cooler with her along the pool side.

Claire stood still, clearly surprised.

"So? You made me enter the pool, now don't just stay there." Jill said in a serious voice, turning back to Claire and waiting for her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going." Claire said, feeling a little sting. "_She is clearly not happy about all of this…and I'll probably hear my fill later, but at least she is trying._"

AN:

Hello again. Sorry about the huge delay, good news is there's about 3 chapters written down, just need to finish them proper and upload it. This couple chapters were actually complicated to write, too many things happening at the same time on the same place, but without direct interaction between them. That and a couple of ideas simply didn't seem to be coming out on paper as I wanted them to. Oh well, hope it's still satisfying.

As always, reviews, criticism, opinions or questions are all welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Pool Night

Arriving at the deeper side of the pool Jill finished the beer she had in hand, popped the cooler open, got a drink from inside of it and lowered herself into the pool, resting her back on the pool's edge and leaving the cooler within arm's reach. Claire lowered herself into the pool right beside Jill, not getting too close so to not give Jill more reason to be wary, but close enough so both could feel close to one another. She wasn't sure about this whole situation, from the looks of it Jill was planning to drink the whole cooler's worth of drinks alone if let be. The general mood wasn't so great, for obvious reasons, so the group mostly split onto 3 smaller groups and talked amongst themselves, low voices all around as if to not bother one another, so their conversations mostly got drowned by the music that was playing.

"The scars aren't so bad." Barry finally broke the silence. "From the reports and pictures they seemed worse."

"Those photos are nearly 2 years old Barry, if they weren't looking better something would be very wrong." Chris answered. "_Though… I think they should actually be better if not all but healed at this point?_" Chris wondered for a moment.

"Haven't seen her that angry in a while though. Thought she was going to rip your head out or something." Barry added.

"Yeah, honestly scared me a little. Was prepared for some anger and possibly few punches, but her eyes…" Chris left the phrase hang, unsure of what to say.

"More proof that it was a stupid thing to do."

"Even if she beat me to a pulp, if it helped her somehow in the end, I'd still do it again." Chris answered with a small smile.

"I know. Think any of us would."

"Yeah. Thanks. Did you know Claire was planning this?

"No problem, you guys are like family. And no, I had no idea, actually I didn't even know Jill had any problem showing her scars or anything of the sort."

"Even with all the long sleeves? All the time? And high neck shirts?"

"Well, it's Jill, she doesn't show a lot of skin that often, so it didn't seem that out of place." Barry said thinking back on it.

"Well, now you know. Hope this whole thing helps a little at least."

"It's either going to help or she'll hate you guys. And I just can't see Jill hating Claire so…it'll probably help, if only a little."

"Geez, thanks."

"Only saying the truth." Barry added with a hearty laugh.

"I guess." Chris answered with a sigh, but smiling softly." Another beer?" Chris said as he got up from his seat, heading to the cooler and dragging it closer to the table he was sitting on with Barry.

"Sure, have to enjoy it while I can, the guy I'm taking a ride with should be arriving at the end of the afternoon. Oh and some more meat too. Do you want some too?" Barry said, getting up himself and heading to where the meat was served. It was mostly cold, but the grill was still light up, so a few minutes on top of it and he could heat the pieces he wanted again."

"Sure, sounds good. Need a hand?"

"Nah I'll hand this. Just give me a minute to heat them on the grill and cut it down in pieces."

"Sounds good." Chris said sitting back on his chair, looking at his sister and his partner, wondering how the day was going for them. And how he and Rebecca would tell Jill what they wanted to the next day. "_For starters, I need to figure out a way to not have Claire around…_"

Across the pool from where Chris was, on the opposite side of the deeper area of the pool from where Jill and Claire were, Moira and Rebecca were talking in a low voice.

"So…those marks on her chest are from the device-thing that Chris and Sheva got out of her?" Moira asked Rebecca while looking sideways at Jill's scars. "They are…pretty deep."

"Yeah…damn Wesker had that thing digging pretty badly into her chest, still surprised at how there wasn't any organ damage by just ripping it out like that."

"Scary stuff…her scars other than that aren't so bad though? So what gives?" Moira asked, her voice even smaller as if afraid to be heard by Jill.

"The actual problem aren't the scars themselves…I can't really explain it if Jill won't do it herself, since it's personal, and honestly, I'm not sure I quite get it either, but yeah." Rebecca answered sounding a little uninterested. "Mind changing the subject? And staring? Even if she isn't directly looking back at you she _knows_ you are looking." Rebecca added turning her back to where Jill and Claire were.

"Oh. Sorry." Moira said, a small smile on her lips when Claire looked at her with a quizzical look on her.

"So what did you want my help with by the way? More hacking?" Moira asked getting closer to Rebecca, who practically jumped at the question.

"Shhhhh. I don't want anybody to hear that, even less so Barry and Chris." Rebecca said looking around, checking if nobody had reacted to what Moira just said.

"They are all the way across the pool, and I'm talking low enough considering how loud the music is." Moira answered with a small frown followed by a grin. "So, was I right?"

"Yes and no. I do need help with that, but we might need to go deeper than I thought. Think you can manage?"

"Sure I guess? Might need more processing power, so we will need to buy some stuff and set some things up." Moira said thinking. "And also figure out a way to not get tracked back, I'm pretty sure they should have my number by this point, but they simply aren't doing anything? Either that, or they are ignoring us."

"...At this point being ignored would be more worrisome than anything else." Rebecca said thinking deeply. "That would probably mean someone doesn't want whatever we are digging into to be made public, and is willing to let at least some of our digging happen since they don't think we are a threat for the time being…not sure how long till that turns against us though, so it's more or less a time bomb."

"I see. What or why are you looking into BSAA files so much anyways? Don't you work for them?"

"Well, you know company corruption first hand." Rebecca frowned. "And even then, I don't think it's BSAA itself. But still, someone inside _is_ helping whatever is happening to happen, either by turning a blind eye or by actually participating on it."

"And...that has to do with Jill somehow?" Moira asked. Rebecca fell silent. "Come on, why won't you tell me anything? You know I'm putting my life on the line for this too right? If these guys are half as crazy as what Wesker and company are we'll probably die in our sleep or something anyways if we get caught."

"I can't. Not yet. And besides, the less you know the better it is in case something happens. You can put all the blame on me, and they can't get any information out of you either."

"As if I'd do that." Moira sighed. "Whatever." She added tossing her arms up and letting herself fall back into the water, submerging a few seconds later and leaning on her floating foam. "So, did you think about what I asked you?" She finally asked with a small grin.

"Moira…are you serious? That's not really a joking matter you know."

"Yes, I'm serious. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you. I lost nights of sleep thinking it over you know." Moira added with a hurt tone of voice.

"Really now?" Rebecca deadpaned.

"...No. But still, I did think about it."

"Why me? Why now? Or why at all really. Are you just curious? Is it just an experiment of some sort for you? You are pass the age for that kind of thing and besides I'm not-" Rebecca started, her patience not really lending itself to the subject, but getting cut halfway by Moira.

"Yes and no. I am curious, and I won't deny that seeing Claire and Jill together was what jump-started it. But it's not just curiosity, it's not just that." Moira said looking at Claire.

"Moira…You know that-"

"If you start talking about age gap I'll smack you in the head. You are what? Ten years older than me? Big deal. I'm not some little girl, nor am I confused about anything. Actually, if anything, the one that seems either confused or rather undecided is you." Moira pointed out, effectively cutting off Rebecca mid-sentence. "Is it something else?"

Rebecca thought for a moment, opening her mouth to say something, her eyes wondering over Jill for just a moment, making her close he mouth again.

"Is it something with Jill?" Moira asked noticing that. "Do you like her?" She asked after a moment. No answer came from Rebecca. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Did you ever tell her?"

"It's not…like that."

"It isn't? Cause it sure seems like it." Moira answered a little more angrily then she meant to. "If not, what's the deal then? You need her approval or something?"

"No. It's just…we were together at some point. And…"

"And…? What? You are not together anymore right? I don't see Jill as the double-timing kind of person." Moira added with sarcasm.

"She isn't. We just never properly…broke up I guess? We more or less talked about it but before we could get comfortable with the idea things happened and…well. I don't know."

"And you still like her then." Moira affirmed, waiting for Rebecca to deny it. No words of the sort came. "So you do. What then?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know if I still like her or if it's just a lack of proper closure."

"What more closure do you need? It's been years. Hell, you thought she was dead for a good part of that time too, that should be enough for closure." Moira said exasperated, noticing her own words only after she said them. "..Sorry."

"It's ok." Rebecca said breathing deeply. "It's really not like that though, I love her obviously, but not in that sense. It just feels weird now that she is suddenly with Claire and you ask me that out of nowhere, you barely even know me."

"I'll admit I haven't known you for thaaat long, but barely know you? Cmon Rebecca, we've known each other for what, 3 years now? Maybe 4?"

"Since Jill's funeral pretty much, so yeah, around that."

"See, that's not really "barelyknowing" is it? But fine, I'll give I wasn't exactly subtle about it."

"Subtle? If I had to compare to anything I'd say you came crashing in through the front door."

"Hey, I just rather ask directly then keep beating around the bush."

"Yeah sure, but you could've worded it better at least, what kind of person says "do you want to make out?" out of nowhere? Really? I wasn't sure if I should be mad, surprised or what at you then. You are lucky I didn't just punched you right then."

"Well…it wasn't that out of nowhere, I tried to kiss you first. Rather abruptly." Moira paused for a moment. "Not my brightest moment I admit." She said, losing confidence after every sentence. "But, I do like you. I honestly don't know if I'm in love with you or-"

"Or if you are just curious." Rebecca added pointedly.

"…Or if I'm just curious." Moira repeated dryly.

"You are too old to be just _experimenting_ with things like that…that's not an excuse. Or what, are you jealous of Jill and Claire?" Feeling anger start to boil inside her, Rebecca wasn't about to be made into a fling for the sake of curiosity. "Of their relationship? Just trying to go out with a woman won't just make things work out, that's not-"

"I know. Maybe I am jealous. Not that I want to be with either of them mind you, it's just…they seem so happy together. I wish I had something like that with someone. And…I never entertained the thought. Barely thought about being in a relationship to be honest, since like my teens." Moira said looking at Rebecca. "It's not that being with a woman is somehow the solution, just…it is what it is, as it could be with a guy if I had any interest in any right now. If anything, now it feels like I'm missing something, or someone. And if that somehow can happen with this…with us, all the better, no?"

"That…sounds like a bad excuse. You don't wake up one day and decide you want to just _try_ something so intimate like that because you think you're _missing _something." Rebecca thought for a moment, massaging her temples before continuing. "Or was it that seeing the two of them together shocked you that much?"

"No it didn't!...not like that, I mean, sure I was surprised, but I'm happy for them. And it's not like I didn't know about Jill, even if I didn't know her personally."

"Jill maybe, but not Claire. Seeing her suddenly have a lover, a female one at that, probably is what-"

"I know! Or don't know. You are making things harder then they need to be, worst case scenario I find it somehow disgusting and we never speak of it again." Moira spouted exasperated and sarcastically without thinking. "...Sorry, again." Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

"All I do know for certain is that I want to try it. Not just making out, I mean dating. If things go further, fine, if not…then that's how it is." Moira insisted.

"…You are horrible at this." Rebecca said after a few moments of silence.

"And you like that, just admit." Moira said with a grin.

"I don't dislike it."

"Difficult."

"Honest."

"So? What do you say?"

"This still sounds like a stupid idea, its borderline offensive, I don't get why you want to do this and honestly I'm not sure if I'm willing to put myself through it either. Just so you realize it, you are pretty much asking me to willingly let myself be used by you to figure out…whatever it is you want to figure out. So keep that in mind. That said…you _are_ terrible at this. You are supposed to try to woo the other person or something, not just keep asking until they cave in." Rebecca answered with a sigh.

"I'm not trying to use you! I do like you, I said that already. Maybe I'm not completely sure about how much yet but….wait. Was that a yes?" Moira said suddenly standing up.

"You just don't want to be alone…" Rebecca said in little more than a whisper. "For the time being. No point trying to ignore it since you won't let it go either way. And it's not like I actually have anything to lose from this I guess." Rebecca said with a sigh. "_Other than possibly getting hurt somewhere along the way…or hurting her." _a small frown forming on her face. "_It's just like Jill said,_ _I'm too easy to push around…too easily charmed, I'll get in trouble some day because of this. I just hope I don't regret this too badly._"

"Yes!" Moira shouted jumping and hugging Rebecca.

"Ok, ok, first calm down. And for the time being we are keeping this to ourselves ok?"

"Aww but why? And that also makes it that much harder for us to have any time together." Moira asked losing some of her steam.

"Because I don't want people asking. Even less Barry or Claire, they would probably kill me."

"Fine."

"And we have a time limit. 3 months. If either of us don't think we'll work out as a couple we go back to just being friends. Deal?"

"What? But that's-"

"I'm agreeing to it, so I will also try to make this work, I'm not going to just wait 3 months and break things up on the spot. I just think that if after 3 months you are still unsure and I'm still not convinced about the whole thing… it's probably just not going to work out, don't you agree?" Rebecca said seriously.

"Yeah but…"

"Those are my conditions. Take it or leave it."

"…I'll take it. I guess. You make it sound like a business deal." Moira pouted.

"It sort of is at this point if you think about it." Rebecca added with a weak smile.

"I guess. But how will we…you know, spend any time together? If you are mostly living here and you don't want Claire knowing about it?"

"Well, there are these things called doors. You can lock them, amazing technology really." Rebecca answered offhandedly.

"No shit, clown-face." Moira said rolling her eyes.

"And you have you an apartment downtown too right? So that's how, I suppose."

"That apartment is nearly all just boxes and computer parts though, since I use it mostly for work. You helped me set it up so you know it."

"Should be fine as long as there's enough space for couch or something of the sort." Rebecca said after thinking for a little bit.

"Right."

"Whatever. You are exhausting me, and I haven't drank nearly enough to deal with this." Rebecca said looking for the cooler and then remembering Jill had it._ "Or that."_

Across from Rebecca and Moira, Jill was opening yet another drink, bottles and cans starting to pile on the side of the cooler.

"Jill?" Claire called for her yet again, but Jill seemed be to either ignoring her or simply be in no mood for talking, all she would get for an answer would be a low grunt or a hum of some sort every so often, that had gone for about 10 minutes. "Jill can you talk to me please? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to turn out this way, I swear." Yet again, more silence. Meanwhile Jill was drinking from the cooler almost non-stop. The first few minutes she would eye Chris every so often, anger clear on her eyes, but after a while her expression just became more forlorn, as if she was slowly fading into herself. She would look down at the water, looking at either her own reflection or at her scars, Claire couldn't be sure, and resume drinking.

"Jill, please." She felt guilty, it was after, all her fault. If she didn't set all this up things wouldn't have escalated this far. Though if she was honest, Chris was also to blame, nobody told him to act brashly as he did. Claire looked at her brother with angry eyes, just to receive a shrug as answer, as if saying that he just had to do it. And, deep down, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she agreed to an extent. If he didn't force Jill into the pool, she probably would have never entered by herself, she would still be sitting on the chair talking with Chris and Barry, full outfit still on. "_Maybe that wouldn't have been so bad…possibly better than this._"

Claire just silently stood beside Jill, waiting for an answer of some kind, even if it was an angry reaction. Anything would be better at this point than the silent treatment she was getting from Jill. It was worse than Jill just ignoring her, it was as if Jill's mind wasn't even there, her eyes looked vacant. "_Please._" Claire kept thinking to herself, fearing things might take a turn to the worse.

"…Cold."

"Huh?"

"The water, it's cold isn't it? Not really bothering me, but it's probably bothering you." Jill said not really looking Claire's way.

"Eh? Ah, yeah, I'll turn the heat up a bit. Be back in a sec." Claire said getting out of the pool and heading to the machine that controlled the water temperature and flux. "_…That was out of nowhere._" While walking back, she noticed Moira looking suspiciously happy out of a sudden and Rebecca looking tired and worried. She frowned a bit thinking what could be happening and making a mental note to check on them later on. Looking a Jill she hadn't moved, only gotten a new bottle out of the cooler, she was looking away from everyone, didn't seem to be particularly looking at anything, just…away. "Ok, I'm back, it should start warming up in a little bit."

Jill just nodded.

"Ah, thanks for noticing, I was spacing and with the drinks I'm probably a little more distracted and warm than usual." Claire tried with a smile.

After a few moments of silence, Claire was about to curl down again, when Jill finally answered.

"No problem. Get some more drinks from the cooler if you want, it was an…eventful day."

"Jill, I-"

"Stop. I don't want to listen. You did whatever you wanted and this was the result, now all that's left to do is deal with it." Jill sighed and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Point is, what is done is done, and I'm trying to take it on stride, best as I can anyways, if you keep apologizing…I don't know what to do about it, and it's making me…anxious to say the least."

"…Ok, just wanted to make sure we were still ok?.."

"…"

"_Please._" Claire thought to herself.

"Yeah sure." Jill sighed. "Can't say I'm not in the slightest mad but I do understand what you were trying to accomplish…sort of."

"I just-"

"Don't. As I said, just leave it as it is. If you really want to talk about anything we can talk about something else, just drop this subject yeah?"

"But-"

"Redfield." Jill said with an unusually stern and cold voice, sending chills over Claire's back.

"Y-yeah, never mind." Claire said dropping the subject, feeling stunned at the moment.

Jill spaced out for a moment, as if lost, and then regained her bearings while looking at Claire. "What are you doing there? Didn't I just offer you something to drink? Or you don't want anything?" She said with a face that still showed a mix of concern and anxiety, but also friendly, especially considering how she just acted.

"Sure, I'll have a...smirnoff ice? Or something similar?" Claire said finally getting closer to Jill while heading to the cooler.

"I'm sure there are some more in there." Jill said, before snaking her arm around Claire's waist and bringing her closer. "Sorry. And thank you, but next time let's talk things like this over beforehand, ok?" Jill said burying her face on Claire's chest, her voice more slurred then Claire had realized till then.

"_I can feel her shaking…I'm so sorry._" Claire freezed at the sudden realization. "_She's afraid…of course she is…sure, she was angry but I'm inadvertedly exposing something very personal of hers for others to see, she was barely starting to be comfortable with me…"_ Claire thought, feeling her chest tighten. "Sure." She finally answered hugging Jill back.

"Ok. Now. Grab yourself a drink and take a sit." Jill said splashing her own face with water.

"_That was odd, she looked like a completely different person for a moment there._" Rebecca took notice from across the pool.

Chris noticed it too, but decided to ignore it for now, he also noticed Claire's reaction and Rebecca. Seems like everybody was paying attention to Jill, which kind of made sense, and probably made things worse, considering that kind of attention usually bothered Jill, probably more so now than usual.

Claire got herself a drink from the cooler and lowered herself beside Jill inside the pool, spending the next hour or so just drinking silently, with Jill offering her a new drink every time she got one for herself. Claire wasn't keeping up, actually, nobody was, Jill was simply drinking too much without realizing it.

Moira and Rebecca kept chitchatting for a while, with Rebecca trying to avoid the previous subject, but also trying to not talk about Jill's current mood. So, mostly, Moira was talking, yapping really. She was clearly drunk, slurring and tripping over words. They were just talking about updating her computers when Moira caught a glimpse of Claire. She pitied her friend, she looked sad and lost.

"_I guess her plans didn't really work out as she wanted._" Moira thought before taking action.

* * *

AN:

Life. That happens. That's the main reason for delays, would either be too tired to write or too tired to check what i had written. And also lack of "inspiration" to write, i guess also from being tired i suppose? Anyways, now its here. And its a double chapter. Posting 2nd part tomorrow or monday.

As always, review, questions, opinions, criticism, everything welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Pool Night II

The awkward environment lasted for about an hour, with Rebecca leaving the pool every so often to get her and Moira more drinks from the cooler by Chris and Barry. They didn't really exchange words, just small body signs showing that things haven't really changed for the last hour or so. Barry asked a couple times if Moira hadn't had enough to drink, and Rebecca just sighed pointing back at the person in question, who was eagerly awaiting for her drinks. Barry just sighed and around the fourth or fifth time he just gave up.

"Hey Claaaaire~" Moira started, gliding through the water's surface.

"Moira wai-" Rebecca spoke tentatively but she was too late.

"Claire, Claire. Hey, hey."

"..What Moira?" Claire said after a sight.

"Hiii~"

"Hi Moira." Claire answered with a small smile, she couldn't help but giggle at her friend playing silly.

"Hey, hey." Moira insisted.

"Miss with the large breasts that hogged the drink cooler to herself. Hey." Moira continued, causing Rebecca to start coughing after almost choking on her drink, Claire also almost dropped her own into the pool.

Jill slowly took her current bottle away from mouth, looking around and finally realizing Moira was talking to her.

"_Large breasts?_" Jill mused for a moment before remembering she was using a bikini, a somewhat small one that Claire had helped her pick. Covering herself with her right hand she finally answer.

"…I have a name you know."

"So do I, not that you ever talk to me anymore. Kinda miss when you and dad were on STARS together, you were more fun then." Moira pouted.

"Ah-" Jill said as if remembering something. "Sorry I guess? Things have just-"

"Been complicated, yeah, yeah. Everybody been saying that lately, I get it, still, I miss my two foster family members, even though they are even further now than they were before they got together." Moira added, doing her best to sound like an annoyed kid, she knew she was being childish, but nothing that she was saying was a lie, and more importantly, it seemed like it was working.

Jill just kept quiet for a while. "_I've never had that close a relationship to Barry's family...did i?_" She really couldn't remember it too precisely, it was not like she disliked them or never spent any time with them, she just never thought them to be as close as Moira was implying.

Claire on the other hand felt guilty right away, it was true, she had been mostly neglecting Moira for the last couple months, she was too busy worrying about herself and Jill.

"Moira, I'm-" Claire started to apologize, but Moira suddenly vanished underwater.

"_Wha-_" But before Claire or Jill could react, Moira came out of the water, extremely close to Jill, a wicked smile on her. Claire didn't notice right away, but Jill just closed her eyes, with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Oooh, so heavy." Moira finally said, not changing the subject.

When Claire finally looked to Jill's face and then down to her chest she saw Moira had both her hands holding Jill's breasts from underneath, as if trying to feel it's weight.

"W-what, what are you doing?!" Claire said stammering, being completely surprised by the situation.

"What? As it is, out of the four of us she has the largest pair, I was curious." Moira said, softly fondling Jill's breasts further.

Rebecca from the back had her mouth agape, trying to speak but words were not coming out. She kept looking from Moira to Jill and Barry, feeling frantic about the situation. She then noticed Chris smiling softly at her direction, apparently he had noticed the situation, she just hoped Barry still hadn't noticed, but for her dismay he seemed to have just noticed. Barry had his head hanging down, face resting on the palm of his hand.

"…You done yet?" Jill asked, her grin not leaving her face, her left eyebrow twitching.

"Almost."

"…"

"Around…here? Ah." Moira said as she softly pressed against a specific spot on Jill breasts, causing her to blush, and clench her teeth and fists.

"Ok, that's enough about that." Claire cut in, her face a mix of being flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Aww things were just getting fun..." Moira complained while biting her finger, which gained her a really angry look from Claire.

"_Yikes, jealousy can be dangerous._" Moira thought with a small smile on her lips. "Still. I'm jelly."

Jill looked at her questionably.

"You have a pretty nice body, if I had half of that I think things might be going my way more easily…" Moira said half-jokingly. Hearing that Rebecca immediately cut into the conversation, promptly smacking Moira across the back of her head.

"You-you…Don't just…do that, I don't even know what to say, what's-" Rebecca was starting to lecture Moira, when she jumped up and pushed Rebecca down into the water, effectively cutting her off.

The banters and general silly behavior lasted for a while long, before they settled down and started to chat more normally. Jill wasn't talking much as expected, but still, she would talk or at least answer every so often. Now and then she would visually tense up, her facial expression turning almost grim, but that wouldn't last long either. Claire noticed all of it and sighed in partial relief.

"_At least she isn't so angry anymore._" She thought to herself with a small smile finally creeping over her lips.

"…Seems things are finally settling down." Barry said while handing Chris another beer.

"Yeah, hope she isn't as mad as me anymore too." Chris answer with an awkward smile. "But at least she's actually interacting with them."

Sometime later, outside the pool Chris just sighed, yet again, getting Barry's attention.

"Worried?" Barry started.

"More tired than anything, but at least they seem to be having some fun now I guess."

"Fun? Really? That... doesn't really look like they are having fun. Well, other than Moira, which kind of worries me actually…" Barry said with a difficult expression.

"Well, it's not like a party, but the mood is clearly better than it was earlier. They are talking with each other a little at least. Guess long as us guys stay away and let them have their girl talks I suppose.

"True that I suppose. Jill is finally not looking like she's ready to kill someone, though she doesn't seem to be talking just answering when talked to, and Claire is talking with Moira and Rebecca….wonder what they are talking about thought."

"Worried?" Chris said echoing Barry's earlier statement.

"…A little bit yeah, Moira was talking about something serious with Rebecca earlier then let out a shot out of nowhere and been all grinning since then. Time made me learn that things like that are usually a sign to start worrying."

"Oh come on, she isn't a child anymore, don't think she's just trying to purposely cause trouble either."

"Yeah I know, but still. As a father I can't help worrying." Barry said sighing.

Chris just laughed.

"Oh, what time is it?" Barry exclaimed, looking for his phone. "6pm? Wow look at the time, I need to start getting ready."

"So early?"

"Yeah, I did tell you I was getting a ride back home." Barry said as he got up and started gathering his things.

"Going already Barry?" Rebecca asked from pool.

"Yeah, in a little bit, getting a ride home. Few hours of driving back up there still too."

"Oh yeah, you've been in town since Jill got out so I almost forgot you don't live even remotely close by." Rebecca thought out loud.

"How's Natalia doing by the way?" Claire asked.

"Good, she's with Kathy and Polly back at the house."

"I see, i see. Everything good? School? Her treatments?"

"Yes Claire, she's just a normal girl. Or as normal as anyone can be after going through that."

"Barry…"

"I know, still keeping an eye just on case, but still, so far she seems perfectly normal for her conditions."

"I see…that's good to hear." Claire sighed with relief.

"Yeah. It is." Barry said smiling to himself. "Well ladies, I'm going inside to get changed, probably leaving right away after that. So enjoy the rest of the night. And Moira?"

"Yeaaaah dad?"

"Try to behave…at least a little."

"Don't you know? Just waiting for you to leave to bring out more booze and drugs and possibly strippers." Moira said twirling inside the pool, not really caring at all.

"…"

"She'll be fine Barry, don't worry." Rebecca answered. "I'll be controlling the hard drugs so she won't overdose." She finished with a grin.

"…Very reassuring Rebecca…but thanks."

"No problem."

"Jill."

No answer came.

"Jill Valentine." Barry said a second time louder, this time getting her attention.

"I'll get in contact with you this week about that little project, might have some news to share."

Jill just noded and said a "Sounds good." Too low for anybody besides Claire to actually listen to.

"So talk to you all soon. Chris, might lending me a hand?" Barry said starting to carry his stuff inside."

"Sure, I'm not helping you change you." Chris said with a smirk.

"Silly drunks the lot of you." Barry grumbled before entering the house.

Once inside Chris closed the patio door behind him.

"So what's up?"

"You guys are talking with Jill tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah that's the idea, or was at least."

Barry had a serious complexion while looking towards Jill on the pool.

"Be careful."

Chris didn't immediately answer but he got what Barry meant.

"I don't think anything will happen, but if she goes off the handle like that and it's just you and Rebecca in a closed room things might take a turn for the worse."

"What you don't think the two of us can handle a little hotheaded Jill?"

"Not with her general physical results, no. You know that as much as I do." Barry completed with a grim expression. "Mind you, I don't think she'll seriously injury either of you anyways, but just roughing it out somehow can be damaging enough for her state, she's not…stable."

"I know…but still, she needs to know. It might help her get her head in gear for a change."

"True enough." Barry added as he finished changing shirts. "Had full extra outfit but guess just changing the shirt is fine, going to smell of barbecue anyways." He said with a hearty laugh.

"Going home straight from here?"

"Yup, friend lives nearby so we are taking turns on driving and sleeping, so we should be home by tomorrow, or the day after at most."

"Be careful out there old man, that's not good for your health."

"Har, har. Can still shoot better then you, mister muscles."

"Fair enough."

They just stood in the kitchen area waiting for Barry's phone to ring, eating a small piece of barbecue every so often, and drinking some juice Chris had on the fridge. Few minutes went by and the phone finally rang.

"That's my cue, ride is here. Take care Chris."

"Same to you Barry, say hi to the family for me."

"Sure, I'll give you guys a call once I get back, will need to check on Moira anyways."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Rebecca is looking after her."

"…On top of everything I don't think she's fully over what happened." Barry said with concern.

"I know, we all do Barry, and we've all been there…one way or another. So try not to worry so much. Take care big guy, have a safe trip." Chris said seeing Barry out the door.

"Later Chris. Oh." Barry stopped after checking his cellphone "Tell Jill I might have news on her little project sooner rather than later it seems."

"…Will do." Chris answer a little reluctantly. He wasn't too keen on the idea of giving Jill more private guns.

Back at the pool Moira tried to get a conversation going a couple times more, but the awkward environment and the alcohol getting to her head weren't exactly working on her favor.

"Moira, maybe we should call it a night and…" Rebecca said trying to coax Moira to calm down.

"Noooo, I want to talk with Jill more, I barely ever get to see her, and when I do Claire is keeping her distracted one way or another." Moira whined.

"…You are not saying anything though, just throwing random questions at her. Or poking her."

"Hey, she has surprisingly nice skin you know, ever touched it? It's greaaaaaat."

Rebecca just pressed her lips together and slid a glance at Jill, who noticed it, but just stared back at her blankly. "_Guess she doesn't mind. Or doesn't remember, that's an actual possibility now."_

Jill was visibly more relaxed, still not completely, but surprisingly so all things considered. She would still get lost in thought every so often, making Claire wonder where her head was going every time she did. Sometimes she just looked distant, other times it looked like she was remembering bad things, hurtful things even. A deep frown would form on her forehead, but soon as it came, it was gone.

It had been about an 30 minutes since Barry left, Chris had stayed inside pondering if he should go back out or just call it an early night, the day hadn't been exactly peaceful and he was afraid tomorrow wouldn't be much better. He poked his head out of the door and looked at Claire, as if asking if he should come back. Claire took a quick glance at Jill that seemed happily inebriated at this point, and figured it was probably better if he stayed inside, since it seemed Jill was tenser with him around. She'd apologize later, but for now that was the best solution. Chris just put his hands up as if in surrender going inside, heading to his room to take a shower and start planning for tomorrow.

Rebecca had been trying to keep Moira away from the alcoholic drinks for several hours now, exchanging her bottles or glasses when she wasn't looking or simply taking them away, the girl wasn't known for holding herself together very well with drinking.

"_At least there's no wine._" Rebecca thought to herself for the hundredth time. "_This is starting to feel more like babysitting._" She sighed taking a small glance at Moira who was trying to pry Claire away from Jill.

"Come ooooon, you guys been sticking together in that corner the whole day… or well evening." Moira whined while pulling on Claire's arm. "Just move around a little."

"Why? We are perfectly fine here." Jill answered with a sly grin.

"_Please don't just get in on her playing around._" Claire said to herself, not being able to hold back a small grin herself.

The next couple hours went by relatively fast and mostly uneventful, Moira trying to get Jill to talk more, Rebecca trying to keep Moira from drinking more, Claire trying to cheer Jill up and stopping Moira from being too impertinent and Jill mostly just being aloof, friendly at moments, but absentminded a good amount of the time.

"_Wonder if she is just not interested or really distracted by something."_ Rebecca thought for a second before having Moira's face pop out of the water right in front of her.

"Heeeey, I'm tired." Moira whined while throwing herself on top of Rebecca, arms over shoulder and resting her head on her shoulder, practically hugging her. "And you guys have a packed day tomorrow too right?" Moira whispered.

"Actually…you are right, I was about to talk do something about that myself."

"Thought I was too drunk to remember?" Moira asked, grinning against Rebecca's neck.

"...You were. You just happened to remember that now." Rebecca sighed with a smile.

"...Maybe." Moira giggled.

At that moment they her water splashing on the other side of the pool and instantly broke the semi to look at what it was. Jill was leaving the pool, grabbing one more bottle from the now seemly empty or nearly empty cooler.

"Guess I'll call it a night." Jill said looking away, she opened her mouth a couple times to say something, but stopped herself, unsure if she should, finally she decided to just say whatever had come to her mind. "Sorry for being an eyesore and ruining most of the afternoon." She said in a subdued tone. "And thanks." That last sentence almost inaudible as she started to walk away before anybody could say anything in response.

Claire who was halfway through getting out of the pool got caught by surprise and nearly fell back in the water, but managed to pull herself back up, just sitting on the floor by the pool. Small lost tears started to slide down her face without her really noticing it. Time seemed to slow down.

Rebecca sighed relieved. "_Thank god._" She stood up turning to Rebecca before continuing. "I'll be just-"

"All good, I can walk myself back up to the room." Moira said getting up and tripping on herself nearly falling. "…I promise, slowly."

Rebecca massaged her temples and just turned back to Claire. "I'll be up in a sec Moira."

She slowly approached Claire and put a hand on her shoulder, as if to wake her up.

"See. Everything worked out fine." Rebecca said with a small smile.

Claire turned her eyes red and her lips quivering lightly. She was lost for a moment not really registering what Rebecca said, but she got her bearings back fast . "Worked out fine? I was terrified when everything started going wrong."

"Well…next time warn us what your plans are about instead of just hoping everything just plays out as you expect it to."

Claire just stared at Rebecca expressionless for a moment.

"Hey, hey. Don't kill me, just saying. Anyways, glad that it seems things are working for better."

"Yeah…I'm just happy that she is at least somewhat willing to try, I honestly don't know why she is resisting so much interacting more with others. I mean, more than just the superficial stuff you'd say or talk to with strangers, these are their friends, I'm sure-"

"I'm sure she knows that, it's…not always easy to overcome some things, and we honestly might never even know what happened during the time she was dead." Rebecca said making air quotations with her hands when saying dead.

"...Don't even mention that." Claire said feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Rebecca had few theories on why Jill might be acting so strangely, but all in all they are just theories, and too many of them, and none useful even if they happened to be right, so she would keep them to herself.

"Say Claire, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing, Moira was just talking about going out shopping or just to hang out or something. So you up for it?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Cool, she wanted to leave before lunch, so…10:30am good for you?"

"Sure, should give us time to eat breakfast and get ready even if we wake up a little late." Claire said already getting up.

"Yeah, after today, sleeping in a little late is more than deserved." Rebecca said making her way to the shallow part of the pool.

"Ok, I'm going to call it a night too, goodnight Rebecca. Wait, Moira's gone already?"

Rebecca sighed audibly. "Yeah, she drank…a little too much. Actually hoping she just hits the bed and falls asleep instead of being agitated for hours, I'm exhausted. To be honest."

Claire stopped for a second and turned around facing Rebecca.

"Hey, Rebecca. Anything going on I should know of?"

"_And there it is. Chris is right, she _is_ quite sharp at times._" Rebecca thought to herself while turning trying to maintain a neutral face.

"No? Or at least not that I know of. Why?" Rebecca tried her best, she wasn't the greatest at lying when out on the spot. "_Sorry Claire._"

"I see...never mind then. Good night again." Claire said waving her hand just over her shoulder as she walked away and into the second house.

"_Now I'll be wondering if she means about Moira or Jill…great._" Rebecca sighed deeply again while heading into the main house. Getting to the second floor she saw Moira already drying herself from apparently taking a shower. "_That was fast._"

"That was fast." Moira echoed Rebecca thoughts. "Everything ok with Claire?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said after thinking for a couple seconds.

"..You don't sound too sure."

"Sorry just tired. Hey, listen, can you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"Sure, take Claire out of the house I'm guessing?" Moira said with a small glint in her, as if proud of her guess when she saw Rebecca smile only if just a little.

"Yeah, need you to take her out in the morning, around 10:30am? Take her shopping or to see a movie or something, keep her busy till around...dinner time or so? 8pm or later would be ideal if I had to estimate."

"That long? What do I tell her?" Moira said plopping herself on Claire's bed.

"I don't know, make something up. Sisterly time? Since you were talking something about that earlier. If you manage you get her to go watch a movie with you it'll already take most of the day."

"True."

"I already told her you had asked us to go out tomorrow, but didn't specifically mentioned anything about me or Jill. I'll be _sick_ and I think Jill will take the clue to not go as well."

"Got it... Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you. Actually hoping any of this helps jog his memory a bit so we can try to figure things out but…the things I'm finding… I'm not liking them one bit." Rebecca said looking down and bracing herself, thinking of all the date she had gone through, and what she had seen been done to her friend through all of it. When suddenly she felt arms around her.

"It's ok, Jill is one thought cookie, it's not everybody who can come back from the dead, twice even." Moira said hugging her softly.

"Yeah, true." Rebecca said with a small giggle. "Ahh so tired. Going to try rest some before tomorrow, doubt I'll actually sleep much." Rebecca answered slightly moving away from Moira.

"Well, you could always…_spend the night_." Moira said with a glint on her eyes and a big grin on her face, while resting against the door of Claire's bedroom.

Rebecca just laughed. "I'll take a rain check on that. Goodnight Moira."

"Boo. Lame-o. Good night Beckkkyyyyy."

"_Hah. Had almost forgotten about that._" Rebecca said entering her room. Looking around she saw all the papers and article clips and laptops she had with information scattered all around the room, even her walls were plastered with pieces of reports and all kind of data. "_Right, I need to at least put some of this in order…after I take a shower._"

Meanwhile on the second house, Claire got to their room not too long after Jill, but long enough that it seemed like Jill was already ready to go to bed. She was smoking while looking out the window. Claire wasn't sure what to say so she started simple.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jill replied immediately.

Claire got surprised, she was expecting silence again.

"About today-"

"Don't. I know what you tried to do, and I won't hold it against you or anything. No need to apologize."

Claire breathed somewhat relieved.

"Thought honestly speaking I don't like things being sprang on me like that, so try not to do it again if you can help it." Jill said sternly but with a soft smile. "And if anything blame Chris, things probable wouldn't have turned out so bad if he hadn't thrown me into the pool out of nowhere like that!" Jill said, a mix of laugh and subdued anger on her voice. "Anyways, sorry about the way I reacted. I don't…hate him or anything ok? He just got my blood boiling at that moment." She completed, remembering her reaction.

"Ok. Well, still, sorry for exposing you to a situation like that, I probably should've thought better about it." Claire said, which got a small chuckle from Jill. Claire just grunted and rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, then heading to bed. Rebecca said Moira wanted to go out tomorrow, so can't wake up too late."

"Oh?" Jill said half-turning to where Claire was.

"Yeah, not sure what for though, guess just hanging out?"

"_Rebecca said that Moira wanted to?_" Jill repeated to herself.

"Anyways, be back in a few." Claire said entering the bedroom.

"_Maybe she'll finally tell me what she's being researching so deeply inside that room of hers._" Jill thought after a few minutes.

* * *

AN:

Life. That happens. That's the main reason for delays, would either be too tired to write or too tired to check what i had written. And also lack of "inspiration" to write, i guess also from being tired i suppose? Anyways, now its here. I'll try to get back to writing on a..well, schedule, instead of totally random like this. At least 1-2 chapters a month even if they have to be smaller.

As always, review, questions, opinions, criticism, everything welcomed.

See you guys next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Sunday Blues

Chris woke up with the first sunlight rays coming through his bedroom's curtains, it would've been an early morning for him if he hadn't actually spent most of the night awake, only getting few minutes of sleep every so often, the thought of the next day and the implications of what Rebecca was digging into haunting him in his nightmares. It had been a couple of rough weeks since Rebecca first talked about it with him, but this night had been exceptionally bad, they were after all planning on telling Jill what they had found so far. He knew Jill couldn't be completely oblivious, no way she wouldn't have noticed _anything_ or at the very least felt something odd, which raised the question...

"_Why then?_" Why would she not say anything, why would she not do anything about it. Did she know anything, how much did she know. All of those questions were still unanswered and they kept repeating over and over on his mind, and probably on Rebecca's if he had to guess. "_So…with all that considered…why…"_ And with those questions on his mind Chris got up, and started to get ready for the day ahead of him. He took a quick shower, nursing a brand new sore spot on his side, no doubt a result from his little prank-gone-too-far the day before. "_I didn't even noticed when she hit me._" He grimaced looking at his ribs on the mirror.

Couple doors down the hallway, Rebecca was just getting out of bed herself, but to a much different situation. She had placed Moira on Claire's bedroom the night before, but sometime during the night the woman snuck in her room and laid on her bed. She didn't really do anything, other than lie there, much to Rebecca's relief, but minutes after she rolled off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud_ thud_ and taking most of the covers with her. At first Rebecca moved across the bed to check on her, but Moira was completely knocked out, the fall didn't even phase her sleep.

"_Brrrr. Mornings _are_ cold here… and Miss light took all weight stole pretty much all the covers._" Rebecca thought to herself, walking across the room bracing herself and looking down at Moira. "_Should probably wake her up…soon."_ Rebecca said while looking around the room and deciding she needed to finish cleaning things up before they talked to Jill, the room was partially cleaned already, but still looked like the room of a stalker more than anything else. Photos and documents related to Jill spread all around the table, floor and walls, and some even glued to the ceiling above the bed. "_Not so sure she'd appreciate this even if it was done with good intentions. She doesn't like people sticking their noses on her personal business to start with…_" Rebecca contemplated while furrowing her brow. She changed outfits and got about picking papers, throwing out the ones she deemed useless and putting the useful ones in order so she could use them later. "_...I really hope things go smoothly._" Rebecca thought once more, while biting the inside of her lower lips.

"Uhhhhggg." Came the sound from the roll of covers on the floor.

"Finally awake?"

"UUUUHHHHHGGG." Came an even louder groan from the roll of covers.

"Come on Moira, get up. I was about to wake you up anyways."

"So…sore…head hurts so bad." Moira grumbled.

"Well…you did roll off the bed and landed head first on the floor if I'm not mistaken. Let me take a look."

Moira murmured some complain, but turned to the other side letting Rebecca check on the side of her head that had hit the floor.

"Mmm, just a little swollen, it should be fine."

"…Great doctor you are." Moira continued complaining.

"Not that I actually I am one though, I'm a chemist-" Rebecca started but was cut short by Moira.

"You have a degree on both." Moira deadpanned.

"…Maybe." Rebecca retorted without much to base that on.

"Ah, whatever…morning."

"Good morning."

"...And what am I doing here, exactly?" Moira asked getting up. "…_And shirtless…_" Moira thought to herself as she noticed her naked upper body under the covers.

"Honestly? No clue, you just came in the middle of the night, plopped yourself on the bed, and continued to sleep, few minutes later you rolled off to the side and took all the covers with you." Rebecca answered while getting back to gathering papers and photos around the room.

It was the first time in a while that Moira had been inside the room after they started to dig into what was happening with Jill, or well, the first time after Rebecca pretty much sealed her room from the outside world. Looking around the room she finally noticed everything, the number of pictures and documents spread all around had just increased, incredibly so since she last had been in here with enough light to see everything so clearly.

"Looks like a stalker's room doesn't it?" Rebecca asked noticing Moira looking around the room.

"…Kinda, yeah."

"It's just how I am I guess, not very organized when really into researching anything, so everything ends up spreading all over."

"I…see." Moira answered absent mindedly while looking around, checking if maybe her shirt was in the room, or among the covers. To her luck, it was indeed among the covers, so she put it on before standing up.

"Heh…reminds me of sharing an apartment with Jill, had a big research for BSAA, soon my whole room was covered in collages and paper, she kept trying to organize it but…never…" Rebecca trailed off, stopping herself from reminding things she didn't want or need right now.

"You guys are talking with her today, right?"

"Yeah…hope it goes well."

"Why wouldn't it? I don't get why you two are so stressed, it's not like she's going to turn into some monster and kill everybody. Nothing is changing."

"Maybe…but…she's unstable, far more than we want to believe from what I've been seeing on these files. And that instability goes into other areas as well and…never mind."

"No. Not _never mind_. What do you mean?"

"Her…general mood, even likes and dislikes or her perception of things around her might be under some kind or another of distortion because of this, any recent big changes could be the result of… whatever they are doing to her…"

The room was silent for a minute, when Moira finally caught on what was worrying Rebecca.

"Claire. You are saying…"

"No, no no no no. I'm _not_ saying that." Rebecca said suddenly turning to face Moira, her face stern. "I don't believe that, I don't want to believe that even if I had anything that pointed towards it, but I'm sure she will think of that as well, and right now her relationship with Claire is, even without her really acknowledging it, helping her keep somewhat centered in one way or another, and anything that can negatively affect that might be quite…bad for her, for lack of a better term."

"I see." Moira said a little stunned at Rebecca's reaction. "Need help with anything?" She said finally getting up the floor, a little dazed.

"Umm no, not here thanks. I need to do this myself or I'll lose track of where's what." Rebecca said, getting back to sorting out papers and photos.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed then."

"Oh. Actually, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure I guess? What is it?"

"Nothing that big, I just need you to take Claire out of the house for the whole afternoon, or most of it at least."

"Sure…don't want her here when you guys are talking with Jill?"

"Yeah, not sure how Jill will take all of this, and also not sure if she wants either you or Claire around to hear any of it. Sorry."

"No problem. I know how she can be, or well, heard about it plenty." Moira said sighing and turning to leave the room.

Soon as she opened the door a hand came crashing down on her head, but stopped just short of it.

"H-hey there Chris." Moira said surprised.

"Errr, morning Moira." Chris answer kind of awkwardly.

An awkward moment of complete silence passed by, with just the hustling of papers being heard from inside the room, Rebecca not stopping her work.

"Ok then. I'll go get ready. Is it fine if I take her out for lunch and then a movie or something?" Moira said turning back to Rebecca.

"Sure, whatever feels more natural…I feel bad hiding this from her, but I really think we should keep it as it is at least till we talk to Jill."

Chris looked confused between the two of them, not knowing what they were talking about.

"I'm taking Claire for a walk."

"Moira she isn't a dog." Rebecca deadpanned.

"I know, just manner of speaking." Moira answered with a small grin. "Just taking her out somewhere while you guys sort everything with Jill, we should be back by the end of the day. We will bring dinner even."

"I see. So, how much has Rebecca told you?" Chris asked a little more seriously.

"Not much, mostly that something is wrong with Jill, physically and on her head. And that BSAA might be fucking her up even worse with more chemicals." Moira's answer was condescending and full of venom, without her even realizing it.

"Moira…that's not fair."

"…I know, sorry." Moira said sighing a scratching her head. "Just a little pissed at this whole mess, even if miss genius here won't tell me much of it I can tell it's bad."

"I see." Was all Chris mustered as a response before stepping aside giving Moira space to finally leave the room. He waited until she had vanished inside Claire's room and closed the door behind her before stepping inside Rebecca's room.

"That's all she knows, really. Don't worry."

"Her knowing _anything_ whatsoever is already enough reason to worry Rebecca." Chris answered with a tired sigh. "Did you have to drag her into this?"

"Excuse me? I didn't _drag_ anyone into anything. _She_ wanted to help, and _she_ is already a grown up and can make her own choices regardless of what you or Barry think. And believe it or not she is more than capable of handling herself." Was Rebecca retort, not as much as anger but frustration filling her voice. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides I needed someone from outside BSAA with good hacking skills, and she is pretty good at that."

"Yeah, I know… Bet Barry is proud of his hacker daughter." Chris said after a while, little hint of a joke on his last sentence reaching Rebecca.

"Yeah, I'm sure…god he'd kill me if he knew any of this." She sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

Chris rested against the door frame with a smile on his lips. "Yup, you and me both. Before going after whoever has been experimenting on Jill. Serial Barry."

"Hehe yeah. Sorry Chris, just…stress you know."

"I know. Less then you probably, since I don't really know everything you found out on your research yet." Chris said with a more serious tone. "Anything irreversible?" he asked after thinking for a while.

"No…actually, that's the exactly the thing. It isn't even sustainable. Sooner or later Jill won't be useful for whatever they want her for, it's the same problem Wesker faced with her. Put a drug or virus on her and give her body enough time and she simply…gets rid of it? The results aren't really conclusive, but at least that's what it points at. I don't know how strong that pseudo immunity of hers is either, but from everything we found so far, she's pretty much immune to all of it in the long run."

"Any idea why?"

"Honestly? No clue. The hypothesis is that whatever serum Carlos prepared for her back in Raccoon City had more than just a vaccine for the T or the G viruses' strings. And mixing the T-Abyss sample probably changed it even further, since it seems she…assimilates the viruses instead of just flat out getting rid of them, but they still get removed from her system given enough time. None of this makes sense. It doesn't show any abnormality on any of her normal exams. Toxicology and viral all point to negative or low enough that it can be ignored or just taken care of with the vaccines we have available." Rebecca was starting to ramble, going through the papers, searching for numbers, information, anything to make things more clear.

"Rebecca. Rebecca." Chris called to get her attention away from the papers. "Calm down, we'll figure this out. Sooner rather than later."

"But they are experimenting on her Chris! And right after she came back to us! After we all thought she was dead for so long, and they…they…" she was nearly yelling at this point. Rebecca was angry, frustrated, but above all else she felt impotent, incapable of helping her friend.

"I know…trust me, you are not the only one that wants this to be over and the people responsible to be punished. But we can't just blindly rush into things we… _I_ learned it the hard way." Chris said in a somber tone.

Rebecca just pressed her face against her hands, trying to calm down, while Chris held her shoulder firmly with 1 hand.

On the room next door Moira finally moved away from the door that she was resting against, mix of guilt and annoyance after eavesdropping for so long. "_I hope whoever's the motherfucker that's doing these things to Jill gets more than just _punished…_unless that includes either torture or death. Or both._" She thought as she started to change into her clothes. "…_Not in love with her anymore, huh._" Moira said thinking back on Rebecca's quivering voice.

"So, anything else I need to know before hand?" Chris asked standing up and getting a paper from the table.

"No, not really. You know most of what I know already, rest are mostly…details."

"...I see." Chris said not really buying what Rebecca was saying, but deciding to not to press her further.

"Oh, if you could, take her gun when she comes in? I don't think anything is going to happen but-"

"You got it, was planning to already. I trust Jill but…better safe than sorry." Chris said with a serious face.

"Yeah. Jill…Listen, Chris, there's something I might have to talk with you about." Rebecca said running her eyes over more papers.

On the other room Moira was just about ready to go out, she just had to come up with reasonable way to get Claire out of the house and not look totally suspicious while doing it.

"_Guess I could call her for a "girls day out"…but then she'll ask why Jill can't come, again._" She paced around. "_Nah, feels out of place. Maybe ask for some time with just the two of us, since she's been spending most of her time with Jill? Yeah, that could be good._" She made her mind and left the room, heading towards the stairs then deciding to stop by Rebecca's to ask her and Chris if they wanted her to go buy them breakfast.

While Moira was deciding on what to do, Chris and Rebecca were still talking on the other room.

"What?! Now you are saying she has split personalities?!" Chris said, trying to keep his voice from being too loud, but already being louder than he wanted to.

"No! I didn't say that! I said that it seems she showed different…personality traits during some of the simulated combat and stress tests, not an actual different persona, just…some traits." Rebecca answered, fading from certainty to hesitant as she finished the sentence. "Look, I'm not saying she has split personalities or anything of the sort, but it's something we should keep in mind since traces of it appeared on her tests…"

"Goddamnit…" Chris cursed while massaging his temples.

"And also most of these test were conducted with her being under the influence of some kind of drug cocktail…that I can't find an actual source for what it had on it. They also applied some sort of serum the one time I was there for her sparring session." Rebecca continued.

"And you said nothing…?"

"They had a…decent enough excuse and explanation, so while I was still uncertain, I also had nothing to base that on…Other than her strange behavior and performance during her sparring. I tried to talk to her about it but she just dodged the subject altogether."

"Rebecca…"

"I've been kept mostly on the dark about what happened on _your_ fight with her and Wesker, or any other physical prowess she showed, all I know is what most of the BSAA knows, that she had some nearly super-human combat capabilities, and that's about it. So I didn't know how off the whole thing was or not, compared to the rumors it was all kind of expected." Rebecca explained.

"I see."

After a couple of moments of silent, they heard a knock on the door.

"Heeeyy."

"Come in." Rebecca answered.

"Hey. Just checking if you guys want me to go buy something for breakfast or do we have stuff for it or…?"

"Don't worry, Jill went for it already." Rebecca answered nonplusses.

"Huh?"

"She does that, often. Get up before the sun does, and go to the bakery and wait for it to open up, then buy fresh bread and whatever else we need for breakfast. Heard the door open and close earlier, so that was probably her leaving."

"Oh…Guess I'll go wake Claire up then, and plan our day"

"Have an idea for it already?"

"Kind of. Guilt trip all the way." Moira said grinning and turning to leave the room.

"Just try to avoid talking about Jill for the day if possible." Chris advised.

"Will do." Moira answered already leaving the room.

Chris let out a really drown out sight.

"...Sorry." Rebecca apologized instinctively.

"Never mind that, just another thing for us to be mindful of." Chris said feeling exhausted.

Moira went down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen's fridge to drink some water. She stopped for a moment looking to the front door, lost in thought.

"_So…she practically didn't sleep? We left the pool pretty late as it were. Wonder if she does that all the time…._" She mulled over it for a while before deciding it was pointless and headed to the back house. The door was open so she left herself in.

"Oh Claaaaaire, you awake yeeeeet?" Moira chanted in a little low voice, tiptoeing her way up the stairs and to the room. "Hope you are dressed in there…or not." She quipped, still mostly whispering to herself. Cracking open the door slightly she saw Claire, sitting on the bed, looking outside the window. "_She looks so… tired._"

"Sneaky sneaky sneaky." Moira started saying playfully as she entered the room. Claire, snapped her head around caught off guard.

"Hehe, morning Moira." Claire giggled once she noticed what was happening. "What's up?" Claire asks straitening her back.

"Nothing much. Where's your lady at?" Moira asked plopping herself on the couch.

Claire looked a bit off for a split second, long enough for Moira to notice before answering. "Buying breakfast probably? She does that sometimes."

"Oh. Breakfast on the bed too?" Moira asked grinning.

"Nah, or at least not the kind you are thinking. Most she brings up here is a cup of coffee and some bread or a donut or something. So yeah, not exactly romantic." Claire said giggling softly.

"Boo." Moira said rest back "…She's not very good at this whole thing is she?"

"No, no she isn't." Claire said starting to laugh. "She actually quite awkward…and shy."

"Shy? _Her_? Really?"

"Yeah…you wouldn't imagine."

"_That_ I would like to see." Moira said with a large grin.

"Maybe sometime…so what are you here for? Doubt you came here just to give me good morning and ask about breakfast."

"Right you are. Did you have any plans today?"

"No, not specifically. Thought about stopping by the office but wasn't sure if I was even going to do that."

Soon as she said that Moira's expressed turned tense, almost angry.

"Moira…TerraSave isn't as bad as you make it out to be…we _are_ still trying to help people whenever we can-"

"Sure, when the big boss is a corrupted ass experimenting on and killing people." Moira retorted.

"Moira, sure, he was someone important, but he was one guy, hell, there were more like him as well, but it's not like the whole institution is like that...Right now the majority of our assets and operations are either frozen or have been terminated, don't doubt the company is going to get closed, and with good reason at that, but until then we still have few operations running, and people to help. I...don't want to abandon them.

"But you've been suspended either way right? So what do you keep doing there."

"Just...helping with what I can I suppose? Review files, call contacts…that kind of thing.

"Haa...sometimes…you are too nice for your own good."

"Not like I can actually just drop all of it anyway, the board is also under investigation, and I'm still part of the board, can't exactly be fired till it's all over." Claire finished with a small sigh.

"...Lucky me I could just leave. Not fair that they are holding you with the investigation though…you were one of the victims for crying out loud."

"I know, it's not like they are investigating me directly or anything, they just can't simply start picking and choosing who gets to walk away freely without proper investigation."

"I know, but still…" Moira sighted. "After the whole thing blows the operations will be handed over to BSAA right?"

"I'd assume so, makes sense at least."

"…Will you join them then?"

The question caught Claire by surprise, she had thought briefly about it, but never really thought about it properly.

"Maybe…I don't know. I want to help save people but…"

"Buuuut they are still too military-y for your tastes?"

"I suppose." Claire said shrugging her shoulders. "But anyway, enough about that topic. Did you want to do anything today?"

"Yeah, thought we could spend some time together, maybe go shopping or see a movie or something, we haven't done something with just us in a while. Not that I have anything against Jill, but when you are with her you kinda ignore the rest of us mortals." Moira ended in an exaggerated tragic manner.

"Oh come on, I don't do that."

Moira just stared back at Claire.

"...Ok maybe sometimes. Anyways. Sure, got any solid plans or are we just going to wing it?" Claire said finally getting out of bed.

"Wing it, of course." Moira said sitting up. "Want to start with lunch?"

"Should've known…sure, why not. I'll let Jill know once she gets back and then we can go whenever."

" Cool cool. I'll head back and uh…let you get dressed and whatnot. And eat something too, I'm starving. With any luck Jill is getting back with some fresh bread or bagels or something." Moira said already leaving the room.

"Oh. Ok, I'll be down in a bit." Claire said moving to stand up when she noticed the bed covers were covering her waist down, but her actual panties were way lower than they should be. "_Of course…she thought I was naked waist down, great, I'm sure she'll not let me hear the end of it._" She let a long sigh as she got up and started to get changed.

Moira got back to the main house and headed to the kitchen to look for something to snack on, when she noticed someone standing outside the front door. "_Smoking…is that Jill?_" Moira started heading to the door, but stopped halfway, unsure what to say to her. She took a deep breath and just decided to not think too hard about it.

"Hey Jill? That you out there?" Moira asked, to no answer. After almost 1 minute Jill finally answered.

"Yeah, just finishing my smoke, I'll be inside in a bit."

"Oh." Moira said opening the door "Could I have one?" She asked surprising Jill.

"…Since when do you smoke?" Jill said with her hand on the cigarette package on her jacket's breast pocket, and then handing one cigarette over to Moira.

After lighting it up and taking a drag Moira started coughing out of control. "Just now, decided to try it." She said between coughs. "This doesn't taste that bad but damn this amount smoke." Moira started coughing again. "Or maybe I just have no clue how to do this, that's a possibility too I guess." And she started coughing again. "But not bad!" Some more coughing.

Jill was staring at Moira for a bit, wondering what was going through her head, but her antics soon made her crack a small smile and pat her on the back.

"Yeah, you don't know how, and probably shouldn't try to learn either, don't think Barry would be too happy about it." Jill said tapping Moira one last time on the shoulder before heading inside. "Or Claire…or Rebecca." She added barely audible as she walked pass Moira.

Moira was slowly stopping coughing, and turned unsure what she had just heard, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it back and gave up on the idea.

"I suppose. Anyways, what's for breakfast?"

"There's fresh bread and there should be some coffee ready on the sink. There's also jam, cheese and butter on the fridge."

"Great, I'll make me something to eat then. There's juice here too right?" Moira said already looking inside the fridge.

"Think so, on the back."

"Ok, thanks. I'll make me something to eat then. So…bringing Claire some breakfast in bed?"

Jill froze for a moment, turning to face Moira. "Wasn't particularly planning to, no."

"Aw c'mon Jill, where's the romance~" Moira said trying to sound french-ish when saying romance, and failing at it.

"…I could bring her some coffee and a toast with jam…" Jill said slightly disconcerted.

"Laaaaame. Bring her more stuff, and on a tray. Make it seem more fancy then it actually is."

"But…"

"No buts, c'mon I'll help you get something together. She's probably still back in the room."

* * *

AN:

_Reviews and comments still welcomed and appreciated. And thank you for reading._


	21. Chapter 21

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Sunday Blues II

Back in Jill's room Claire was about ready to head out, she had just finished making the bed, and had already changed clothes, she only needed to grab a coat and her bag, then head down for breakfast. She assumed Moira and her would head out right after it, or that at least she wouldn't have time to do much between breakfast and them heading out.

"_Ok, just need to let Jill know, haven't talked to her today yet._" Claire thought looking around the room, doing a quick check to see if she was forgetting anything. "_…She got up before the sun even came up again, and left without a word._" Claire caught herself mulling the same thought yet again as she headed down the stairs. Opening the door, she almost ran into Jill.

"M-Morning." Claire said slightly surprised.

"Good Morning." Jill said looking a little off.

Looking down Claire noticed a tray, with assorted breakfast food on it, bread, jam, cheese, coffee, etc. Everything and a little bit more then she'd expect to see in the breakfast table. Noticed that Claire was looking at the tray Jill started to turn around.

"Well, since you are up already I'll bring this back to the table."

Jill tried to hide it, but Claire managed to see the slight blush on her cheeks as she turned away.

"…_And then she does cute things like this…_" Claire sighed with a small smile on her face. "We could just go back up and eat in the room." She said standing at the door. Jill stopped for a moment before starting to move again.

"Nah, it's ok. I can bring you breakfast another day, no worries. Seems like everyone else is awake anyways, we might as well try to have breakfast together." Jill answered, her slight frustration going unnoticed.

"If you say so." Claire said slightly disappointed.

Back on the main house Moira was about done setting breakfast for everyone.

"_Should probably ask them if they are coming down too…though I set plates for them already._" Moira said furrowing her brow a little, then heading up the stairs to find mostly the same thing she had left earlier. Chris resting against the door frame and Rebecca frantically organizing papers.

"I see the papers are formidable foes…" She joked tapping Chris shoulder and looking over at Rebecca.

"Yeah seems like it, still not sure why so much paper, it doesn't seem like she has actually that much raw data…then again, Rebecca usually goes overboard analyzing and crosschecking things, so it more than doubles the data amount." Chris said scratching the back of his head.

"I can hear you…" Rebecca deadpanned from inside the room.

"We know." Moira shot back. After a few seconds she finally asked Chris what she's been thinking the whole morning. "So…how do you think it's going to work out? Think she'll be able to take it? I mean, I think she will, but, I don't know, I just-" She started getting nervous while speaking and started tripping her words.

Chris looked pensive for a second before answering.

"I think so, we've been through a lot together, she more than the rest of us…but…she came back, she is here. That's what matters right now, everything else we can work on it as it comes."

"…But…but what if she goes off the handle again?" Moira asked biting her lip.

Chris looked confused for a moment.

"Ah, the pool. She had more than enough reason to be angry, even if she overreacted a little."

"No, I mean…"

"She means like she did not long after she got back, sent few guards to the hospital, lightly injured several security and medic personnel, and nearly killed one guy…she knows Chris." Rebecca said, already answered the question writing all over Chris' face.

Chris sighed deeply massaging his temples.

"…And how would she know that Rebecca?" He asked, annoyance clear on his voice.

"She helped get the files so…"

"So…what? You just let her read everything? There's sensitive information in there Rebecca, you know that. Not only for BSSA, but Jill's as well." He completed feeling his headache get worse. "No offense Moira."

"None taken." Moira answered raising both her hands. "But Jill is my friend too, so you are out of your freaking mind if you think I wouldn't read as much as I can on those reports to see if I could help with anything, even if I don't understand the majority of them." Moira added with a "hmph" at the end.

"Moira…" Chris started but he had no energy to press the point further, she wasn't wrong, not entirely. He much would prefer if the situation never got to this point.

"…Freaking? Really?" Rebecca asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah well, fuck, Barry won't stop asking to try and stop cursing so much so I'm trying ok? Geez."

"And fail right after."

"Oh, screw you Rebecca." Moira said putting her tongue out.

"Anyways, I don't think that'll happen." Rebecca said getting back to Moira's earlier question. "She went off like that because she was still way too unstable, well, she's still somewhat unstable, but she's considerably better compared to back then."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen, that'd be for the best. Honestly don't see a reason why it would, I'm personally more concerned how this might affect her depression, she's clearly not 100% yet even if she insists otherwise." Chris said, basically ending the talk.

"Anyways, back to the reason I came up here. You two coming down for breakfast?"

Chris looked back at Rebecca who looked conflicted for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Sure we'll go down, just let me find something to hold these papers in place."

"Great, everything is ready already so just come down soon as you can." Moira said turning around and heading down the stairs.

Chris turned back as well, and was starting down the stairs when Rebecca asked.

"…It _will_ be fine right? This…this won't freak her out or anything, right?" Anxiety filling her voice.

"…You guys give her too little credit." Chris said a little serious, but followed with a small chuckle a moment later, as he vanished down the stairs.

"Hope so." Rebecca breathed deeply getting up and heading down herself.

Back down on the living room Moira was just reaching the bottom of the stairs when she saw Jill entering the house, tray in hand, and Claire following a few steps behind.

"_Bummer._" Moira sighed. "Morning guys".

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Chris and Rebecca are coming down for breakfast too."

Soon as Moira said that Chris came down the stairs behind her.

"Good morning you two, Rebecca will be down in a sec."

"Ok, then let's eat!" Moira added heading to the table and helping Rebecca with serving coffee juice around the table before sitting down to eat herself.

Rebecca came down a couple minutes later, her eyes black from lack of sleep and her hair tied back on the smallest pony tail, but still messy. Jill opened her mouth to ask something but when she noticed she was the only one that even seemed to noticed it, she refrained from doing so. Breakfast went on a little longer then usually, but noting uncommon happened other than Moira had little awkward moments when talking to Jill. Chris mostly noticed them and tried to help without being too obvious.

After breakfast the group split up again after helping clean the table, Chris and Rebecca went up the stairs, Claire and Jill stayed to finish cleaning the dishes and cups that were used, and Moira was still sitting on a table, more nursing the actually drinking her cup of coffee. Claire finally remembered that she hadn't told Jill her plans for the day yet.

"Oh, Jill, Moira invited me for a…trip to the mall, window-shopping I guess? And a movie." Claire said with a slightly confused yet amused expression. Moira never did make it much clear what they were supposed to do, so she wasn't even sure herself. "So we were thinking in leaving in a little bit, arrive there early and we'd probably be back around...noon? We were thinking about bringing dinner."

Moira coughed into her mug, before trying to look as if she was distracted by something else.

"Sure, sounds good." Jill answered somewhat flat, receiving complete silence as answer she felt a little off. "...Was I supposed to ask something or…?" She looked to her side when she said that, seeing Claire look slightly disappointed. "_Did I do something wrong?_"

"No, not really." Claire answered handing a dish for Jill to dry and put away then turning back to the dishes at hand. "We were thinking pizza for dinner, or japanese. Any preference?"

"No, either one would be great."

"Ok. Done. Moira, I'll just grab my bag and car keys and we can go. You ready?" Claire said already heading to the door to the backyard.

"Uh, sure, just need to grab my backpack then I'm ready too."

"Ok, be back in a bit."

"K, I'm going to get my stuff too. Laters Jill."

"Later." Jill answered still a little unsure about what happened. "_Maybe I'm imagining things…_"

Moira and Claire got their things and went out just a few minutes later, and Jill without much to do just stood in the backyard looking at the trees. She wasn't sure how long or even why she had just decided to stop there, but she only noticed it when Chris called for her from inside the house.

"Jill? You ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Nothing, just I called you a couple times and you didn't seem to notice it."

"Guess I was spacing out."

"Something on your mind?"

Jill stopped at the question.

"No…not really." She lied.

"If you say so. You busy right now?

"Nope, as you can see." She said smiling slyly.

"Could you come up for a moment, Rebecca and I wanted to talk to you about some work related stuff."

"Sure? But I haven't been reinstated yet, so for all intents and purposes I'm an outsider for the time being, right?"

"You know that's just bureaucracy."

"Then sure." She answered, signing with her arm that she would follow after him."

"And Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"Can put the gun away before you come up?"

"…Where did that come from?"

"Look, I won't try to get into why you want to stick to your gun as much as possible, but as long as we are here and you are inside the house you don't need it. You know that right? And besides, there's two guns on the living room and kitchen in case something does happen."

She didn't answer.

"You know it isn't safe or needed. So, as a favor? I know you already have been trying to stop it so…" Chris pushed.

"…Fine." She said taking her gun and holster off her waist and putting on the table.

"You can put it away with your other things after you come back down."

"Ok." Jill answered in a dry manner.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"_Does being without a gun really stress her that much?_" Chris though noticing how she seemed more in guard then before. "_Well, either way she can't have a gun with her at all times. I know she isn't carrying it as often anymore, and she doesn't carry it at all when she's with Claire, well around the house at least. I wonder if it's because of me? Or maybe Claire is just that important to her._"

After putting her gun down on the table Jill followed Chris upstairs, turning down and following the small hallway and entering the room Rebecca was staying in.

"Don't be too surprised...or freaked out. Fair warning" Chris said opening the door.

"What do you mean-" Jill started but stopped mid-sentence as she looked into the room. Stacks of paper, files of some sort, covering most of the table and some on the floor. The walls had left over tape, that probably held some of those papers up not long ago, one wall was still covered in files and pictures. Pictures of, among other things, her. She opened her mouth to question them what was going on, but just thinking it a second longer she could sort of guess it. "_They've been researching me…spying…following…_" She was lost in thought for a second, as if she had momentarily slipped away, but just as she was gone she was suddenly back.

"…So, what is all does? Should I even ask?" Jill inquired as she walked closer to the wall and started reading the files and looking at the pictures. She could remember some of it, some of it was from her regular visits to BSAA, some were from before she went missing, some even dated back to right after the incident on Raccoon city. And some, some she just could recognize at all. She wore weird clothes, and most if not all those were lower quality, as if taken either via satellite or some local security system, places she did not remember ever being to. Things she didn't remember ever doing. "_…These are probably from my time with Wesker…I thought BSAA had no solid info on that though? Or at least that's the report I got._"

"We didn't know about those either. Either BSAA only got them recently or we've been lied to." Chris interrupted her thoughts when he noticed her hands moving over the pictures.

"Or someone is feeding us info that even BSAA doesn't have…" Rebecca said annoyed.

"Rebecca..." Chris wanted to say something but he also didn't have proof one way or the other.

"Yeah I know, we have no proof either way, so no point speculating." Rebecca said picking a pile of papers and putting it on the bed, and proceeding to spread the pages.

"So, what is this about, exactly?" Jill said sitting on the side of the bed and cross her arms over her chest, looking down at the papers before her.

"In short? You. This, all of it, seems to be exactly about you." Rebecca answered with a tired voice.

"…I don't follow." Jill had an idea of what it was, but she didn't really want to know. She didn't want to be right.

"Someone, somewhere, has been keeping track of you since the mansion incident."

"Wesker. He said so himself, that isn't news."

"Yes him, but not just him. All of these files were pulled from BSAA and associates servers, or at least supposedly BSAA and associates servers."

"Supposedly?"

"Yeah…I didn't think about it at first but, if all this info is really true and as sensitive as these files make it out to be, then we got access to be way too easily."

"Wait, Rebecca." Chris interjected, it was the first time he was hearing that. "What do you mean? Didn't you say all of this was heavily encrypted? And even with Moira helping the two of you barely managed to decrypt?"

"And some files never got fully decrypted, yeah, but still. The way we got to the files, and the fact that nobody did anything to either of us directly makes me suspicious."

"Wait…Moira? You got her involved in this?" Jill asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Yeah, well, she was the best hacker I know that isn't tied to BSAA or TerraSave or something down right illegal." Rebecca said waving her hand.

"Rebecca you can't just-!"

"I know! I didn't have much of a choice, and she didn't see much of the files, so don't worry."

"What do you mean she didn't see the files, she was decrypting with you, of course she saw." Jill pressed.

"A good part of it, yeah, doesn't mean she understand. She is great with computers, not science, much less biochemistry." Rebecca waited for a second for an answer from Jill but it never came. "So, as I was saying. All these files are tied to you, in one way or another. We have all kinds of material samples from before the mansion up to…2 weeks ago."

"What?"

"Whatever they are doing…they are still doing." Rebecca said flipping pages before stopping and looking at Jill for a moment. "Say, Jill, do you remember any of your physical evaluations? Or I guess any of the evaluations? I mean, in full."

"Yeah…I do…I think." Jill tried to rack her brain for details, but she couldn't remember. She remembers bits and pieces, she could clearly remember arriving, changing, getting injected with a vaccine of some sort and…that was it, she had foggy images of her sessions, with a few bruises or accidents here and there, but nothing too clear.

"You remember being injected with something before every session, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you know what it is?"

"They told me it's a cocktail with a vaccine to keep the virus in check and help me calm down, also some additives to make vitals easier to see on their scans? Something along those lines, they used technical terms ever so often and I got lost in all of it." Jill said looking vacant.

"So, more or less the same thing they tried to convince me it was." Rebecca complemented. She sighed deeply thinking from where she should start, depending on how she explained things it could have a very bad effect on Jill at this point. "So, let's start with what we actually know, that isn't much to be honest."

"Why are we suddenly digging into this now? After all this time?" Jill said feeling uncomfortable.

"Because if even half of the things we found out are true…well, at the very least you should know what is going on."

Rebecca started explaining what info they had so far.

"Everything started after the mansion incident. Every member of the team had been exposed to the T-Virus in one way or another, with Jill and Chris having the highest degree of exposure. After the event, body examinations were conducted, and both had superficial scratches and bruises, but nothing that pointed to an infection. The mere fact that after all they went through they weren't infected turned the group of survivors, namely Jill, Chris, Barry and me, into high interest individuals." Rebecca pointed that Billy had survived the incident as well, but since she had told the authorities he had vanished after the events on the train he was declared MIA and later considered deceased. "From there it seems surveillance of varying degrees kept track of the four of us, mostly through semi-official channels, so nothing seemed too out of place, but not long after the Raccoon City incident happened, with Jill not only being present to it, but being infected by different strains of the G and T viruses, essentially making her the only human to be alive after infection with no noticeable side effects. Later on we found out that these variants more closely resembled the progenitor found by Marcus or prototype viruses used on the Project W then the G or T variants themselves, at least in effects, but was chemically different enough from those and closer to the G and T variants, more specially the T variant, but even then it wasn't the same."

"But…the vaccine…Carlos gave me a vaccine." Jill interjected, her voice a little weaker then she expected.

"The vaccine made you immune to the virus, yeah, but you are still infected."

Jill's eyes went wide as possible, her face twisted in an incomprehensible show of emotion. She was scared, confused.

"You are a carrier of sorts, your body has the antivirus, and consequentially the virus itself. But the amount is low enough that it won't be picked on a normal blood test, at most it would be considered an anomaly or some sort of error on the result." Rebecca explained before Jill could think further on the subject. "For all intents and purposes you are cured and normal." She added, handing Jill a couple of files that had some technical information and a lot of pen notes on the side, seemly explaining what it meant.

Jill hugged herself, anxiety building up.

"After that, all signs seem to show that surveillance on the rest of us was dropped, but they continued to regularly check on you. Or at least on your health and checkup results. You showed signs of improved stamina, strength and dexterity, nothing too noticeable, especially for someone that never saw you before or that looked at the information on a vacuum, but compared to the past results it was small, but noticeable. BSAA scientist back then judged it to be a beneficial side effect from your recovery from the infection, but kept monitoring results…and then…"

A small silenced filled the room.

"…And then Wesker happened." Chris completed, his face showing clear displeasure to even say the name.

"Yeah." Rebecca answer, trying to push forwards, bringing up another pile of paper and spreading those on the bed as she talked about them. "And then you essentially vanished for around 3 years, resurfacing as someone working under Wesker, and that back then, we had no idea it was actually you. We had camera footage, photos, and a handful of eye witnesses, but they all amounted to the same info. You either had a mask on or had your face covered in some other way, I guess Wesker was really waiting to play his trump card against us…that bastard." Rebecca clicked her tongue, not being able to hold back the anger.

"But…these pictures…" Jill started, unsure.

"These are recent, or well, have been found recently." Rebecca answered going through some papers and pictures on another pile. "This…is the highest quality one we have from that period of time." Rebecca said hesitantly. "Though I'm not so sure it's something you want to see." Rebecca held the pictured facing down, waiting to see what Jill would decide, a couple seconds later Jill took the picture from her. "Before you turn it. You were under Wesker's control, we know that, and _you_ need to remember that as well, don't…don't blame yourself."

Jill took a deep breath before turning the pictured. It seemed like it had been taken by a regular digital camera, maybe a cellphone of some sort. From the people around her it seemed she was working with a unit, or, assuming by how they were dressed, they were there to deal with whatever was left over after she was done. Finally looking at herself on the pictured Jill's blood went cold. She felt her head start to hurt, like a migraine was coming but not quite. "Is…is all of this…"

"Blood, yes. Not yours mind you, or at least very little of it is yours." Rebecca answered very matter-of-factly.

"Rebecca!" Chris interrupted, not liking how Rebecca was handling things.

"Don't. Don't even start Chris. This isn't easy for anybody in this room. I'm doing the best I can and just trying to present this from a scientist and BSAA member point of view because if I can't do that…if…" Rebecca started to shiver, but quickly slapped both her hands against her cheeks, as if slapping herself back into the mindset she was working so hard to hold onto. "Anyways, either you help, just sit back and listen or leave. I'm telling her all I know to the best of my capabilities."

Chris grumbled something in a low voice, too low for anybody to listen, he was clearly displeased, but he simply rested back against the wall, letting Rebecca continue.

"Continuing…We also have the satellite picture of that."

"…What happened?" Jill asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer, the picture was terrifying, and the more she looked at it the more she felt her head hurting.

"…It was a massacre. A whole village was killed. Apparently Umbrella wanted to take the area for themselves and Wesker sent you ahead of the rest of them to "clean" up the place. That last part is conjuncture, but seems to match, since Umbrella installed a base of operations on the village after the villagers were no longer there. Well, I say Umbrella, but at this point they weren't officially using that name anymore I guess."

Jill kept staring at the picture, she was standing in the middle of what seemed like a large pool of blood, her clothes and skin splattered with the red liquid, in one hand she had her Samurai Edge, on the other one she had a cigarette, that she was either putting or removing from her, mouth the picture didn't make the gesture too clear. "_I killed a whole village…I killed innocents…I'm…I'm-"_ her last line of thought spilling into words. "I'm-"

"You nothing, you were under Wesker's control. You didn't do anything. For all intents and purposes that isn't you."

"But-"

"But nothing Jill." Rebecca cut her. Jill seemed surprised for a moment, but just gave a small nod, before putting the picture down.

"So, from what we got on few satellite pictures and testimonies, we found out that Wesker had a nearly super-human agent, one that we would later on find out it was you, but at the time our superiors had us prepared to fight and take you down if necessary. From there you more or less know the story, you met with Chris and Sheva, they broke you free from Wesker's control and after the case in South Africa was solved you came back."

"After a needlessly long time of quarantine." Chris added.

"…They were afraid of what she could do Chris, and what Wesker might have infected her with." Rebecca answered curtly, she agreed with him, but she knew the reason for the quarantine.

"And that's where things start to get complicated…or down right weird." Rebecca said, picking another pile of files. "First they brought you back but kept you so heavily sedated that I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even know up from down. They ran a ridiculous amount of tests on material taken from you, blood, saliva, hair, skin, even some internal biopsy and brain tissue from what I can see on the files. Everything showed considerably high amounts of T and G viruses variants being active, but instead of infecting and spreading through your cells they were just…there, almost like they were part of your immunological system or something. They also found traces of what seemed to be early versions of the Ouroboros. From any angle we look at it, you were infected, heavily so, and you were supposedly contagious, but for whatever reason you hadn't contaminated anybody, and you didn't show any physical signs of infection. Maybe one would need to be injected with your blood to be infected? I don't know, and I didn't find any answer to that anywhere either, not sure if they never explored it further or just erased the data. They also found a really high variety of drugs, these were the same present on the chest apparatus Wesker had implanted on your chest. Tests showed that that cocktail of drugs was what Wesker was using to somehow control you, but with the viruses actively altering the chemical structure of said drugs they couldn't pinpoint what they were, or how he was controlling you. Apparently, theory was that the Ouroboros he had on himself let him contact, or direct you in an almost telepathic manner. Regardless. They also realized that you seemed to need at least small dosages every few hours to stay stable, so they kept providing it. After these…initial tests were run, however, they pretty much cut you off the drugs that the apparatus provided and cut back on the sedatives as well, all at once. Personally, not a smart idea, but they did it regardless. That's when the episodes of you going out of control on the BSAA labs and containment area started, finally getting to the event that you seemed to be most self-aware, at least from the security cameras."

* * *

AN:

_Wish i had more energy and time to write stuff more often, sigh. It's annoying to have a long part of the story on or head and not being able to properly write it down for one reason or another. Oh well.  
_

_Reviews and comments still welcomed and appreciated. And thank you for reading._


	22. Chapter 22

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

Sunday Blues III

"…I almost killed a rookie…" Jill said as if remembering what she had done, closing and opening her fist as if remembering the feeling.

"Yes, well, that day, yeah. But not everything was bad, it seems you had good interactions with a few of the female scientist." Rebecca said flipping back and forward through some pages. "Don't know if I would call them friends but at least on a colleague level. Seems like you were also having trouble dealing with males in general…probably unconscious response since you had been abused by one, and had another one as target."

"…Cassandra." Jill just says the name.

"Yeah, her. Her and the woman that was leading the psychiatric team that was helping with your case seemed to be the two most recurrent visitants. Here's the odd part, I found multiple files direct to her or signed by her, and half of them had a different name on them. I don't know if it's another person on the same position, which would be weird, or…if there's something else more to it." Rebecca said passing a file over to Jill with some of the files.

"She actually helped me…"

"I won't argue that, but either she isn't who she seems to be and knows more then she is letting on… or they are trying to make us lose time investigating her."

"Or maybe someone is using her or her position without her knowledge, we'll need more time to know exactly what's what." Chris added.

"Exactly. Well, after that outburst they took you away from that lab, we can still see you for the next two days or so on different security cameras going to and from the labs back to your room, and then one day…you are gone. According to date stamps one day you simply vanished, and about 1 month, nearly 2 after you reappeared. Nobody seemed to notice, or rather, most of the people that were working on your case were either gone as well, or were deep into research, and didn't seem to realize what was happening. I'm guessing they simply thought their part on the case was done for the time being, and all they had left was to run test and research on the data they had."

Jill shivered, as if feeling off somehow, her head was hurting and she was shivering slightly.

"Nothing on the official BSAA files said anything about it, had a couple of orders to increase security around you, more tests to run, mostly physicals, few occasions of orders to restrain you to your room, but nothing that would explain it, that's when we had to start to dig deeper. Most of the info we got here is incomplete, and they were taken from the "associates" server, so in theory BSAA is aware of it, but it's someone from outside that's actually running the events here." Rebecca pulled another pile of files and started spread these on the bed.

"First we have a collection of incidents of what seem to be them trying to handle you with no sedative or any drugs of any sort, you were on a very volatile state, anything could set you off, and without the proper medication things just got worse. After a couple days of failures, they started testing a new drug of some sort on you, we couldn't find _what_ that drug was, but from the collection of data and supposed effects it should've had it seems they were trying to synthetize something similar to what Wesker used to control you. They went through several different variants before settling on one that seemed to at least calm you down. Throughout all this process, actually, ever since you got back and got cut off the drugs from the implant Wesker had on you, the amount and activity of the viruses on your body were somewhat steadily decreasing, with the Ouroboros being the first one to disappear, apparently since it worked as a parasite once it was rejected it simply died out. And this." Rebecca interrupted herself searching for another pile of files. "Is where things get dangerous. They were trying to synthetize the drug that Wesker used, but not just to help calm you down, they actually wanted to try take control of you as well, or at least that's what the data shows." Rebecca said shifting through papers, biting her lip hard enough in the time to make it bleed slightly.

Jill shifted in place, anxiety and a feeling of sadness growing stronger, and anger starting to rise. The more she heard Rebecca talk the more the small flashes of what happened crossed her mind, the more the whole cycle repeated itself the worse her headache got, and her body felt out of place, wrong somehow.

"Here." Rebecca said handing another page over to Jill. "They tried, but failed on all fronts, they couldn't keep either the T or G viruses active, nor could they use the Ouroboros to try and control you. But at the very least the drug they used seemed to be enough to calm you down, which makes me believe you were suffering from some sort of withdrawal symptom, which somewhat fits with your reactions, it's just somewhat odd to imagine it on this situation. That's when it seems they got orders from above that if they couldn't control or reproduce it, they were to try and prolong your current state for as much as possible for data collection. Who that "above" actually is, we don't know yet. Just the files, or the parts we recovered seemed to be orders, so we can safely assume that someone that wasn't present was pulling the strings on the whole thing. This went on for the whole time you were there. Data is scarce and honestly too puzzling to put it all together, we are working on it still, but so far that's all that seems to have happened there, the rest of the time seems like it was just variations of the same routine, inject you with something, have you fight, shoot, or answer to questionnaires, all to collect data and, I'd assume, improve the formula for their current drug." Rebecca said putting the last page of that pile down, looking at Jill before picking the next one. "Do you…remember any of it? At all?"

"S-small flashes…needles, a really large bright white room…cameras, broken bones, people being carried on stretchers…they weren't moving…" Jill said as if realizing something just as she said it out loud.

"_Causalities were far under the expected._" Rebecca said as if quoting something. "It's in one of the reports in those files, you didn't kill anybody there, knocked some unconscious for sure, but no deaths. So don't worry about that at the very least."

Jill nodded, and Rebecca proceeded to get another pile, this pile seemed far more recent, Jill caught a glimpse of pictures of her in her new apartment, even though she barely used it, also pictures of her out with her friends…Claire. She definitively saw pictures of Claire. Jill opened her mouth to say something but Rebecca cut her off and continued.

"Then…you came back, as if nothing ever happened, and with some miraculous new medicine made just for you. The medicine they have you pick up every so often, they give you a known anti-depressant and their own developed drug right?"

"She threw out the anti-depressant, and I'm guessing she's getting the new ones and just throwing them out." Chris said somewhat accusingly.

"...What? You didn't tell me that. Jill…" Rebecca answered surprised. "_I should've known._"

"It's- it wasn't helping anymore. I've been through this before, I took the meds before, I know when they are not really helping anymore." Jill said trying to justify herself.

"It's not- it wasn't the same thing Jill, you haven't been through _this_… You shouldn't stop taking it like that."

Jill just sat silently, not really answering anything, and not wanting to stay on the subject either.

"_Well, for the time being that's the least of our problems I guess._" Rebecca though to herself, more trying to convince herself of it then actually thinking it through.

"So, as I was saying, that one drug is, among other things, actually a virus suppressant, guess even if it is against what they want to do, as far as collecting data goes at least, they still don't want to risk you going off handle outside of their direct control, and something going awry with the viruses. And that's…basically what happens every time you go in for an evaluation, that's why you can't remember them clearly." Rebecca said this part clenching her hand as hard as possible. "I knew something was off when I saw it that day, but I didn't have any sort of data or information to back my doubts, guess now I know I was right…sorry it was a bit too late." Rebecca cleared her throat and swallowed a small cry. Spreading more paper on the bed she continued. "They are still keeping you under surveillance, though they reduced it considerably since you moved in with Chris. I assume they wouldn't want to risk things going out of control now, and it's harder to keep tabs on you when you are surrounded with trained soldiers I'd guess."

"Claire. They are watching Claire." Jill said, not exactly a question.

"Sort of, anybody close to you is of some interest to whoever is keeping tabs on you and…well Claire is the closest right now." Rebecca answered honestly, but not liking the idea either.

"...If anything happens to her…" Jill said, her eyes filling with mix of rage and frustration, tears on the verge of falling.

"She's safe for the time being. They don't seem to be interested in anything other than you, and attacking any of your friends right now would be detrimental to whatever plan these people have, from what it seems so far anyway. Honestly, from what I gather, they have a dead-line, and it's fast approaching."

"Dead line?" this time it was Chris that interjected.

"Yeah, well, this is just my own theory, but, if what they want from her is data, more specifically data about how she is interacting with the T and G virus, and they have a limited time. Thanks to her own metabolism and the suppressants, the viruses are dying off, returning to the same levels they were after Raccoon City, or at least I'd guess they are returning to that or maybe lower given the speed it's going. When that happens they won't have a need or use for her anymore, since she'll be back to _normal_ again, and their time is up. Even with the _evaluations_ it shouldn't hold out long. I don't really have any actual data on which to base an estimative of how long, sorry, but all things considered, I'd say it's a matter of months at most."

Jill was shaking, her nails digging into her crossed arms "...Months…Months?! So I have to be this…this…_monster_ for I don't know how much longer?! I can't. I can't. It's hard enough to control as it is, I don't…I…I don't want to hurt anyone…Claire…I…"

"Jill, Jill! Calm down! Jill!" Chris was the first one to react, grabbing his old partner by the shoulders, and holding it tightly. "You are _not_ a monster, you hear me? You are not. I know it's hard, hell, probably harder than I can imagine, but if anybody can do it it's you, I believe in you, _we_ believe in you, specially Claire. If she was here she'd probably be the one telling you all this instead of me, that is if she didn't down right slapped you for doubting yourself. You are better than that!"

"I...I just can't Chris, it's…it's slowly consuming me, at first I thought it was the trauma, then I thought it was side effect of the meds…now I don't even know anymore…I'm losing time…I do things without knowing, I space out at one place to only come back to on another…and…and…at times it's like there's someone else on the wheels, I see things happen, but don't have any control over them…I…I…" Jill choked the words, fighting with herself to keep her emotions in check, but already letting the first few tears roll down her face.

Rebecca looked surprised to Chris, that looked back at her also surprised. "_I guess my theory wasn't too far off… this time, I wish it was._" Rebecca pretty much launched herself, hugging around Jill's waist from the side, causing her to lightly wince at the sudden pain from the hit.

"It's ok! We are here, we are all here. We can all help. I know it's not really _ok_ no matter how much I insist on that, but we are here! Anything happen talk to us, share you worries, don't leave us in the dark!" Rebecca said, finally breaking out of her façade, her voice quivering while she tried to sound as steady as possible, tightening the hug around Jill's waist as she spoke.

Jill never answered either of them, she just went silent. At least she seemed to have calmed down a bit, if only slightly so. Chris moved back after he felt she was calmer.

"_I might have to ask Claire to keep a closer eye on Jill…_" He thought, unsure what he would use as excuse for his request.

After a minute or so Rebecca finally breathed deeply before parting herself from Jill and sitting back up.

"And now my theories…or well, theory." She said grabbing another pile of files. "For now…what I'm theorizing is that there's someone else pulling the strings on the associated labs. You know how big and spread out BSAA is, doesn't matter if we want to do everything ourselves we need some external help every so often, even more so after all the things that happened with TriCell and TerraSave after Umbrella, the government simply doesn't let us work completely unhinged anymore, which opens way too many opportunities for other companies and associations to interact with us, usually to provide one service or another. I'm guessing whoever is behind all of this is from outside BSAA, but it doesn't change the fact that they have people inside working for them, either knowingly or unwittingly doing what they want." Rebecca continued with a grim face. "As for theories of who it could be or who inside BSAA is actually involved…we don't really have any leads, the head of the psychiatric ward seems suspicious, but we don't really know enough about her to make any assumptions so far and…" Rebecca hesitated.

"…And?" her pause got Chris curious, different from the rest, he hadn't really heard her theory on the case just yet.

"This." She flipped a page, a zoomed-in cut from what seemed like a signature on an e-mail.

"No. That's not…" Chris started

"No no no no, that can't be." Jill said stuck between denial and anger, her eyes widening.

"We don't know, but seeing your reactions it's safe to assume you drew the same conclusion as us." Rebecca said turning the paper back to her and looking at it. The signature read A. W., for all the involved that instantly reminded them of Albert Wesker.

"But he can't be alive." Chris insisted.

"I hope not. Can't be Alex Wesker either, she's also dead."

"As far as we know." Jill added in a low voice, her head hanging down, being held by her hands on her forehead and elbows resting on her knees.

"And all other patients from the Project W are dead." Chris added.

"Or so the reports we found among Wesker's things says." Rebecca added. "Keep in mind those reports weren't complete and honestly we have no clue to its veracity, since we have no actual way to confirming it. Regardless, we have no leads whatsoever, for all we know it could be someone impersonating Wesker, or some other A.W. altogether."

"Or another survivor from the project." Jill again added in a low voice.

"I don't think so Jill…even if it was, right now, we have no way to know." Chris added, before looking down to his fists. "_For now._"

A few moments of silence went by, Jill was visibly shaken by the whole thing, she was unmoving like a statue.

"So. That's all we have, sort of. We have some more data and photos, but they are either still partially encrypted, or we can't make head or tails of what they mean, or they just illustrate further what we just discussed. And also lots and lots of raw data about you, Jill." Rebecca said, waiting a few moments before continuing." Well, that's all. If you have any question or want to read any of the files just…well, grab it, just try to put it where you found it because otherwise I can't find them myself later on if I need it."

"Does…does Moira know all of this?" Jill finally asked.

"…Some of it, yes. She is helping me after all. She doesn't know the details though, or the more sciences related parts." Rebecca answered as if trying to find the right words to say it, she was getting out of her _scientist mode_ so to speak, and felt a migraine approaching as well as the weight of having told her friend all of that.

"…Putting Barry's daughter in danger…" Jill said absent mindedly.

"Hey. She wanted to help, and I had no one else to ask for help. I would ask Billy if he hadn't vanished on me…though I don't think he'd be much use, he's might be great with a gun but he doesn't get along with technology very well." Rebecca sighed.

"Billy vanished?" Chris asked from the door way.

"Yeah, we'd usually exchange messages at least once or twice every 2 months or so, haven't received anything from him in the last 7 months."

"Think something happened?"

"Nah, knowing him he is either hiding or having fun somewhere and simply didn't think about messaging me. Wouldn't be the first time, though it would be the longest."

"Hope you are right."

"Thanks, me too. All things said he is sort of a nice friend."

"Seems that way. I'm going down stairs to get something to drink." Chris said heading out the door, the whole conversation weighting on his shoulders and his mind.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." Rebecca answered, gathering the files on top of the bed, making just one big pile beside the bed.

Meanwhile Jill was dead silent, her expression was blank, only thing that gave it away that she was in deep though was the sudden movement of her eyes every so often.

"_I hope she is ok…_" Rebecca thought while gathering the files, which took way less time than before, probably because now she was in a hurry to get the files in at just a half decent order to put them away and get Jill and leave the room, go downstairs to change the environment.

"Ok, think I'm done here, I'll properly sort them later. Want to go down and get a drink too or some fresh air?" Rebecca said, moving to Jill's side and holding her hand, tugging it slightly towards the door.

"…Sure." Jill said in a dry manner before heading out the door and down the stairs. Rebecca followed closely behind.

"…Jill…are you…ok?" She asked, not knowing what to say.

"…No, don't think I'll ever really be." Jill answered in a low voice, too low for Rebecca to properly understand it, a small sarcastic grin crossing her face.

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, trying to make sure of what she heard.

"…Nothing. I'm…ok as I can be I guess?" Jill said looking up in a pensive manner, before stopping on the stairs. "Does Claire know any of this? Is Moira telling her anything?"

"No, no. We asked Moira to take her out exactly so we could tell you first and let you decide when and how much you wanted to tell Claire. Though, in my opinion, you should at the very least tell her the more important parts."

"I see, I see…good…" Jill said somewhat absent mindedly, resuming her movement down the stairs. "…_Maybe I can still save her from this nightmare…maybe all of them…_" Jill thought to herself before realizing it, and caught herself wondering what she actually meant by that.

Arriving at the kitchen area, Chris had already gotten a couple of beers for them out of the fridge, and left it on the counter. He was standing just outside the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, an opened beer in hand and the other hand up to his neck, moving it from side to side as if stretching the muscles. Rebecca was the first one to notice him.

"_Guess we are all super tense now._" She thought with a deep sigh.

"Hey, Jill, here. Beer, want one?" She asked already opening the small bottles, Jill didn't seem to notice, or rather, she seemed like her mind was somewhere else completely. "_Can't really blame her for that._" She sighed again, and moved a little closer with the bottles in hand. "Jill? Here, want one?"

"…Sure." Came the late response from Jill, her voice sounded…smooth, husky, as if she was barely moving her vocal cords to talk, way more collected then Rebecca would've expected, she was surprised for a second but didn't think much of it.

Grabbing the beer Jill patted her pants' back pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack along with a lighter, and proceeded to light it up while holding the beer between her legs.

"Going outside. Smoke." Jill said offhandedly as she moved to the door only then noticing Chris right outside.

"Cheers. I guess." Chris said slightly awkwardly not really knowing what to say at the moment.

"…Cheers." Jill said monotone.

"Cheers." Rebecca answered.

"Where's my-" Jill started but Chris was one step ahead of her.

"There, on the table." He said pointing to a table right by the glass doors.

Jill picked it up, removed it from the holster, did a quick check, and put it back on the holster. She held it for a moment, trying to decide what to do with it at the moment. Without her knowing Chris and Rebecca were attentively watching her from behind, both hoping she'd simply put it back on the table or put it away, and not carry it on her again. After starting to pull away from the table with the gun in hand, Jill took a step back towards the table, and put the gun down, deciding it was better to just leave it there for the time being.

"_It's close enough in any case._" She thought, trying to rationalize her decision.

She turned around and leaned on the edge of the table, practically sitting on it. The next few minutes were complete silence, until Rebecca felt too uncomfortable and decided to put on some music, vanishing inside the house looking for the remote for the player. Jill was still mostly staring into space, every so often drinking from her beer, and having just finished her cigarette she was about to light another one.

"Jill…you ok?" Chris finally asked.

"…What do you think?" She answered. It wasn't an angry reply, or a contempt one, or even sarcasm, it felt simply empty, and if she was simply saying the words, no actual meaning or thought put behind them.

"Yeah, sorry." Chris answered while raking his brain to try to think of something useful to say.

"It's ok, you don't really need to try to console me. And neither of you are at fault either, so don't worry much about it." Jill said in the same manner, which by itself was already slightly worrying to Chris.

"We are worried about you. And even if you tell us not to, we'll still be worried, and you would as well, I'm willing to bet." Chris said with a small smile. Jill took a few moments to react but finally she answered.

"Suppose so." It was dry. It wasn't sad, or conflicted, or _anything_ really. Her speech simply felt devoid of emotion, that's what keeps worrying Chris at the moment.

"_She seems…fine, surprisingly so, but something is off._" Chris couldn't help but get stuck on that feeling, and he didn't want to mention it for fear of making it worse.

Jill just kept smoking and looking somewhat distracted, sometimes she'd be looking at the sky, or the horizon, every so often she'd make eye contact with Chris and linger for just a bit as if thinking of something, but the moment would pass and she would go back to nursing her bottle.

"Ok, I'm back. The controller was under the couch, no wonder I wasn't finding it." Rebecca said as she joined her two friends outside again. "Any preferences?" She said as she clicked the power button and the sound system came to life.

"Not really, no." Chris said after thinking for a second.

"No." Jill said vaguely.

"Ok, I'll just put on random again then. And lower the volume, it's probably super loud from yesterday still." Rebecca said fiddling with the buttons on the controller until she got everything to work as she wanted. "Ok, good. Did I miss anything?" She asked to which Jill just shook her head softly from side to side and Chris shrugged his shoulders. Again, a few seconds of silence before Rebecca spoke again.

"Jill, everything will be ok." Jill looked at her as if expecting an explanation to follow her affirmative, but it never came instead she just reassured herself and her friend. "Everything will be ok, you'll see." She said that final part with a small smile, she was, after all, confident that everything would end up fine, she was worried of course, especially if things got out of control, but as things were going right now, wouldn't take long for things with Jill to be back to normal, and then _all_ they'd have to worry about was about this supposed conspiracy that was going on. "_Or espionage? Or experiment? I don't know, either way I just want to it be over._" She thought grabbing a little harder on her bottle before chugging it down.

"More beer anyone?" Rebecca said, turning to go inside the house.

"I'll take one." Chris said drinking what was left of his.

"…Same." Jill said raising her empty bottle and looking at it.

* * *

AN:

_Reviews and comments still welcomed and appreciated. And thank you for reading._


	23. Chapter 23

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Sunday Blues IV

After leaving the house Moira had talked non-stop about one thing or the other the whole way to the mall. About work, her new apartment downtown, and how Claire hadn't visited yet (not that she actually wanted to quite yet), about Barry, about Jill and Claire, about how weird all of it was, but also great at the same time. Everything, she wouldn't stop. Claire herself didn't really talk much, she was more fascinated by how energetic the other woman was, especially after the previous day.

"_Maybe she wasn't that bothered by everything that happened yesterday with Jill? At least seems like it… And she usually isn't this energetic the day after drinking as much as she did yesterday either._" Claire kept thinking to herself for most of the drive to the mall.

Every so often Moira would ask something of her, instead of just talk on and on about things, and she'd give short answers, mostly unsure of what to answer. Claire did want to spend this time with Moira, they hadn't really hanged out together just the two of them for quite some time now, but she couldn't stop thinking about the previous day. Or Jill in general.

"…_It's not just her body, it's not just the scars…._" She didn't want to think too deeply about it, but that much was pretty obvious, though she still couldn't figure out how some of her scars seemed so fresh when she supposedly heals slightly faster than a normal person, and she had been taken back from Wesker for quite some time now, and how it all connected. "_Wesker…_" Just thinking the name made her feel sick, between what Albert did to her brother, Jill and all of Raccoon city and later on to Jill again, and what Alex did to her and Moira, the name alone was enough to make her skin crawl. Claire parked the car thinking one more time about the same things, a frown forming on her face without her noticing it. Moira was the first one to leave the car, but she stopped for a second before stepping out.

"…You'll have early wrinkles if you keep frowning that much." Moira said and got out without giving Claire time to answer or really process what Moira was saying.

For a moment she felt unsure what to do, but seeing Moira nearly instantly stumble as soon as she got out of the car made her chuckle. "_Guess she isn't all that fine after drinking yesterday._" She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "_I should probably try to loosen up a bit...i'll talk with Jill once we get back. Probably apologize again for yesterday…and hope that she actually isn't too angry about it._" Looking over the car to a slightly distressed Moira, Claire sighed with a small smile before closing the car door's and heading on over.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee or something."

"And start window shopping!"

"That too, the icecreams are on me." Claire said walking away, and immediately got surprised by Moira practically jumping on her back.

"Ooooh, you so shouldn't have said that." Moira said with a grin.

Their first hour or so on the mall was mostly uneventful. They walked around a lot, and got a cup of coffee for Moira, which didn't last too long.

"Have more important things to feast on. Onwards to the icecreams!" Moira suddenly said enthusiastically, practically chugging down the last half of her coffee. Claire was surprised for a moment, before she looked forward and saw the shop that sold said "feast" not too far ahead. Moira grinned, linking her arm with Claire's and practically dragging her down the halls until they got to the icecream shop.

Entering the shop Claire looked around, it wasn't their first time here, but some things had changed places but nothing major. It was a small shop, with a somewhat dim light, the tables on the front and sides had a good atmosphere to them, relaxing even. The back had the register and a large display of icecreams of different varieties. As a costumer you could either pay upfront and then go fill cup, or fill your cup and pay it before sitting down to eat, or you could ask someone from the shop to serve you the icecream if you preferred, they'd even take it to the table if you asked.

Moira headed straight to the icecreams, already grabbing a cup of her own and starting to fill it with, from what Claire could see, was every

flavor she was coming across. Claire herself was heading to the register to pay for both hers and Moira's.

"And she got the largest cup…of course…what should I expect." Claire said in a small whisper to herself, regretting not putting a limit on what Moira could get.

"Good afternoon, what can I help you with today?" The cashier said in a friendly manner, probably remembering Claire from a previous visit.

"Ah, a medium cup and a…" Claire had to check the board with the cup prices to check for the name, she never had anything larger than a medium, and she didn't think what Moira had in her hand was just "large". "…Super Mega cup?" She added slightly unsure, with a small frown at the price, about four times the price of her own, then pointed at Moira so the cashier could check.

"Yes, it is a Super Mega, not many people get that one unless it's to take home or split with someone." The cashier said after stretching herself a little to see what Claire had pointed at. "Is it to go?"

"No…she'll eat it here." Claire said with a small giggle and a smile, followed by a sigh as she took the money from her wallet.

"Single or refill?" The cashier asked while typing her order on the computer, laughing a bit. Claire wasn't sure if she was laughing at Moira for looking childish with the icecream, the ridiculous amount she was eating or if she had noticed Claire's predicament of having to pay for it all.

"_R-refill? Surely she wouldn't…_" Claire thought turning to look at Moira, who had a full cup of icecream as was heading to a table in the corner already. "_She would._" Claire couldn't think of anyone that ate as much icecream as Moira, so the question kind of answered itself on her mind.

"Refill on the bigger one. Single on the medium one, please."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Hopefully no." Claire said laughing. "Oh, actually, two small water bottles please." She added.

"Right." The cashier said pressing few more keys to add the bottles.

Claire paid for everything then went to get her own icecream, stopping by Moira first to leave her bag and the water bottles on the table. She frowned a little a Moira, but couldn't hide the small smile that accompanied it. Moira just grinned back, taking another spoon full or icecream and eating it. Claire took a little longer to decide on what flavors she wanted, as well as toppings, but when she was finally done she returned to the table, surprised to see Moira about half done with hers.

"I don't know how you can eat that much that fast." Claire said sitting down and starting to eat her own icecream.

"It's just that good." Moira said pointing at the icecream with the spoon and pointing it upwards as if trying to drive in the point. "Surprised you got so little." Moira said thinking for a minute if she should say what she thought or not, she decided that she should. "after yesterday I figured you'd be all icecream binging out of frustration." Moira figured that pretending the whole day that yesterday never happened would be too difficult, and obvious. She didn't have to talk about it the whole time, but giving chances for Claire to start on the subject could be a good idea.

Claire coughed a little, choking on the icecream. Taking some of her water to help swallow it properly.

"I d-don't do that anymore. Geez." For some reason Claire suddenly became flustered instead of annoyed at the small probing Moira did, that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Oh? Since when? And I wonder why~" Moira said slightly provocatively, a grin across her lips.

"No reason, just isn't good for your body or health."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Claire said in a more controlled manner.

"I think you just don't want to gain any weight."

Claire froze for a moment.

"_Got you._" Moira smiled to herself.

"That's got nothing to do with it, besides I'm well within my-" Claire started trying to justify herself but was cut short.

"But Jill would notice."

"…" Claire opened her mouth to object but nothing came out, she just half closed her eyes and pouted slightly.

"And you wouldn't want that."

Silence, about a minute of it. Finally broken when Moira continued talking.

"If you ask me you don't have to worry about that, you are still-"

"I know, I know, but…you saw it. You saw her body. She is completely fit, well-toned muscles everywhere. I can't even remotely compare." Claire said with a small sign of frustration. "Not that I'm saying that she has a lot of huge muscles or anything she's just…fit." Claire added with her spoon still on her mouth, visibly thinking about something.

"Well, yeah, she is a field agent for a para-military organization, while you work mostly on a desk job pushing papers, or did that for the last few years anyways. Even if you do routine exercises unless you are actually trying to have that kind of body build, you won't have anything even close to it." Moira said matter-of-factly while eating her last spoon of icecream. "Be right back, going for a second round."

"Good thing I asked for refill." Claire said, still incredulous of the amount of icecream Moira was eating.

"I knew I could count on you!" Moira grinned moving out of the table and back to the icecreams display.

Few moments later Moira was back.

"Besides," she started as she sat down "even if you gained a little weight I doubt Jill would care."

"Not the point Moira." Claire huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Moira said laughing, causing Claire to start laughing, with her even if just slightly.

Another moment of silence.

"So, how are things between you guys?" Moira asked, obviously meaning the happenings of the previous day.

"Good…or ok at least. Yesterday was a huge failure. I just thought…" Claire trailed off, poking at her icecream.

"And you thought by yourself, maybe next time let at least a few of us know, brainstorm some ideas, yeah? Not that I can actually think of anything better though…things just got out of hand I guess. Not really your fault." Moira said in a pensive manner.

"Was it really though? A good idea I mean. I know it was kind of harsh, but-"

"But if you don't push Jill to do certain things she just won't do it, especially when it comes to interacting with other people. Barry said the same thing, more than once, so I know where you are coming from. Look I know telling you to not worry isn't going to help but, maybe worry less and try to work with it more? Some good did come out of it I'd assume, yeah?"

"I…guess? She at least seemed more comfortable around others without her shirt by the end of it. She wasn't too talkative last night or this morning. She just assured me that everything was ok. I do believe her, but still."

"And she wasn't out for blood or super moody or anything today, so I'd count that as a plus."

"I guess." Claire said, eating another spoon of her icecream.

"How's her health?" Moira asked after another moment of silence.

"…In general it's fine, scars are healing, she complains about sore spots every so often, but other than that her body seems to be recovering fine, if not slightly slower than I would expect from what Rebecca had told me. Then again, maybe I just assumed things wrong and she doesn't heal as fast as I thought she would, who knows."

"Wait, she heals faster? Then a normal person I mean." Moira asked half-puzzled, nobody ever told her many details of what happened or what was going on with Jill's body, so the little she knew was from overhearing conversations and what she read on the files while helping Rebecca decode them, most of which she couldn't understand anyways.

Claire looked at her with a slightly confused look. "_She didn't know? I thought for sure Barry…maybe I shouldn't have said anything._" She thought, regretting having mentioned it. "_Well, too late now. Not like there's a reason to keep this a secret from her either._"

"Yeah, supposedly. I'm only going from what Rebecca and Chris told me, and I don't know details either. Just that what happened to her, whatever it was exactly, made her have slightly better metabolism and healing." Claire said, making air quotations as she said the word healing, just saying it out loud made it sound like a silly idea, but she had no doubt it was true considering who she got the information from, and witnessing firsthand Jill recovering from bruises much faster than expected.

"Oh. For a second I thought we had like, some comic books mutants style thing going on." Moira said sitting back on her chair, and proceeding to eat the last half of her icecream.

"No, no. She just… recovers slightly faster, nothing that impressive though." Claire said, laughing a bit, getting the reference Moira was going for.

Claire finally finished her icecream, just now noticing how large the cup actually was. "_This is too big for a person, unless they are making a meal out of this instead of eating it as a snack or dessert._" She looked across the table to Moira's cup. "_And that one looks more like a bowl then a cup…no, a bucket even. It's easily more than one liter of icecream._"

"Ok, I'll get a bit more to eat while we walk around, then we can go." Moira said, eating the last spoon out of her current mix of flavors and heading back to the icecream display, then coming back with another full cup. "Shall we?" She said with a full mouth.

Claire sighed as she got up.

"Sure let's go. Got anything in mind?"

"More window shopping I guess."

The two of them walked around for some time, checking a few stores and chatting about things, they spent the next hour or so doing just that.

"So Moira." Claire started as they looked through an electronics shop.

"Yes?" Moira answered only half paying attention, distracted with shelves of games before her.

"What's going on with you and Rebecca?"

Moira froze for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"No idea really, just...you two seem much closer lately, was wondering if anything happened, that's all."

"Nothing really…she helped me with setting up the apartment downtown and my computer set-up, and we did some work together. Or, well, she helped me with some work. Guess we started talking more with each other after that."

"Oh." That wasn't exactly what Claire was asking, but still it did answer the first question. She never saw them together for very long, and other then computers they didn't seem to share much in the way of hobbies or general interests, so it felt kind of out of nowhere when they were suddenly super close. But that wasn't just that, she had seen Moira touching Rebecca way too often, nothing improper, just the general touch to the arm or knee while talking with her, placing her hand on her back when saying hello, or Moira fixing her own hair more than once. Without knowing any better, it seemed like Moira was either intentionally or unintentionally trying to flirt with Rebecca. And of course, how close they were to each other the day before on the pool. Claire had barely noticed it then since she was preoccupied with Jill, but thinking back on it she could recall it.

"_It isn't a bad thing in itself, regardless, if it meant something was actually going on or not, but…_" Claire thought to herself before deciding how to breach the subject.

"Look, Moira." Claire stopped walking as she said that. "Is there anything else going on between the two of you?"

"_Fuck, does she suspect I was helping Rebecca with the BSAA files?_" Moira thought stopping on her tracks, her mind racing for an answer; If there was one person that could generally tell when she was lying or being completely truthful it was Claire. "No, not really. She just helped me with some stuff, then I helped her with some other stuff and we got closer cause of it. Just that really."

"…Moira, you are a grown woman, so I don't think it's really my place to say it, but… I think you are pass the age of just trying things for _experience's_ sake...you know? I know how you are, and I know how you can get carried away with things but-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What are you getting at?" Moira were more surprised than she should, she knew Claire was good at paying attention to things, but if Claire noticed it that might mean that the others probably did too. "_Well, _s_hit._"

"Well…yes, that's what I said. Look, I don't know if it is or not but-"

"Look, even if it were, it has nothing to do with you or anybody else, I'm not a kid anymore, when will you-" Moira answered in a slightly more irritated tone then she intended to, but was cut short by Claire.

"I know. And we'll probably treat you like a kid for a long time if you keep giving us reasons and because you are important to us, and besides that isn't the point. What I was going to say is…things were pretty hard for Rebecca, and…well, I don't want to see her get hurt. Or you for that matter."

"How could you even know that? We haven't even done anything and…sure I told her I was interested in her but…"

"Exactly Moira…you _say _are _interested_. Honestly speaking, do you see yourself dating her? Not just for the next month, but like next year? Or the year after?"

"...You make it sound like people dating should already be as good as married."

"It's not that! It's just…it's hard to explain."

A small silence lingered a little longer than it should have, with Claire finally breaking it.

"…You are not doing this out of pity right? Or guilt?"

"What the...i don't even know what you are trying to imply, but that's not-" Moira started, anger suddenly boiling up, but she got cut off by Claire.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just making sure…she's my friend too, and…I don't know how much you know about her and Jill … just, wish things could have been different. Sorry."

"…You are saying almost the same thing she said." Moira sighed, deflating.

"Eh?"

"She used different words and examples, but it was pretty much the same. Putting it more bluntly you are both saying I'm jumping the gun, either because it's a phase, or because I'm jealous of you and Jill, or I'm suddenly curious, or pitying …and as much as I'd like to deny it, i…can't, not completely." She finished with a heavy sigh.

Claire was ready to argue her points further but got to abrupt halt as she heard Moira concede.

"I _am_ interested in her, and I _am_ curious, and I _am_ jealous…sorta. And the whole idea simply sounds good, she's a great person and I do care for her, and I believe we could make a good couple but…I don't know if I can genuinely say I'm in love with her or not." Moira said sitting on a bench right outside the store, Claire following right after her. There was a long moment of silence before Moira talked again.

"Maybe I should just call the whole thing off." Moira answered not exactly satisfied.

"Maybe you just need a friend, and maybe you are seeing in her someone that needs one too." Claire said tentatively, not sounding too sure of herself.

"Yeah, maybe..." Moira answered thoughtfully "But maybe I'll wait for a little longer, at least for now I think having someone close might help her" Moira added in a lower voice.

"For now?" Claire asked, echoing what Moira just said.

"_Shit._" Moira thought, mentally slamming her palms against her face.

"Um, how are things with Jill?" Moira asked with a deep breath, can't tell her anything but might as well talk about it at least a little.

"Good…or ok at least, you asked already. Don't change the subject."

"Not changing it actually."

"It has something to do with Jill?"

"Sort of. But tell me, how's Jill lately? She ok? Her health? Her body?"

"Yeah, I mean, she takes the meds that she had been prescript, and comes back with a few bruises whenever she goes in for training or evaluation sessions, but she insists that they are just the result of her not being in shape as she should. I don't really agree, but since it's never anything too serious I prefer not to pry too deeply."

"_Doesn't seem like she knows much more than I do than...or well, did, even if I don't get what most of the files are saying and Rebecca refuses to elaborate further I can at least get the picture that things are way off._" Moira thought to herself before proceeding.

"I see… And you? How are you? Or really, how have you been since…we got back really, we barely talk about it."

"I'm ok, won't say I don't have nightmares now and then about it, or get jumpy at some darker nights, but nothing too bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?" Claire asked feeling Moira wanted to take the conversation somewhere but was having problems changing its course.

"Just. Look, don't take this the wrong way ok? I'm not saying you don't like Jill, or that you shouldn't be together, I even helped Rebecca trying to get you two together. But… it just doesn't click to me somehow. You never showed any interest, on Jill or any other women, on the contrary. There was the president, that as much as you refuse you at least seemed to fancy him and other guys I never met personally but you vaguely told me about. But then that night at the bar. Sure you were close to her, almost family, but that was about it. But that night it was like something just…went off? I don't know. Everything felt so…rushed? Desperate? I don't know."

Claire felt slightly shocked, having all of it presented to her like that.

"I'm just…worried you know. Rebecca too, though she obviously thinks this is the most natural outcome ever somehow." Moira said the last part scoffing at how flippant Rebecca had been about it when she asked. "But she's also worried at the pace everything escalated."

More silence while Claire just sat dumbfounded, thinking of what to even say.

"So now I ask you, was it really just love? Or was it pity? Desperation? Fear? Fear of losing her again? Or of being alone? I'm not trying to judge you, but…maybe you didn't even notice it yourself, but still…" Moira said looking at her now nearly empty bottle of water, waiting and no answer seemed to be forthcoming. "Claire...talk to me. Sorry if I'm being rude or something, you know I don't have tact for these things but I genuinely worry about you, you know that right?"

Claire took a moment to think, then took a deep breath and started talking somewhat weakly.

"I do. I know…It's just… I know I love her now, but, I don't know, at that moment in the bar I just felt…afraid, betrayed, I guess? I didn't want to lose her, I wanted to punch Chris for making her promise him that, for making a decision for me and her when he didn't even know if she really felt anything about me or if I felt anything in return. And mad at her too, if she felt anything she should've have said so, even if I didn't love her back then I wouldn't think any less of her because of it, or threat her badly or anything. Having her deny herself and just sort of obey Chris made me feel annoyed. I was angry, confused, everything felt so…messed up somehow." Claire said lowering her head. "Then she goes and vanish with some random woman we never saw or heard of before. How could I know she wasn't going to just up and leave us again, leave me." Claire braced herself. "It was really just confusion after confusion… and me taking the one thing I could from all of that and focusing on it I guess."

"Being together with her?"

"Yeah. I know, I'm horrible for doing that to her but…I just couldn't take it. Couldn't have her disappear again. But, it's not a lie. I do love her." Claire said the last part in a harsher manner, as if forcibly trying to convince herself and Moira at the same time. "Even if…even if…"

"I believe you, we all do. You don't have to force yourself so hard to prove it." Moira said putting a hand on her shoulder, she wanted to say more but things were fine as they were, no reason to pressure Claire further. And, like it or not, Claire had also just given her a lecture of her own. So she was also reflecting on what to do, all it really amounted to was that Rebecca was right on what she said, and Moira was just being stubborn and taking things too far. "And I'm sure Jill is the same, you know how she is, she isn't the romantic time, she's actually downright a lost cause as far as romantic things goes. Not that she _can't_ be romantic though, just that she has trouble actually expressing it in general." Moira completed with a small sigh. "Guess we both have women problems of our own huh?"

"…In a way." Claire said still looking down.

They were just sitting on the bench for a good 20 minutes or so, not saying anything, just both thinking about what they just talked about and watching people pass by.

"On a different subject, why the sudden day out? I appreciate it and all, really. But you've been acting, or well, was acting way too cheery compared to how you usually are. Anything I should know? Or rather, anything _else_ I should know?" Claire asked finally lifting her head, putting her bangs that were previously covering her face behind her ear. "It wasn't just so we could have this _relaxing_ day at the mall, was it?"

* * *

AN:

Having a hard time making time and having the energy to actually put the ideas on the paper (well, txt document), so sorry for the huge delay. On a side note, had this chapter half written for over 3 months, just couldn't find a good way to finish it for one reason or another.

Again, thanks for reading. As always reviews and comments are welcomed.


	24. Chapter 24

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Sunday Blues V

Moira tensed up again. She felt conflicted, she agreed with Rebecca that telling Claire things might make things between her and Jill more complicated, but at the same time she felt like Claire should know. She herself wasn't all too sure about all that was going on, but she knew it was a really messed up situation. She looked serious for a moment before speaking.

"And if I said it wasn't?" Moira asked looking forward, away from Claire.

"…Figures. Is it something I should worry about?" Claire said lightly massaging her temples.

"Possibly." Moira said plainly.

"…And? Any reason for the secrecy? What is it about?" Claire said slightly annoyed.

"…Jill. Look, before you say anything. Rebecca just asked me to get you out of the house so she could talk with Jill about some…things, and then have Jill decide what and how to tell you." Moira said looking apologetic.

"Goddammit Moira. What is it about? What happened?" Claire spoke, her voice rising more then she expected.

Moira just pressed her lips together. This is what she was afraid. She could lie her way around most people, but when it came to Claire she just couldn't do it. It wasn't even that Claire just could see through her, she herself couldn't properly lie to Claire, or be convincing about it, and this subject was something she really didn't want to talk much about, or rather, she didn't know enough to talk about it so saying the wrong things could make things potentially worse. She grinded her teeth together before she started speaking.

"It's just some... BSAA related stuff, I'm not entirely too sure what it all means." Moira said frowning.

"Moira."

"It's true. It's… complicated, but I don't know how bad it is."

"Moira."

"Honest. All I know is that's something to do with the time she was being treated, but I don't know what is it about." A lie. She knew more than that, but she sure as hell couldn't explain it, nor did she want to.

"Moira." Claire flatly said once more, this time to no answer. She sighed deeply. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to let her mind start imagining worst case scenarios. She didn't want to let herself get into that desperate state again. Not like when Chris first disappeared, then Jill or when she thought she lost Moira. She started feeling anxious, her hands shaking slightly.

"We are going back." Claire said finally getting up, as calmly as she could.

"Now?"

"Yeah." Claire said before stopping to think for a moment. "Food."

"Eh?" Confused for a moment.

"We said we were going to get food for dinner. So let's do that." Claire said turning around and starting to walk.

"Oh. Sure. Anything in mind?" Moira said walking slightly faster to catch up and then walking side to side with Claire. "_Is she ok? She's pale."_

"Um. Pizza I guess. It's easy and we don't have to think much about it."

"Claire…you ok? I mean. Ok, sorry stupid question, but you know what I mean, right?"

Claire took a deep breath before answering.

"No. Not really. But not much I can do right now so..." Claire said frowning, clenching her fists.

"_Wonderful."_ Moira sighed thinking to herself, slightly sagging her shoulders.

They quickly bought a couple of pizzas for the dinner and headed to the car, soon they were on their way back home. Claire wasn't talking much, as expected, and Moira was also keeping quiet. About halfway back home Claire finally said something.

"So, what are you going to do about Rebecca?"

"Honestly…I don't know." Moira said twisting her lips.

"Moira, you can't just leave things as it is. You can't be irresponsible like that and just use-" Claire said in an irritated tone, before catching herself midsentence. "Sorry, I didn't mean- That was uncalled for, sorry."

Moira clenched her teeth before answering. She knew Claire had her head running wild right now, so her outburst was somewhat expected, but she still didn't mean for things to go how Claire was insinuating. But regardless, she was right to an extent.

"I know Claire, but after saying all I did I don't know how…and I mean, I do like her…"

"I know that you like her, and you want to get closer to her, just not in the way you said it, right?"

"…I don't know…I guess, possibly."

"So the only actual solution is being honest with her…and going back on what you said. I don't think she'll be upset with you or anything, she might even be relieved, she probably just agreed to satisfy you."

Moira wanted to disagree, but she knew Claire was right.

"I guess. Still, this isn't going to be exactly easy." Moira complained, hiding her face on her palms.

"Well…you were probably feeling lonely, and seeing me and Jill together and knowing Rebecca was into girls and…" Claire was mostly rambling, trying to rationalize things, but not doing a proper job of it. "Well, I don't know, things got mixed up I guess? It wouldn't be the first time with you." Claire said with a small sigh and sideways smile.

"Thanks for reminding me about that…just makes this even more awkward." Moira answered looking outside the window. "That time was with a guy though." She commented offhandedly, not really trying to add anything to the conversation, just stating a fact.

The rest of the drive home was quiet, Moira didn't want to talk about Rebecca anymore, and she was worried about what was going through Claire's head. Jill was a sensitive topic in general after all. The time went by, and before she knew they were parking back in the house.

"We are here." Moira said unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her door. "Claire?" She asked noticing that Claire wasn't really moving, just had both her hands gripping the driving wheel.

"I'm ok. Can you take the food inside? I'll be right in." Claire said as she slowly turned off the radio, then the car, and took off her seatbelt.

"Sure." Moira said grabbing the pizza boxes from the back seat. "I'm heading in first then." She added as she left the car and entered the house.

Moira saw Chris, Rebecca and Jill around the table, drinking beers.

"_Shit. Didn't expect to run into Jill right off the bat._" And for that one moment she hesitated, enough for Jill to notice, and for Moira to notice she did.

"Uh, Hi guys."

"…She knows?" Jill asked.

"Only that you'll talk with her about it." Moira answered trying to be as calm about it as possible. Jill just sighed, crossing one arm over her stomach and taking a sip from her beer, before looking out the window.

Chris felt the tension starting to build in the room, but before he could act Rebecca took the first step.

"Hey food's here. Pizza even, great. I'll get plates."

"Just get a knife and some napkins we can just eat the slices with our hands." Moira answered walking into the kitchen area and resting the pizzas on the counter.

"Sounds good." Chris said moving into the kitchen and opening the cabinets. "Here, glasses and napkins."

"I got the knife." Rebecca added as she moved around the counter and started properly cutting the pizza into slices for them to eat.

Jill moved closer and more-or-less joined the group, even though she wasn't really doing anything, just getting closer, at that moment Claire finally entered the room.

"Hey. Here, Jill, I got this one for you." Claire said handing Jill a small pizza box. "It's the one with icecream and hot chocolate, profiteroles or something? Can't ever remember the name. The icecream is on a small pot so you can put it after heating it up again." It was a sort of pizza dough with sweet toppings.

"Oh. Thanks, been a while since I ate that." Jill said putting down her beer and heading over to get the box. "Actually, think we should eat it after these." Jill said pointing at the table.

"Sure." Claire answered, holding Jill's hand a little longer.

Jill leaned, giving Claire a small kiss and whispering just for her to hear. "We'll talk after dinner ok?"

Claire just nodded and moved to the rest of the group.

"Yumm. These really smell good." Rebecca hummed as she took her first bite. "And taste good too."

"Yeah, it's a new place apparently, the smell was really good so we went for it." Claire answered, not really a lie. It was new, it did smell good, but more importantly it was the first one she came across.

Dinner passed by quietly, nobody wanting to talk about anything too serious after the day they just had. Rebecca and Moira stayed back to clean up, Chris went up to his room to take a shower and go to bed early, Claire and Jill also retired for the night, or at least that's what they said, they both knew they'd still be talking for a while.

"So, Moira, how was everything with Claire?" Rebecca asked, half knowing the answer already.

"Not so great." Moira sighed. "I didn't really say anything but I did let enough slip to have her be very upset and worried." She added in a defeated manner, resting against the sink.

"I see…" Rebecca answered, wondering if the two would be ok.

"We…also talked about me, or well, us." Moira added, suddenly finding the floor interesting and not moving her eyes from it.

"You two?"

"No, us two." Moira said with a small smile pointing at herself and Rebecca.

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Oh?" Rebecca actually didn't have a clue why Moira was apologizing. "Did anything happen?"

"Not really. Or well, it did. Or well, I did I guess?"

"You…are not really making sense."

"She caught up on me showing interest on you. And got me to talk about it." Moira said uncomfortably.

"Oh. And?"

"She…said almost all the same things you did." Moira added dejected.

"I see. And?"

"And…you were _mostly_ right. Sorry." Moira said in a painful manner. "I didn't- I wasn't trying to- I do like you, really do. I can't say I'm in love with you yet but-"

"Moira." Rebecca said firmly but softly, putting a hand on Moira's shoulder. "I believe you. It's ok."

"But I really do-"

Rebecca sighed deeply and steeled herself.

"Moira." Rebecca said turning Moira's face to her own, not giving her enough time to react and placing a simple kiss on her lips. Nothing too forceful, could be barely called a kiss, it was more just placing her lips on top of hers, but still was enough for what she wanted. Moira froze for a moment, then relaxed.

"So?" Rebecca asked moving back.

"Huh?" Moira answered, still confused.

"Heard bells or got excited or anything?" Rebecca said with a small accepting smile.

"Ah." Moira said as if realizing something. "But-"

"It's fine, I'm not hurt or anything. I agreed to the whole thing just to satisfy you. Not that I was completely against it mind you, I do think you'd be a good girlfriend. You are a wonderful person."

"But…you are not in love with me. Nor am I with you."

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Rebecca said finally moving a few steps away, and grabbing a glass of water. She wasn't showing, or at least wasn't trying to show it, but that move was too bold for her.

"But I didn't- I don't want you to be hurt and alone."

"_Pity?_" Rebecca thought before talking, the feeling being too well known from previous relationships. She massaged her temples, she knew it wasn't exactly what Moira meant, but it was also part of it.

"I'm not hurting. Sure I was shocked and happy when Jill came back, and slightly taken back when she got together with Claire. But they are both my friends, and I'm happy for them. And I'm definitively not alone. I do have all of you don't I?" She finished with a dry smile.

"You do. I'm here for you ok? We all are." Moira said finally looking Rebecca in the eyes, holding both her shoulders.

"Moira…you are way overreacting now." Rebecca answered actually laughing now. "But I get it, thank you."

"…But I really do want to spend more time with you." Moira said twisting her lips and then smiling.

"Friends Moira, as friends, sure." Rebecca said smiling and turning around. "I'm off to bed, the day with Jill was quite stressful, even if it went better than I thought." She finished with a pensive and tired face.

"Ok, I'm going to turn in for the night too, goodnight."

Meanwhile, across the backyard, Jill and Claire entered the guest house, and headed to their room. They were sitting quietly for a while before Claire started.

"So…what did you have to tell me?"

Jill pondered for a while, not completely sure what to say or not say, or what things she could say that'd make Claire think she was going insane. Well, the whole situation felt surreal as it were, so she couldn't blame Claire if she thought that.

"Well…for starters it seems I'll be clean in a couple months, tops."

"Clean?"

"Yeah, as in no infection, virus or drugs left over, or needing these meds, everything will be gone from my system soon. According to Rebecca anyways."

"That's…good, right? I didn't think there was anything still left in you to start with though." Claire said almost automatically.

"It is…good. And it's nothing serious, it's just not all gone…like recovering from an infection, can take a while to have it all gone even if you seem healthy already. I guess anyways." Jill gave pause after it, untying her hair.

"And? That's not all, I'm sure." Claire affirmed far more then asked.

"There were…complications on my "quarantined" recovery period that I didn't know about. Nothing major but seems somethings are still being fixed about that, not quite sure on details."

"Complications?"

Jill didn't want to tell Claire about her going on a rampage, even if she thought Claire knew about it already. She didn't want to talk about being taken out to some other lab that she doesn't even know anything about either.

"I'm fuzzy on details, I was heavily medicated through most of that time, so I only know what I heard, rumors included."

"_But you, Chris and Rebecca were going through files today, surely something about it was on them._" Claire thought but clenched her jaw and didn't pressure further. She wanted Jill to tell her things, everything, but she also didn't want to pressure her after the previous day, specially not over this sensitive of a subject, and risk Jill closing up completely. At least not for now.

"And the evaluations? Something is clearly wrong with them, right?" Claire asked a few moments later. "I mean…you've come home with what seemed like broken fingers and dislocated joints, I don't think you'd get those from normal sparring."

Jill just sighed and nodded.

"And you kept insisting it was just you being careless or some form or another of accident…" Claire murmured in a frustrated manner. Of course she'd noticed, she asked few times but always the same vague answers or Jill getting upset, and Chris didn't see to actually know anything about it. Only one that said something was off and agreed with her was Rebecca, and now it seems they were right.

"So? Why? What are they trying to accomplish?"

"Test me. See if I'm still… normal? I don't know." Jill was lying, she had a pretty clear clue of why, even if she didn't have all the evidence.

"_Normal_? Of course you are normal…what do you mean…" Claire started before looking at Jill's face and seeing the discomfort. "Jill…we talked about this…there's no reason for you to keep saying you aren't _normal_ or _human_. You are just going through some rough times…really rough ones I'll agree, but still, you are you. I know that, we all know that. You know that too, I know it." Claire put her hand over Jill's and rubbed her fingers against it for a moment as a sign of reassurance.

"_How I wish I could believe you_…_You have no idea…_" Jill thought before continuing. "And that's about it, we kept talking about things for a while, more trying to come up with reasons and whys and explanations of our own but we didn't really get much more insight then that."

Claire was silent for a moment, not really buying it but unsure on how to proceed. The whole conversation had been awkward, Jill was obviously lying about most things, either completely or at least partially. The air in the room felt heavy, her throat felt parched and her voice was barely coming out. She wanted to know more, she need to. She wanted to help, but she was afraid of pressing Jill further about it and driving her into a corner and making things worse. She gave it a little thought but came to no better conclusion and decided to leave things as they were for now. She'd ask Chris and Rebecca about it through the week for sure.

"Fine, we'll leave it at that. For now." Claire said, making it clear that she knew there was more going on and that Jill wasn't talking about it. Good 10 minutes before any of the two moved at all, and it was Claire. Claire tried moving closer to Jill, thinking of giving her a hug, but Jill avoided her by getting up at the same time she started to move.

"Mind if I call it a night early? I'm dead tired." Jill said stretching her back and walking around the bed to the window.

"_Cigarettes…guess we are done talking for the night._" Claire sighed to herself.

"Sure, I'll get to bed early too, Moira is fun to spend the day with but she can be exhausting."

"I bet." Jill said in a dry manner, not exactly how she meant to, but she didn't feel like trying to cover it.

For the next half an hour the two of them got ready for bed and finally went to sleep. After a few moments on bed Claire spoke up.

"…But you are ok right?" Barely audible to Jill.

"Huh?" Jill asked unsure what Claire had asked.

"Even with…everything, you are ok right? You'll be…we'll be fine, right? I mean…I know it's not everything perfectly fine, but…"

"…Yeah, it'll be fine." Jill answered in a somewhat detached manner.

Jill stayed awake in bed while Claire slowly drifted to sleep. As Claire fell asleep Jill could feel her shirt being tugged at, looking down she saw Claire's hand holding tight at the side of her shirt. She felt her chest tighten up, from happiness and sadness at the same time.

"_I'm so sorry._" Jill said slowly removing Claire's hand from her shirt, with a single tear streaming down her face and gritting her teeth.

Jill waited a couple hours before getting up, and getting dressed. She also got a backpack with a few assorted things with her, her gun, couple change of clothes and few assorted items. Her eyes lingered on Claire for a few moments before she went out of the room. She headed to the garage and when she reached her motorcycle, soon as she sat on it but before turning it on she heard a voice coming from the door leading inside the house.

"Heading out so early?"

"…Chris."

"Jill. So, going anywhere?"

"Yes actually, going to check on the apartment, actually try to finally make it a place someone could live in I guess." She said putting the key into the ignition, and clicking on the keychain to open the garage door.

"I see."

"…Might be a few days." Jill added noticing her lie was clearly not working on Chris.

"I see."

The situation was awkward. Jill felt like Chris had more than just an idea of what she was thinking of doing than he was letting on, and Chris was measuring Jill's reactions to see if he should try to do anything about it right now or not. He figured he'd try to give her a vote of confidence and see how things turned out, for now at least. He audibly sighed before speaking.

"Just…don't do anything stupid ok?"

Jill was silent looking down for a moment, she turned on her motorcycle and put her helmet on.

"…Can't promise anything." Jill said as she took off with her motorcycle, faster than Chris expected, her tires making noise as they gripped at the floor.

"Jill! Wait!" Chris practically shouted running after her outside the garage but stopping right outside on the sidewalk. "Goddamnit that woman."

As he headed back inside he saw Rebecca at the stairs up to the second floor, and Claire crossing the backyard towards the main house.

"_Wonderful_."

Claire entered the house looking around, searching for something.

"Chris? What was all that noise? Where's Jill?"

Rebecca heard some of the exchange, so she had an idea.

"Um, Jill. Revved her motorcycle too hard it seems." Chris said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh…wait, motorcycle? Where did she go?" Claire was used to Jill getting up early and taking a walk, often bringing something for breakfast or just buying cigarettes, but she never went out on her motorcycle, it was always just a walk around the surrounding area. Claire's eyes started to grow wider, worry showing on her face.

"Checking on the apartment, it is hers still after all. Said she'll do some cleaning or something."

"…I'm going to help her then."

"Don't." Chris automatically answered without thinking. "She said she'll mostly be moving heavy stuff around the house today, so I'll swing by later to help her. And you have to check in on work don't you?"

"I don't, I should-"

"It's fine Claire, really. I'll let you know when we are done moving stuff and you can come by, ok?"

"…I don't like this Chris."

"What?"

"You are obviously just making up excuses." Claire snapped, clearly starting to get angry.

"…Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Doesn't mean everything I said was actually a lie, and the fact that you shouldn't go doesn't change either."

"But she's my girlfriend! You want me to just sit here and do nothing while she does…whatever she is planning on doing?"

"Then you should trust her a little more. She said she isn't going to do anything stupid. So I'd think she'd at least be reasonable."

"You know we can't trust her right now!" Claire said louder then she intended to, and soon as the words came out she covered her mouth with her hands, regretting it, her shoulders shaking, her eyes getting moist. There was a moment of silence before Chris spoke again.

"The more reason to let her be for a little bit. I'll check up on her later ok? I promise you I won't let anything bad happen."

"…Like you did before?" Claire said, venom practically dripping from each word. The words clearly cutting Chris deep, and making herself hurt as well.

"That's not fair Claire…" Rebecca interjected from the stairs, finally making her presence known to the redhead. "He couldn't do anything back then, it wasn't his fault. And if it wasn't for Jill's actions we might not have either of them here with us.

Claire was silent for a moment her head down, her jaw clenched. Her temper was taking the best of her, she knew Rebecca was right but even so she couldn't bring herself to just agree and apologize.

"Says you…What do you even know? Actually you probably know…no, you _do_ know a lot more than me don't you. About Jill, about what's going on…"

Rebecca exchanged a look with Chris as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Claire, that's not really-"

"It is. Nobody tells me anything. Neither of you do, she doesn't, I'm the only one in the dark. Even Moira seems to know more than me…this would be ironic if it wasn't so sad and frustrating." Claire said, crossing her arms and sinking her fingernails on them.

"Claire…" Rebecca started, trying to find a way to soothe her friend.

"Don't. Just…don't." Claire cut Rebecca's speech. "I'm going to take a shower and head out. Work as you said. And Chris?" She said stopping at the door leading to the backyard.

"You might not be responsible for what happened to her back then, but I _will_ hold you responsible for her now. You _know_ what she's planning don't you?"

Chris sighed.

"…I might have an idea."

Claire didn't answer she just sighed loudly and left the house.

"Things are turning sour faster than I thought." Rebecca added.

"Really? I honestly figured Jill would try to just up and vanish." Chris answered resting against the wall, clearly tired with all of this happening this early in the day, it wasn't even 6am yet.

"So that's why you were waiting down there?"

"Yeah, hoped she wasn't going to be too sneaky and I'd be able to talk to her before she left. Good thing it worked as expected…sort of."

"So…any ideas?"

"Going to ask Piers to send someone to keep a look out on the apartment, see if she leaves."

"Do you think she's even going there?"

"Yeah, no reason to lie about that I guess? Not like she has anywhere else to go either."

"…She's more resourceful then you give her credit for." Rebecca said twisting her lips.

"Probably. Still, I know her enough to trust her on this." Chris said finally getting up. "Besides, she'd need some time to come up with a plan."

Rebecca nodded before coming down the stairs.

"I hope they both end up ok…this whole situation is pretty messed up. And I guess Jill didn't really tell her anything to help things out."

Chris nodded.

"Knowing her, she probably only told her the obvious and gave some kind of excuse for the secrecy, which probably only made Claire more worried."

"Of course." Rebecca sighed. "I'm worried about what she's going to do….so what are _you_ going to do?"

"Call Piers then check in with BSAA, got a message earlier."

"This early in the day?"

"Yeah, it isn't an emergency though, so I don't have to rush it, just go in sometime during the day since they do want me to check some files before the day is over. But better do it early so I can check on Jill after it."

"…Then I'll go-"

"Don't"

"What? You don't really-"

"Look, she isn't going to just let you in, much less actually talk things out with you. Or Claire. With the face she was making I would be surprised if she didn't pick a fight with either of you, which is why I didn't want Claire going after her in the first place."

"You may be right, but I can't just leave her alone in a state like that." Rebecca said in frustration.

"Nothing else you can actually do right now. Just let me handle it, ok?"

Rebecca just frowned.

"It's great that you both worry about her so much but-"

"She's not _just_ worried. She's _terrified_."

"I know." Chris sighed. "I know."

* * *

AN.:

Writting emotional scenes or dialog really isn't my forte huh. Also makes me take way longer to actually finish writing it.

Well, same as always. And thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Monsters in the Shadows I

Getting back to his room, Chris couldn't help sitting on his bed, and then lying back down. He felt exhausted not just from what was going on, but he was already getting ready for whatever Jill was planning on doing. He didn't know for sure what she had planned, and he did tell Claire that Jill would probably be reasonable, but he knew better then to fully believe that. That and the suspicious message from BSAA.

"_Too early for it to actually be "not that important", even more so if they need me to check on it today…"_ He thought to himself idly for a moment._ "Well, First things first_." He said getting up and picking up his phone. Few moments later his call connected.

"Piers." Chris said briefly.

"'Morning. Captn. Chris. Sir." Piers mumbled still not really awake and surprised by the sudden early call.

"I'll give you a moment to get a clear head. I need a favor, off the records." Chris added.

"Thanks." Piers mumbled on the other side of the phone, taking a moment to get up and clear his head, shaking off most of the drowsiness. "Ok, I'm good. What do you need?"

"I need you to put a tail on Jill for say…the next 2 days."

"Jill? Did something happen? Did she…" Piers didn't finish the question, it wasn't something he was comfortable asking, nor did he actually know if the rumor had any merit, but still, he couldn't help wondering.

Chris sighed.

"Piers…that's just a rumor. There's no reason to even consider that a possibility."

"Sorry. But why then?"

"To make it short, things happened, and now I'm worried she might do something stupid, so I need some eyes on her. I would do it myself but have to go in today."

"Today? Anything happening?"

"No idea yet. We'll see. So, can you do it or not? Need to be fast here."

"Odd. Uh, sure, yeah, I can think of a couple of guys I could get to tag her."

"Remember, only need them to have a general idea of where she is. Make sure they don't get seen and don't interact or interfere with her in any way. Anything happens, call me."

"Got it. Anything we should keep an eye out for?"

"If she heads out of town or If she heads to any BSAA facilities… nothing too specific comes to mind honestly."

"Got it, anything else?"

"Just that, make sure they keep out of sight Piers." Chris reaffirmed.

"Sure…anything you are not telling me?"

Chris sighed before answering.

"It isn't exactly that, but treat her as a dangerous target, but the danger isn't what she is doing, but what she might do if she finds them."

There was a moment of silence before Piers continued.

"And she is one of the best recon we have…great." He complained with a sigh. "Okay, ok. We`ll figure something out."

"Thank you Piers. Sorry for the sudden request, a hard one at that."

"No problem." He paused for a moment, his mind getting to work on figuring things out. "Anyways, anything else? If not, I should start working on this."

"No, just that. Thanks again. Have a good one Piers."

"You too, sir." Piers answered already turning off the phone and starting his other calls. He got a couple of friends, formerly from the FBI, that were now working as intel agents for BSAA. "_They aren't exactly great at physical confrontation if things come down to it, but they are pretty good for surveillance, and that's the priority now."_ Piers wasn't so confident on asking them to do it since they wouldn't be able to handle Jill if she caught them, but they were his best option of not getting detected to start with. A couple hours later the two guys were sitting on a rented room a couple blocks away from Jill`s apartment, public security cameras and few private ones tapped on, feeding them various images to keep track of her.

After getting off the phone Chris stretched himself and headed into the shower. Few minutes later he was done and dressed, then he headed down the stairs. Rebecca had changed and was standing by the table, looking out the backyard while drinking coffee.

"Hard day ahead huh." She said without turning back. "Got in touch with Piers?"

"Yeah, he should have his people keeping an eye on her for the day and part of tomorrow."

"Right, right…and you'll see her later?"

"Soon as I'm done with whatever they want me to check on back on BSAA, yeah."

"…Just make sure it's not too late."

"Yeah…hey, Rebecca, Claire still around?"

"Yup, she's taking quite long to get ready, probably trying to cool off her head."

"Listen, Rebecca, can you-"

"I'll keep an eye on her. Already called in sick. Doubt they'll actually buy that though, especially if they are keeping us under surveillance, but not like I was expected to go in today specifically anyways."

"Yeah… Well, thank you. I'll head to Jill after I check in on BSAA."

"…Any idea of what they might want?" Rebecca finally turned, with a puzzled face.

"If things were…well, normal, I'd say a mission somewhere, but at this point I really don't know." Chris stopped for a moment, trying again to think what he could be being called in for with such limited information given. He still thought it could be a mission of some sort, which made him worried. "_A mission would mean a bioterrorist threat somewhere, maybe even an outbreak, I'd rather that not be the case._" He sighed to himself, turning to the door and started heading out.

"Well, I'll find it soon enough, I'll let you know later-"

"'-as long as it isn't classified.'" Echoed Rebecca as Chris spoke, turning back to backyard. "I'll let you know if anything happens with Claire."

"Thank you. Again." Chris said quickly as he left.

Little more than an hour later Chris arrived at the BSAA building. He went straight to the room he was directed to in the message he received, it was a briefing room on the second floor. Inside the room, his superior's secretary was waiting for him, with files resting on the table.

"Connor." Chris nodded as he walked in.

"Chris." Connor nodded back. "These are the files." He said, moving away from the table and motioning with his hand to the files on it.

"…Any idea what's in it? Or why the secrecy and urgency?" Chris asked, already expecting the answer that came.

"Not really, I just know it's something that happened recently and for whatever reason it's all been kept on the hush-hush." He shrugged.

"I see…" Chris said heading to the table, frowning as he did so. "Guess I'll get to it than, do I have an actual time limit or something? Or did they just wanted this done soon as possible?"

"Officially? Don't think there's a limit, but Elliot wanted your assessment of it around lunch time at most. So…" he trailed off looking at the clock on the wall. "About 4 to 5 hours from now."

Connor was about the same height as Chris, but his thin body frame made him look considerably smaller, with shoulder height straight brown hair and hazel eyes, he seemed out of place in this environment, more like a model then a desk worker on a para-military organization, filled with mostly gruff looking guys, and the impeccable attire added to the impression. He did have the training, and needed be, he knew his way around a gun, that coupled with his capability for gathering information made him an excellent addition to the organization, and while his official post was secretary, he worked more like a right hand man for Elliot, handling things when he was otherwise busy or unavailable.

"I see." Chris sighed, this wasn't making much sense. "Is Elliot around?"

Officially, Elliot was the head of operations of this BSAA branch, but in practice, his position above Chris in the chain of command didn't have as much impact as one would think, since Chris was one of the founding members. In the end Elliot did have the final voice in the decisions made, and assignments given, but Chris' opinion still had considerable weight.

"He is, he's on a meeting right now though. Want me to ask him to come here when he is done?"

"Sure, looking at the size of this pile of files this should take a little while." Chris had finally sat down, and started shuffling through the files, just to get a general ideal of what he was looking at it.

"Will do, unless you need something else I'll be on my way now."

"No I'm good, got myself a cup of coffee on the way here so I'm all set. Thanks." Chris answered already starting to read the first files, all in all he wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

"Well then, have a good day." Connor said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"_This guy still makes me think of a butler._" Chris thought to himself as Connor closed the door behind him, before digging himself into the files before him. The first thing that caught his attention was the location.

"_Alaska?_" He thought, reading line after line, slowly getting through the files and getting a better grip at the situation.

"A distress call from an abandoned mining village…on Alaska?" He murmured to himself, shuffling back and forward between pages. "…Abandoned back in the 1940's no less."

When Chris was about done with the files he heard the door opening, a large blond man walking into the room with a thermal bottle in hand and two large cups.

"Redfield! Chris! Finally, I get to see you, how you've been?" The man said, his green eyes gleaming with joy, his slightly above weight belly shaking along with it.

"Elliot." Chris said shortly nodding. "Good, all things considered." He completed after thinking for a moment. The two men were on very friendly terms, though their relationship was much more of coworkers then actually friends.

"Soup?" Elliot said offering Chris a cup.

"Soup?" Chris answered curiously while accepting the cup.

"Yes, well, you know. The wife has been worried about my weight so…here I am, drinking soup she made for me for some diet or something of the sort, instead of the usual _donuts and coffee._" He finished laughing at the last bit.

"Oh." Chris said slightly regretting having accepted the cup, from past experiences most soups made for diet didn't taste particularly good.

"And its lunch time already, figured I could share some with you." Elliot said while pouring something on the cup he handed Chris.

Chris hadn't noticed, but he spent nearly the whole 5 hours Connor had guessed earlier going through all the files and rechecking everything. He was about to take a sip of it when something occurred to him.

"…You are just using me as a way to get rid of it faster aren't you?"

Elliot was silent for a moment before sitting down.

"Chris. We all have to make sacrifices." He said seriously before letting a grim take over his lips. "Besides" he started, as he took a sip himself. "it's really not _that_ bad."

"Just not that good either." Chris added after drinking some of it himself.

There was a lull in the conversation, and the silence made both of them change into working gear.

"So, what do you think?" Elliot started, looking at the files.

"Honestly? A trap. But it's too obvious." Chris said resting a hand on the nape of his neck while lifting a page. "I mean, a sudden distress signal from a virtually inhabited area?"

Elliot nodded.

"I agree, so do the intel personnel."

"But…?"

"But the first signal had an actual message with it, the ones after it were in irregular intervals, but the intervals kept getting smaller, then stopped 2 days ago."

"So…you think it's actually a person?"

"Or someone set it up to look like one. We tried to check it with satellite images, but the one satellite we could get access to didn't help much. The whole area is under a snow storm, so that coupled with the small data sample we had from the area…"

"…And we can't be sure of what Is happening there right now. Drones?"

"Not with that weather, if we had more time we could either send some drones or try to gather more data, but timing might be important on this one. Here." Elliot went through the files, pulling a couple of satellite pictures.

"These are from the last 2 months. While we never caught any actual people on any images we could find, there's obviously something out of place."

"…Not as abandoned as we'd though huh." Chris said playing closer attention to the details on the picture. The entrance to the mine had dirt and gravel forming several small paths that seemed to go either inside the tunnel, or come from the tunnels. It didn't seem like there was much activity, but still, there was _some_ activity, and that alone was enough to make things more suspicious.

"Thermals?"

"None that we could find, as you said, abandoned _and_ remote area, nobody would keep that close of an eye on it. The closest city doesn't even seem to know that that mine existed to start with, no records of it."

"Any other suspicious activity on the area?"

"Other than the usual tales of hunters about weird animals or aliens in the forest? Not really."

"...So, this has been going on for about a week? Since the first signal?" Chris added, reading dates on the reports.

"Actually, over a month." Elliot pulled a sheet of paper from the bottom. "We just never noticed it till about 2 weeks ago."

"Wait, what? How?" Chris asked incredulous. "_How could something like this go by unnoticed for so long?_"

"The signal isn't being sent directly to us, it seemly just happens to be on one of the channels we keep tabs on. Analog radio channels mind you, so even less likely to be noticed."

"The first message?" Chris asked absent mindedly while reading through the page already looking for it himself.

"Here." Elliot point to a line. "Sound quality was terrible, so we couldn't make much of what was being said, but from what we got it was french and it was saying something about monsters and everybody being dead, and they seemed terrified. Familiar, no?" He finished with a grim expression.

"…Yeah. Nothing after that?"

"As far as actual voices? No. Just S.O.S. signals."

Chris sighed.

"The more I think about it, the more I think it's a trap but-"

"But we can't ignore it in the off-chance that there may actually be people there in need of help."

"Or a possible outbreak. Though I guess the mostly frozen area around it would prevent the spread at least for a while."

"Exactly, that's what is giving us a little more time to prepare for it thankfully."

"Who did we get this intel from?"

"Canadian branch. West."

"I see. So, how are we going to deal with this? Assuming we might be in for a rescue mission, or reckon even, we'll probably be using a smaller team?"

"Exactly. Two teams, two entry points. Six people on each team just to make sure, second team will be taking one person from the science department for any sample collection or on site analysis that might be needed."

"I don't like that." Chris added, more thinking out loud then expressing his opinion.

"I don't either, but orders came from above. You'll be leading one of the teams, same usual 5 people on it."

"Got it." Chris waited for a moment but Elliot seemed to be thinking about something else instead of continuing.

"And the other team?"

"Chambers is going on it as medical, Oxton from the lab, and another 3 new agents that just arrived from Europe, Martini, Hiltunen and Kartashyov."

"_Rebecca? She's hardly assigned to the field unless she's with me or…_"

"Who's leading the team?"

"Valentine."

"What?"

"All her results came back, she is fit for getting assigned back to active."

"That's not…she's clearly not fully recovered-" Chris started exasperated.

"Orders from above Chris. Unless you have a reason to not want her back on the active?" Elliot asked in a clearly more official manner. Chris could tell from his face that he wasn't too happy with the decision either. Chris realized that giving a reason to not send Jill back out might become a reason for them to take her in again, and that Elliot was aware of that.

"_So either back to active field duty or risk being arrested, huh._"

"No, no particular reason." Chris said resting back on his chair and running a hand up and down his neck and shoulder, tension building on it.

"I know how you feel, really. And while I do think more time for… recovery might be good for her, I also see no reason to keep her from returning to the active roster, all her results seem good, and the times I've seen or talked to her she seems fine. I'm sure she'll do just fine." Elliot wasn't exactly lying, but deep down he still couldn't fully trust Jill yet. He barely ever had any contact with her, so he didn't know the type of person she was, and beyond that, he didn't know how the mind control Wesker used on her had actually affected her, or if it still did at all.

Chris nodded, trying to convince himself of the same thing.

"And at this point we need her to get back out there, her situation is increasingly becoming a problem for herself and for us as well. We need to show she's actually back with us, otherwise the government might try to interfere."

"And lock her up…got it." Chris added. "_As I thought._"

"And Chambers being there should make things go smoother." Elliot added.

"_Ah._" Chris realized Elliot probably added Rebecca taking their friendship into account, that explains why she was chosen even though she's hardly ever on the field.

"So, when are we setting out?"

"We are still gathering the data we can but…all things considered, in 2 or 3 days, depending on the weather. Just enough time to get all the involved notified and prepared. Also give us time to prepare any equipment necessary considering the conditions of where you are going. Everything takes so much longer now that we are under USA supervision." Elliot sighed.

"How long are we just going to sit and let them do that anyways?"

"That's above my paygrade Chris." Elliot laughed. "But I guess until things calm down at least, everybody still seems to be pretty shaken with the whole TerraSave situation."

"Just hope its sooner rather than later. Any of the international branches having more luck?"

"Africa and Asia seem to be mostly on the clear already, and about half of Europe too."

"Central?"

"Euro Central? They've never really stopped, NATO was sniffing around for a couple weeks but let them alone quite fast. But since there's plenty under scrutiny still they've been doing things slower as well, which makes most of other Europe branches nearly come to a halt, since Central is usually the one making the big decisions."

"So, as long as the USA keeps us under their thumb the organization as a whole becomes that much slower." Chris said completing the line of thought. Sighing to himself again he stretched his arms.

"Got it. So, that's all you needed from me?"

"Pretty much. Just wanted you to take a small look at this and hear your input before we moved on with the planning." Elliot said getting up from his chair and moving closer. "Do you think Valentine will be any problem on the mission?" He asked on a whisper.

"No." Chris added.

"Good, good..." Elliot nodded to himself, seemingly relieved at hearing Chris' assessment.

"Well, Chris, that's about it. Unless you have any more questions I need to get going. Meetings and phone calls to make." Elliot said, gathering his things.

"No…everything seems fine." Chris answer without much confidence. The whole thing screamed of trap, and having Jill sent back to the field didn't sit well with him, especially after what happened the last few days.

"Good. I agree with you that it seems like a trap, so we'll keep that in mind, but we can't just risk leaving possible people in need of rescue behind. And we also can't not check it, in case it's actually something related to bioterrorism." Elliot added already heading for the door. "I'll talk to you later Redfield."

When almost out the door Elliot turned back.

"And leave the files with Connor. All in all, this is still somewhat of a hush-hush situation, even if it isn't officially confidential or anything we still have to avoid non-related personnel seeing those files as much as possible."

"Got it." Chris answered, starting to gather his things and the files. On the way out he left them with Connor as asked, and headed outside the building, stopping to look at the sky, which was getting clouded. "_Great…now the weather is turning for the worse as well._" Looking at his wristwatch he grimaced a little. "_Spent much more time than I expected going through those files and talking with Elliot._"

He got back to his car, turning on the engine just as stray thin rain drops started to fall. He set off, heading for Jill's apartment.

* * *

AN:

Sorry for the super late chapter, it was meant for november, but...gaaaames, and then cat got sick, then christmas, newyears, etc. That on top of me being terrible at keeping proper schedules and actually putting my ideas on paper, on a properly formatted manner (or well, as properly as i can). So sorry if the chapter feels a bit convoluted as well, but i hope its still readable and comprehensive. Let me know if it isn't, i'll re-rewrite it if that's the case.

This one is a little shorter mainly cause...well, nothing much actually happens in it i guess? and its a multiple part chapter, or well, sequence of events. Should have the next one up withing a week.

Thanks for the reviews and kind words, really appreciate it. And also appreciate the people reading, just hope it's keeping people interested despite the flaws and irregular updates.

Ok, i'll stop rambling now. Hope everybody had a good xmas and newyears eve, and a good 2017 from now on too. See you guys on the next chapter


	26. Chapter 26

_disclaimer: i own nothing Resident Evil related on this fanfic, just my own ideas for somewhat of a story, all characters and possible brands citations are property of their own respective owners._

* * *

Monsters in the Shadows II

Rebecca kept her eyes on the backyard, looking at the pool and remembering the whole weekend. Moira had scared her, she wasn't feeling exactly ready to start a new relationship with someone, much less with Moira. It wasn't that she was She never thought of her that way, never even considered it, but…she couldn't just turn her down. Something about how Moira looked when talking to her made her feel like she needed to care for the girl, and she wound up agreeing with it, much to her own surprise.

"_Thankfully Claire talked some sense into her…not sure I could've done it without hurting her._" She sighed deeply once more, she wasn't completely sure if she should feel relief or… "_Disappointed?_" she thought to herself. "_Regardless, that's over, at least for now. I need to keep my eyes on Claire for the day…or however long it takes for Jill to come back I guess_." She thought, looking at the clock on the wall. "_Well she should be coming down any moment now, gotta get ready._" She collected her thoughts and cleaned after herself, getting her coat and backpack, ready to go whenever Claire showed down the stairs.

Not even 2 minutes passed and Claire appeared, her face clearly not happy, her eyes slightly puffy from crying. She had some make up on, just a little, but even that was out of place. "_On time as usual._"

"Waiting on anything?" Claire asked, stopping a moment to look at Rebecca.

"Yeah, but sit down."

"…I don't have time for this, I have a presentation to do today." Claire said, bringing her sunglasses to her face, grabbing her coat from the rack it was on and starting to walk to the garage.

"Exactly, now sit." Rebecca said, grabbing her by the arm, practically forcibly spinning her around and making her sit on a chair, while throwing her backpack into another chair.

"Rebecca, I'm not in the mood for-"

"You have a presentation right? Do you want to look a little more presentable or are you fine going to it looking like someone just died?" Rebecca said staring at her face. "I'll redo your makeup, won't take more than a couple minutes, just stay still." She added, already getting a towel from the drawer and drabbing it in some water to clean Claire's face.

"You have your lip stick on your bag?" Claire just nodded as a response. "K, and the rest of the makeup. Eyeliner? Blush?" Claire nodded again. Rebecca grabbed her bag, opening it over the table, fishing inside for the things she needed. Not too long and Rebecca was done, giving a last look over, smiling with satisfaction at her work, but noticing Claire's face seemly completely absent from what was happening.

"I kept it light, but cover the circles under your eyes a little better, and put some color on your cheeks since you were looking too pale…that said, you sure you are ok to do a presentation? You can stay in if-"

Claire snapped back into work mode.

"No, I have work to do. Besides, staying in does me no good." Claire said standing up. "You both said Chris would handle it, right? If I can't do anything about it but _he_ can then so be it." She added with a little more bite when referring to her brother then she meant to, she tightened the grip on her bag before stepping away from the table and reaching for the garage door. Rebecca grabbed her bag and followed behind her.

"…And what are you doing?" Claire ask in a tired manner.

"Going with you."

"What?" Claire answered, anger showing on her face ever so slightly.

"Not good for you to be alone given everything that's happened, and I have nothing else to do so." Rebecca added with a small shrug, she wasn't exactly lying.

"…So you are to keep me an eye on me? Keep me from trying to meet Jill? Or to keep me from doing something "_stupid"? _She asked smugly, doing a movement with her hand as if making air quotations while saying the word stupid. "That's what he asked for, right?"

Rebecca took a moment to think, then decided trying to make up excuses would not really amount to anything good.

"Not quite, he did ask me to keep an eye on you, but that's about it. He's just worried. So am I." Rebecca answered honestly, motioning for Claire to keep moving to her car.

"And I don't think you should go to Jill either."

"That's rich. What, are you going to physically stop me from going?"

"If I have to." Rebecca sighed, not leaving room for doubt about it.

"Do you really think-" Claire spun around, talking exasperated.

Rebecca raised a hand, as if to cut what she was saying.

"I can, you know I can. I don't want things to get physical, and I don't believe you want to either, but while I know you have training you know I have more experience than you."

Claire gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. She wasn't sure about what to do next, but she wasn't willing to simply submit.

"Besides, unlike Chris, I think just giving Jill a day to clear her head should be fine, she has a lot to process, and Chris is seeing her later today, so we'll know what she's up to by then. He knows her, a lot, but I don't think he's ever been with her through anything too…emotional, it's not her _thing_ to share that sort of thing with others."

Claire sighed, sighing in defeat.

"…It's usually more of the bro-stuff, toughen up and drink and get into fights or burn energy till it's out of her system…"

"Right." Rebecca answered with a small smile. "So he's more apprehensive then me about how she'll handle things, still, he does have a point about wanting to check on her first. If she does have an outburst and somehow hurt you…she'd never forgive herself."

"I know, I know…" Claire said, finally turning back to her car. "I'm not going to just…abandon her like that just because you two want me to though, I can't. And I _will_ fight you if that's the only way to get to her." Claire added while sitting inside.

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that, just give Chris a couple of days, yeah? Let him at least get a sense of how she's faring." Rebecca answered with a small grin as she entered the car from the opposing side.

"She's not… She's not some rabid monster..." Claire said barely louder than a whisper while gripping at the wheel, her knuckles turning white.

Rebecca wanted to give words of comfort, but anything she said after what she had learned would sound hollow. Jill herself wasn't a monster, but who knows what they were doing with her. She wanted to believe Jill could just…get over everything, but she knew it wasn't just a matter of being just physically or emotionally strong. Instead she just waited in silent for a moment, till Claire got her composure back.

Claire started up the car and drove out the garage and down the road, few minutes later they were well on their way to her work place.

"So tell me, what's the big presentation about anyways? I remember you saying something about a cooperation between TerraSave and BSAA some time ago, is that it?"

Claire seemed to gain some energy as she started to explain.

"Well, the whole process is complex, but the basic idea is having BSAA have small contingents of TerraSave people with them on rescue and relief missions, as well as any longer attrition heavy situations. Would leave more free hands on the BSAA side of things to deal with the more imminent threats, while providing some protection to the TerraSave people, since most of them have little to no combat training."

"Ah so, sort of work as an outsourced medical team?"

Claire thought for a moment, it would be more complicated than that, since she doubted BSAA would be willing to depend on another organization for its medical personnel, even if it was just for certain field missions, but the analogy worked close enough on a broader scale.

"Sort of, yeah. There are more details and things to consider but-"

A moment of silent passed as Rebecca seemed to ponder something.

"But you'd get both organizations working together, while at the same time keeping each other under constant supervision, making it harder for either one to go down a wrong path, so to speak. And also helping both keep their name clean, or well, cleaner, at least at face value. Not bad." Rebecca added.

Those points were true, and were things Claire did think about, and while it was a good thing, it still didn't sit well with her when thinking about it, she grimaced a little before answering with a little less enthusiasm.

"That too, yeah. Good for both organizations as far as public relations goes, at least after both get their name clear after all that's happened."

"Don't worry, it's just a matter of time. They don't have anything on us." Rebecca answered resting her head against the car's seat. "It's just a matter of showing Jill is fine and they'll have nothing else to use as an excuse to keep us under supervision. As it is, all they are doing is using us as an example, showing off that they can still exert some influence even if we aren't bound to the country as an organization." Rebecca said plainly before continuing. "Not that simple with TerraSave after what that jerk did to you guys and everyone else though." She mentally slapped herself as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. We were blind, and that man- that _jerk_ did do terrible things, it's only fair to check how bad things are and how many were actually involved." Claire answered bitterly. "_And to think I even…_" She shook her head. "_I was just captivated by the image he created…not that that excuses me from being easily manipulated…_"

As if reading her mind Rebecca suddenly spoke.

"It wasn't your fault, nobody could have known. Everything happened too fast, and despite everything he did in the end, the organization itself did do it's best to help people around the world."

"…Power and fame can corrupt people... huh…or well, at least the promise of it." Claire grimaced. "Either way, he is gone, and everything is mostly back on track, so we only need to wait on the investigations. And if my project is accepted we won't have to worry about that happening again."

"Or at least worry less." Rebecca added after a moment of silence. "So…you leaving the board if the projects catches on?"

"Huh?" Claire asked, sounding more surprised than she meant to.

"Well…if you are still part of the board of the directors you won't really be working with BSAA, at least not with field teams, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Claire trailed off, sighing internally. Rebecca had seem through what she was thinking.

"And if you can't…you won't be able to work with Jill. That's part of it too, isn't it?" Rebecca added with a grin.

Claire tried to pretend to be distracted with the traffic, but the prolonged silenced hinted to her that it wasn't helping.

"Sort of…I did think about that, after I thought about the project itself to be honest."

"Oh?"

"First thought of it when I heard Barry and Chris talking about missions that were mostly about rescuing civilians, with little to no conflict. I mean, that's about the same as what we do, just…we try to do it on a more…sympathetic way, I guess?"

"You have a point, BSAA soldiers aren't exactly great at being subtle or…how do I say it, warm? To the people they rescue, makes them come across as cold and distant, if not inhuman, most of the care for the civilians fall to us on the medical teams, but we are also treating wounds, and colleting samples and so on, we are more on the practical side of things I guess. Any psychological help only really happens when we are out of the situation's area."

"Right, also all of you are combat ready, from the equipment you carry to how you behave. That's not something everyone can just relax around." Claire said in a somewhat accusatory tone, not even noticing it herself.

"You make it sound like we _want_ to be fighting those… things…we only do what we have to." Rebecca said, frowning slightly.

"I know…sorry, didn't mean anything by what I said. Just don't like the idea of people getting hurt, either on the crossfire, or because they were infected, or are supposedly infected."

"…It can't be helped Claire. We can't save everyone, nor can we wait to see how every single person reacts to being infected. You know we help as many as we can, and we don't give up on people just because they are infected, just sometimes we…" Rebecca trailed off, as if looking for the right words.

"Sometimes you have to make a call, and that can result in people dying. Sometimes the larger picture is more important." Rebecca added, not too happy with it herself.

"I know, I know. I just…I wish we could save everyone you know? With no conflict, no people suffering. I know it's just a dream, but I want to do everything I can to reach it."

"I know." Rebecca answered, another moment of silence stretching a little longer. "Anyways" she continued "that doesn't tell me what you are going to do about Jill if your project works. I don't think you want back into the actual fight right? But Jill doesn't really deal with the politics or decision making above her position as a team leader."

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm still thinking about it." Claire said, trying to leave it at that. She wanted to be with Jill, help her if she could, and try lift even a little of the weight Jill seemed to carry on her shoulders, but at the same time she didn't want to be a constant state of being thrown into missions that were life-threatening and had her fighting those terrible monsters. "_It was more than enough getting kidnapped and having to deal with all of that again after what happened in Raccoon City and Antarctica._" But she didn't like the idea of leaving Jill alone to it either, though she knew Chris could take care of her. "_...Wait, team leader?_"

"Wait, Jill is a team leader? Isn't she usually with Chris?" Claire asked.

"Yes, and yes. On larger operations, when we have multiple teams she's usually leading another team, or a support unit for Chris' team. For smaller operations, or more secretive missions they still mostly work as a pair. One way or another, they tend to try and stick together as much as possible, they trust each other to watch their back more than anyone else. Makes the rest of us feel slightly left out." Rebecca finished pouting a little.

There was another prolonged silence, with Claire just silently driving, muttering under her breath at other driver's mistakes, irritation showing clear on her general behavior.

"So." Rebecca started.

"Huh?" Claire answered when no follow up came from Rebecca.

"Just wondering what I should do for the day. Anything good around your office's building?"

"No…I thought you were going to keep following me around?" Claire asked somewhat incredulous.

"Oh I will, but I also can't follow you into your meetings and so on…unless you give me a reason to think you'd try to sneak out." Rebecca answering looking out the window.

"In a heartbeat if possible." Claire answered in a heartbeat.

"Figures." Rebecca chuckled. "Claire, can you please just…not? I know you can be as, or more, stubborn then your brother, but we really need you to step back for a bit. Please?" Rebecca said, finally turning to face Claire.

Claire sighed, massaging her temples.

"Be honest."

"...Yes?"

"Is there any actual danger?"

"…In what sense? To who?"

"Me." Claire said dryly.

"…Honestly, I don't know. Seeing the footage from when Jill had an outburst…wasn't exactly pleasant." Rebecca started to sound concerned. "She wasn't in control, her mind simply wasn't there. It was worse than just reacting on instinct she was…she was actively trying to hurt the guard as much as she could, if not outright kill them." Rebecca shuddered thinking back on what she saw, between the images from Jill's outburst after she was already on BSAA custody and the satellite images from before. She couldn't help it, they painted this terrible image of Jill doing terrible things without showing any sign of even realizing what was happening, and in one case seemingly smiling about it. She quickly came back to her sense and remembered Claire didn't know most of the details.

"Sorry. I just mean…" she sighed again "Yeah, there is danger, not by Jill's own choosing, but there is danger."

Claire was silent for a moment longer.

"_Wonder if I should've stayed quiet._" Rebecca thought already regretting what she said.

"_I don't really care…_" Claire thought to herself, not even trying to get her thoughts in order, but just pushing them aside.

"And herself?" Claire finally asked.

"I don't-"

"Don't give me that. You've known her for long enough, and you seem to have at least a very good grasp of her current condition. Is she a danger to herself? Would she…would she try to get into some sort of trouble? Would she- would she…" Claire tripped over words, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to form a full sentence, opting for just a word. "…Suicide."

Rebecca couldn't say she hadn't thought about that question herself, and she also couldn't say that she wasn't expecting Claire to ask it sooner or later. Still, that didn't make a difference, it still hit hard.

"I...I…" She stammered, trying to get started on a reply. Clearing her throat she continued. "I think…it's possible." Claire was starting to shake on her seat, the car noticeably slowing down. "But while it is possible, I don't think she'd…commit suicide. She might do something stupid and wind up getting hurt but…that's…" Rebecca's voice was cracking, doesn't matter how honest or reassuring she wanted to be, just thinking about that, going down that path of thought and remembering the past, the present, it hurt too much. "She'll be fine, I know she will." Rebecca answered between sniffs.

Claire pulled the car over the side of the road, finally not being able to hold the frustration and hurt in anymore. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, first just a couple then practically forming streams, small sobs making her arched back shake slightly.

"Why- why do you think that? How can you be so sure?" Claire asked, her head cast down.

"Jill has been through a lot...and she always pulled through. I'm sure- I'm sure she'll get over this too." Rebecca answered, clenching her fists trying to not break down in tears more then she already was.

"Why…why none of you told me anything…told _us_ anything…" Claire started in an accusatory tone. "Was I supposed to just blinding follow along? Not- not do anything for her? Not even knowing anything so I could try to help?" She pressed on. "Why didn't _she_ tell me anything either? Am I just not important enough? Or is it that you all think I'm too dumb or too _delicate_ to deal with any of it?" Claire's voice raising with each sentence, her crying turning into anguished hiccups and ragged breathing.

"Claire… that's not-" Rebecca tried to intervene, but Claire continued.

"I expected it from Chris… not from you." She said in a muffled voice. "Or Jill. Ha ha... I knew she knew more of what was going on than what she was telling me, every so often she'd seem off somehow, and she'd always make up excuses saying she was tired, or it was the effects of the medicine or something else…but…I knew…I knew and I didn't do anything." Her voice losing strength as she continued, her knuckles growing white from her hands tightening around the wheel.

As Rebecca opened her mouth to say something she was cut by Claire practically shouting, and grabbing her by the arm.

"Why?! Why is this happening?! Haven't we suffered enough?!" Claire said glaring at Rebecca, her eyes darting around Rebecca's face as if looking for answers. "Why do people insist to see her as a monster?! Or some stupid lab rat?! She just a woman! Haven't they had enough?!" But just as soon as she seemed to have exploded, she lost all energy, her hand sliding limply from Rebecca's arm. "Hasn't _she_ suffered enough…?"

Rebecca was taken back for a moment, before removing her seatbelt, gently removing Claire hand from her arm, and pulling the woman closer to her in a hug.

"I don't know Claire…I wish I had answers for you, but I just- I don't. I'm so sorry." She said softly, trying to calm the crying woman. "But she has us, she has _you_. Even if there are people trying to hurt her we'll make sure she gets out of it." She reassured. "And we won't let them get away with it." She added in a lower tone, grimmer than even she meant to. "_I'm actually more worried about her trying to just up and vanish on us._" Rebecca thought, but decided to keep to herself.

They spent a few minutes in the same position, both crying to different degrees, trying to cope with the frustration and unfairness of the situation. Rebecca was the first one to speak up.

"Do you want to go back home? I can drive us."

"No…No, I need to do this. I need to get this approved." Claire said finally straightening her back up.

"You sure? You can do this another day, it doesn't have to be today."

"No, it does. As soon as possible." Claire said firmly, or as firmly as she could.

"…I think you'll need to redo all your makeup." Rebecca teased looking at Claire's face.

Claire took a quick look into the mirror. It wasn't much, since there wasn't much make up to start with, but still, her eyes had tear trails formed by the makeup, and her lipstick was smeared on her face. She sighed, trying to regain some form of composure.

"If I had no makeup on this wouldn't have happened to start with." She jabbed back, seemly getting some energy back, or enough to participate in the small playful banter.

"Bah. You are supposed to do a presentation, looks _do_ help sell out the idea." Rebecca answered with a grin.

"Whatever." Claire answered, sniff a little as she cleaned her face with a small towel, and proceeded to get the car back on the road.

The rest of the trip to her work place was mostly quiet, neither wanting to talk about the subject at hand, but both understanding very well that the conversation, if you could call it that, never really had a conclusion.

"So here we are." Rebecca said stepping outside the car after Claire finished parking it. "Big building huh, hadn't it before."

"Yeah, we are just using a couple rooms in a couple floors, it isn't ours."

"Ah. Well, need help with your makeup?"

"No, thank you. I'll just get it done in the bathroom before I head to the meeting room."

"I see. Well, don't let me keep you, go on. Good luck on the presentation. I'll…" Rebecca said, taking a look around her, search for a place to spend some time on. "I'll be just across the street. Seems like a nice coffee shop." Rebecca added with a smile.

Claire sighed in defeat. "Sure. I'll see you later then." She said as she moved towards the building, showing her ID and soon vanishing inside.

Rebecca's smile left her face soon as she lost Claire from view, her face forming a frown instead. She across the street and ordered some coffee and a slice of pie. "_Yikes, expensive._" She though looking at the more expensive items in the menu. After her order arrived she pulled out a touchpad, and rested back on her chair. "_And now, I wait._"

Inside the building, Claire was just finished reapplying make up, and was staring at herself on the mirror.

"…_Rebecca does have a point, looking nice does help sell out the idea._" She sighed as she finished gathering her things, looking one last time in the mirror. "_What am I doing…having the organizations cooperate can be good for both and all but…I don't want to get dragged into whatever hell Chris and Jill have to see and go through on their assignments…I already opted out of that once._" She sighed again, leaving the bathroom, and heading to the elevator that would take her to the floor the meeting was happening at. "_Then again, I was dragged into it anyways when working for TerraSave…wonder if all of us are just doomed to get involved with these things throughout our lives? Or maybe we do it ourselves, we just keep getting involved with it without even noticing._" The elevator reached the right floor, and she exited it, walking down a hall that had large windows to her left, overlooking the city area around the building, and the sun high in clear skies, but thick clouds hanging on the horizon. "_I guess trying to help others not go through what we did just makes get mixed in these situations again and again…and everyone else seems to have accepted that regardless of if they realize it or not, I'm the only one that's fighting against it._" She stopped right outside the meeting room, looking outside the window for a moment, before turning to the door and collecting her thoughts before going in. "_And now I have even more reason to get involved…though I'd vastly prefer if I could at least avoid having to go through those things personally, an office job suits me fine…maybe field relief if it comes to that? I'll just have to think about that when actually happens, for now I have to get this presentation going._" She said, taking one final breath before entering the room and starting her presentation.

If Claire had to describe it she'd say the presentation was long, very long, tiring, exhausting frustrating, infuriating at times even. She had not only to convince people of how that would be good for the image of the organization, as well as how it was going to work financially, and how much revenue it could potentially bring. "_So much for non-lucrative organizations…though I guess it does need to generate money either for profit or at the very least to keep itself running._" She mused massaging her temples. Nearly everybody had left the room, only her, a secretary and another 2 board members were still present. It hadn't been easy, but the project was seemly approved, majority of votes by three, it was just a matter of waiting for the next meeting in two days, it was just a formally before agreeing to it. "_Too_ c_lose, but enough to get things rolling. Now I just need an official agreement to the project...bureaucracy. Then have it presented to BSAA, though i won't be the one doing that, thankfully._"

Claire gathered her things, bid goodbye to the people left in the room and left. Walking to the elevator she noticed the skies were dark, clouds covering most of it, and what seemed like light snow starting to fall. Looking at her watch she noticed she'd stay in the meeting room nearly the whole, she got there around 11am and now it was already pass 9pm. She pressed her lips together in a thin line while placing her palm against the cold surface of the window glass.

"_Jill…_" She sighed. "_No point worrying now I guess, hope Chris actually manages to do something about her._" She though while making her hand into a fist. She was angry. At Chris, at Rebecca, at Jill…and herself. She couldn't begin to understand what was going on with Jill, nor could she actually do anything other than be there for her, and the passiveness of it all annoyed her to no end.

Arriving on the first floor, she walked out the elevator and down the hall, and when getting to the open area before the front doors of the building she saw Rebecca outside, hugging herself and squirming in place while.

"Ah."

Walking outside the building she was greeted by the young woman.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die out here."

"I'm sorry, the curtains were closed in the meeting room, I only saw the skies just now when I left."

"The coffee shop closed, the waitress said they were afraid of a snow storm and since movement was slow anyways they were closing earlier. And I couldn't wait inside the building either, I tried. Isn't the reception desk supposed to know the board members? By name at least."

"Well, I haven't been a board member for long, and it's because I'm a senior member…or one of the ones still alive, and it's only temporary until it finishes restructuring. Ah, this building is shared with other companies, it isn't ours. Though, you knew that already?" Claire stopped for a moment before opening the car doors.

"I did…but it does explain why he didn't know your name. Doors, doors, I'm freezing."

"Oh calm down, it isn't that cold."

"Say that after standing there for over an hour, and it was windy!" Rebecca shot back as she entered the car, practically slamming the door behind her and fumbling around the panel looking for the heater controls. "Ahhhh." She added in an overly exaggerated manner as the warm air started to come out.

"So, what we doing? Dinner? It'll be quite late if we eat when we get home only."

Claire took a moment, thinking about something before opening her mouth.

"I was thinking…"

"Claire…leave Jill for Chris to handle…at least for today and tomorrow, ok? I'll go there with you after that if you want to, even if Chris disagrees. Deal?"

"…Not like have much of a choice do i…"

"Well, you could try to do things behind our backs, for example when I'm sleeping…but I'd like to believe you'll keep your word." Rebecca added with a smile.

"…Even if I did want to try something you'd know before I did anyways wouldn't you." Claire sighed, smiling slightly.

"Well, your brother does talk about you a whole lot, so it's sort of easy to guess what you'd try to pull off…miss midnight-pool-skinny-dipping." Rebecca teased.

"Oh my god, that was when I was 8! And it was awfully hot! I'll strangle him." Claire said in a mix of embarrassment and laugher as she maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"He just loves talking about his little sister…plenty of stories" Rebecca laughed.

"Does Jill know about those?"

"She sure does, probably more than the rest of us."

"Just shoot me now." Claire said in a defeated tone, but with laugher still on her voice.

Claire drove a few blocks down the road before Rebecca asked again.

"So, do we have a deal."

"Sure...i guess." Claire agreed, not really liking the idea but not really having the energy or mental fortitude to fight against it, now she just had to wait and hope things would work out, or at least hold out until she could actually talk to Jill again.

"Good good...so, food? I was thinking chinese, what do you say?"

"Sure sounds good."

The rest of the night went on without much happening. They made small talk, mostly about silly things and actively trying to avoid anything related directly to Jill. After dinner, they drove back home, with Claire saying she was tired and calling a night pretty much as soon as they entered the house. As Claire got ready for bed, Rebecca also took a shower, and got some papers and a laptop from the room she was using, before going down stairs and preparing herself a hot cocoa, and settling down in the living room. Claire opted for sleeping in her room on the second floor, the guest house seemingly looking far more empty this night.

* * *

AN:

Took a liiiittle longer then i said it would, sorry.

Thanks for the reviews and messages, and thanks for reading so far guys. As always, reviews and comments are always welcomed.

Almost done with the multiple-chapter-day, feels so heavy to write, guess it's what i'm writing/trying to write i suppose? since lot of angst and sadness and whatnot.

Well, hope it's still a good read, or at the very least interesting enough for you guys to want more.

I'll see you guys next chapter.


End file.
